Fleur d'Hiver
by Belthyiel
Summary: L'histoire parle de Smaug, qui vint du Nord, et dévasta Erebor. L'histoire nous dit également que le Grand Roi des Elfes rejeta les nains, les laissant errer à leurs ruines. Mais dans sa colère, Thorin, encore jeune, déroba quelque chose aux elfes. Une enfant, qui se retrouve malgré elle au cœur des conflits entre deux peuples.
1. Chapter 1

**Fleur d'hiver**

Voici ma première fic sur le fandom du Hobbit.  
>Une idée qui me trottine depuis quelque temps dans la tête, aussi, je me suis enfin décidé à la coucher noir sur blanc.<br>Je ferais de mon possible pour faire des publications régulières, en espérant bien sur, que l'histoire vous plaise.

**Chapitre 1. Voleur**

Smaug le dragon.  
>Ce monstre qui d'un coup d'aile, avait ravagé le plus prospère de tous les royaumes de la Terre du milieu, et condamné les rares nains survivant à l'errance.<br>Thrain avait réussi à regrouper les survivants à la lisière de la forêt Noire, à la recherche d'une solution pour permettre à son peuple de survivre à cette catastrophe.  
>C'est donc avec des hommes de confiance, Thorin, Balin et Dwalin, que le roi déchu chevauchait le plus vite possible vers la demeure du roi Thranduil, afin de supplier de leur accorder son aide.<br>De bouter ce sale ver hors de leur royaume, où les siens périssaient encore à chaque instant, perdu dans leur fuite dans les galeries sous la montagne.  
>Ils arrivèrent à peine quatre jours après l'attaque, au cœur de l'hiver, saison qui décharnait encore plus cette forêt malade de Dol Guldur, forçant les elfes à bâtir une cité souterraine.<br>Mais de l'extérieur, la seule chose qui trahissait la fameuse cité était un pont menant à d'imposantes portes de pierres blanches qui trônaient au milieu de la nature corrompue, protégeant le passage vers les profondeurs de la terre.  
>À ces portes, se trouvaient deux gardes qui se tenaient parfaitement immobile, ainsi qu'un autre elfe, que le prince d'Erebor n'eut pas le moindre mal à reconnaître. C'était Legolas, le fils de Thranduil, vêtu de riches atouts rouges et argents, avec sur son front un cercle d'or qui ne laissait nul doute sur son statut royal.<br>Nul doute non plus sur le fait qu'il avait été envoyer là à leur rencontre, néanmoins, le prince elfe n'esquiva pas le moindre sourire en les saluant. Il se contentait de les darder d'un regard froid, ne contentant d'énoncer les formules de politesses bienséantes d'une voix monocorde dans une langue commune parfaite.

Visiblement, la corvée n'était pas au goût du prince sindar, mais Thrain, bien qu'offenser au fond de lui par cette attitude, se retint de tout commentaire.  
>Que pouvait-il espérer, alors qu'il allait prier ce peuple de risquer leurs vies pour chasser le dragon ? Qu'importe son ego, il y avait bien plus en jeu ce jour.<br>Là-bas, loin sous la montagne, Darissa, son épouse, avait fuit au plus profonds des mines pour échapper au dragon, et chaque minutes diminuaient ses chances de survie.

Si les yeux du prince Legolas étaient un océan de mépris, ce n'était rien comparé à ceux de son père.  
>Thranduil accueillit les nains perchés sur son trône sculptés dans une épaisse racine d'arbre, les toisant comme de vulgaires insectes de son regard de glace.<br>Un temps qui parut infini aux exilés passa avant qu'enfin, le Grand Roi des Elfes ne se décide à parler.  
>Et quand enfin sa voix grave et posée raisonna, la seule chose que Thrain compris, c'est que Darissa était morte.<br>Elle, ainsi que des centaines de nains, qui n'avaient pas réussi à fuir par les grandes portes du Royaume sous la montagne.  
>Thrain, ravala sa fierté une fois de plus, et le supplia, n'hésitant pas à mettre genou à terre, mais rien n'y fit. Alors la colère le saisit, puis la rage et le désespoir, qui l'aveuglèrent.<br>Si Thranduil refusa de marcher sur Erebor pour combattre le dragon, il proposa néanmoins de l'or au nain, ainsi que du travail, et une assistance médicale, mais Thrain refusa tout en bloc.  
>Rien de pourrait acheter la mort de son épouse.<br>Ni son royaume ou son peuple.  
>Non, Thrain ne voulut aucune aide de ces traîtres, les nains étaient fiers et forts, ils feraient face seuls, plutôt que de s'abaisser à la mendicité.<br>Ils prirent congé du roi de Elfes sans cérémonie, reprenant leurs montures aux bords de l'épuisement d'un pas rageur.  
>Ni le prince elfe, ni le roi tenta de lui faire entendre raison, et là s'acheva définitivement l'amitié qu'elfes et nains purent connaître un jour.<p>

Abattu par le désespoir, les quatre nains avancés d'un pas plus lent, menant leurs poneys par la bride à travers la Forêt-noire, se relayant pour prendre du repos sur leurs poneys.

Le deuxième jour de leur périple, ils atteignirent un avant-poste elfe, l'un des rares encore en activités dans cette forêt. Ce dernier, construit haut dans les arbres compter une dizaine de guerriers qui leur avait fait un accueil sincèrement chaleureux leur de leur premier passage.  
>Aussi, et malgré la rancœur, Thrain ne put s'empêcher d'être glacé d'effroi en voyant la petite garnison réduit à un tas de cendres encore chaudes et fumantes.<br>Des guerriers, il n'en restait que des cadavres, et Balin ne put retenir le contenu de son estomac en constatant que celui d'une des guerrières avait été partiellement dévorés avant d'être abandonné, là à la forêt sans la moindre forme de respect.  
>Alors que Dwalin alla porter secours à son frère qui s'était écarter pour rendre triple boyaux, Thorin s'agenouilla sur le sol, se moquant de souiller son pantalon du sang des elfes, et fermant les yeux, il récita une prière pour l'âme des défunts.<br>Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit surprenant se fasse entendre. Un bruit à peine audible, comme un gémissement.  
>Suivant l'origine du bruit dans l'espoir de retrouver quelques survivants, il vit un tas de linge remuer prêt du cadavre dévorer de l'ancienne guetteuse. Avec appréhension, il tira son épée, et souleva le linge, et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en découvrant l'auteur du bruit.<br>Une toute petite fille.  
>Ou plutôt, une petite elfe. Elle posa sur lui de grands yeux bleu clair interloqués, et tendit ces petits bras potelés dans sa direction :<p>

-Nana ? Gémit-elle d'une voix claire, alors qu'un mèche blonde lui barrait le visage.

Machinalement, le nain prit la petite fille dans ses bras, et constata avec étonnement qu'elle n'avait pour seul stigmate de cette boucherie une cicatrice qui lui courrait sur la tempe. Il regarda à nouveau le cadavre de ce qui devait être sa mère, et reconnu la même chevelure blonde vénitienne, ainsi que les mêmes yeux bleus, désespérément vides de vie.  
>Alors que la petite fille remua, il lui cacha les yeux et s'écarta du lieu de mort, très vite rejoint par Dwalin et Balin.<p>

-Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda le nain à longue barbe blanche, Balin, le plus âgé de tous...

-Je pense que c'est sa mère, qui est morte là-bas, dit simplement Thorin.

-Elle a beaucoup de chance, lâcha Dwalin en tendant la main vers la blessure de l'enfant, s'ils l'avaient trouvée, ils ne l'auraient pas épargnée...

-Nana ! Répéta l'enfant en tendant la main vers un mèche de cheveux du nain avec un grand sourire, inconsciente de l'horreur qui les entouraient.

Innocente, songea Thorin avec un pincement au cœur.

Quand Thrain vit la découverte de son fils, il soupira et lâcha :  
>-Nous allons devoir faire demi-tour pour rendre cette enfant aux siens... Par Durin, nous n'avons pas le temps ! Les nôtres ne peuvent attendre ! Déclara-t-il rageusement.<p>

-Ces elfes sont incapables de s'occuper des leurs, père ! Regardez donc autour de vous, les cadavres sont déjà froids, ils ne sont pas venus en aide à leurs propres frères ! Père, fit Thorin, pour le salut de cet enfant, nous devrions la garder avec nous !

-Tu as perdu l'esprit, mon fils ! S'exclama Thrain avec un hoquet de surprise, que vas-tu faire d'une enfant elfe ? Nous n'avons nul demeure à lui offrir ! De plus, Thranduil nous fera tous pendre, s'il sait que nous avons pris une des leurs !

-Père, fit le jeune nain, cette enfant est un signe ! Élevons là, et un jour, c'est elle qui ira plaider notre cause devant les elfes ! Il n'aurait jamais refusé assistance à des elfes ! Elle sera une elfe qui aura adopté la cause des nains ! C'est peut-être la seule chance que nous ayons de revoir Erebor un jour !

Thrain fit les cent pas, les traits contractés par une intense réflexion et dit :

-C'est de la folie, Thorin ! Elle va grandir, bien plus que nous ! Comment lui expliqueras-tu quant, a à peine trente ans, elle fera le double de ta taille ?

-Je dirais la vérité, père : nous l'avons trouvé dans les bois, et nous lui avons sauvé la vie ! Père, elle pourrait nous permettre de sauver Erebor du dragon !

-Soit, soupira le roi après un temps de réflexion, prenons le risque, mais c'est toi qui l'élèveras, et toi qui répondras de ces actes ! Comme si c'était ton enfant !

Thorin inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et retirant sa cape, il l'enroula autour de la petite fille avant de la harnacher sur son poney.

-Félicitation ! Lui dit Balin en lui donnant une bourrade, tu es père !

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? Renchéri le jeune Dwalin, il lui faut un nom de dame, quelque chose de beau !

-Un nom elfe, lança Thrain au loin, pas de Kuzdhul, que les elfes puissent l'identifier comme une des leurs, quand le moment sera venu.

-Edhelharn ! Proposa Dwalin, ça veut dire pierre elfique !

-Elfique, on sait qu'elle l'est, railla Balin, je propose Dis, comme ta jeune sœur !

-Niphredil, souffla Thorin, cela signifie dans le langage elfe fleur d'Hiver. Aujourd'hui, mes chers, neveux, nous sommes le solstice d'hiver, cela lui va donc à ravir.

-Voilà bien un nom d'elfe, cracha Thrain, elle trompera les siens à merveille. Pressons maintenant, fit le roi en errance, les nôtres, les vrais, nous attendent.

**Fin de chapitre !**

Vos impressions ?


	2. Chapter 2

Salutation !

Voici le chapitre deux de Fleur d'Hiver.  
>Pour le premier, je tiens à remercier Crissou, Syrene-T, Naheiah et Julindy pour leurs reviews au commencement de cette histoire.<p>

Et sur ceux, bonne lecture à tous !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos appréciations :)

**Chapitre 2. Amour paternel**

Les nains d'Erebor, à défaut de pouvoir combattre le dragon, n'eurent d'autres choix que de quitter leur royaume d'or et d'argent, condamné à l'errance dans les terres gelées de l'hiver.

Progressant lentement, ils marchèrent jusqu'aux monts brumeux, où enfin, ils trouvèrent un semblant refuge avec les premiers jours de l'été de l'année qui suivit l'attaque de Smaug.

Malgré leur nature solide, nombre de nains, habitués au confort d'Erebor,souffrirent du froid et de leurs blessures, mais jamais Thrain ne songea à retourner en arrière pour accepter le peu d'aide que Thranduil avait proposé.

_Souffrir, c'est être encore en vie, _avait-il dit à son fils qui l'avait interroger à ce sujet_, et un nain vivant est un nain qui se doit d'être fier._

Thorin, qui avait juré de s'occuper de la petite Nipherdil, se retrouva rapidement déchiré entre ses nouvelles obligations paternelles dont il ignorait tout, et son devoir envers son peuple. Une solution qui aurait pu lui paraître insoluble, jusqu'à ce que sa jeune sœur, Dis, rencontre la petite fille, et en tombe folle d'amour. À peine adulte, la jeune princesse était déjà douée d'un fort instinct maternel, et elle noya le chagrin de la perte des siens en prenant soin de ce petit être si innocent avec toute la douceur d'une mère.  
>Dis prenait souvent Nipherdil avec elle sur son cheval le jour, mais le soir venu, elle montrait à Thorin comment s'occuper d'elle sous le regard dédaigneux de leur père. Fidèle à sa promesse, le prince en exil veillait avec une pointe d'impatience sur ce qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure chance d'un jour, revoir Erebor libéré du dragon.<p>

Dans les monts brumeux, les nains s'installèrent dans un ancien village humain abandonné et en ruine, à peine une demi-heure à pied de Cirith Forn, village commerçant qui ornait la seule route sûr passant ces montagnes regorgeant de mystère. Ils reconstruisirent des maisons en hâte, pour que l'hiver suivant, ils puissent survivre à la rudesse des températures de la région. L'endroit était assez précaire, mais les nains étaient épuisés et cet abri leur offrit un peu de répit dans leur malheur.

Les années filèrent doucement, et alors que les nains apprivoisés leur nouveau milieu de vie et ses dangers, la petite Nipherdil grandissait. Cela, à la vitesse des elfes, soit bien trop lentement au goût de Thorin, qui malgré l'attachement envers elle qu'il avait développé, avait hâte de pouvoir l'instruire de ses futurs devoirs. Il était hors de question d'envoyer un enfant candide plaidoyer la cause des nains devant le roi de glace qu'était Thranduil. Et malgré son empressement, Thorin se résolu à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait.

Endossant la profession de forgeron, Thorin ainsi que son père, Train avaient reprit une échoppe délabrée construire autrefois aux portes du village fantôme. En retrait des fourneaux improvisés où se dégageait une chaleur torride, ils avaient reconstruit également une spacieuse maison, ou ils vivaient avec leur famille, tentant d'offrir un minimum d'équilibre dans l'espoir de jours meilleurs.

À la surprise de tous, Nepherdil grandissait bien plus lentement que les nains, elle ne se mit à marcher qu'un an après leurs arrivés dans les monts brumeux. Ces premiers pas, Thorin les vit venir avec une pointe d'émotion, alors que malgré son inexpérience, la petite elfe faisait déjà preuve d'un équilibre surprenant.  
>Cette habilité, rappela à Thorin avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle n'était pas des leurs, mais également que la forge était à présent un danger pour elle. Soucieux, il lui en interdit l'accès, alors que les yeux débordant de larmes, elle le regardait au loin marteler son enclume avec force.<p>

Le soir, la petite elfe, retrouver toujours son père avec une joie sincère. Malgré les conseils avisés de Thrain, elle réussit à amadouer son père adoptif pour dormir dans son lit, désertant la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Dis. Trottant d'un pas silencieux dès que les bougies étaient soufflées, elle entrait discrètement sous les draps du prince, et se nichant dans sa longue chevelure brune, elle ne redoutait plus les monstres imaginaires qui guettaient sous son lit.

Dix ans passèrent, et malgré cela, Nipherdil n'avait qu'à peine l'apparence d'une fillette de huit ans.  
>La petite elfe avait maintenant une longue chevelure dorée aux reflets cuivrée, attachée en une natte souple qui lui descendait au milieu du dos, et ce doux matin d'été, elle parcourait les dédales du village d'un pas pressé. Relevant sa robe bleue pour aller plus vite, elle entra en trombe dans la forge ou Thorin travaillait :<p>

-Papa ! Papa!

Le nain, qui était en train de battre une épée encore ardente ordonna d'une voix forte à la petite fille de ne pas approcher, et celle-ci s'immobilisa immédiatement à l'ordre, et attendit.  
>Pendant encore quelques secondes, Thorin battit le fer chaud avant de plonger l'épée dans un seau d'eau froide, dégageant une épaisse fumée blanche en figeant le travail qui venait d'être accompli dans le fer. Il ôta ensuite son tablier et dit d'une voix forte :<p>

-Nipherdil ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas entrer dans la forge ! C'est trop dangereux ! Ahh ! Où est donc Dis ? Elle m'a promis de t'apprendre à écrire ce matin !

-Grand-père Thrain m'a dit de venir te voir tout de suite, s'exclama la petite fille alors que le nain la prenait dans ces bras, pour te dire qu'il y a un grand monsieur qui vient te voir !

-Ah, sûrement Ogen, qui vient reprendre sa commande, dit le nain, en jetant un regard satisfait à l'épée qu'il venait de plonger dans l'eau glacée.

-Non, non, poursuivit la petite fille en s'agitant, il dit qu'il s'appelle Gandalf, il est encore plus grand qu'un homme ! Grand-père m'a dit de te prévenir qu'il arrivait pendant qu'il parlait avec lui.

_Gandalf !_ Songea Thorin avec, une joie mêlée de crainte. Le vieux magicien était toujours une source de bon conseil et de nouvelles fraîches, bien plus fiable que les marchands qui transitaient par là, et de bien plus agréable compagnie. Néanmoins, il représentait également un potentiel danger pour ces projets. Car Gandalf n'était pas un imbécile, et au moment où il poserait les yeux sur l'enfant qu'il avait élevé, il serait immédiatement que c'est une elfe.  
>Et Thorin doutait qu'il laisse une elfe parmi les nains, le soupçonnant de préférer ces derniers à son peuple.<br>En dix ans, l'ensemble des nains avaient accepter la présence de Nipherdil, sans poser de questions. La principale raison était que durant les premiers jours de leurs exils , nuls ne se préoccupait des affaires de son voisin, et au fil du temps, elle avait fait partie de la compagnie, tout simplement.  
>Une enfant sans mère, recueillit par un prince sans royaume.<p>

-Ma princesse, fit Thorin avec un air grave, tu vas aller dans maison, et ensuite, tu vas retrouver aller dans la chambre de Dis, et tu resteras cachée, c'est très important, d'accord ?

-Mais papa... Tenta la petite fille avec une moue boudeuse, je veux voir le grand homme !

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tonna le prince en exil avec de radoucir, tu vas obéir, d'accord ?

-Bonjour, Thorin, fit, Gandalf en se penchant pour entrer dans l'échoppe, puis-je entrer ?

-Ah ! Gandalf, fit Thorin en posant ses mains au niveau des oreilles pointues de sa fille, une minute, et je suis à vous.  
>Le magicien avait été plus rapide que ce qu'il aurait cru, aussi, il recula d'un pas, et se tournant le dos au magicien, il posa la petite elfe au sol et dit :<br>-On fait comme on a dit, et je viendrais te chercher bientôt, d'accord ?

-Oui papa ! Promis !

-Allez file princesse, fait bien attention à toi !

La petite rousse s'éclipsa d'un pas aussi rapide que silencieux par la porte arrière, et avec un soupir de soulagement, Thorin se retourna vers son hôte. Gandalf le regardait d'un air curieux, et alors que le nain s'approchait de lui, il dit :

-J'ignorais que vous aviez eu une descendance, Thorin.

Thorin jeta un œil derrière son épaule et invita le magicien à le suivre jusqu'à son atelier. Là, il s'appuya sur le perron et expliqua d'une voix murmurante :

-Elle l'ignore encore, mais n'est pas de mon sang. C'est une orpheline, à peine plus qu'un nourrisson sauvé d'un funeste destin... Je l'aime comme ma propre fille, Gandalf... Il est encore trop tôt pour lui raconter l'histoire de notre rencontre.

-Oh, fit Gandalf avec un sourire légèrement suspicieux, hey bien Thorin, voilà un véritable geste de bonté... Vous offrez un bel exemple pour votre peuple. Mais à présent, je voudrais vous entretenir d'un tout autre sujet avec votre père.

Gandalf vint informer la famille royale d'Erebor d'importants mouvements d'orques et de Gobelins loin, à l'Est de leurs nouvelles Terres. Les nains prirent la nouvelle avec le plus grand sérieux, et bien que jurant d'être vigilant, ils refusèrent de dépêcher le moindre éclaireur pour en savoir plus, ne voulant plus risquer la vie d'un seul nain d'Erebor pour protéger un autre peuple.  
>Peuple qui les avaient abandonnés à la déroute et à la misère.<p>

Le magicien resta plusieurs jours dans le village nain, craignant que l'entêtement du roi en exil ne mène son peuple à sa perte, finissant par le convaincre de se préparer au pire. Il fut étonné de constater que Thorin semblait lui cacher sa petite protégée, alors qu'à l'accoutumé, tous les peuples se précipitait pour lui présenter les nouveaux nées afin qu'il les bénissent. Il fut également étonné d'apprendre de la bouche de Dis que la petite fille portait un nom elfe, mais sous le regard lourd de reproche de son frère, nul n'en dit plus, et l'enfant fut confié à Balin jusqu'à son départ.  
>Gandalf ne se formalisa pas de temps de secret, car c'était là le propre des nains, mais il se promit d'un jour prochain, faire la lumière sur ce mystère.<p>

À peine quelques mois après la venue du magicien, les orques fondirent sur le village nain durant une nuit d'automne, brûlant et tuant sur leur passage, sans que jamais la raison ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.  
>Car le mal n'avait d'autre raison, que celui de vouloir détruire.<br>S'en suivit une longue vendetta entre les deux peuples, plongeant à nouveau ce peuple déjà lourdement endeuillé dans le chaos et la peur.

Pour survivre, les nains durent reprendre les armes, et bien vite, ils cessèrent quasiment le commerce pour reprendre des activités plus militaires. Voir de nouveau son peuple ainsi attaqué alors qu'il n'avait plus la moindre richesse fit naître la rage dans le cœur du prince Thorin. Une rage grandissante, mais aussi la peur, car chaque soir, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il craignait de retrouver les siens massacrés.  
>De retrouver le corps de sa petite sœur sans vie, horriblement mutilée, comme celui de la mère de sa petite elfe.<br>C'était là le destin de chacun des nains qui avaient réussi à survivre, si rien n'était fait.

Soucieux de son peuple, duquel il ne se sentait responsable, Thorin passait de longue heures à veiller avec ces guetteurs, à faire le tour des remparts de fortunes, et ce, jusque tard dans la nuit.  
>Bien que Nipherdil ne se plaignît jamais de ses absences de plus en plus longues, Dis, ainsi que son frère Frerin, avec qui elle était proche, la trouvait bien plus triste et se montrèrent soucieux de la petite elfe.<br>Un soir, alors que Thorin retournait tardivement chez lui, Thrain vint le voir, et sans ménagement, il aborda le sujet qui avait motivé sa sortie hors de sa demeure :

-Thorin, tu dois mettre l'enfant elfe en sûreté. Pourquoi pas dans les montagnes bleues, un groupes des nôtres emmène nos enfants là-bas demain. Elle y sera en sécurité auprès des nôtres.

-Je suis capable de la protéger, soutint le jeune prince, étonné par les propos de son père. Je veux qu'elle reste parmi nous. Dis va lui apprend à écrire la langue commune ainsi que la bienséance, et je veux garder un œil sur elle, qu'elle grandisse en adoptant nos rêves, et nos valeurs.

-Je vois que malgré ton amour pour elle, tu n'as pas perdu la raison de sa présence ici, c'est bien, très bien... Poursuivit le roi en exil, garde là, si tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, mais prend garde ! Si elle meurt, tes efforts seront vains, et la honte sera sur toi.

-Il ne lui arriver rien, fit Thorin d'une voix plus dure. Les elfes l'ont abandonnée à son sort, je ne ferais pas la même chose ! Tant que je vivrais, père, je la protégerais comme une des nôtres !

-Elle devra négocier avec le Roi des Elfes, poursuivit Thrain d'une voix neutre, pour que nous reprenions Erebor. Quoi qu'il exige, -et crois moi, il aura des exigences – tu devras le lui donner, même s'il veut la faire pendre ! Prend garde à l'affection que tu lui portes, ou le moment venu, ta volonté vacillera.

-Le moment venu, je ferais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre peuple, père. Je vous le promets. Il est encore trop tôt pour se soucier de cela, ce n'est encore qu'une enfant.

Thorin planta son père et retourna en hâte chez lui. La petite elfe dormait dans son lit, lover contre un oreiller. Une bougie brûlait encore, signe qu'elle avait du l'attendre, cette nuit encore, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte.

_Tant de responsabilité à venir, pour une si petite chose..._

Plus vêtu que d'une simple chemise et d'un pantalon de lin, il se glissa sous la lourde couverture, et prit Nipherdil dans ses bras. Cette dernière saisit une de ses larges mains entre ses petits doigts par réflexe, et lui murmura bonne nuit.  
>Touché, le prince la serra plus fort, et laissa échapper une unique larme de rage et de désespoir. Il parlait d'elle comme d'un simple outil, elle, qui l'aimait et croyait en lui sans réserve.<br>_Sommes nous finalement si différents de ceux qui l'ont abandonnés ?_

Dans cette ambiance lourde de menace, Thorin décida avec un pincement au cœur qu'il était tant d'apprendre à sa fille les rudiments du combat, bien qu'elle ne soit encore qu'une très jeune enfant.

« Il n'y a pas d'age pour périr sous la lame de l'ennemi » lui avait-il dit « en ces temps sombres, il n'y a pas d'age pour apprendre à se défendre ».

Et malgré le caractère inquiétant de leurs leçons, la petite elfe ne s'en plaints pas, simplement ravie de passer du temps avec son père.

_Par ce qu'elle est innocente, et ne sais pas ce qu'est la mort_, songea le prince avec une pointe d'envie.

Hélas, pas plus tard que la semaine suivante, Thorin dû quitter la ville avec plus de la moitié des habitants pour combattre les armées orques qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçantes.

Mais il n'était pas assez nombreux pour faire front et, au lieu d'une bataille décisive, la vendetta se poursuivit, prenant des allures de plus en plus meurtrières.

Plonger dans ce combat, les années passèrent, sans que Thorin ne puisse retourner dans le village, et rare étaient les nouvelles qui parvenaient jusqu'à eux. Des nouvelles inquiétantes, d'attaque d'orques et de maladie qui avait poussés les nains à fuir vers les montages bleues, ou à se réfugier à Cirith Forn pour travailler pour les hommes qui vivaient là.

C'est au terme de dix ans de bataille acharné qui coûta la vie à de nombreux nains, tel Thror, que les nains purent de nouveaux songer à reprendre le court de leur vie.  
>Mais Thorin et bien d'autres avaient vu l'horreur des forces obscures, et jamais ils ne pourraient chasser de leurs esprits ces images de morts qui les tourmentaient la nuit venue.<p>

Malgré l'espoir de temps meilleur, dans son cœur, Thorin devenait de plus en plus convaincu qu'il serait prêt à tout les sacrifices pour arriver à ces fins.

Balin lui apprit que la plupart étaient allées travailler à Cirith Forn, travaillant dans le village humain dans l'attente du retour de leur roi et de leur prince. Il lui apprit également que c'était là qu'avait trouver refuge sa famille, car aux dernières nouvelles, Frerin, le cadet de la famille avait été blessé lors de la dernière attaque, et n'était pas en état de voyager.

Épuisé par la longue route déjà parcourue, Thorin ordonna une halte dans la ruine du village qu'il avait reconstruit jadis. Le prince ne voulait pas offrir aux hommes le spectacle de nains sales et épuisés quémandant de l'aide aux hommes de Cirith Forn.  
>Cette proposition fut acclamée par les siens, qui étaient tous aussi épuisés qu'eux, et malgré le spectacle de désolation qu'offrait le village, ils réussirent à retrouver quelques maisons épargnées par les orques, et dormirent paisiblement.<p>

Hors, ce que Thorin ne savait pas, c'est que des cavaliers chevauchaient également vers Cirith Forn, des cavaliers qui pourraient finir de réduire à néant tout espoir pour ce peuple épuisé par un malheur.

**Fin de chapitre.**

Voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, bien qu'il soit accès plus sur le contexte que sur l'histoire elle même.  
>Le prochian chapitre se passera majoritairement à Cirith Forn.<p>

Quant aux cavaliers... Je vous laisse la surprise !:)


	3. Chapter 3 : Une rencontre inattendue

Salutation !

Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos encouragements suite au dernier chapitre ! Ils m'ont fait grand plaisir, et sahcez que je les attends toujours avec impatience !

Un grand merci donc à Naheiah, Melior Silverdjane, Delya, Waina, Julindy et m chère Toutouille!

Je vous laisse à présent découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira.

**Chapitre 3. Une rencontre inattendue**

Dans les dernières lumières du crépuscule détachaient la silhouette de deux cavaliers qui chevauchaient à toute allure, s'élançant dans sur la route qui grimpait dans les monts brumeux.  
>La dernière route prétendue sûr qui reliait le royaume sylvestre de la Forêt-Noire à l'Ouest de la terre du milieu.<p>

-Wilwarin, Amdir, faisons une pause, voulez-vous, déclara un cavalier blond vêtu d'une armure de cuir brun finement travaillé.

-À votre convenance, mon prince, dit un elfe à la longue chevelure châtain dorée, je crois savoir qu'il y a une clairière plutôt agréable à une quinzaine de minutes d'ici. Un endroit calme à flanc de falaise avec un ruisseau, idéal pour monter un camp pour la nuit.

-Nous pourrions également nous rendre jusqu'à Cirith Forn, mon prince, cela serait plus sûr, fit l'autre elfe qui avait des cheveux d'ébène qui volaient librement autour de lui.

-La clairière, trancha le prince, je ne suis guère friand de la compagnie de ces humains des montagnes, aussi puants et cupides que des nains !

-Mais Amdir, lui, est plutôt friand de la compagnie leurs femmes ! Rit Wilwarin en élançant son cheval au galop, très vite suivit par l'elfe brun qui jurait de lu faire regretter ces mots.

Amusé par ces compagnons de route, le prince les imita rapidement pour ne pas les perdre, mais les laissant les deux autres guerriers à leurs chamailleries, il se mit à explorer la clairière.  
>Legolas n'avait pas quitté le royaume sylvestre où il avait vu le jour depuis près de cinquante ans, et cette mission hors de leurs frontières lui faisait l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène.<br>Voir le monde, et profiter de l'hospitalité légendaire du seigneur Elrond durant le conseil qui se tenait tous les cinquante ans.  
>Autrefois, Thranduil se rendait lui-même à ces réunions ou les trois souverains elfes tenaient séance pour parler du monde, et tenter de faire front commun contre le mal qui rodait en Terre du Milieu.<br>Mais depuis la mort de son épouse, le roi avait changé. Son caractère déjà réputé difficile s'était exacerbé, ainsi que son goût pour le bon vin qui le laissait parfois dans des états plus que triste à voir. Le roi avait toujours fait rigoureusement attention à ce que son peuple ne le voit uniquement sous son meilleur jour.  
>Son peuple et son fils, ses principales préoccupations. Le Grand Roi des Elfes avait tourné le dos aux autres peuples elfes, et Legolas tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir les liens avec Noldo et Galladrim, se rendant lui même aux conseils ou son père demeurer convié.<p>

Ce dernier, marchant à pas de loup avec sa dague et son arc à la recherche d'une potentielle proie. La chasse faisait partie de ces passe-temps favoris, et ce, principalement car cela lui permettait d'être en communion avec la nature des jours durant sans avoir de conte à rendre à quiconque.  
>Le prince s'éloigna silencieusement de leur camp de fortune et s'enfonça dans l'épaisse forêt qui poussait à flanc de montagnes, dru et sauvage.<br>Mais il ne marcha qu'a peine une demi-heure avant qu'une chose ne vienne le troubler.  
>Les fines oreilles de Legolas entendirent de légers clapotis en amont de la rivière, et espéra avoir repéré quelque gibier qui offrirait à ces compagnons et lui un repas chaud ce soir. Après tout, même les elfes pouvaient se lasser du lambas, et pour atteindre Imladris, il y avait encore prêt d'une semaine de route avec cela comme seule provision.<br>D'un pas silencieux, l'archer suivit l'origine du clapotis et alors qu'il bandait son arc en voyant s'agiter une ombre non loin, mais ce qu'il vit le surprit tant qu'il faillit laisser partir sa flèche.

Une très jeune elfe, a peine plus qu'une enfant, venait de sortir de l'eau, enroulant un drap de bain autour de son corps gracile. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, et sans se douter qu'elle était observé, l'elleth s'était assise sur une souche d'arbre et entreprit de démêler ses longs cheveux d'un blond cuivrés.

Que pouvait bien faire une jeune elfe seule et si loin de tout royaume elfique ?

La curiosité le taraudait, mais le prince resta un moment-là, à simplement observer, tapis dans l'ombre, peu enclin à troubler cette scène empli de sérénité.  
>Comme si, à cet instant présent, il n'y avait plus de guerres en ce monde tourmenté.<br>Néanmoins, les règles de bienséance poussèrent Legolas à sortir de l'ombre pour se présenter. La jeune elfe fit un bon en le voyant arriver, et plus vite que l'éclair, elle brandit une dague de sa main gauche, serrant son drap de bain contre elle de son autre main.

-N'approchez pas ! S'exclama-t-elle avec assurance, si bien que seule une oreille elfe pouvait en entendre un léger tremblement d'inquiétude.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, déclara Legolas en levant les mains moins des dagues qu'il portait à sa ceinture. Je vous ai aperçu, et je m'inquiète de voir une jeune demoiselle seule dans ces bois... Les lieux ne sont pas sûr...

Elle le détailla quelques instants avec méfiance, puis fini par dire en baissant légèrement sa garde :

- je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, maître archer, mais je ne suis pas seule. Les miens se rafraîchissent non loin.

Une réponse qui étonne beaucoup Legolas, car d'ordinaire, les jeunes elleth ne rataient jamais une occasion d'être bavarde et qui plus est, d'être chaleureuse. Hors cette dernière semblait vouloir en dire le moins possible, et même en tendant l'oreille Legolas n'entendait nul bruit pouvant provenir d'un campement non loin.  
>Le prince, curieux par nature, et bien loin de se décourager, défit de sa cape et fit mine de la déposer sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui se laissa faire, le fixant toujours avec méfiance.<p>

-Vous allez prendre froid, jeune demoiselle, si vous restez ainsi...

-Mes vêtements ne sont pas loin, dit-elle en montrant un tas de linge un peu plus loin, si vous permettez...

-Je ne puis vous laisser seule dans un endroit pareil, fit le prince avec un air malicieux en prenant les devants, si vous arrivez quelque chose, j'en serais responsable. Laissez-moi vous accompagner, demoiselle.

-Fort bien, déclara Nipherdil en haussant un sourcil surpris, esquissant un sourire timide alors qu'elle commençait à rougir.

Une fois qu'elle arriva à sa pile de vêtements, elle lança un regard appuyer au prince, ne sachant pas trop comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle souhaitait un peu d'intimité sans le froisser.  
>Cet homme était très différent de tout ceux qu'elle avait vu à Cirith Forn. Il dégageait quelque chose de différents, une aura douce et délicate, dénuée de méchanceté. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ne trouvant pas les mots, elle se ravisa. Nipherdil tourna délibérément le dos au prince, et lâcha :<p>

-M'avez-vous donc suivit pour me voir nue ?

Le prince se détourna immédiatement en démentant, se maudissant de ne pas avoir deviné les intentions évidentes de la jeune fille. Cette dernière laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin, faisant rougir le prince qui observer la rivière avec une subite attention.

_Non, tout cela n'a vraiment rien d'habituel_ songea le prince._ Son comportement tantôt méfiant tantôt provocateur, n'était celui d'une demoiselle qui avait grandit dans un des trois grands royaumes elfique._

À peine une minute plus tard, une petite main frôla son épaule. Une fois encore, il fut étonné de la voir dans une très simple robe gris clair ornait d'une épaisse ceinture de cuir finement marqueté. Un travail remarquable qui portait la signature des nains.  
>Mais ce qui attira son regard, c'était le regard halluciné de la jeune elfe qui dit désigna une de ses oreilles :<p>

-Je... Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as ses oreilles, comme moi... Ma tante disait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres...

Legolas fronça les sourcils. Plus que de la surprise, cette fois, c'était une once d'inquiétude qui le saisit. C'était une elfe, à n'en pas douter, mais ni ses vêtements ni sa manière de se comporter n'était commune à aucun des peuples qu'il connaissait. Doucement, il prit l'une des mains de la jeune elfe et murmura d'une voix rassurante :

-Ce sont les oreilles des elfes, comme toi et moi. Je m'appelle, Legolas, fils de Thranduil roi de...

À ce seul nom, Nipherdil eut un mouvement de recul, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle fit un pas en arrière, et avant même que Legolas ne comprenne ce qui se passait, elle disparut comme l'éclair. Le prince tenta de la rattraper, mais la jeune elfe était plus petite que lui, et parvenait plus facilement à se glisser à travers le bois dense, et fini par le semer.  
>C'est donc l'esprit perplexe qu'il retourna au point d'eau, et découvrir qu'elle avait abandonné un ruban de soie bleutée.<br>Sa seule preuve que cette rencontre n'était pas le seul fruit de son imagination.  
>C'est donc bredouille et l'esprit perplexe que Legolas retourna auprès de ses deux camarades de route pour leur conter son histoire. Les deux guerriers peinèrent à y croire, tant cela leur paraissait imprudent, mais tous s'accordèrent sur une chose : ils devraient demain faire tout leur possible pour retrouver la petite elfe, quitte à retourner tout Cirith Forn.<p>

Les trois elfes ne prirent que quelques heures de repos et chevauchant de nuit. Ils arrivèrent à la cité des Hommes perché dans les monts brumeux que plusieurs heures après le levé du soleil. Le village, entouré de palissade de bois avec des guetteurs installés à intervalles régulier, surveillant les signes d'une attaque des forces de l'ombre avec vigilance.  
>Une fois passé les gardes postés à l'entrée, les voyageurs découvraient souvent avec désarroi un village d'aspect assez rustre avec ses maisons faites de bois souvent vieillit et usés par les intempéries.<br>Mais lorsque l'on passe les portes de l'une des habitations, l'on découvrait des endroits chaleureux et confortable, voir luxueux, car le commerce allait bon train dans ce village posté à la rencontre de deux régions parmi les plus prospères de la terre du milieu.

Le matin était habituellement un des moments les plus calmes de la journée dans les villages des Hommes, mais ce jour, ce n'était pas le cas, au plus grand étonnement des trois elfes, ainsi que pour les habitants les plus pouvaient voir l'étrange spectacle que celui de dizaines de nains qui parcouraient les rues d'un pas pressé, portant de lourds parquetages sur leur dos.  
>L'écuyer d'une riche auberge fut a même de pouvoir offrir une explication tout en offrant soin aux montures fatigués des elfes :<p>

-L'guerre entre nains et orques s'est achevée ! Ils ont commencé à affluer depuis hier, à la recherche d'leurs enfants et d'leurs épouses. A ce qu'on dit, Thrain, l'ancien roi sous la montagne est arrivé ce matin avec son fils, et prêt de deux cents guerriers ! Ça va mettre de l'animation dans le village tout ça, je peux vous l'assurer !

-Avez-vous vu une elfe? Tenta Legolas en sortant de sa poche le ruban de soie, avez-vous vu une elfe rousse, plus petite que moi, d'apparence assez jeune qui se baladerait souvent seule. Et qui porterait des rubans de ce genre dans les cheveux.

-Ah, non mon m'seigneur, poursuivit le jeune écuyer aux cheveux brun, z'êtes les premiers elfes qui passe par la depuis des années ! Alors une demoiselle seule... Je crois même n'avoir jamais vu de femme de votre peuple ! Par contre, ce ruban là , y'ressemble à ceux que porte la serveuse de l'agneau silencieux ! Une auberge à une centaine de mètres... Une magnifique demoiselle, bien trop belle pour être une simple naine, si vous voulez mon avis.

-A-telle les oreilles pointues ? Tenta Amdir, en jetant un regard entendu à Legolas.

-Ah, ch'erais pas vous dire mon seigneur, elles sont toujours enfoui sous tout un tas de nattes ! Mais allez la voir! La p'tiote ouvre souvent vers midi ! Le type qui tiens l'auberge pense que son père est mort à la guerre :depuis quatre ans qu'elle est arrivé avec des nains, on ne l'a jamais vu! S'il ne s'est pas pointé au crépuscule, il la vendra au plus offrant ! Elle pourrait vous plaire, la gamine ! Moi j'dirais pas non, mais c'est pas un simple palefrenier qui l'aura !

Legolas serra les poings, scandalisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais Wilwarin jeta une pièce de cuivre au jeune homme et dit en elfique à son prince :

-Nous devrions allez nous assurer que cet imbécile sait ce qu'est une elfe... L'enfant est peut-être ici, en espérant un jour de croiser l'un des nôtres... Allons, mon prince, dans une heure, nous en aurons le cœur net.

Le prince acquiesça, et sans perdre plus de temps, ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge de l'agneau silencieux.

Peu avant que le jour ne se lève, c'est avec un joie sincère que Thorin retrouva sa chère sœur, Dis, qui logeait dans la grange de l'auberge de l'agneau silencieux.  
>Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis six longues années, eux, qui furent autrefois si proches. La guerre et les temps de malheur avaient fait deux des adultes, trop tôt, trop vite, mais l'affection qu'ils se portaient demeurée intact.<br>Dis n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait connue autrefois. C'était une belle jeune naine, qui arborait une longue chevelure blonde tressée dans un motif compliqué au port princier, orné de ruban aussi bleu que ses yeux.  
>Oui, c'était aujourd'hui une jeune naine qui devait songer aux choses de l'amour, et nul doute qu'en ses temps de paix à venir, bientôt Dis, trouverait un époux, et ses larges hanches ne tarderait pas à donner une nouvelle descendance à la lignée de Durin.<br>Thorin serra sa sœur contre son cœur, soulagée de la savoir saine et sauve, qui connaîtrait à ses côtés les jours prochains, qui seraient de nouveaux heureux pour les nains.

Le réconfort du nain ne dura hélas que peu de temps, car il ne tarda pas à apprendre que son jeune frère, avait périt dans la dernière attaque qui avait ravagé leur village, il y a quatre ans de cela.  
>Mais le cœur du prince était déjà endurci, et il s'accorda que quelques rares larmes dans les bras de sa sœur avant de se préoccuper de Nipherdil.<br>Dis retrouva le sourire quand elle lui apprit que sa petite protégée allait très bien, et que malgré leur situation parfois difficile, cette dernière débordée de joie de vivre, et qu'en grandissant, elle développer une grande beauté.

-La beauté des elfes, soupira Thorin en Kuzdul, pour être sûr qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne puisse l'entendre. Où est-elle ? J'aimerais la voir.

-Il n'y a pas que leur beauté, qu'elle a d'eux, soupira Dis. Malgré mes interdits, je sais qu'elle va dans les bois. Elle dit... Elle dit entendre les vieux arbres, lui murmurer des choses... Elle dort peu, et profite parfois des voyages de Balin à l'Est pour fuir ma surveillance... Elle commence à se douter de quelque chose, Thorin...

-Biensur qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, répéta le prince, elle n'est pas un gobelin stupide ! Je lui parlerais... Mais pas aujourd'hui. Où est-elle ?

-Elle doit dormir dans la grange derrière la taverne avec les autres. Laisse la prendre encore un peu de repos, elle est rentrée de voyage avec Balin tard dans la nuit... Elle était très fatigué et troublée...

Thorin se rendit dans une grange empli de paille où dormaient de nombreux nains. Sans hésitation, il monta vers l'étage par une échelle incertaine, et retrouva Nipherdil. Elle ne dormait pas, recroquevillée entre deux ballots de paille, fixant son reflet dans un petit miroir, tripotant son oreille pointue avec un air perplexe.  
>Il resta dans l'ombre quelques minutes à la regarder, voyant comme elle avait grandi en son absence avec un pincement au cœur. Mais ce qu'il lui fit le plus mal, c'est de voir la peine dans ses yeux, le décidant faire un pas dans la lumière.<br>En le voyant, le visage de Nipherdil s'éclaira, et elle se jeta dans ses bras, laissant tomber son petit miroir au sol sans ménagement.

-Père, tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne reviennes jamais...

-Je suis là, murmura Thorin, et cette fois, je ne partirais plus sans toi c'est promis ma princesse...

Ils restèrent là un moment à s'étreindre, puis Thorin l'invita à déjeuner dans la salle encore déserte de la taverne, ce qui leur permettrait de discuter sans éveiller les autres nains qu ronflaient de la grange. Dis avait commencé à préparer la salle en vue de l'ouverture, préférant laisser son frère parler tranquillement avec sa fille autour d'un repas.  
>Même s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années, il n'eut pas le moindre mal à voir qu'elle était songeuse et troublée, et après une hésitation, Nipherdil lui confia sa rencontre de la nuit dernière.<br>Le sang de Thorin se glaça en entendant son histoire, et la colère naquit en lui quand il entendit le nom de Legolas.

-... Il... Il dit que je suis comme lui... Que c'est pour à que j'ai les oreilles pointues... Mais ce n'est pas possible, n'est ce pas, père ? Il se trompe... Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Thorin poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.  
>Il aurait voulu attendre encore un peu pour avoir cette conversation. Il aurait voulu lui en parler calmement, un soir autour d'une tasse de thé, et à tout prix, éviter qu'elle fasse une telle rencontre.<br>Il irait déverser sa rage et sa frustration sur Balin, pour avoir permis par sa négligence à une telle chose de se produire, mais pour l'heure, il devait fournir une réponse à sa fille qui avait les larmes aux yeux.  
>Comme si elle avait deviné sa réponse.<p>

-Comme je te l'ai dit autrefois, ta mère est morte dans une attaque d'orque... C'était un elfe de la Forêt Noire... Je t'ai trouvé à coté d'elle, alors que nous venions de rencontrer son roi... Le père de l'elfe que tu as rencontré. Ces gens sont... Ils ne sont pas venu en aide aux leurs, comme ils ne sont pas venu aux autres... Je ne te n'ai rien pour te protéger, Nipherdil, mais crois-moi, ces elfes ne sont pas des gens bien...  
>-Père, gémit Nipherdil en quittant sa place pour se jeter dans ses bras, je sais que vous n'avez fait cela que pour me protéger... Je vous en prie, ne m'abandonnez pas...<br>-Jamais, répondit Thorin, la voix brouillée par l'émotion. Il hésita un instant et puis fermant les yeux et déclara : Tu ne dois pas t'approcher des elfes à nouveau... Ils... Ils pourraient te faire du mal, m princesse. Ils sont faux et fourbes ! Thranduil est un monstre, qui te fera du mal s'il en a l'occasion ! Tu dois jamais revoir le prince Legolas !

-Il... il n'est pas méchant, murmura Nipherdil, il disait vouloir me protéger... Il est peut-être différent des autres !

-Non ! S'exclama Thorin en saisissant son menton d'un juste dur, non tu ne dois pas croire ça ! Si tu lui en donne l'occasion, il t'emmènera dans leurs cavernes, t'abreuvant de belles paroles, et il te privera de ta liberté ! Tu seras enfermée dans leurs cavernes, et jamais, le roi ne t'en laissera ressortir ! Pourquoi crois-tu donc que jamais nous ne croisons la route des elfes de la Forêt Noire ?

Ses mensonges et ses exagérations grossières dont il l'abreuvait lui écorcher les lèvres, mais Thorin était convaincu de faire ce qui était juste. Pour son peuple, mais aussi pour la sécurité de sa protégée, car sa colère envers les elfes l'avait aveuglée depuis bien des années.  
>Si le prince elfe remettait la main sur Nipherdil, il perdrait sa future ambassadrice pour défendre le peuple d'Erebor auprès des elfes Mais s'il savait en son cœur qu'auprès d'eux, elle n'aurait pas eu à travailler dans une auberge comme serveuse... Elle vivrait à l'abri de la guerre, dans l'insouciance...<br>Thorin resta avec sa fille et sa sœur durant la matinée, laissant son père, Train, les soins d'expliquer aux autres leurs plans. En effet, le roi en exil ainsi que son fils souhaitaient rejoindre le reste dès leurs dans les Montagnes Bleues où dit-on, il y avait nul guerre.  
>Un havre de paix, ou enfin, les nains d'Erebor pourraient se reconstruire.<br>Le départ s'effectuerait au plus vite, car Thrain trouvait déshonorant pour son peuple à devoir servir les Hommes qui s'enrichissaient sur son dos, et à présent les monts brumeux n'avaient plus rien de bien à offrir à ce peuple en exil.  
>Midi approcha, et alors que dis venait de finir de préparer la salle de l'auberge quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Pensant que ses premiers étaient pour une fois bien matinaux, elle ouvrit la prise et fut des plus surprise en découvrant trois elfes devant la porte.<p>

C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait, en dehors de Nipherdil, mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.  
>Ils étaient grands et élancés, dégageant une aura douce et rassurante que nul écrit ne serait rapporter avec exactitude, tant ce qu'il dégageait semblait appartenir à un autre monde.<br>Ils viennent pour elle, comprit immédiatement la naine en voyant les elfes la dévisager avec un air à la fois déçu et condescendant.

-Bonjour madame, je suis le prince Legolas, fils de Thranduil, est je suis à la recherche d'une jeune elfe de mon peuple.

-Il n'y a pas d'elfe dans cette ville, répondit précipitamment Dit, enfin... Il n'y a que vous, que j'ai vu depuis mon arrivée ici.

-Un palefrenier de la ville nous a dit qu'il y avait une jeune femme qui travaillait ici qui correspondait à la description à la jeune demoiselle que nous cherchions insista Wilwarin en rejetant en arrière l'une de ces mèches brunes, pouvons-nous entrer ?

-Heum... Oui bien sûr, c'est une auberge ouverte à tous, je vous en prie, entrez, lâcha-t-elle nerveusement en s'écartant pour laisser passer les trois elfes. Elle passa derrière le bar et selon leur souhait, elle leur servit à chacun un café d'une main tremblante.

La nervosité de la jeune naine n'échappa pas aux trois clients, qui s'échangèrent un regard entendu alors que Legolas raconta l'histoire de sa rencontre de la veille à Dis, scrutant la moindre de ses réactions.

La naine était de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant le regard inquisiteur des elfes, et craignait par dessus tout que Nipherdil n'apparaisse à chaque instant.

Sa nièce par adoption était parti avec son père lui donner une chambre pour qu'il puisse se doucher et prendre du repos, et elle risquait de revenir d'un moment à l'autre.  
>De plus, le prince Legolas semblait déterminé, et lorsqu'il brandit le ruban de soie, elle cru voir un espoir de le faire partir :<p>

-Oh, ça, c'est un ruban qui provient de la cité de Foncombe ! Un marchand est passé il y a une semaine pour en vendre ! Peut-être voyageait-il avec la demoiselle ! Il disait se diriger vers la Lorien !

La porte derrière elle claqua, et Dis se retourna prestement, et découvrit avec soulagement Thorin, seul. Ce dernier, les cheveux encore humides du bain qu'il venait de prendre, se figea en voyant les trois elfes devant le comptoir :

-Que se passe-t-il, ma chère? Demanda le prince nain avec humeur, visiblement très contrarié par ses clients inattendus.

-Nous cherchons une des autres, répondit Legolas d'un ton glacial en reconnaissant le nain, et d'après nos informations, elle travaillerait ici.

-Il n'y a pas d'elfe ici, répliqua Thorin sans ciller, la mâchoire serrée, il n'y a que ma sœur, Dis. Et je doute que ce soit elle que vous ayez vu roder seule dans les bois cette nuit, elle n'est pas assez stupide pour encourir pareil danger.

Au grand dam de Thorin, à peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'il entendit la voix de Nipherdil qui s'exclama en Kuzdul qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour lasser son corsage.  
>Le prince en exil ferma les yeux, et soupirant, il ouvrit la porte qui accédait aux étages et tomba nez à nez avec sa fille. Il sentit le regard des elfes peser sur lui, et dans un instant de panique, il gifla le jeune elfe avec force, la projetant au sol et s'écria en Kuzdul, que nul elfe ne pouvait comprendre :<p>

- _Idiote ! Ils sont ici, pour venir te prendre ! Va donc te cacher rapidement ou ils te traîneront devant leur roi !_

Il réalisa trop tard ce qu'il venait de faire, et malgré le remords, il n'avait pour le moment qu'une seule chose à l'esprit : se débarrasser du prince de la Forêt-Noire au plus vite. Il claqua la porte d'un geste rageur et s'exclama avec colère :

-Que regardez-vous ainsi ?

-C'était la voix d'une demoiselle, souffla Amdir, les yeux empli de rage, alors que Legolas se contenait de fusiller le prince en exil du regard, scandalisé par la façon dont il traitait les siens.

-C'est ma fille, siffla Thorin, mon sang, et je puis vous assurer qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec les affaires des elfes.

-C'est donc ainsi que les nains élèvent leurs enfants, lâcha Legolas, les yeux emplis de dégoût et de mépris. Partons, et espérons que notre jeune amie à fait meilleur rencontre sur sa route.

**Fin de chapitre **

Vos impressions ?  
>Je m'excuse platement pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires qui ont pu se glisser ça et là, c'est moche, mais c'est hélas ma grande faiblesse.<p>

_Lexique sindar_

Wilwarin : papillon

Amdir : espérance


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le pèlerin gris

Salutation chers lecteurs !

Voici le chapitre de Fleur d'Hiver !  
>Mais avant, les remerciements !<br>Gloire à Melior Silverdjane, Toutouille (gloire !) Julindy Naheiah pour leurs reviews !  
>Et bien sûr, je n'oublie pas de remercier tout ceux qui suive cette histoire ou qui l'ont rajouté à leurs favoris. ^^<p>

Sur ceux, je vous laisse aux bons soins de nos amis nains;) 

**Chapitre 4 : Le pèlerin gris**

Un mois après ce jour, la marche des nains qui avaient suivi Thrain ainsi que son fils, Thorin, arrivèrent enfin dans le refuge que les leurs avaient établi dans les Montagnes Bleues. De la rencontre entre Legolas et Thorin, jamais le père n'en reparla avec sa fille adoptive. Il était honteux d'avoir ainsi brutalisé Niphredil, et poser les yeux sur son arcade sanglante les jours suivants fut une torture pour lui. Mais la petite elfe ne lui en tint pas rigueur, se contentant de s'excuser encore et encore d'avoir croisé la route des elfes. Thrain, qui restait toujours à l'écart des affaires concernant cette elfe, dérogea pour cette fois à sa règle et alla voir son fils alors que ce dernier se morfondait sur son poney.

-J'ai agi dans notre intérêt, plus que dans les siens...

-Si tu veux la rendre aux elfes des vois, tu le peux toujours. Te voire ainsi souffrir m'inquiète, car ce n'est là que le commencement de ce que sera sa vie. Ce chemin que tu as souhaité prendre peut-être bien plus difficile que ce que tu croyais... Renoncer maintenant ne serait en rien une honte, mais de la sagesse.

-Voilà presque trente ans, que je lui ai donné son nom, et presque autant qu'elle m'a appelé Papa pour la première fois..., Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de revenir en arrière, alors j'irais jusqu'au bout, par ce que cette enfant a besoin de son père, et que nous, un jour, nous aurons besoin d'elle.

-Comme tu voudras, fils, soupira le vieux nain en se dirigeant vers la sortie en boitant, tant que tu te souviendras de ta promesse, je n'aurait rien à redire sur ta décision.

Suite à cela, Thorin se montra plus déterminé que jamais à surveiller de prêt sa protégée, souhaitant plus que jamais ancrer dans son esprit l'amour des nains ainsi que la loyauté.

Il passa les longues journées du voyage jusqu'au Montagnes Bleues à lui inculquer tout ce qu'il savait de l'histoire d'Erebor, ainsi que les coutumes des autres peuples. Par colère et par crainte, il ne lui raconta que les histoires les plus tristes et les plus sordides qu'il connaissait des elfes, souhaitant qu'à tout prix, il ne les fréquentes jamais hors de son contrôle. Il les décrivit à maintes reprises comme des êtres hautains et cruels, ignorant le regard réprobateur de Dis.

Dis était également attristé de voir Thorin, la mettre à l'écart de celle qu'elle aimait maintenant comme une sœur, mais la détermination du prince était farouche. Hors, une fois que le prince nain avait une idée en tête, rien ne savait le convaincre de revenir en arrière. La guerre avait changé Thorin, ainsi que son père, était revenu borgne et boiteux. Mais plus que son corps, Dis sentait que les changements les plus terrible s'était opérer dans le cœur du roi en exil, alors que ce dernier ne songeait qu'au richesse qu'il avait laisser entre les pattes du dragon.

Un mois, c'était également le temps que mirent Legolas, Wilwarin et Amdir pour retrouver dans leur royaume ,après avoir mené à bien la mission qu'il leur fut confié.

Ils arrivèrent avec la tombée de la nuit, et offrant à ces compagnons de route de rentré voir leurs familles, Legolas décida de s'acquitter lui-même de présenter son rapport au roi.  
>Il se rendit dans les appartements de son père, sachant que ce dernier était sans doute déjà prévenu de son retour, et devait attendre sa venue.<br>Parcourant longuement les dédales de la cité souterraine des elfes, Legolas songea à regret que malgré tous les efforts des meilleurs artisans du monde pour rendre ces lieux beaux et lumineux, rien ne pourrait jamais remplacer la clarté des astres et la douceur de la nature de jadis.

Le Royaume de Vert Bois le Grand, comme il était nommé autrefois n'avait rien en commun avec un trou sale et plein de vers, non, c'était un véritable chef d'œuvre d'architecture. Un lieu où il faisait bon vivre, et malgré le fait qu'il soit loin de la lumière, Legolas aimait cet endroit, car c'était chez lui. Ni plus, ni moins.

La demeure de son père se trouvait au centre du royaume, juste au-dessus de la vaste salle du trône. Ses appartements étaient d'ailleurs voisins à ceux de son père, et le prince passa brièvement dedans afin de se rafraîchir et ôter sa tenue de cavalier qui sentait le cheval et la sueur avant d'aller rendre visite au Grand Roi des Elfes, Thranduil.

Ce dernier l'attendait paisiblement, assis dans un vaste fauteuil de cuir marron qui trônait dans un salon luxueux et décoré avec goût de tenture lumineuse. C'était un endroit d'apparence chaleureuse, mais lorsque l'ont observé bien les lieux, un sentiment de solitude mêlée de tristesse imprégnait les lieux.

Un lieu trop bien tenu pour être vivant, où tout le mobilier semblait neuf.  
>Ce salon n'était qu'une façade, Legolas le savait.<p>

Il savait quel ellon était son père, lorsque le soir, il se retrouvait seul avec ses démons...  
>Mais entre le roi et le prince, ce sujet demeuré tabou depuis près de mille ans.<p>

En entendant son fils arriver, Thranduil, vêtu de son manteau d'intérieur vert et or, se leva et marcha à sa rencontre, pour lui offrir une accolade chaleureuse :

-Ion nim, _mon fils,_ te revoir me réjoui. Prends place, et raconte-moi ton voyage.

Le roi tendit à son fils une coupe de vin qui dégageait une douce odeur d'épices, et l'invita à prendre place en face de lui. Legolas prit une grande inspiration et commença par détailler à sa rencontre avec les autres royaumes elfiques. Une rencontre qui n'avait rien apporté de concret tant sur le plan politique que stratégique, ressemblant davantage à une réunion de vieux frères d'armes pour quelques festivités.  
>Legolas aimait l'ambiance sereine d'Imladris, la joie de vivre des noldo d'apparence si sage, mais il devait s'avouer que c'était bien là sa seule raison qui le poussait à se rendre encore à ces conseils où il se disait rien de nouveau depuis près de trois cents ans.<p>

Quand il eut fini son récit, son père, qui avait acquiescé silencieusement durant son récit, le fixa de son regard bleu perçant. Ce regard de glace, qui semblait pouvoir lire dans les âmes, qui le mettait mal-à-l'aise depuis l'enfance. Enfin, le roi elfe se resservit une coupe de vin et déclara :

-Il y a quelque chose qui te trouble. Que tentes-tu de me cacher, mon fils bien-aimé ?

-Je... Non, ce n'est rien...Legolas soupira, et connaissant l'entêtement du Roi des Elfes, il poursuivit néanmoins : Lors de notre voyage, quand nous franchissions les Monts Brumeux pour rejoindre Imladris, j'ai fait une rencontre très étrange... Une très jeune elfe, seule dans les bois. Elle était si différentes des autres elleth_ femme elfe_, par son comportement, et par le fait qu'elle s'adressât à moi en langue commune...

-Troublant, en effet, déclara Thranduil en fronçant les sourcils, as-tu réussi à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire ?

-Non, père, soupira Legolas, elle... Je crois qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'autres elfes avant ce jour... Lorsque je me suis présenté, elle a été prise de peur, et à fui. Nous avons cherché partout avec Wilwarin et Amdir, en vain... Mais pas la moindre trace, rien, comme si elle s'était tout simplement évanouie dans le néant...

Craignant que le Grand Roi des Elfes ne remette sa parole en doute, il sortit de sa poche le ruban de soie bleu. Sur lequel Thranduil posa son regard insondable. Enfin, il haussa un sourcil et concéda :

-C'est étrange en effet, et pour le moins inhabituel. Il n'y a plus de colonies elfes dans ces montagnes depuis près d'un Age... Personne ne l'a jamais vu dis-tu ? Une enfant ne serait pourtant pas capable survivre seule dans les montagnes...

-En vérité, reprit Legolas, un palefrenier de Cirith Forn disait avoir vu une demoiselle qui correspondrait à sa description. Hélas, quand nous sommes allés à l'endroit où il disait que nous pouvions la voir, nous avons rencontré la famille de Thorin Écu de Chêne... Cet idiot ne savait pas différencier les elfes des nains !

-Le monde est bien moins vaste qu'il n'y paraît, Legolas. Un jour, tu retrouveras cette elleth, et la lumière sera faite sur cette rencontre. D'ici, là, dînons paisiblement, et prend du repos. Demain, un banquet sera donné en l'honneur de ton retour.

Le voyage vers les Montages Bleues achevé, les nains furent heureux de trouver le Havre de paix promis, et de nouvelles maisons, que nul attaque d'orques ou de gobelins ne menaçait.

Hélas, Dis ne retrouva pas pour autant Niphredil, car Thorin l'accaparait toujours beaucoup, ne laissant que peu de temps aux deux jeunes demoiselles pour être ensemble.  
>Refusant la solitude, elle se rapprocha des autres, et fit la rencontre de Nali, un jeune nain qui avait fait ses preuves durant la bataille contre les orques, gagnant le respect de ses aînés. Malgré ses talents de guerrier, le nain ne rechigna pas à endosser le rôle d'artificier et de maître des explosifs. Il créa de somptueux feux d'artifice, qui disait-on se faisait connaître dans le monde entier. C'était là un rôle qui lui allait à merveille, car Nali, avec ses longs cheveux châtains et son air rieur respirait la joie de vivre.<br>Une joie qui inspira Dis, car dix ans après son arrivée dans les Montagnes Bleues, ils se marièrent, plongeant le village nain dans l'allégresse.

Voir Dis heureuse ravit ses proches, qui profitaient tous sans entraves de ses jours de paix et de bonheur. Niphredil n'était pas en reste, car elle accompagna Dis dans les préparatifs de la fête avec plaisir, et devant la cérémonie qui lia les deux époux, elle versa nombre de larmes d'émotion.

La jeune elfe, qui était a présent de taille adulte, soit bien plus grande et svelte que les naines,

ne pouvait à présent plus cacher ses origines aux siens. Bien qu'ils la vissent depuis toujours parmi eux, les nains commencèrent à s'écarter un peu d'elle, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux, au grand désarroi de cette dernière.

Thorin avait interdit à sa fille d'effectuer tout travail manuel, ne souhaitant pas voir ses doigts fins s'écorcher sur le travail des pierres précieuses où sur un métier à tisser. Une décision qui écarta un peu plus Niphredil des siens, à son grand désarroi, mais son père fut intransigeant à ce sujet.

Le seul travail qu'il lui permit était d'entretenir la demeure familiale, et d'étudier. Nali lui ramenait souvent des livres du monde quand il revenait de voyage pour qu'elle puisse étudier les arts et la médecine, des domaines qui la passionnait particulièrement.

Alors qu'elle était allée dans la forêt à la recherche de plante médicinale, Niphredil, alors vêtu d'une tenue de tissu de cuir et tissu généralement utilisé par les éclaireurs, fit une étrange rencontre.  
>C'était un grand homme à la barbe longue, vêtu d'une tenue de voyageur grise et d'un chapeau qui le rendait plus grand encore. Il posa sur elle des yeux étonnés, et mettant sa main gauche sur son cœur, le vieil homme lui parla dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Néanmoins, il parut clair aux yeux de la jeune elfe qu'il n'était pas hostile qui déclara courtoisement :<p>

-Salutation voyageur, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Khazad-bizar*, demeure du peuple du peuple de Durin.

Sa réponse sembla étonner le vieil homme, mais ce dernier lui accorda néanmoins un sourire et poursuivit en langue commune malgré son air troublé :

-Je suis donc à bon port ! j'avoue ne pas connaître encore la nouvelle demeure de Thrain, et le chemin est pour le moins mal indiqué...

-Si vous le permettez, monsieur, je puis vous mener dans le village, ou vous pourrez trouver, logis, et le couvert.

-Avec plaisir mademoiselle...

-Oh, se reprit la jeune elfe en rougissant tout en effectuant une nouvelle révérence, pardonnez-moi, je manque aux convenances ! Je me nomme Niphredil, fille de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

-Thorin, répéta le vieil homme, tout en scrutant Niphredil sans comprendre, Thorin... Oui... Enchanté, mademoiselle, fit-il en se reprenant, je me nomme Gandalf le Gris.

-Tharkûn*! Hoqueta l'elfe rousse en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux roux ramenés dans ses yeux par une légère brise, Seigneur Gandalf... J'ignorais qui vous étiez... Venez, monseigneur, je vous conduirez ou vous le voulez.

L'elfe rousse siffla doucement, et un cheval au pelage bouclé en dense, typique des montagnes apparu. Elle bondit sur son dos et indiqua la route à suivre à son nouveau compagnon de route. Après un instant de silence, elle osa timidement :

-Me permettez-vous une question, monseigneur ?

-Je vous en prie, princesse Niphredil.

-Père me disait que vous bénissiez les unions, ainsi que les naissances...

-C'est exact, fit Gandalf en souriant, posant un regard bienveillant sur cette étrange elfe.

-Ma tante, Dis s'est mariée dernièrement. Pourrez-vous bénir leur union, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, ils donnent naissance à de nombreux enfants, qui seront des nains forts et courageux !

-J'en serais très honoré, assura le magicien, quand nous arrivons, pourrez-vous me conduire à votre père, demoiselle Niphredil, j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui en premier.

-Bien-sur ! Déclara-t-elle, visiblement heureuse de cette rencontre, son échoppe est proche de notre maison, il pourra ferrer votre cheval, celui de sa patte arrière gauche est sur le point de se briser.

_Les connaissances naines dans les yeux d'une elfe, _songea Gandalf, _voilà bien une créature que j'aurais cru ne jamais voir._

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, le magicien gris arriva dans le village nain, et rapidement à la forge de son père qui était proche des portes. La ville était protégée par d'épais murs de pierres sculptées, protégeant les habitants du monde extérieur qui s'étaient à maintes reprises révélés hostiles à leur encontre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la forge de Thorin où ce dernier était assis à sur sa terrasse extérieure, sculptant minutieusement le pommeau d'une épée.

Ce dernier sourit à sa fille en la voyant arrivé, mais son sourire mourut dès que son regard croisa celui de Gandalf.

Il reposa ses outils et après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de la jeune elfe, il déclara, les sourcils froncés :

-Que t'ai-je dis à propos des inconnus ?

-Père, ce n'est pas un inconnu, c'est Gandalf, l'ami de tous les peuples libres ! Un des cinq Istari !

-Nous en reparlerons, coupa Thorin, un sourire s'esquissant malgré lui devant tant d'enthousiasme, allons, va préparer la chambre de notre invité, et prévient les cuisines ainsi que mon père de sa venue.

Sans se faire prier, Niphredil esquissa une nouvelle révérence à Gandalf, puis détala au grand galop sur son cheval.

-C'est une adorable enfant que voilà, souffla le magicien, pleine de gaîeté et de gentillesse... La petite fille que vous aviez dans les bras à notre dernière rencontre est devenue une sublime demoiselle.

-Entrez, lâcha Thorin, en ouvrant la porte de son échoppe, sachant qu'il devait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec l'Istari.  
>Or, le prince nain était fier, et ne se sentait aucunement dans l'obligation de ce justifier devant Gandalf pour ses actes et ses choix. De plus, les nains aimaient préserver leurs secrets, et Thorin voulait à tout prix que le magicien découvre ne ses pas ses plans, persuadé qu'il s'y opposerait.<p>

Il se contenta donc de lui dire comment il avait trouvé Niphredil, et lui assurer qu'il l'avait élevé en lui offrant un foyer aimant et une éducation digne d'une princesse.

-Un jour, elle croisera le chemin d'elfe, Thorin. Qu'arrivera-t-il ce jour-là ?

-Elle aura le choix, déclara simplement Thorin, Niphé n'est pas prisonnière ici. Elle connaît son histoire, et a choisi de rester avec nous, car c'est nous, sa famille.

-Si le seigneur Thranduil apprenait que vous aviez prit une des enfants de son peuple...

-.. Il viendrait ici, arracher une enfant à son foyer ? S'exclama Thorin avec colère, est-il ce genre de personne ? Il nous laissera en paix, tant que personne ne lui parlera d'elle. Cela ne le regarde pas !

-Prenons tous deux le temps d'y réfléchir, voulez-vous, Thorin, fit calmement Gandalf, à présent, je vais rendre visite à votre père. J'ai des nouvelles des Monts de Fer, qui pourrait l'intéresser.

Le magicien s'entretient avec le roi en exil tout l'après-midi, ne laissant à Gandalf qu'à peine une heure pour se rafraîchir.

Thrain lui avait accordé un appartement dans sa demeure, au centre de la ville. C'était une vaste maison d'apparence ancienne, qui avait été modifiée par les nains, et transformé en un lieu bien plus agréable que la simple maison de chasseur qu'elle fut autrefois.

Les appartements de Gandalf étaient au deuxième étage, un endroit confortable, jouissant de la lumière du soleil. Il y avait un baquet d'eau chaude apprêtée à son intention, et des fleurs fraîches avaient été disposées sur un petit guéridon avec du thé encore fumant.

Gandalf sourit en voyant les tiges des Lys enroulé de manière délicate les unes avec les autres dans le vase, reconnaissant là la finesse des elfes à travaillé délicatement ce qui pousse.  
>En vérité, le magicien n'avait aucune information qui aurait mérite un si long voyage depuis les Monts de fer, c'était en vérité la curiosité qui l'avait poussé à venir. Et il n'avait pas été déçu du voyage.<br>Il parla longuement avec Thrain, et constata avec une certaine inquiétude que ce dernier semblait obséder par le souvenir des richesses d'Erebor. Il en parla peu, mais Gandalf le devina dans ses silences. Car il avait bien connu Thrain, avant l'attaque de Smaug et la guerre avec les Gobelins, et le trouva changé. Les temps de malheur avaient coûté au nain un œil, et avaient corsé son caractère déjà bien trempé, mais il y avait autre chose. Quand son unique œil se perdait dans le vide, fixant avec envie des choses imaginaires dont l'Istari n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la teneur.

Hors, quand il lui demanda s'il y avait un sujet particulier qu'il voudrait aborder, le nain se contenta de garder le silence, tournant l'anneau de pouvoir à sa main encore et encore.

A dix-neuf heure, Thorin en personne vint le chercher pour l'accompagner au banquet. Le nain était vêtu de manière princière, tout comme le reste de ce qui fut la famille royale d'Erebor, qui arborait fièrement le bleu et le blanc, couleur de la lignée de Durin. Ce choix laissait comprendre un message clair : Les nains d'Erebor étaient en exil, mais un jour, il reviendrait reprendre leurs biens.

Cela, était un signe de bon augure au yeux du magicien, car le dragon hantait son esprit comme une sombre menace endormi. Smaug, calamité de son âge, qui avait le pouvoir de faire basculer le monde dans le chaos s'il faisait rencontrer les bonnes créatures...

Le magicien se promit de s'entretenir avec Thrain pour l'encourager à marcher sur Erebor, mais pour le moment son esprit était malgré tout tourné vers un sujet bien moins dramatique : Niphredil.

La demoiselle était apparue seule, et quoique sa robe de soie bleu et blanche assez simple, sa beauté irradiée autour d'elle. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens étaient relevés en une multitude de nattes où un filet de perles donnait un aspect féerique à une coiffure généralement réservée aux naines.

Deux peuples en froid, que tant de choses opposées, se mélangé harmonieusement en une seule personne.

_Un espoir de paix_, songea Gandalf en la détaillant avec bienveillance.

L'elfe lui accorda un sourire radieux, et prit place assez loin de la place d'honneur qui lui fut attribuée, à la gauche de Dis et de son époux.A ce sujet, il fut d'ailleurs étonné d'entendre Thorin lui adresser des mots d'excuses :

-Monseigneur Gandalf, mon père vous fait savoir que si la présence que ma fille adoptive à votre table vous offense, nous pouvons y remédier sur l'instant. Elle n'est pas de sang royal et...

-Non, coupa le magicien, laissez donc cette enfant à sa place, elle est de votre famille. Remercier néanmoins votre père de sa sollicitude, prince Thorin.

Le banquet se déroula sur plusieurs heures, ou maintes plats défilèrent dans une ambiance allègre, rythmée part les chants et les rires des nains. C'était un peuple chaleureux et convivial, et s'il était certes, moins raffiné et discipliner que les hommes et les elfes, Gandalf devait également avouer que l'on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec des nains.

Un semblant de bal s'ouvrit de manière totalement anarchique, alors que plusieurs convives dansaient déjà sur les tables, se moquant de mettre le pied dans leurs propres assiettes. Malgré le capharnaüm ambiant, l'Istari fut surpris de voir Niphredil venir à lui pour lui proposer une danse.  
>Une initiative étonnamment audacieuse, qu'il ne manqua pas de saluer alors qu'elle l'entraîna sur une valse typiquement naine. Bien que Gandalf ne soit pas un expert dans les danses de ce peuple, il n'eut aucun mal à s'en tirer de manière honorable, et ravi d'avoir une pour une fois une cavalière un peut plus à sa taille, bien que son front lui frôlait à peine le menton.<p>

-Une demoiselle de votre talent et de votre qualité doit avoir bien des prétendants à ces pieds, complimenta l'Istari, alors qu'une soudaine interrogation lui était apparu à l'esprit.

-Oh, non, rit Niphredil, les nains n'aiment guère les femmes si grandes ! De plus mon père a juré devant tout les nôtres qu'il empalerait la tête sur un pic de quiconque aurait l'impudence de me faire la cour... Je ne pense pas avoir la chance de rencontrer l'amour, comme Dis l'a fait, avant de très nombreuses années.

La réponse ne surprit pas Gandalf, qui fronça légèrement les sourcils, et poursuivit :

-Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi ?

-Il a simplement dit que j'étais trop jeune, ce dont je lui sied gré. Il a également dit que j'avais une tout autre destinée, que celle d'épouser un forgeron ou un artificier... J'avoue être curieuse, confessa Niphredil, mais je pense surtout qu'il est le propre d'un père que de vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son enfant... Thorin le cache, derrière son mauvais caractère, mais ne vous y fier pas : c'est un homme bon, et d'une grande douceur... A présent, pardonnez-moi, maître Gandalf, mais je l'entends m'appeler.

Le magicien vit qu'en effet, Thorin les regardait, et il déposa une main paternelle sur l'épaule de sa fille, et la félicita chaleureusement. En effet, il était des plus ravis de voir comment elle se comportait avec un hôte de cette importance, n'hésitant pas à prendre son courage à deux mains pour tenter de faire bonne mesure.

_Elle sera bientôt prête,_ songea-t-il, déchiré entre la fierté, et la peur de la voir un jour s'éloigner là où il ne pourrait la suivre.

Gandalf resta avec les nains plus de deux semaines, offrant à Thorin d'apprendre l'elfique à sa fille, mais ce dernier refusa avec véhémence. Il refusait de prendre le risque qu'un jour, elle puisse converser avec les elfes sans qu'il puisse comprendre le sujet de leur conversation.

Il refusait l'idée qu'elle puisse un jour les rejoindre. Rejoindre leurs idées, et les abandonner à l'errance, comme son peuple l'avait fait...

L'Istari obtient malgré tout le droit de lui apprendre quelques formules de politesse et usage, afin qu'elle puisse comprendre les codes de ceux qu'un jour elle serait amenée à rencontrer. La jeune elfe passa du temps avec le magicien, se montrant d'une grande curiosité envers le monde, et passant le longues heures à écouter les récits de l'Istari avec passion.

Quand vint le moment des adieux, c'est les yeux humides qu'elle lui remit une chemise de soie qu'elle avait brodée elle-même à son attention en guise de remerciement.

-Ne soyez pas triste, Niphredil, ne seront amener à nous revoir, j'en ai la certitude.

- Calo anor na ven, Gandalf, _puisse le soleil briller sur votre route_, nos discussions me manqueront.

-Thorin, déclara Gandalf après avoir remercié sa fille, je me fait du souci pour votre père... Prenez garde, que son désir de richesse ne le pousse pas à faire quelque chose d'imprudent. Reprendre Erebor ne se décide pas sur un coup de tête, et ne se prépare pas en un jour. J'ai peur pour votre peuple.

-J'y veillerai, assura le prince nain.

Mais en vérité, il savait que tout comme son grand père, le trésor hantait son esprit, et qu'un jour très prochain, il marcherait vers Erebor, quoi qu'il en coûte.

**Fin de chapitre **

_Lexique Kuzdhul_

Khazad-bizar* : la vallée des nains.

Tharkûn : Gandalf, nom donné par les nains.

Le chapitre est pour bientôt, avec pour titre « la décision de Thrain ».


	5. 5 La volonté de Thrain

Joyeuse salutation !

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire.  
>Et sans plus attendre, la suite !<p>

**Chapitre 5. La volonté de Thrain**

Les saisons filèrent comme le vent dans le village nain après le départ de Gandalf. Le temps passe si vite pour ceux qui sont heureux.

Mais tous ne partageaient pas le goût de la paix et de la douceur de la vie des montagnes bleues. Il était un nain, qui rêvait à des richesses incalculables, et sa soif d'or ne pourrait être étanchée par une seule chose : Erebor.

Un matin, Thrain convoqua son fils ainsi que ses hommes de confiances les plus vaillants, avec qui il entretenait le plus souvent un lien de parenté. Car le vieux roi n'avait confiance qu'en la lignée de Durin, et en nul autre.

C'est au cœur de sa demeure, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes que, bravant l'aube froide du printemps encore jeune, ils se réunirent dans la grande salle ou un copieux petit déjeuner fût servi. Le roi en exil leur exposa son souhait de marcher vers Erebor, souhaitant partir avec tous les volontaires avec les premiers jours de l'été, dans une semaine.

Il leur fit également savoir qu'il possédait un moyen d'entrer sans être vu dans la montagne solitaire, et que son plan n'était non pas de tuer de dragon, mais de voler l'arkenstone, dans le but de faire reconnaître son titre de roi de droit divin à chacun des peuples qui leurs avaient tourné le dos.

L'idée était séduisante, mais le voyage s'annonçait périlleux, et l'idée de parvenir à extirper l'arkenstone des pattes du dragons peu probable. Moins d'une dizaine de nains se portèrent volontaire, dont Balin, et son jeune frère, Dwalin. Thorin aussi était prêt à tout tenter pour reprendre Erebor, mais son père lui ordonna de rester au village, et de prendre soin de leur peuple, refusant de risquer la vie de son héritier en même temps que la sienne.

-Cependant, mon fils, je pense qu'il serait une bonne chose que tu nous confies ta fille. Nous devrons traverser la Forêt Noire, et si nous rencontrons des elfes, son aide pourrait être précieuse.

La requête prit de court le prince, car il connaissait ne savait trop bien que son père n'avait aucune sympathie pour sa fille adoptive. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma,in capable de sortir un son, avant de déclarer sèchement :

- Non, c'est trop dangereux pour elle. De plus, Dis est enceinte, et Niphredil a étudié la médecine pour pouvoir l'assister durant la naissance de son enfant. Elle est la seule femme à pouvoir lui venir en aide...

-Tu n'as pas élever cette elfe pour qu'elle soigne ta sœur, Thorin, siffla Thrain en plissant son unique œil valide, mais en prévision de ce jour. Elle a sa place dans cette compagnie, et tu le sais. Nous avons une chance de rentrer chez nous, mon fils, rien ne doit se mettre en travers de cela.

-Nous verrons, soupira Thorin, sachant qu'il avait raison, alors la seule pensée de la voir partir dans une quête aussi dangereuse lui brisa le cœur.

Thorin quitta rapidement le conseil, car à présent, cette affaire ne le concernait plus, et sans un mot, il alla dans sa forge, se refermant dans un mutisme pensif tout au long du jour.

Alors que la nuit commençait à se faire sentir, Niphredil vint à sa rencontre alors qu'il battait le fer avec rage. La voyant venir, et attendre patiemment qu'il cesse de marteler le fer, il plongea la lame rougeoyante dans un sceau d'eau glacée et se tourna vers elle.

-Thrain est venue me voir, dit-elle simplement.

-Il n'aurait pas dû. Tu ne pars pas, c'est hors de question. Ta place est ici, avec moi, et Dis, qui a besoin de tes soins.

-Père, souffla Niphredil en approchant de lui pour lui prendre les mains, je me dois d'agir dans l'intérêt de tous... Depuis maintenant soixante-dix ans, tu m'enseignes tout ce que je dois savoir pour qu'un jour, je puisse prendre par à la reconquête d'Erebor.

-Non ! S'exclama Thorin en s'écartant avec un geste rageur, non ! Ils n'auront qu'à éviter le royaume des Forêts, le roi n'a cure de savoir qui passe dans ses frontières, si bien que les orques y rodent librement ! Pourquoi s'occuperait-il d'une dizaine de nains ?

-Père... Le roi Thrain a ordonné, et si je suis des vôtres, alors je dois obéir...Je suivrais la compagnie de ton père jusqu'à ce qu'il est traversé la forêt. Ensuite, je reviendrai, car ma tache sera fini. Avec un peu de chance, je serais de retour pour voir les premiers jours de l'enfant de Dis, et la nouvelle d'Erebor libéré suivra !

Thorin ferma les yeux et prit sa fille dans ses bras, alors que la peur de la perdre se mêla à la fierté.

Il finit par accepter que sa fille prenne part à l'expédition, le cœur gros. Tous avait raison. Il lui avait tout appris en vue de ce genre d'événements, et par la promesse qu'il avait fait autrefois, il ne pouvait refuser qu'elle prenne part à l'aventure, si dangereuse soit-elle.  
>Il aurait voulu se la garder encore près de lui encore quelques années, et être à ses côtés quand elle vivrait ses aventures. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, et malgré son orgueil, Thorin savait qu'il ne pouvait désobéir à son père.<p>

Le jour suivant, le nom des huit participants à la compagnie se firent connaître de tous : Leur chef serait bien évidemment Thrain, qui serait accompagné dans sa quête par Balin, Dwalin ainsi que son jeune fils Navri, Ori Mili, Hima et enfin Niphredil.

La nouvelle ravit les habitants du village, qui honorait déjà les volontaires en héros avant même leur départ, et de grande festivités furent organiser en leurs honneurs.

- Ils ont raison de faire la fête maintenant, avait dit Dwalin à Niphredil, car à notre retour, il se pourrait que nous soyons bien moins nombreux pour profiter du vin... voir ne pas revenir du tout. »

-Allons, père, fit Navri, un jeune nain à la longue chevelure brune parsemé d'anneau d'argent, à l'instar de son épaisse barbe, si nous quittons ce monde, c'est pour un lieu ou le bon vin coulera à flot ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas : quoi qu'il en soit, nous aurons à boire tout notre saoul à la fin de cette quête !

Le jour du départ approchant, Thorin aida Niphredil à préparer ses affaires, l'inondant de conseils et de recommandations pour le voyage. Il réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il ne lui avait jamais appris à se servir d'une lame, et qu'elle n'avait pas non plus la moindre tenu adaptée à un tel périple.

Se maudissant, il lui fit confectionner une tenue de voyageur dans l'urgence, et lui offrit une des meilleurs lames qu'il avait forgé et qu'il gardait précieusement dans ses appartements.

-Père, m'apprendras-tu à m'en servir avant le départ ?

-Oui, promit-il avec un sourire, d'ici ton départ, je n'irais pas à la forge. Je veux m'assurer que tu es tout ce qu'il te faut pour que tout se passe au mieux, Niphé. La route est dangereuse, et je ne veux pas qui t'arrive malheur.

-Je ne serais pas seule, père, tenta-t-elle, rassurante. Sept nains, et une une elfe, voilà qui fera une bien étrange compagnie !

-Assurément, répondit Thorin, qui, malgré ses appréhensions, était on ne peut plus séduit à l'idée qu'il pourrait bientôt retrouver son royaume.

Erebor, la terre de ses ancêtres où dormaient mille richesses. Bien suffisamment pour qu'il n'est plus à se faire de soucis pour ceux qu'il aimait.

De plus, Niphredil était enthousiaste à l'idée de partir à la découverte du monde et de ses merveilles, et le nain laissa de coté ses appréhensions et sa peur, se forçant à l'encourager dans sa mission.

Un jour où Niphrédil faisait une pose auprès de Dis entre deux leçons de combat, Thrain alla voir son fils, le visage grave :

-Mon fils, si jamais nous ne revenions pas, et que nous n'arrivions pas à mener cette quête à bien...

-Ne dites pas cela, père...

-La route sera semée d'embûche, mon fils, et en cas de malheur, tu devras prendre soins des nôtres. Ta tâche sera de veiller sur eux, et de trouver le moyen de leur rendre notre foyer. Tu devras apprendre de nos erreurs, pour ne pas les commettre à ton tour.

-Je le ferais père, ne soyez pas inquiet... Je suis confiant, vous parviendrez à reprendre votre royaume, et notre errance prendra fin !

-Bien, très bien, répondit le roi en exil en ignorant la dernière phrase de son fils. Autre chose, j'aimerais que tu veille bien sur Dis. Nali est souvent en voyage, et sans ta fille pour lui tenir compagnie, j'ai peur qu'elle ne devienne triste, et froide comme la pierre.

-Son enfant à naître l'occupera bien je pense, soupira Thorin, maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais enseigner comment se défendre à Niphé... Elle a encore tant à apprendre, et si peu de temps...

Le jour du départ arriva trop vite au goût du prince, et au matin, les poneys furent scellés et prêts pour le départ. Dis, ignorant les recommandations sa nièce, s'était levée à l'aube pour tressés ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien lumineux, lui faisait une coiffure à la foi raffinée et pratique pour le voyage.

-Tu devras faire attention à toi, et surtout, ne parle pas aux inconnus ! Reste avec les nôtres, ne t'approche pas des autres... Il y a beaucoup de cruauté en ce monde, tu ne dois avoir confiance en personne d'autre !

-Ne te fait pas de soucis, Dis, je resterais avec les nôtres.. j'aurais tant aimée voir naître ton enfant...

-Moi aussi, fit la naine en se penchant sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, j'aurais tant voulu que tu restes... Qui sera ma confidente maintenant ?

Niphredil étouffa un soupir d'émotion et répondit à son étreinte et lui murmura :

-Prends soin de Thorin pour moi s'il te plaît... Ne le laisse pas faire de chose stupide.

-Promis, souffla Dis, qui ne cherchait pas à retenir ses larmes, mais tu sais comment son les hommes, toujours à faire des bêtises quand leurs femmes ne les regardent pas...

Une fois coiffée et après avoir revêtu sa tenue de voyage de cuir bleu et noir, elle sortit de ses appartements où elle trouva Thorin. Cette fois, la jeune elfe ne sut que dire, et se contenta d'étreindre son père adoptif dans ses bras. Ce dernier répondit à son étreinte, se retenant pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Il brisa l'étreinte et tendit un petit écrin bleu à sa fille. Celle-ci l'ouvrit toujours silencieusement, et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

C'était une bague similaire à celle que Thorin portait, hormis le fait que le saphir qui la composait était sphérique, entouré de runes naines :

-Elle est magnifique...

-C'est la bague que porte la lignée directe de Durin. Bien que tu ne sois pas de mon sang, tu es malgré tout, ma fille. Je sais que tu te montreras digne de ce joyau et de nos couleurs durant ton voyage.

-Je te ferais honneur, papa, souffla Niphredil, la voix brisée par l'émotion alors qu'elle enfilait la bague.

-J'en suis certains... Allons, fit-il en posa sa large main sur son bras gracile, ne faisons pas attendre les autres. Ce n'est pas un adieu, bientôt, tu seras revenue.

Sur ses paroles, ils rejoignirent les autres, et bien que leurs adieux furent ensuite bref, ils n'en furent pas moins douloureux. Thorin ne s'était pas séparé de sa fille depuis la guerre avec les orques, et durant ses quarante années, elle avait été la lumière de ses jours, celle qui avait réussi à chasser les horreurs du Mordor de ses cauchemars.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec son père, au coté de Dis qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, et quand elle disparut de son champ de vision, il alla à la forge battre le fer avec toute la peine et la colère de son cœur.

Nipherdil vit disparaître le village qu'elle n'avait pas quitter depuis quarante ans avec un pincement au cœur, mais malgré tout, sa peine diminua au fur et à mesure qu'ils quittaient les endroits qu'elle connaissait.

-Nerveuse ? Demanda Balin.

-Un peu, avoua-t-elle. J'aurais aimé que père soit là...

-Ne t'en fais pas ma petite, tout ira bien, dit le nain à la barbe presque blanche, l'air rassurant, tu es en bonne compagnie. Nous avons amené de quoi commercer avec les marchands qui empruntent ses routes, et je suis certain que contre un bon prix, ils nous donneront de bons conseils pour faire une route courte et sûr.

-Thorin m'a demandé de continuer à t'apprendre à te battre, dit Dwalin de son impressionnante voie grave, je te préviens, je serais bien moins doux que lui. Ce n'est pas avec des mamours que l'on apprend à sauver sa vie !

-Ne l'écoute pas déclara Narvi non loin d'un ton moqueur, il dit ça, mais c'est un grand tendre au fond de lui !

Narvi était un jeune nain à la chevelure brune et une imposante barbe nattée qui lui retombait sur le ventre. Il était le fils cadet de Dwalin, et n'avait jamais vu Erebor. Sa passion était le combat, et était également très friand de voyage, en conséquence, il restait rarement plus de deux mois dans le village.

-Ça mon garçon, ça va te coûter cher, fit Dwalin en tendant une de ces larges mains vers son fils, mais ce dernier talonna son poney en riant, rapidement suivit par son père.

La joyeuse compagnie fit avancer leurs poneys au pas toute la journée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils ne prirent du repos qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, et se levèrent tôt.

Pendant les dix jours qui suivirent, les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent et la compagnie arriva à Bree sans rencontrer la moindre embûche.  
>Un soir sur deux, Dwalin emmenait la jeune elfe chassé en compagnie de son fils. Il lui apprit quelques astuces de pistage ainsi que le tir à l'arc, mais il dut s'avouer que pour ce qui était de se déplacer en silence, c'était inné chez la demoiselle rousse.<p>

Les nains décidèrent de faire une halte dans le village, et de prendre une nuit d repos à l'auberge, s'offrant une première nuit de repos paisible dans un lit chaud.

Leur étrange groupe attirait les regards, et surtout la présence d'une elfe parmi eux. Balin ordonna à Niphredil d'abaisser le capuchon de sa cape sur son visage avant que des personnes mal intentionnées ne s'intéressent trop à eux.

Étant la seule femme du groupe, elle eut le droit à une petite chambre seule, voisine à celle de Balin, et avec cela, elle retrouva un peu d'intimité pour la première fois depuis son départ.  
>Malgré les recommandations des siens, l'elfe rousse sortie seule de l'auberge à l'insu des nains qui vidaient quelques chopines au rez-de-chaussée, mue par une curiosité insatiable.<p>

Le visage masqué par l'ombre de son capuchon, elle parcourra les rues de Bree en observant le monde grouillant autour d'elle avec étonnement et curiosité. Nains et hommes se mélanger, bavardant, commerçant et buvant ensemble. Elle croisa aussi des Hobbits, mais ces derniers étaient plus discrets et bien moins nombreux, mais pas la moindre trace d'elfe.

Au fil de ses pas, Niphredil s'éloignant de lus en plus de l'auberge du poney fringuant où la compagnie avait élu résidence pour la nuit, et de fil en aiguille elle se retrouva dans des ruelles plus étroites et moins fréquentées.  
>Des pas lourds se firent entendre derrière l'elfe, et elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la personne qui avait une telle démarche devait être ne devait pas être animée que par de bons sentiments. Niphredil fit mine de sortir l'épée que lui avait forgée Thorin, mais avant que les hostilités ne soit déclaré, une main vain se poser sur son épaule et une voix à la fois rauque et douce s'éleva :<p>

-Allons, ma sœur, te voilà encore égarée où il ne le faudrait pas. Viens, ces lieux ne sont pas fréquentables.

Tournant la tête pour voir son bienfaiteur, la jeune elfe découvrit un homme d'apparence jeune, portant de longs cheveux châtain clair ondulés, et des yeux couleur de saphir. Ce dernier la poussa à tourner dans le première ruelle sur leur gauche, et en quelques pas, ils rejoignirent une large rue grouillante de passant.

Et l'homme au pas lourd qui l'avait suivi, disparu comme il était apparu.

-Je vous remercie, dit simplement Nipherdil en s'écartant de l'homme aux yeux bleus d'un pas vif, rengainant son épée.

-Ce village n'est pas un lieu sûr, contrairement à ce que pourrait suggérer les gardes aux portes de la ville. Ces ruelles sont de véritables coupe-gorge, soyez prudente madame.

-Je ne suis souhaite pas vivre dans la peur, monsieur, répondit l'elfe avec véhémence, appréciant peu de recevoir quelque leçon d'un humain surgit de nulle part. Si cet homme m'avait attaqué, il l'aurait chèrement payé.

-Je ne doute pas du talent des elfes au combat, fit ce dernier en s'inclinant, légèrement surpris, veuillez me pardonner si je vous ai offensé...

L'homme fit mine de tourner les talons, la tête basse, mais Nipherdil le retint avant qu'il ne s'éloigne :

-Pardonnez-moi... Vous avez agi avec générosité, et un tel acte ne devrait pas être accueilli de la sorte... Comment puis-je vous remercier ?

L'homme se retourna vers la demoiselle, un sourire radieux aux lèvres et dit en s'inclinant :

-Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre auberge... Eh, au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je me nomme Arador, fils d'Argonui, chef du clan des dunedains.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, seigneur Arador, répondit-elle légèrement surprise en entendant le titre de cet homme vêtu pauvrement, Je suis Niphredil, fille de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, pour vous servir.

Les deux jeunes gens cheminèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'auberge du poney fringuant et, curieuse d'en découvrir plus sur ce rôdeur du Nord, elle l'invita à prendre une pinte pour le remercier de son geste.  
>Il lui parla de contrer lointaine et de créatures insoupçonnées. Quand Arador réalisa qu'elle voyageait avec des nains qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, il fut étonné, mais ne releva pas. Lui qui vivait dans l'errance, savait que l'aide la plus précieuse pouvait venir de personne insoupçonnée jusque-là.<p>

Les heures passèrent sans qu'il ne les voient réellement défiler, et c'est Dwalin qui vint interrompre les deux voyageurs. Il n'accorda pas un regard à Arador et déclara en Kuzdul :

-Balin voudrait te voir. Tu vas devoir demander ton ami de partir.

-Je passerais le voir en soirée, dit Nipherdil, il est encore tôt.

-Maintenant ! S'exclama durement Balin en posant une main sur son épaule. L'elfe soupira et dit en langue commune :

-Les miens souhaitent me voir sur l'instant. Je vous remercie pour votre aide, Arador, et pour ces agréables moments. Qu'une bonne étoile veille sur votre route.

-Ce fut une heureuse rencontre, dame Niphredil. Si jamais vous vous perdiez à nouveau, sachez que vous trouverez toujours un guide prêt à vous servir parmi les Dunedains. L'auberge du Lion d'Or, à une rue d'ici en regorge positivement, le mot leur sera transmit.

Voyant Dwalin s'impatienter, Niphredil le suivit à contrecœur, et disparu dans les escaliers menant aux chambres après un dernier regard à l'humain. Dès qu'il furent à l'écart, Dwalin déclara :

-Bon, jeune demoiselle, laisse-moi te dire que tout cela n'est guère prudent. Ta tante ne t'a-t-elle donc pas dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers ?

-Il m'a aidé à retrouver mon chemin dans la ville, dit simplement Niphredil en baissant les yeux.

-Un merci aurait suffi ! Tu n'as pas raconter ta vie à des étrangers, ni a faire ami-ami avec eux ! Nous avons un objectif, et il doit rester secret jusqu'à notre réussite ! Si Thorin avait vu ce jeune freluquet te tourner autour, il lui aurait arraché les yeux sur le champs ! Et il aurait eut raison !

Les demoiselles ne sont que des jouets aux yeux des hommes, même si ils ont l'air de galant personnage. Un jour, tu le découvriras par toi-même si c'est ce que tu veux, mais pas lors de cette quête.

-Je... souffla Niphredil alors que les larmes de tristesse et de honte lui monter aux yeux.

-Trêve de bavardage ! Va dans ta chambre, et restes-y ! Nous ne reparlerons jamais de cela.

La fille de Thorin obéit sans un mot, et passa la nuit à ruminer de sombres pensées.

Le matin venu, elle fut la première de la compagnie debout, comme à son habitude et alla tous les éveiller un à un. Tous étaient repartis dans deux grandes chambres, sauf Thrain qui avait prit une chambre à part, prétextant ne pas supporter les ronflements de Balin. C'était également le seul à ne pas dormir, et alors que Niphredil allait s'effacer rapidement, sachant que le roi nain ne lui portait aucune affection, il la pria de rester un instant :

-Tu as acceptée de nous accompagner ma petite, pourquoi ?

-Pour que nous puissions reprendre ce royaume qui est nôtre.

-Niphredil, soupira Thrain, ce royaume n'est pas le tien... Tu le sais ,n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas de la lignée de Durin, et tu n'as nul droit de prétendre à la succession de mon fils, où a quelque droit sur nos richesses.

-Le bonheur de ce que j'aime vaut tout l'or d'Erebor, seigneur Thrain, souffla-elle en ignorant ses entrailles qui se tordait en se sentant ainsi rejeter après toutes ses années, je n'ai que faire des richesses qui ont provoquées tant de malheur.

Pensant que la discussion était finie, et pressée de repartir, la jeune elfe fit mine de partir, mais la voix du seigneur nain la retint. Il se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas lourd de menace, et lui ordonna de se retourner, ce qu'elle fit en se raidissant :

-Dans un mois, nous devrions arriver aux portes de la Forêt-Noire, le sais-tu ?

-Je l'espère, mon seigneur, répondit-il en choisissant ses mots, car cela voudrais dire que nous n'avons rencontrés aucune embûche sur notre route.

-Thorin pense que nous allons contourner la demeure du Grand Roi des Elfes, mais ce ne sera pas le cas. Nous devons traiter avec lui, et _tu_ devras le convaincre de nous venir en aide.

Thrain sorti une vieille carte de sa poche et la brandit sous le nez de Niphredil qui avait perdu toute couleur :

Il y a des inscriptions cachées sur cette carte. Des inscriptions que je ne sais pas lire, ni aucun nain à ma connaissance, car elles sont tracés en Ithildin, dans un langage très ancien. Le Roi Thranduil a plus de cinq mille ans, il sera sans doute la lire, tu devras donc t'assurer qu'il nous apporte son soutien. Par _tout_ les moyens !

-N'y a-t-il personne d'autre qui serait... Gandalf peut-être... Bredouilla Niphredil, pétrifié à l'idée de devoir rencontrer le peuple des forêts.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en ce Gandalf ! Cracha Thrain, je n'ai pas confiance en toi non plus d'ailleurs ! Mais si tu ne m'obéis pas, il se passera des choses terribles... Peut-être auras-tu un accident durant ce voyage... Ou peut-être pas, et je dirais à ton père quelle petite traînée de taverne, et a quel point tu es indigne de son amour...

-Je n 'ai rien fait de mal, gémit Niphredil, alors qu'elle crut sentir son sang se glacer dans ses veines, rien du tout...

-Ce sera ta parole contre la mienne, petite sotte, susurra Thrain, et toi, oui... Toi tu n'es pas des nôtres, tu es l'enfant d'un peuple de lâches et de traîtres... C'est moi qu'il croira, et si tu es banni du village, ou iras-tu, hum ? Les tiens te rejetterons, tu n'as que nous !

-Je traiterais avec le roi elfes, je vous le promets, seigneur Thrain, souffla-t-elle résigné dans sa peur.

-De grès, ou de force, tu le feras, assura le nain avec un sourire mauvais, c'est pour ça que mon fils t'a sauvé la vie, le jour ou tu gisais à côté du corps pourrissant de ta mère, et je veillerai à ce qu'il n'est pas fait tout ça en vain. Va donc déjeuner avec les autres, nous partons bientôt.

Ils repartirent moins d'une heure après, se dirigeant toujours vers l'Est.

Pour la première fois depuis son départ, le seul souhait de Niphredil était de repartir vers les Montagnes Bleues, avec la sensation d'être un membre mal venu de cette compagnie.

_Un pion que l'on peut sacrifié sans remords pour atteindre son but, _songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Son père l'avait-il réellement élevé uniquement pour qu'elle serve de passe droit avec les elfes ? _M'avait-il seulement aimé, ou n'avait-il fait que m'élever, tel un porc que l'on engraisse pour en tirer un meilleur prix à l'abattoir ?_ Murmurait une voix sordide dans son esprit.  
><em>Non,<em> se dit-elle en portant un regard à la bague qu'il lui avait offert, _non, il était sincère, et l'a toujours été... C'est pour cela que Thrain ne me dit que seulement maintenant ce qu'il attend réellement de moi... Je suis prise au piège..._

Les jours qui suivirent cette dure entrevue, Niphredil se tint à l'écart du groupe, prétextant être plus utile en tête de colonne pour repérer le danger de loin grâce à sa vue d'elfe.

Si Balin sentit qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose, son frère se contenta de marmonner entre ses dents qu'il avait eues avec elle une discussion sincère, et qu'elle avait grand besoin de réfléchir.

Mais les jours s'enchaînèrent, et Niphredil, si enthousiaste et joyeuse au début du voyage restait taciturne, et même durant les soirs ou ils campaient sur la route, elle ne se joignait plus à eux pour boire et rire, mais aller chasser quelque gibier seule, ne revenant parfois qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, portant sa proie sur les épaules.

Parfois, la jeune elfe s'était surprise a souhaiter revoir l'elfe qu'elle avait rencontrée, il y a bien longtemps. Elle aurait voulu savoir si il était rester aussi gentil que lors de leur première rencontre, ou si son cœur s'était noirci, comme son père le lui avait prédit.  
>Son père...<p>

Thorin lui manquait tellement. Elle avait toujours cru que sa douceur et sa gentillesse étaient des traits de caractère commun à tous les nains, mais son entrevue avec Thrain lui avait fait prendre conscience de la vérité.  
>Elle n'était acceptée dans leur village que par égard à Thorin écu-de-Chêne. Et cela resterait sans doute toujours le cas, à moins qu'elle ne prouve sa valeur au cours de ce voyage.<p>

Hors, le voyage se passa dans le calme le plus complet jusqu'à Cirith Forn, car les routes étaient plus fréquentes qu'autrefois, et donc bien plus sûres. Le village n'avait pas beaucoup changer depuis leurs départ, il y a pourtant plusieurs dizaines d'années, et la vie y semblait parfaitement identique.

Les hommes avaient une vie courte, et nul ne se souvint de l'époque où les nains avaient vécu parmi eux, si ce n'est en histoire et en conte avec quoi leurs parents les bercés autrefois.

Les nains n'avaient pas prit d'auberge depuis Bree, et le rythme soutenu de leurs chevauchés les épuisés tant physiquement que moralement, et même leurs poneys étaient fourbus. Thrain décréta qu'il prendrait un jour de repos, car à partir de là, il savait la route bien moins sûr, et il voulait ses guerriers aux meilleurs de leurs formes.

Cette fois, ils prirent un vaste dortoir pour tous, et les nains s'éparpillèrent aux quatre coins de la ville dans le but de commercer ça et là quelques peaux de sanglier et de cerf tuer sur la route.

Tous, sauf Narvi qui resta avec Niphredil. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et demanda :

-Voilà plus de quinze jours que nous avons quitté Bree, et autant que tu te tiens à l'écart de nous, alors qu'avant, nous peinions à te faire taire le soir, pourquoi ?

- Je chasse. Nous avons besoin de vivre pour la route, et les peaux nous permettent de commercer avec ce que nous croisons, et d'obtenir de précieuses informations. Nous avons pu éviter les chemins les plus dangereux grâce aux marchands les plus bavards, et nous avons put avancer plus vite.

-Il y a autre chose, Balin en est sûr. Tu as changée depuis Bree...Tu sembles avoir perdu toute joie de prendre part à cette aventure...Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?

-Narvi... Cela n'a aucune importance... La seule chose qui compte est le succès de cette quête.

-Non, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui compte ! S'emporta le nain à l'épaisse chevelure noire, nous ne sommes pas du bétail allant d'un point à un autre, Niphé ! Nous sommes une compagnie, et nous devons veiller les uns sur les autres ! Si tu ne vas pas bien, nous pouvons t'aider !

-Sais-tu pourquoi je suis là ?

Le jeune nain sembla perdre de son assurance, et répondit après une hésitation :

-Pour reprendre Erebor, comme nous tous !

-Non, Narvi, je n'irais pas jusqu'à Erebor... Ma mission, la seule raison pour laquelle Thrain m'a voulu à ses cotés et de négocier avec les elfes ! Je ne suis ici que pour être jeté en pâture à des êtres dont on m'a conté les horreurs toutes ma vie ! Alors oui, j'avoue avoir perdu de mon enthousiasme...

-On ne les laissera jamais te faire de mal ! S'exclama Narvi, une expression choqué sur le visage, jamais ! Thrain a peut-être manqué de tact en te disant de telles choses, mais nous, nous sommes là avec toi Niphredil ! Je t'ai connue toute la vie pour ma part, tout comme mon père, et Balin t'a connue bébé ! Tu fais partie des nôtres à nos yeux, ne l'oublie pas... Tu n'es pas née naine, mais tu fais partie de la famille !

-Bien dit, souffla la voix de Balin, qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ses mots arrachèrent des larmes de soulagement à Niphredil, qui étreignit le jeune nain à sa portée, le remerciant mille fois. De simple mots, sincères, qui avait réussi à lever le poids qui s'était installé sur son cœur, et qui lui redonnèrent du courage.

**Fin chapitre.**

Voilou mes loulous !

Nous sommes donc partis à l'aventure vers Erebor !

Et comme une aventure n'est jamais simple, je préviens dès à présent que le prochain chapitre « les tourments de la Forêt-Noire » sera classé M...

Mais ça, ce sera pour la semaine prochaine !

PS : s'il y a parmi vous quelqu'un qui se sent l'âme d'un relecteur/trice, n'hesitez pas à me le faire savoir, je serais ravie de trouver de l'aide et conseil :)


	6. 6 Les Tourments de la Forêt-Noire

**Hello !**

En premier lieu , merci pour vos reviews à Naeiah Melior Silverdjane, Syrène-T et Julindy ! Ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suive à présent cette histoire.

Un **grand merci** à** Syrène-T** qui a accepter de corriger ce chapitre pour en chasser les fautes de français.

Un nouveau chapitre pour commencer la semaine !  
>Il est plutôt long et sombre, et en raison du contenu de certains passage, l'histoire passera en « <strong>Rated T<strong> » pour contenu violent.

.

Armez-vous donc d'une bonne part de gâteau au chocolat, et bonne lecture !

.

_" Telle est la nature du mal : là, dans l'ombre et l'ignorance, il se renforce, et se propage._ " Thranduil.

.

**Chapitre 6. Les tourments de la Forêt-Noire**

Après avoir ouvert son cœur à Balin et Narvi, Niphredil se sentit plus légère, et la tristesse qui la tenaillait depuis plusieurs jours s'envola. C'est le cœur léger qu'elle reprit la route avec les autres, se tenant moins à l'écart, quand le fils de Dwalin ne l'accompagnait pas en tête de colonne.

Cette bouffée d'enthousiasme arriva à point nommé, car deux jours après avoir quitté Cirith Forn, la route qu'ils empruntaient, qui jusque-là était large et sûre, se transforma en piste glissante à travers un dédale rocheux.

« Un véritable coupe-gorge » avait assuré Dwalin, le matin même ou ils essuyèrent une attaque venant des hommes des montagnes.  
>Des hommes violents et rustres, qui semblaient animés part leur seule cupidité ainsi que par un désir rageur de détruire. Heureusement pour la compagnie de Thrain, ils étaient peu nombreux et totalement désorganisés, aussi, les nains n'eurent aucune difficulté à les mettre en déroute.<br>Hélas, le poney d'Ori reçut une importante blessure à la jambe durant la mêlée, ralentissant le groupe de manière conséquente jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une auberge crasseuse, le lendemain, où ils purent acheter une nouvelle bête capable d'assurer le reste du voyage.

Cette auberge se trouvait au pied du flanc Est des Monts Brumeux, signalant qu'ils en avaient enfin fini avec ces montagnes aussi dangereuses que désolées. Alors que Balin assurait au groupe qu'ils allaient emprunter le sentier des nains, Thrain le contredit sur l'instant :

-La route des nains n'est presque plus fréquentée depuis Smaug, si elle existe encore, elle doit être dangereuse ! Nous allons remonter l'Anduin, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions emprunter le sentier des elfes. Ce sentier est encore sûr, aux dires des marchands qui font la route entre Cirith Forn et Esgaroth.

-Le sentier à travers la forêt peut-être, rétorqua Balin, légèrement inquiet par ce changement de programme, mais pas les rives de l'Anduin ! Nous serons piégés entre les Monts Brumeux, qui grouillent de gobelins et de pillards, et la Forêt-Noire qui est tout aussi dangereuse !

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, trancha Thrain, l'Est est une terre sauvage et redoutable. Nous devrons être très prudents à l'avenir, et marquer moins d'arrêts : plus vite nous traverserons ses terres, et mieux cela sera.

Cette déclaration mit tout le monde d'accord. Il fut décidé qu'ils prendraient une dernière nuit de repos quand ils arriveraient à l'ancien Gué, un village fortifié sur un Îlot de l'Andurin, installé sur un vaste pont de pierre jadis bâti par les nains.  
>Une ancienne place forte qu'ils gagnèrent en hâte, fuyant la pluie battante qui trempait leurs effets et rendait la route boueuse et glissante.<p>

Le village, qui, dans le souvenir de Train, était prospère et sûr, offrait à présent un bien triste spectacle, et le déluge qui accompagnait leurs pas n'arrangeait rien.

Les fortifications autour de l'îlot étaient en ruines et moussues, les échoppes à l'intérieur du Gué étaient pour la plupart closes ou ne survivaient que difficilement, car les passages se faisaient rares dans cette région hostile du monde. La seule auberge encore debout était un trou miteux et humide, mais, hélas, les nains n'avaient pas d'autre choix, et le Gué était le dernier endroit où ils pourraient dormir tranquille avant près d'un mois.

Une fois de plus, les nains voulurent faire chambre commune, mais cette fois, c'était davantage pour lutter contre le froid et l'humidité que pour le coût. De surcroît, tous étaient méfiants à l'égard de ce village d'où toute joie semblait avoir disparue, ne laissant qu'une poignée d'habitants blafards aux mines inquiétantes et lugubres.

Découragés par cette ambiance, tous les nains demeurèrent au coin du feu ce soir-là, préférant rester entre eux. Niphredil renonça également à toute escapade nocturne et sortit de son paquetage une petite flûte sculptée par Balin, espérant réveiller la bonne humeur de ses camarades de route. L'enthousiasme naturel de Narvi le poussa à se joindre au chant, imité par plusieurs d'entre eux, qui se détendirent doucement.

Si la plupart des membres de la compagnie étaient ravis de cet interlude, de son côté, Thrain demeurait tendu et il ne partagea pas la convivialité de l'instant. Alors que la nuit était encore jeune, il somma sa compagnie d'aller dormir.

Cependant, le sommeil fuyait Niphredil, qui en plus de ses maigres besoins de repos, était tenaillée par une intuition. Un mauvais pressentiment qui s'imposait à elle, aussi intense qu'inexplicable.  
>Ce n'était pas seulement le village lugubre, mais l'ombre d'une menace qui grandissait dans son esprit.<p>

Au loin, elle avait aperçu la Forêt-Noire. Cette immense sylve qui n'avait rien de commun avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusque-là.

Plus ancienne, et tellement plus sauvage. Cet endroit semblait plus sombre que tout autre, infesté par quelque chose de puissant et de malfaisant, mais qui demeurait discret, attendant le bon moment pour surgir avec force.

Plus que jamais, Thorin lui manquait. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir partager avec lui ses impressions, car elle de doutait pas qu'il l'aurait écoutée. Elle aurait voulu faire demi-tour, ou trouver une autre route, ne pas avoir à entrer dans cette étrange contrée...  
>Mais la jeune elfe ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela, sous peine de se couvrir de honte, ainsi que ce père adoptif qui avait toujours cru en elle.<p>

Contrairement à leurs habitudes, les nains attendirent midi pour partir le lendemain. La brume fût épaisse autour de l'Anduin durant toute la matinée, pouvant dissimuler tout potentiel ennemi à leurs yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Quand enfin ils prirent la route, les nains déplorèrent que la pluie soit de retour. Ils ne firent pas de halte au crépuscule, et c'est plus inquiète que jamais qu'une fois la nuit noire, Niphredil prit la tête de la colonne, car ses yeux étaient les seuls à ne pas être incommodés par la noirceur d'une nuit à la lune à moitié pleine.

-Comment fait-elle pour y voir ? pestait Ori à voix basse non loin, quel magie cela est-ce ?

-Celle du peuple de ma mère, lança-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende clairement, comme celle d'entendre au loin, monsieur Ori, alors par pitié, faites silence, ou vos paroles pourraient bien masquer les pas des orques qui rodent.

-Stupidité ! poursuivit Ori à vois basse, les orques font autant de bruit qu'un troupeaux d'oliphants !

-Silence, Ori ! réprima Balin, il nous faut être prudents, l'on ne connaît pas ces contrées, et par conséquent, l'on ne sait pas ce qui peut rôder dans le noir.

Heureusement pour eux, rien ni personne ne suivit leurs pas cette nuit-là, et enfin, la pluie cessa avec l'arrivée de l'aube. Le jour suivant fut tout aussi calme, mais c'est alors que vint la troisième aube depuis leur départ du Gué que Niphredil stoppa son cheval sans crier gare, provoquant plusieurs jurons de mécontentement derrière elle.

-Que se passe-t-il ? grogna Thrain en venant la rejoindre en tête de colonne.

- Je sens l'odeur du feu, et de la mort...

Les yeux de l'elfe ne s'étaient pas posés sur le nain, se contenant de scruter l'horizon à la recherche de l'origine des odeurs putrides qui s'imposaient à elle.  
>Jusqu'à ce que son regard azur se pose sur un village, à trois lieues de là, qui semblait partiellement détruit et d'où elle perçu qu'une faible fumée s'élevait.<p>

-Un village a été attaqué ! cria-t-elle à la compagnie, non loin d'ici ! Nous devons aller voir...

-Non ! coupa durement Thrain, les auteurs de l'attaque sont peut-être tapis dans les ruines du village ! Nous le contournerons autant que possible !

-Il... Il y a peut-être des survivants, gémit-elle, nous pourrions sauver des blessés...

-Plus que cela, fit Dwalin, nous pourrions apprendre quel mal rode en ses lieux. Ce qui a détruit ce village menace aussi notre compagnie, ainsi que notre objectif... Niphredil sera capable de sentir s'il y a encore des ennemis dans le village. Qu'elle aille en éclaireur, je l'accompagnerai pour assurer sa sécurité.

Dwalin fit signe à Niphredil de le suivre mais celle-ci, bien que toujours impressionnée par le nain caractériel, s'arma de tout son courage et lui dit :

-Monte avec moi. Felak va plus vite que vos poneys et son seul pas sera plus discret que deux montures.

Dwalin esquissa un sourire et monta avec difficulté sur le grand cheval laineux de Niphredil, sans accepter la moindre aide. Il murmura alors qu'ils s'éloignaient au grand galop :

-Je vois que tu as su retenir mes enseignements, au moins, je n'ai pas perdu mon temps avec toi... Alors puisque tu sais faire usage des bons conseils, en voici un autre : n'essaye pas de raisonner Thrain par la compassion, c'est peine perdue ! Tu es jeune, et ton cœur est tendre... Mais le sien est aussi dur que le diamant.

A cette allure, ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à atteindre les portes de bois du village qui avaient été réduites en miettes. L'elfe arrêta sa monture et descendit de cheval, posant pied à terre dans le silence le plus complet.

-Qu'entends-tu ? Cette odeur infecte est celle des cadavres qui pourrissent, pas celle des orques...

Elle lui fit signe de se taire, et posa son oreille contre le sol, tentant d'ignorer l'immonde parfum macabre qui assaillait ses narines.  
>Elle n'avait jamais vu les champs de bataille où les corps se décomposaient, et pourtant, elle sut en reconnaître l'odeur, comme si elle avait été la chercher au plus profond de sa mémoire.<p>

Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit de pas qui résonnait, pas le moindre cliquetis d'armure ou d'armes indiquant une embuscade. Un silence de mort régnait dans se village.  
>Quoi que soit ce qui ait détruit ce village, il en avait fini avec ses habitants.<p>

-Il n'y a pas âme qui vive, lâcha-t-elle après de longues minutes à observer chaque signe.

Dwalin hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait, il fit raisonner son cor, signe pour les autres que la voix était libre, et qu'ils pouvaient les rejoindre sans crainte.  
>Sans savoir ce qu'il l'y poussait, Niphredil n'attendit pas les autres, et pénétra dans ce qui restait du petit village, bâti uniquement en bois et en terre cuite. Ses maigres remparts avaient été faits sans la moindre pierre, tout comme les maisons, et il n'y avait que peu d'armes forgées.<br>_  
>Ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance de survivre à une attaque,<em> songea-t-elle avec tristesse.

Ce n'est qu'en franchissant la deuxième rangée de maisons qu'elles les vit.

Calcinés, parfois démembrés...

Des hommes, ou bien des elfes ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, tant ce qui restait des malheureux était à peine reconnaissable, de simples restes humanoïdes.

La plupart des morts étaient regroupés sur une espèce de place centrale au cœur du village.

Un lieu où étaient encore installées des décorations, vestiges de festivités passées, et qui jamais plus n'auraient lieu dans ce village désolé et vide de toute vie.  
>Un lieu où à en croire ce qui en restait, nombres des habitants avaient été torturés sur place, et abandonnés là, à la merci des charognards.<p>

Chose étrange, il y avait aussi des bêtes sauvages, des bêtes énormes comme nul n'en avait jamais vu dans la compagnie, qui se mélangeaient aux cadavres des paysans et des orques.  
>Balin rejoint rapidement Niphredil et lui attrapa le bras :<p>

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, un tel spectacle ne t'apportera rien, hormis des cauchemars.

-Ils n'avaient pas d'armes, fit-elle d'une voix brisée, pas de défense... Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une attaque, comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu en paix... Ces animaux, ours, cerfs, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font là.

-Les elfes vivent en harmonie avec la nature dit-on, ce n'est pas étonnant de voir des animaux parmi eux... Allons, prenons quelques vivres et partons, vaut mieux ne pas s'attarder ici.

-En effet, renchérit Navri, il y avait ici une quinzaine de maison ici, abritant des familles, et pourtant, il n'y a qu'une dizaine de cadavres... Je ne sais pas ou sont les autres, mon oncle, mais tout cela ne présage rien de bon.

-Si c'étaient des elfes, alors laissons aux leurs le soin de les mettre en terre, déclara Ori avec un visage impassible, et éloignons-nous d'ici au plus vite, les orques responsables de ce massacre ne doivent pas être bien loin !

Les nains prirent quelques vivres et repartirent à vive allure,fuyant le théâtre de ces actes de barbarie gratuite, empreints de la malfaisance qui régnait dans cette partie du monde.

Ils restèrent à mi-chemin entre l'Anduin et la forêt pendant une journée encore, jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline et que Niphredil aperçoive enfin les sculptures de la porte des elfes, où débutait enfin le sentier qu'ils recherchaient.

C'était d'étranges colonnes qui s'élevaient vers le ciel, ainsi qu'une petite fontaine offerte aux voyageurs, d'où jaillissait une eau claire et pure. Le tout sculpté dans une pierre blanche qui n'avait rien perdu de sa splendeur, malgré son grand âge, car un tel chemin avait été bâti à l'âge d'or des elfes sylvestres, bien longtemps avant que leur forêt ne s'assombrisse.

Sombre, c'était bien l'adjectif qui définissait cette forêt. Certains arbres semblaient être envahis par une sorte de basse ronce noirâtre et suintante, qui n'avait rien de naturel, étouffant ou corrompant tout ce poussait de bon.

-Nous devons faire une halte, déclara Balin, les poneys sont épuisés, nous n'irons pas plus loin sans les tuer.

-Alors, nous camperons ici pour la nuit, concéda Thrain qui sentait sa monture faiblir. Les orques ne prennent pas cette route, mais il faudra rester prudents et discrets.

Un camp fut établi dans une petite clairière à quelques mètres du sentier, suffisamment loin de la lisière pour ne pas être vu des orques qui pourraient rôder sur la plaine, sans pour autant trop s'enfoncer dans la forêt à l'aspect menaçant.

-Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans ses lieux, déclara Navri, l'air.. L'air est suffocant... Nous devrions sortir de cette forêt, monsieur Thrain, cela ne me dit rien de bon. Il y a de la magie qui est à l'œuvre ici, et nous ne pouvons rien contre de pareilles choses.

-Ne dis pas de sottises, fils, coupa Dwalin, ce n'est qu'une forêt, que crois-tu que les arbres vont nous faire dans la nuit ? Pour ma part, ils m'inquiètent bien moins que ce qui a détruit le village que nous avons vu.

Pourtant, le camp des nains n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'ils avaient dressé durant leur voyage. L'ambiance était plus lourde encore que dans l'auberge de l'ancien Gué, et tous étaient nerveux, leur sang tambourinant à leurs tempes de manière douloureuse, provoquant un bourdonnement à peine supportable.

Thrain semblait plus mal en point que les autres et ne tentait même pas de prendre part aux rares conversations des siens, fixant l'obscurité, tendant l'oreille, comme pour entendre des choses que nul autre ne pouvait percevoir. Il faisait tourner fébrilement son anneau à son doigt, ou il tripotait nerveusement le pommeau de son épée, ses doigts tremblant comme des feuilles sous un vent d'automne.

Alors que la nuit était encore jeune, et que son dernier œil valide fixait les profondeurs de la sylve environnante, il poussa un hurlement de terreur. Il avait dégainé son épée, et quand tous accoururent, il les fixa d'un air complètement dément et ne parut pas les reconnaître. Il menaçait Mili, un petit nain chauve à l'air éternellement anxieux de son arme, et il hurla :

-Quel sortilège est-ce là, par Durin ? Où sont-ils ?

-Monsieur Thrain, gémit Mili, ne sachant comment réagir, calmez-vous, nous sommes là ! Calmez-vous, par Durin, nous sommes vos amis !

Mais le vieux roi déchu ne voulait rien entendre et nulle parole ne semblait pouvoir le raisonner. Malgré les nombreux printemps qu'il avait vus, le roi en exil demeurait un excellent épéiste, qui donnait du fil à retordre à ses camarades, lesquels voulaient à tous prix le désarmer sans le blesser.

Hélas, Thrain n'était pas le seul à se laisser gagner par la magie traîtresse de la Forêt Noire. Ori et Hima, de leur coté, avaient été totalement incapables de réagir, tenant leurs armes d'une main tremblotante, leur esprit envahi par mille murmures contradictoires.  
>Ori, que la peur obsédait depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la forêt, perdit totalement pied lorsque la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux devint démente, et nul ne sut jamais ce qu'il vit, mais il s'enfuit précipitamment du camp en hurlant.<p>

Dans un élan de rage, Thrain blessa Mili à l'épaule et poussa un cri de rage victorieux, comme s'il croyait avoir abattu un ennemi féroce.

Hélas pour la compagnie, le grabuge d'une dizaine de nains en plein chaos ne passa pas inaperçu. Un groupe d'orque ne tarda pas à jaillir des ombres de la nuit, et tous durent se désintéresser de Thrain pour les combattre, abandonnant le nain à sa folie délirante.

Ce fût le premier réel combat que mena Niphredil, le cœur battant à tout rompre, alors que ses mains tremblaient de terreur. Si les orques la terrifiaient, la panique la saisit totalement lorsqu'elle vit Thrain embrocher Mili en vociférant des propos totalement incohérents.  
>Mais il n'y avait pas le temps pour s'apitoyer sur le sort du malheureux, car le chaos profitait aux orques qui par leur nombre étaient en position de force.<p>

Ces monstres ne tardèrent pas à bondir sur le roi en exil, et quand Hima retrouva suffisamment ses esprits pour tenter de s'interposer, il fut projeté au loin par un orque immense. Très différent des autres, que Thrain n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Immense, pâle comme la neige et le crâne couturé de plaques de métal. Il semblait diriger ce groupe, préférant se délecter du spectacle plutôt que d'y participer.  
>Les orques ne cessaient d'arriver, toujours plus nombreux, et les nains seraient rapidement submergés s'ils ne fuyaient pas sur l'instant. Aussi, Balin décida de prendre les commandes de la troupe en déroute :<p>

- Il faut battre en retraite au plus vite ! Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux ! Vite ! Il faut reprendre le sentier !

Le nain n'aurait su dire combien avaient réussi à se regrouper dans le chaos dans la bataille. Il fut soulagé de voir Dwalin et Navri à ses côtés, et voyant Niphredil courir dans sa direction, il lui cria de se hâter. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'immobilisa, et il vit ses yeux terrifiés s'agrandirent de douleur, tandis qu'une flèche transperçait son épaule de part en part.

-Non ! s'écria Navri en se précipitant vers elle, alors qu'étourdie, l'elfe tombait à genoux. Mais Dwalin le retint, et le tirant brutalement en arrière, le força a fuir avec lui. Mais Navri ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser se faire prendre par les orques, il repoussa son père en arrière et courut à l'aide de Niphredil.  
>Hélas, les orques étaient bien trop nombreux, et l'elfe était trop grande par rapport à lui pour qu'il puisse la porter. Il fut rapidement submergé, et un des ennemis l'assomma d'un coup brutal sur le crâne.<p>

Quand Niphredil reprit une once de conscience, elle ne parvint pas à ouvrir les yeux, car le monde lui semblait tourner à une vitesse folle autour d'elle, à tel point qu'elle eut la nausée. La puanteur qui assaillit ses narines, une effluve âcre de crasse et de transpiration rance, n'était pas pour arranger les choses, et elle ne parvint pas à retenir le contenu de son estomac plus longtemps.

Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, le spectacle qu'elle vit lui arracha un hoquet d'horreur.  
>Des dizaines orques, partout autour d'elle, chevauchant des wargs à travers la forêt. La peur étreignit son cœur quand elle réalisa que le ballottement qui lui donnait si mal au cœur était dû à la course du warg en travers duquel on l'avait jetée, tel un vulgaire sac de linge, tandis qu'une main monstrueuse la maintenait sur la bête.<p>

_Père, ou êtes-vous ? Je crois que j'ai de gros ennuis..._

À maintes reprises, Niphredil reprit conscience, quelques instants à chaque fois, et ce qui l'entourait n'était qu'abominations et violence. Même si la jeune elfe ne savait rien du monde, elle devinait sans peine que pour elle, ce n'était que le début du cauchemar, et elle voulait plus que tout fuir cette réalité, au travers d'un sommeil qui lui permettrait d'économiser ses forces.

_Il viendra me chercher, je dois garder mes forces pour ce jour..._

Or, ses geôliers semblaient en avoir décidé autrement, car au bout d'un temps qu'elle n'aurait su mesurer, c'est un grand seau d'eau glacée qui l'éveilla. Mais cette fois, elle n'était plus sur le dos d'un warg, mais allongée sur un sol de bois pourri, les mains entravées par une lourde chaîne reliée à son cou douloureux.  
>La première chose qu'elle vit fut la face immonde d'un orque au long nez crochu, qui passait à travers des barreaux pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètr<strong>e<strong>s peine de son visage. Il s'écria quelque chose en langue noire, d'une voix nasillarde, puis la saisit par la gorge et l'obligea à renverser la tête avant de faire couler de l'eau fraîche dans sa gorge.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, elfe ? fit la créature d'un ton méprisant. Tu dois pas mourir, ça non, pas avant que le maître t'ait vu ! Il aime les femmes elfes, oui, surtout quand elles peuvent se changer en animal...

La créature s'éloigna, au grand soulagement de la jeune elfe, qui reposa sa tête contre le sol putride en fermant les yeux, tentant de rassembler ses esprits.

-Niphé ! Tu vas bien ?

Une voix familière, qui s'exprimait en Khuzdul. La voix de Navri, faible, mais qui lui redonna une bouffée d'espoir.  
>Elle tourna la tête en direction de la voix et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Le nain était retenu non loin de sa cage posée au sol, mais lui était ligoté à un arbre, et ses liens semblaient disproportionnés par rapport à sa taille.<p>

Malgré la situation critique et son visage tuméfié, il esquissa un faible sourire en croisant son regard, visiblement lui aussi soulagé de voir un visage amical.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Niphredil se redressa douloureusement alors que sa tête frôlait le plafond en décomposition de sa cage, sollicitant ses membres ankylosés par l'immobilité, et observa le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Ils étaient dans une clairière boueuse et puante entourée d'arbre noirâtre, ou une bonne cinquantaine d'orques grouillaient frénétiquement. Un peu plus loin, elle vit Thrain, tassé dans une petite cage aux barreaux épais et à moitié rouillés, bien plus petite que la sienne. Il semblait avoir repris ses esprits par rapport à l'autre soir, et l'épuisement avait envahi ses traits devenus cireux et blafards. Néanmoins, la seule chose qui semblait le préoccuper était l'anneau de pouvoir à son doigt, dont il ne détachait pas les yeux, ignorant tout le reste.

Poursuivant son observation du campement de fortune, Niphrédil s'intéressa enfin à sa propre cage, qui semblait bien plus vaste, et comprit pourquoi avec un sursaut de peur.

À deux mètres d'elle tout au plus se tenait un ours. Une bête énorme, au pelage noir parsemé de blessures encore fraîches.  
>Fort heureusement pour elle, la bête était encore endormie, sa respiration était lente, tellement qu'il semblait à peine croyable qu'elle soit encore en vie.<p>

-Na.. Navri, où sommes-nous ? Quelle est cette chose dans ma cage ?

-Quelque part dans cette maudite forêt ! murmura-t-il. Ils semblent attendre quelque chose pour reprendre la route... La bête... Elle... Il n'a pas bougé depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux.. Mais c'est plus qu'un animal...

-Silence, vermine ! vociféra l'orque à la peau blanche, je ne veux pas vous entendre, ou vous le regretterez !

Niphredil ferma les yeux, pensant que le monstre accompagnerait ses menaces d'un avant-goût de ce qui les attendait, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se contenta de rire, et repartit brailler des ordres, usant de violence sur les siens, lesquels courbaient l'échine avec crainte.

Ils ont besoin de nous, pourquoi ? Songea l'elfe sans oser formuler sa question à haute voix.

Les heures passèrent et alors que l'obscurité poussait les orques à allumer des torches, un autre groupe monté sur des wargs arriva. L'un d'eux, un deuxième orque pâle, plus grand encore que le premier, avec une main en moins, paraissait en être le chef. Il échangea quelques mots avec son congénère et celui-ci lui montra du doigt les trois captifs attachés aux arbres, lui arrachant un sourire mauvais.

-C'est impossible souffla Thrain d'une voix imperceptible, si bien que seule Niphredil l'entendît, impossible...

-Quel heureux hasard, ex roi sous la montagne, lâcha l'orque blanc d'une voix gutturale, et je vois que tu as amené des amis avec toi pour me rendre visite...

-Azog...

L'orque lui accorda un sourire mauvais, une lueur de victoire brillant dans ses yeux bleus où seuls brillaient le vice et la perversion. Il s'éloigna du roi déchu pour examiner Navri de près, puis il passa à Niphredil :

-Pourquoi une elfe, avec les nains ? Pourquoi ?

- Nos routes se sont croisées à la lisière de la forêt.

-Tu mens, petite elfe, répliqua Azog, la fixant de ses yeux bleus qui la détaillèrent d'une manière malsaine, pourquoi mentirais-tu ? Mon frère vous a vus près du village des hommes-animaux avec les nains... Je percerai ta chair et tes mystères, petite fille...

Sans crier gare, il s'empara de son bras, qu'il tira violemment hors de la cage, et brandissant une dague, il lui entailla profondément l'avant-bras, les yeux brillants de plaisir alors que l'elfe poussait un hurlement de douleur.

-Tu vas mourir, elfe, tôt ou tard, alors abrège donc ta souffrance, et parle ! Parle, et je t'accorderai une fin digne.

Niphredil se contenta de le défier du regard, haletante de douleur, et ne répondit rien. Azog scruta son regard, et y voyant la détermination, il se releva, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Il vociféra un ordre en langue noire, et un orque lui apporta rapidement un arc ainsi que plusieurs flèches. Il lui lança un sourire cruel, et bandant son arc, il tira une flèche dans la jambe de Navri qui gémit de souffrance en serrant les dents.

-Petite elfe qui a des secrets, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, vas-tu laisser ton ami mourir sous tes yeux pour te protéger ? Lui ne me cache rien, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il souffre...

-Ne lui dis rien, Niphé ! Rien ! Jamais il ne tiendra parole, c'est un orque ! Il n'a pas d'honneur !

Une nouvelle flèche fila, se fichant dans le corps du jeune nain, et cette fois, Niphredil ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle entendit l'orque pâle laisser échapper un rire méprisant et le vit bander son arc à nouveau. Mais c'était trop pour la jeune elfe qui s'écria :

-Attendez !

-Aaah, soupira l'orque pâle de contentement en baissant son arc.

Il s'approcha de la cage et poursuivit :

- Allons, femme elfe, confie-moi tes secrets...

-Niphé, non ! Je t'en prie !

-Laissez-le partir avant, et ensuite,je vous dirai ce que vous voulez savoir... Ce nain n'est qu'un cousin éloigné de la lignée de Durin, il n'a aucune valeur pour vous. Ce que j'ai à vous dire en revanche, devrait beaucoup vous plaire.

Azog contracta les mâchoires, visiblement contrarié, même si visiblement, l'idée l'amusait assez car il eut un horrible sourire, qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il brailla plusieurs ordre en langue noire, et moins d'une minute après, le nain était libre.

-Un poney, pour qu'il puisse partir loin de vous, exigeat Niphredil, en regardant le nain avec espoir, priant pour qu'il puisse sauver sa vie.

-Je crains que vos poneys ne soient déjà tous morts, dit Azog, agacé. Le nain ira à pieds. Par ailleurs, il devrait se hâter, avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne t'extirpe tes secrets par la torture !

-Je ne t'abandonne pas, fit Navri en reculant, je promets de revenir t'aider... Tiens bon, ma princesse...

Il partit sans attendre de réponse, en claudiquant, mais la peur que l'orque pâle ne change d'avis lui donnait des ailes. Ce dernier s'était cependant totalement désintéressé au nain, fixant l'elfe d'un air menaçant. Il fit mine d'ouvrir la cage et d'un geste aussi brusque que vif, il s'empara des chaînes de la jeune fille et tira dessus avec force, la faisant tomber à ses pieds. Il saisit son collier de fer et la souleva du sol d'une seule main, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses larges mains :

-Parle maintenant, ou je te ferais subir mille supplices ! Et pour toi, je n'ai pas intérêt à être déçu !

-Je.. Je suis une elfe qui a grandi parmi les nains... Ma mission est de négocier avec le royaume des forêts.

Azog trembla de rage, insatisfait par la réponse qu'il venait d'obtenir, et lui administra un violent coup de poing en plein visage. Niphredil porta la main à son nez ensanglanté, étourdie par la violence du coup, mais Azog la saisit au vol et déclara, soudainement intéressé :

-Cette bague... Je l'ai déjà vue, oui... Quel est le nain qui t'a élevée, femme-elfe ? Hum... Ne serait-ce pas ce vieux nain là-bas, Thrain ? Non, il ne t'a pas accordé pas un regard, alors que tu portes les couleurs et les bijoux de sa lignée... Non... Tu es le jouet de l'orgueilleux Thorin Ecu-de-chêne !

Les yeux de l'elfe rousse s'agrandirent d'effroi, comme ultime aveu, tandis qu'Azog émettait un cri de triomphe :

- Allons n'ai crainte, femme elfe, je ne vais pas te tuer, non... Tu vas vivre... Je te promets qu'un jour, tu reverras Ecu-de-chêne, susurra-t-il. Je me régalerais du désespoir qui le saisira quand ce sale nain posera les yeux sur ce qui restera de toi !

Azog plaqua avec violence sa bouche contre les lèvres de Niphredil, qui frémit d'horreur, promesse du sort qu'il lui réservait. Quand il en eut fini, il laissa échapper un rire gras et la jeta violemment dans la cage, puis il s'éloigna sans se retourner, satisfait.  
>Oui Azog était plus que satisfait, car il avait mis la main sur une proie exceptionnelle. Un jouet bien plus distrayant encore que Thrain, car si les hommes avaient l'habitude de voir mourir leurs frères et leurs pères, c'était une toute autre histoire avec leurs femmes.<p>

Quand enfin, il se détourna de Niphredil, celle-ci fut soulagée d'avoir quelques instants de répit loin de ce monstre. Un instant de paix, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

-Ton geste était noble, mais il vient de te condamner à l'horreur, je le crains, fit une voix grave non loin d'elle.

A la place de l'ours qu'elle avait vu plus tôt, se tenait un homme à l'imposante musculature et au visage étrange. Il n'était pas celui d'un elfe, car les traits étaient durs et sa barbe épaisse, mais ce n'était pas non plus un humains.

-Où est l'ours... ? Il y avait un ours ici à l'instant !

-Je suis l'ours, tout comme je suis l'homme. Je suis ce que beaucoup appellent un changeur de peau... Mon nom est Beorn.

-Niphredil, répondit-elle poliment. Étiez-vous... Étiez-vous de ceux du village qui a été brûlé prêt de l'Anduin...

-Oui, c'était mon village, autrefois. Les orques aiment nous réduire en esclavage... Nous pensions être en paix dans cette vallée, mais hélas, Azog en avait après nous... Tout comme il en a après toi maintenant... Prie pour qu'il te tue vite, la mort est un sort bien plus enviable que ce qu'il te réserve.

Niphredril fut incapable de trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, car même si les orques ne s'intéressaient pas à eux, elle entendait des hurlements s'élever de l'endroit où ils s'étaient regroupés. Des cris de douleur, parfois à peine humain, ponctués des rires des orques. En voyant la mine décomposée de Beorn et ses mains qui tremblaient de rage, elle sut que c'était un change-peau qu'ils étaient en train de torturer.

Les cris avaient cessé avant le lever du soleil, et les orques se calmèrent enfin pour prendre un peu de repos. Mais quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, Azog traîna par un pied le corps d'une grande femme entièrement nue jusque devant la cage de Niphredil. Elle avait été torturée à tel point que seul son visage, étrangement épargné, était à peu prêt identifiable.  
>Beorn s'était collé aux barreaux de sa cage, et tendant son bras, il frôla les cheveux de la femme, en murmurant des mots dans ce que Niphrédil crut reconnaître pour de l'elfique. Azog proféra maintes abominations pour propager la peine et le désespoir dans le cœur de ses futures victimes. Mais Béorn ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, priant silencieusement pour l'âme de la défunte.<br>Il resta ainsi de longue heures, mais jamais une larme ne coula de ses yeux noirs comme la cendre.

À nouveau, les orques s'agitèrent, s'apprêtant visiblement à reprendre la route, harnachant la lourde cage qui retenait les derniers prisonniers encore en vie à un troll qui grondait de mécontentement.  
>Thrain fut battu jusqu'à l'inconscience et jeté sur le dos d'un warg, , et rapidement, les monstres se divisèrent en deux groupes : l'un, uniquement composé de cavaliers wargs, partit vers le sud, et les autres, plus lents, vers le nord.<br>La cage que Niphredil partageait avec Beorn se mit doucement en route, branlante dans la boue et le sol de la forêt. Azog vint leur hauteur, mais c'est le change-peau qui l'intéressait pour le moment, alors que son warg marchait sans égard sur le cadavre :

-Le cadavre de ta femme va rester à pourrir là, ou du moins, ce qui en reste... Elle m'a survécu presque un mois, tu sais. Un mois où j'ai pu jouer avec elle, et ou je l'ai prise encore et encore... Je commençais à me lasser de ses pleurs et de ses suppliques, mais heureusement, la protégée de Thorin Ecu de Chêne est tombée à pic pour la remplacer.

-Un jour, je te tuerai, Azog ! tonna Beorn. Je te tuerai, et tes propres corbeaux iront se repaître de ton cadavre !

-Mais d'ici là, c'est ta femme qui les nourrira, répondit-il avec un air moqueur avant de partir au galop.

La route fut pénible à travers les bois, mais le voyage fut court. Bien trop court aux yeux de Niphredil, car elle savait ce qui l'attendait au bout de cette route le long de laquelle de nombreux cadavres de change-peau avait été jetés sans cérémonie.  
>Plus exactement, elle ne savait pas de quoi Azog était capable et aurait voulu ne jamais le savoir.<br>Quand la cage s'immobilisa, ils avaient atteint la fin d'une piste qui ne menait plus nulle part. La chose était visiblement imprévue, car les orques s'agitèrent en vociférant des ordres dans tout les sens.  
>Mais la chose ne semblait pas déranger Azog outre mesure, car il fit partir six cavaliers Wargs, et les autres mirent pied à terre. L'orque pâle jeta un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon en direction de sa futur proie, et après lui avoir adressé un sourire qui en disait long, il disparut.<br>Beorn, qui ne pouvait même pas se tenir à genoux dans la petite cage, rampa vers Niphredil et lui tendit une poignée de baies violettes :

-La nuit approche... Prends ceci dès que le crépuscule sera, dès qu'ils viendront par ici. Ce sont des baies de la forêt-noire, elles atténueront ta souffrance. Pour briser un corps, un coup de masse suffit... Ce que veut Azog, c'est détruire ton esprit, te voir le supplier... Ne le laisse pas faire.

Niphredil accepta sans un mot, et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que deux orques ne viennent la chercher. Elle fut traînée comme une bête de foire à travers les orques déchaînés, subissant les coups et les injures sur son passage sous l'hilarité cruelle de l'assistance.

_Comme mon père me manque... Thorin, tu savais ce qui pouvait se passer... Tu savais, et tu ne m'as rien dit, tu as laissé ton fou de père m'emmener dans cet enfer..._

-Debout, vermine, rugit la voix d'Azog au dessus d'elle, lève-toi, ou je te battrais au sol, comme la chienne que tu es !

Niphredil se releva douloureusement, et l'orque pâle sourit en l'attrapant par la gorge, et en la plaquant avec force contre un arbre, non loin de là. De sa main libre, il souleva les chaînes qui entravaient ses mains, et sur son ordre, un autre orque les cloua au dessus de sa tête.

-Thorin semble avoir de bons goûts en matière de femme, souffla Azog, mais c'est difficile d'en juger, avec tous ces vêtements.

De ses mains griffues, il déchira les vêtements bleus et blancs que Thorin avait fait confectionner pour sa fille, usant d'une dague pour venir à bout des pièces de cuir encombrantes, se fichant d'entailler la peau tremblante de l'elfe, qui émit des gémissements de douleur.  
>Ses larmes creusaient un sillon sur ses joues sales et, dans une prière muette, elle souhaita que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. N'importe qui.<p>

_Mais tous m'ont abandonnée... _

L'orque pâle se rapprocha d'elle et lécha le sang qui s'écoulait des plaies de son ventre avec délectation. Elle entendait des ricanements sordides, des commentaires vulgaires et humiliants sur son anatomie, exposée à la vue des monstres.  
>Un orque lui cracha dessus, puis un autre, et Niphredil détourna la tête et ferma les yeux, cherchant à oublier ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Cherchant un moyen de laisser son esprit s'évader.<br>Mais Azog en avait décidé autrement. Il la frappa de toutes ses forces en lui ordonnant d'ouvrir les yeux, voulant qu'elle le regarde l'humilier devant ses soldats. Le monstre eut un sourire cruel et fit un signe à deux des siens. Une seconde plus tard, elle vit apparaître Navri, boiteux et couvert de sang, qui titubait à chaque pas et s'écroula à genoux non loin d'elle, en lui adressant un regard désespéré. Mais Niphredil ne parvenait plus à réagir et elle se contenta de regarder le nain, hébétée, des larmes continuant sans fin d'inonder son visage.

Azog la jeta au sol, à quelques centimètres à peine du nain, puis il s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, et posa violemment ses lèvres immondes sur celles de la jeune elfe, qui gémit d'horreur, mais n'avait plus la force de se débattre.  
>L'orque était bien plus fort qu'elle, c'était vain.<br>Tout était vain, face à tant de haine et de malfaisance. Elle avait vu l'épouse de Beorn, elle savait quel destin l'attendait.  
>Navri, prêt d'elle, voulut s'interposer. Il se débattait et hurlait, ignorant les coups que lui donnaient les autres orques, mais l'elfe ne réagit plus.<br>Sa soudaine inertie agaça son assaillant qui redoubla de violence, dans le seul but de la faire hurler, de la voir se débattre, car c'était ainsi qu'Azog aimait s'amuser.  
>Sous l'influence des baies de la forêt-noire, tout se mélangeait dans l'esprit torturé de Niphredil, ses yeux regardaient droit devant-elle, sans plus voir de ce qui se passait alentours.<br>Tout était si bruyant, si confus... Sa seule certitude c'était la douleur, la peur, les hurlements.

Jusqu'à ce que tout cesse.

**Fin de chapitre.**

Non, pas taper ! Pas taper !

Reprenez donc une part de gâteau, et si tout va bien, la suite en fin de semaine, avec le chapitre 7 : **Le refuge sylvestre.**


	7. Le refuge sylvestre

**Salutation**

.

Après un passage difficile entre les mains des orques, voici un chapitre que je vous promets, sera bien moins sanglant, car après tout, la terre du milieu est un endroit plein de surprise!

.

Merci à **Noooo Aime** et **Deyla** pour leurs reviews !

.

**Chapitre 7. Le refuge sylvestre**

Legolas avait mené à bien sa mission, et pourtant, il n'éprouvait nul joie.

_Tant de vie aurait put être épargnée_, songea-t-il avec colère alors qu'il voyait les siens sortir Beorn d'une petite cage dont il avait dû être prisonnier durant un long moment.

C'était le seul survivant du village de change-peaux qui se trouvait à l'ouest... Un peuple ami du royaume sylvestre depuis le début des âges, réduit à néant pour le seul loisir des orques.

Azog le profanateur laissait un sillon de cadavre sur sa route depuis prêt de trois ans. Trois ans de traque, et il avait encore réussi à fuir l'embuscade tendue par les elfes.

Non, Legolas n'éprouvait aucune joie, car il se souvenait des hurlements déchirant qu'il avait entendu alors que les éclaireurs se mettait en place tout autour du camp. Mais il n'avait pu compromettre la mission par égard pour une victime parmi tant d'autres, et avant que l'assaut ne soit donné, des gémissements avaient remplacés les cris, et le prince savait que cette plainte déchirante le hanteraient pendant des siècles.

_Les valar me pardonnent, Azog court toujours..._

_-Cund, _prince Legolas, venez voir ! Il... Il a quelque chose... !

C'était Wilwarin, la voix vibrante de panique. Inquiet le prince fronça les sourcils et pressa le pas. Le capitaine des éclaireurs venait de se défaire de sa cape pour recouvrir un corps féminin, et il la portait dans ses bras la créature inerte. Encore une victime des orques, qui oscillait entre la vie et la mort, et dont l'existence était à présent irrémédiablement brisée, à tel point que l'ellon se demandait ce qui serait le mieux pour elle.  
>Le cœur de Legolas se serra en songeant aux souffrances qu'elle avait dû endurer dans ses lieux... Il songea, honteux et pleins de remords que ce pouvait être la femme qu'il avait entendue plus tôt dans la soirée, et pour laquelle il n'avait rien fait...<br>Il songea, honteux et pleins de remords que ce pouvait être la femme qu'il avait entendue plus tôt dans la soirée, et pour laquelle il n'avait rien fait...

_Ce n'est pas possible_, songea Legolas qui inconsciemment s'était mit à courir vers son ami.

Wilwarin avait enroulé l'elleth dans sa cape pour préserver sa pudeur, la serrant dans ses bras tremblants d'émotions alors que ses yeux était rougi par la tristesse.

Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir, les guerriers elfes n'étaient jamais insensible aux malheurs qui se trouvait devant leurs yeux.

-Je... Elle va mourir, sa peau est si froide... Elle était entre les mains d'un orque pâle, Legolas...

-Non, elle ne mourra pas, rétorqua le prince sindar en prenant l'elleth dans ses bras, je ne le permettrait pas ! Amdir ! Vite !

L'elfe à la longue chevelure de miel accouru, examinant la blessée au visage tuméfié avec sang froid et habilité. Il psalmodia quelques prières et versa une fiole couleur de lune dans sa gorge sèche, mais le médecin de guerre soupira et fini par déclarer à demi-voix :

-Nous n'avons pas ce qu'il faut ici pour sauver sa vie,_ cund vell,_ prince bien-aimé, je crains qu'elle ne survive pas à a nuit... Son âme n'a plus la force de se battre...

Or, le prince sindar était déterminé. Il était persuadé que c'était la jeune elleth qu'il avait vu dans les bois des monts brumeux, il y a quarante ans de cela. Il refusait de la laisser mourir alors qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, qu'enfin, il pourrait comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Il saisit délicatement sa tête et posa une main sur son front glacé :

- _Lasto beth nîn_, _tolo dan nan galad, _Entends ma voix, reviens vers la lumière.

L'espace d'un instant, elle ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard bleu foncé empli de panique sur lui, et Legolas n'eut plus de doute. C'était bien elle. Mais hélas, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle fut à nouveau happé par les ténèbres. Décidé, le prince bondit sur ses jambes et siffla pour appeler son cheval :

-Wilwarin, je vous confie la mission. Ramenez les survivants dans la cité dès que possible, je pars sur-le-champ pour la mener Naur... Si nous arrivons à temps, il pourra la sauver.

Le prince n'attendit pas de réponse et partit sur son cheval aussi vite qu'il lui était possible. Il implora sa monture d'aller grand train, serrant contre lui la blessée en priant les valars de lui accorder grâce.  
>C'est au cœur de la nuit qu'ils atteignaient enfin la porte du refuge de la cité des elfes, et alors qu'il franchissait le pont qui mener à l'intérieur, le prince fit raisonner à trois reprises son cor, signe qu'il y avait une urgence.<p>

Le son de son cor était connu de tous, et il savait que l'entendre risquer de créer un vent de panique, mais il n'en avait cure : au moins, les guérisseurs seraient là.

La rumeur du retour prince en catastrophe se propagea comme une épidémie, et l'équipe de soins au grand complet ainsi que plusieurs gardes vinrent l'accueillir à l'entrée de la ville, mené par Naur, le chef des soigneurs. C'était un ellon aimé des siens, à la longue chevelure blanche dorée et aux yeux couleurs de miel. Son visage était doux et calme en toute circonstance, mais sa voix trahissait son inquiétude :

- _nim ernil_, mon prince, êtes-vous blessé ?

- Non, pas moi ! S'exclama Legolas, en désignant l'elleth dans ses bras. Maitre Naur, elle ne doit pas mourir !

-Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, déclara Naur en jetant un regard inquiet à Niphredil, et fit signe à Legolas de l'accompagner.

La maison de soins se trouvait non loin de la porte, afin de prendre en charge les blessés dans le meilleur délais. C'était une grande bâtisse ouverte sur la cité par d'immenses portes qui se trouvaient à chacun des points cardinaux qui restait ouvert jour et nuit, prêt à toute éventualité, jouxtant le camp d'entraînement des guerriers.

Les elfes ne mirent que quelques minutes avant d'arriver au cœur même de la bâtisse rouge et blanche, couleur des soigneurs de la forêt Noire.

Avec un certain soulagement, Legolas déposa sa protégée sur la table table qui se trouvait dans grande salle de chirurgie, au centre même du bâtiment. L'équipe de guérisseurs et de médecins de Naur commença leur ouvrage sans que leur chef n'eût un mot à dire, et malgré leur expérience, Legolas entendit l'une des demoiselles pousser un soupir de stupeur.  
>Lui n'avait préféré pas regarder, tant par respect pour la pudeur de la demoiselle, que par crainte de perdre espoir.<br>Le chef des soigneurs le prit à part, l'écartant un peu de la table de travail et lui demanda de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt.

-Wilwarin l'a trouvé dans cet état dans un campement orque que nous venons de détruire, expliqua calmement Legolas malgré la peur qui l'étreignait encore, elle... Elle aurait été aux mains d'Azog le profanateur... J'avoue que je ne sais absolument rien d'elle mellon nim, mon ami... Pas même son nom...

-Vous avez fait tout ce qu'il était en votre pouvoir pour cette _elleth_ femme elfe, dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse et rassurante, maintenant, allez prendre du repos, nous nous occupons de la suite.

Legolas hésita à suivre les conseils du médecin. Son cœur battait encore la chamade dans sa poitrine, et il ne ressentait nul fatigue. Uniquement de la peur, de la colère et une pointe de culpabilité.  
><em>M'avez-vous donc suivit pour me voir nue <em>? Résonna une voix douce et chantante, venue du tréfonds de ses souvenirs.  
>Il jeta un œil inquiet à la table de soins, et aperçu l'eau qui s'en écouler, sale et rougit par le sang. La nausée lui vint, et les jambes flageolantes, il posa sa main sur le mur derrière lui pour reprendre contenance alors que les remords l'assaillaient avec force. Naur avait suivi son regard, et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, lui intimant à nouveau d'aller prendre du repos plutôt que de graver dans son esprit des image qui le hanterait pendant des siècles.<p>

Dans un bruissement de tissu, Thranduil apparu aux portes de la pièce, le visage tendu par l'inquiétude. Sa peur ne fit que s'accentuer quand il posa les yeux sur les seconds du médecin qui s'affairait, aussi silencieux que rapide, le visage résolument clos sur une personne qu'il ne voyait pas.  
>Le Roi des Elfes détestait cet endroit, qui empestait le sang et la souffrance, et il s'était jurer de ne ne jamais plus y entrer... Mais ça, c'était avant d'entendre le cor de son fils appeler à l'aide, le tirant de ses songes nocturnes pour le plonger dans la frayeur.<br>Il fit un pas vers la table de soins, livide, mais dès qu'il aperçut, Legolas discutant avec Naur dans un coin de la pièce, visiblement indemne, il s'apaisa immédiatement et resta encore quelque instant dans l'ombre pour reprendre contenance.  
>D'un pas plus calme et fier, il rejoints les deux ellons qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué jusque là.<p>

- _Ion nim, Cenital mára ná_, mon fils,il est bon de te voir, dit-il sincère. Viens, laisse donc notre médecin à son ouvrage, et raconte moi ce qui s'est passé.

Le prince suivit le Grand Roi des Elfes dans les jardins de convalescences, sachant combien il était insupportable pour son père de se retrouver à nouveau dans la salle de chirurgie. Parcourant les jardins d'un pas lent et calme, il lui détailla sa course sur les traces d'Azog, la façon dont il avait détruit la voie des orques et piégé un de leur groupe. Il lui parla également de Beorn, des prisonniers, et enfin, de l'elleth qui l'avait fait revenir si vite dans leur refuge.

-Va prendre du repos, proposa le souverain d'une voix douce, Naur est à son chevet. Il n'y a pas meilleur médecin à mes yeux qui serait capable de prendre soin d'elle. Tu as fait ce que tu devais, quoi qu'il puisse advenir.

-Je demeure inquiet à son sujet, ada, confia-t-il, Amdir à dit que son esprit avait renoncé... J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit brisée, votre magie pourrait...

-Amdir à peut-être raison, Legolas, coupa Thranduil, mais il demeure trop tôt pour avoir des certitudes. Laisse le temps faire son œuvre mon fils, ta sollicitude est louable, mais il est aussi important de se montrer patient.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand le cor de Wilwarin raisonna trois fois dans les cavernes elfes, tirant Legolas du royaume des songes.  
>Il se précipita à la maison des soins, sachant qu'il y retrouverait à coup sûr son ami.<br>En effet, ce dernier l'attendait, assis devant la bâtisse de pierre blanche, visiblement, la nuit avait été épuisante tant moralement que physiquement pour lui aussi. Ce dernier était assis au côté d'Amdir, et tout deux l'informèrent dès son arrivé avec un sourire que sa protégée était toujours en vie, et qu'aujourd'hui Naur était convaincu qu'elle pourrait survivre à cette épreuve.

-Tout cette histoire est vraiment très étrange... Murmura Wilwarin, j'espère qu'elle sera bientôt remise, et que nous pourrons enfin la rencontrer comme il se doit ! Imagine ! D'après Beorn, elle est même amie avec un nain !

-Oui, concéda Legolas, qui avait grimacé en entendant évoqué un nain, puis-je la voir, Amdir ?

-Elle dort toujours, soupira l'ellon en repoussant nerveusement ses cheveux couleur miel loin de ses yeux, Naur l'a mise à l'écart de l'agitation, dans la salle du frêne. Il refuse toute visite pour le moment, car elle reste très fragile, et même dans son sommeil, la peur et la douleur semble la ronger.

Déçu, le prince se plia néanmoins aux exigences du médecin en chef, car il avait confiance en son jugement, et il ne pouvait délaisser ses obligations pour une victime des orques parmi tant d'autres.  
>Par ailleurs, les mystères qui planait autour de Niphredil finirent également par attirer l'attention du roi, et les conclusions de Naur ne firent qu'attisé sa curiosité : c'était une jeune elfe sylvestre de Vert-Bois, si jeune, qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas encore célébrer son premier siècle.<br>Pourtant, personne ne la connaissait. C'était tout simplement impensable, car chaque nouveau-né recevait la bénédiction du roi sylvestre, et ce, la naissance du royaume sous la bienveillance du roi Oropher. C'était comme si elle était tombée du ciel, pour arriver directement dans le pire enfer qui soit : les griffes d'Azog.

Thranduil avait ordonné à Naur de réveiller le nain, car s'il était soucieux de ne pas troubler le repos d'une jeune elleth souffrante, c'était une tout autre affaire que celle de cet invité non désiré.  
>Au dire de Beorn, il serait capable de leur en apprendre davantage au sujet de cette mystérieuse histoire, car le change-peau avait confié au roi combien Niphredil s'était montré désireuse de le protéger pour des raisons qui leur échapper à tous.<br>Bien que le médecin en chef rechignât, plaidant le besoin de repos de son patient, le roi fut catégorique. Il exigeait des informations, sur l'heure, quoi qu'il en coûte, prétextant que la sécurité du royaume pourrait en répondre, appuyer par son fils présent, qui resta muet.  
>Naur, pinça les lèvres, et ne put qu'acquiescer. Le roi avait ordonné, et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il aurait put tout autant lui dicter de l'égorger dans son sommeil, qu'il n'aurait pas eut davantage le choix que de s'exécuter.<br>Car Thranduil, le Grand Roi des Elfes était tout puissant entre ses murs.

Alors que le nain, s'éveillait doucement, allonger dans un lit trop grand pour lui, encore groggy et hagard, Naur n'eut que quelques instants pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et lui fournir quelques explications avant que le roi et son fils ne souhaitent le rencontrer.  
>Thranduil entra dans sa chambre, talonné par son fils, ignorant le regard réprobateur du médecin elfe et se posta au pied du lit, le visage froid et dure et demanda :<p>

-Comprenez-vous la langue commune, nain ?

-Oui, répondit-il sèchement malgré le sommeil qui embrumait encore son esprit, lançant regard de glace au roi devant lui, avant d'examiner la pièce l'air inquiet, où est Niphé... ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Poursuivit le roi en ignorant sa question, et que faisiez-vous dans la Forêt-Noire ?

-_Nim aran,__dínen,_ Mon roi, doucement, intima Naur en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux du nain qui reprenait conscience pour la première fois, puis il s'adressa à lui : Paix, maître nain, vous êtes en sécurité ici, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

-Je suis Navri, fils de Dwalin, répondit-il avec orgueil tout en jetant un regard noir à l'elfe qui se tenait si fièrement devant lui le toisant comme un insecte, et mes affaires ne concernent nullement celle des elfes.

-Les miens vous ont sauvé la vie, siffla Thranduil, piqué à vif, alors que vous vous apprêtiez à vous noyer dans une mare de boue. Aussi, je vous conseille de changer immédiatement de ton avec moi, nain, ou vous irez reprendre vos esprits dans les cachots.

A ces mots, tout revint d'un bloc dans l'esprit encore embrumé de Navri alors que ce dernier passa machinalement sa main sur une cicatrice qui ornait désormais son front. Il avait perdu sa compagnie, sa famille... Puis plus douloureux que jamais, lui revint le souvenir de Niphredil, battue pour le plus grand plaisir des orques, et il sentit ses entrailles se tordre.

_Par ma faute... _

-Je souhaite seulement pouvoir rentrer dans les montagnes bleues, lâcha Navri alors que le chagrin le submergeait. Je ne souhaite nul querelle à votre peuple. Jamais ma route n'aurait dû me mener dans votre royaume, et je le quitterait dès que possible avec joie... Niphredil, l'elfe, comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle vit, répondit Naur, grâce au prince Legolas qui nous l'a ramené ici juste à temps pour sauver ses jours.

-Je veux la voir ! S'exclama Navri, je dois lui parler !

-C'est impossible pour le moment, rétorqua Naur, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, légèrement incommodé par les manières bruyante et vindicative du nain. Legolas prit la suite :

-Vous la connaissez ?

-Mieux que vous, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais c'est à elle de vous raconter son histoire, et non a moi.

Et ni la colère du roi, ni les menaces ne le fit changer d'avis.

Il n'y avait plus de hurlements, ni de douleur.

Niphredil ouvrit un œil prudent sur l'obscurité qui l'entourait, et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle n'était plus dans cette sordide Forêt Noire.  
>Elle était allongée dans un grand lit de plume au drap d'un blanc immaculé, semblable au mur qui l'entouraient, ou étaient peint des paysages sylvestres sur deux d'entre eux pour égayer la pièce aux allures stériles.<p>

Son lit était dans une pièce assez spacieuse ou figurait une commode ainsi qu'une petite table de marbre blanc, le tout ouvert sur un balcon par lequel la lumière de la lune entrait, donnant à ce lieu mystérieux une allure enchanteresse et paisible.

Niphredil fit mine de se relever, mais une douleur lancinante modéra son envie d'explorer les lieux. Un instant, elle se demanda d'où venait la douleur, mais bien trop vite, la mémoire lui revint.

Une mémoire qui la rendait malade, et la paralysa de terreur et de honte.

Elle aperçut un miroir au dessus de la commode, et ce qu'elle y vit lui fit horreur.  
>Elle ne ressemblait plus à la candide petite elfe qui avait quitté le village de son père avec le sourire, pensant qu'elle pourrait changer le monde. Non, son visage était couvert d'ecchymoses bleuâtres et de cicatrices, ses nattes avaient été défaites laissant ses cheveux libres, et la magnifique tenue que Thorin lui avait offerte avait été remplacer par une simple robe de lin blanc.<p>

_Je ne suis que ce qui reste d'un jouet pour orque.. Si père apprenait un jour cela.._._ Non, il ne peut l'apprendre, car nul n'a put survivre._ _Suis-je morte là-bas ? Suis-je loin de tout cela, dans les cavernes de Mandos... ?_

Ignorant la douleur, elle se hissa difficilement sur ses jambes qui avaient été soignées et pansées avec soins, et fit quelque pas difficile vers la commode de sa chambre, ou avait été disposer la bague que Thorin lui avait offert, ainsi que les rubans qu'elle avait jadis dans les cheveux.

Des vestiges d'une vie qui lui semblait si lointaine.

Elle enfila la bague, fermant les yeux pour tenter de se souvenir du bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé jadis auprès des siens, mais son esprit ne parvenait qu'à se souvenir des horreurs qui avaient mit fin à cette existence si candide.

Elle se détourna et marcha d'un pas hésitant jusqu'au balcon de sa chambre. Ce dernier donnait sur une immense caverne inondée par la lumière de la lune, alors que celle-ci demeurait lointaine, à peine visible entre les méandres de pierre au dessus de sa tête.  
>Mais ce n'était pas un simple trou dans la terre, non, c'était une superbe caverne sculptée dans la pierre avec soins et détail, tout comme l'était le plafond sa chambre.<p>

_La magie d'un Valar,_ songea-t-elle en s'appuyant sur la rambarde pour soulager ses jambes.  
><em>Ou peut-être avons-nous, réussi, et je suis à Erebor,<em> espéra-t-elle sans trop y croire. Toute sa vie elle avait vu le travail des nains, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui l'entourait.

-Vous ne devriez pas être debout, demoiselle Niphredil, déclara une voix douce et grave avec une pointe d'autorité sur sa droite, la tirant de ses songes moroses.

Elle tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur et vit un homme monter les marches de son balcon d'un pas altier. Il était vêtu d'un large manteau doré qui reposait sur ses coudes, faisant ressortir sa tunique blanche et ses cheveux qui reflétait la lumière de la lune. Dans une de ses mains, il portait un verre de cristal empli d'un vin rouge à la fragrance fruité, et dans l'autre, une carafe encore pleine.

Un elfe, devina-t-elle, restant ébahi par son aura puissante, ne sachant si elle devait craindre ou se réjouir de cette rencontre. À son attitude, elle ne douta pas un instant qu'il eut un statut noble, et tenta une révérence maladroite, car chaque mouvement était pour elle un véritable supplice, et sa vue commencer à se troubler : monseigneur...

-Ne gesticulez pas ainsi, réprima-t-il à nouveau après avoir vider son verre, ou vous allez rouvrir vos plaies.

-Cet endroit est si paisible, si calme... Fit-elle en ignorant les conseils de l'elfe qui s'était arrêté à sa hauteur. Conseil qui étaient on ne peu plus juste, car la tête lui tournait, et les images devenaient floues devant ses yeux, si bien qu'elle ne pût fixer son attention sur le visage de son étrange interlocuteur. C'est comme si toute l'horreur d'arda ne pouvait franchir pas ces murs...

-Ces frontières sont bien gardées déclara l'ellon avec un sourire orgueilleux avant de vider son verre d'un trait, vous pouvez dormir en paix.

-Je n'ai plus à avoir peur, soupira Niphredil avec une pointe de tristesse, le pire est bien loin... Puis elle ajouta avec un sourire timide, j'avais au moins espérer que la douleur disparaîtrait en entrant dans les cavernes de Mandos.

L'elfe à la chevelure d'argent sembla froncer les sourcils et posa sa main chaude sur l'une des siennes : je crains que vous ne soyez pas le domaine de Mandos, demoiselle Niphredil, vous êtes dans le refuge du royaume de Vert-Bois.

La jeune elleth se figea en entendant cela, et son sourire mourut peu-à-peu, alors que la peur naquis dans ses yeux. Elle fit un pas en arrière, et fit mine de se détourner de son interlocuteur, mais ce dernier garda captive sa main avec fermeté et douceur et demanda :

-De quoi avez-vous si peur ? Nous ne mordons pas, ne griffons pas et ne mangeons pas de jeune fille, dit-il avec une pointe d'insouciance mesuré pour tenter de la rassurer.

-Rien, rien... Je me sens simplement étourdit, souffla-t-elle en se dérobant à nouveau en vacillant, je devrais suivre vos bons conseils, monseigneur.

Mais l'ellon ne semblait pas décider à la laisser filer, et il glissa sa main autour de sa taille dans un geste aussi imperceptible que délicat,l'attirant contre lui avant de la soulever sans le moindre effort, ni lui laisser la possibilité de protester :  
>-Nul peur, ni nul peine ne devrait étreindre le cœur d'une demoiselle... J'espère que parmi nous, vous trouverez la force de chasser l'une et l'autre. À présent, reposez-vous, vous êtes épuisée...<p>

Sur ce point, l'elleth ne pouvait le contredire, et se laissa partir dans le domaine d'Irmo, valar des songes.

Niphredil s'éveilla de nouveau au matin. Mais cette fois, c'est le bruit de la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait qui la tira de ses songes. Voyant quatre elfes entrer dans la pièce, elle prit peur, et fit mine de bondir de son lit, ignorant la douleur qui en résulterait.  
>Naur, qui menait avec lui trois de ses assistantes, eut tout le mal du monde à la rassurer, car même si Legolas l'avait prévu qu'elle de sa méfiance à l'égard des autres elfes, il fut surpris de constater à quel point cela était vrai. Le médecin chef congédia ses assistants, conscients que le nombre ne faisait que majorer l'anxiété de sa patiente, et tout en restant a distance, il se présenta, ouvrant ses mains comme pour assurer qu'il n'était pas une menace :<p>

-Je me nomme Naur, fils de Beleg Cuthalion, grand médecin du refuge sylvestre. Vous n'avez nul crainte à avoir de moi, mon seul but et de vous soigner.

-Niphredil, répondit-elle visiblement toujours méfiante, mais baissant néanmoins sa garde.

-Avez-vous faim, demoiselle Niphredil? Demanda-t-il, si vous l'acceptez, une de mes assistantes peu vous apporter de quoi déjeuner, et reprendre des forces.

L'elleth hocha lentement la tête, observant chacun de ses gestes avec craintes, tout comme celle de l'elfe au cheveux blond qui vint poser un plateau rempli de pain et de fruit prêt d'elle. Elle saisit une pomme et après l'avoir examinée avec attention, elle mordit enfin dedans.

-Maître Naur, comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

-Nos guerriers ont tués les monstres qui vont ont fait du mal, fit-il en se voulant rassurant, c'est le prince Legolas qui vous a ramené ici en hâte, il y a trois jours. Il vous a très certainement sauvé la vie en agissant ainsi.

L'image de l'elfe qu'elle avait rencontré autrefois lui revint à l'esprit, lui arrachant un sourire fugace. Un signe que Naur trouva encourageant, car il s'approcha à nouveau et dit en posant une main sur le lit :  
>-J'aimerais voir vos plaies, et refaire les pansements si besoin est...<p>

Elle lui lança un regard triste, et repliant ses jambes sur elle, elle refusa. Un refus qui surprit le médecin, qui tenta d'insister :  
>-Il est important de surveiller vos blessures, mademoiselle Niphredil si vous développez une infection, votre corps serait trop faible pour la combattre, et elle pourrait vous être fatale.<p>

-Alors elle le sera. Ma mort sera pour ma famille une moins grande honte, que de savoir que je vis après être tombé aux mains des orques...

Un sanglot mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'elle avait détourné la tête pour masquer ses larmes au médecin. Elle n'avait nul besoin de finir sa phrase pour qu'il comprenne. Bien qu'Azog n'eût que peu de temps auprès de cette elfe, Naur ne doutait pas du mal dévastateur qu'il avait pu lui faire. Et comme tant d'autres victimes des forces obscures, elle avait honte, et terriblement mal.

-Votre famille sera heureuse de savoir qui vous êtes en vie, Niphredil, car elle vous aime. Si c'était ma fille sur ce lit, la seule chose qui conterait à mes yeux, c'est de la savoir saine et sauve.

-J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez raison, maître guérisseur, fit-elle en se laissant choir sur son lit. Mais je vous en prie, ne faites pas entrer les autres...

Naur lui accorda un sourire rassurant et acquiesça, encouragé par l'idée qu'elle parvenait à lui accorder une once de confiance. Hors, pendant qu'il œuvrait, elle ne dit plus un mot, et avait détourné ses yeux bleus inondés de larmes. Se voulant chaleureux et rassurant, il lui parla, encore et encore, de la maison de soin, du refuge sylvestre, mais aussi du prince Legolas, car il savait d'expérience que les victimes se sentaient en lien avec leur sauveur, mais elle ne dit rien. Pas même un mot quand il l'interrogea sur sa famille, ses yeux emplis de larme résolument tourner vers le mur.  
>Quand il eut fini, il lui servit un verre d'un vin qui offrait un sommeil profond et sans rêve, et la laissa rejoindre le royaume des songes, le cœur souffrant devant une telle détresse contre laquelle il n'avait aucun remède.<br>Legolas vint voir Naur peu de temps après sa visite, et la joie de savoir qu'elle s'était réveillée fut bien vite assombrit par les nouvelles qui suivirent. Les craintes du prince s'étaient révélées juste : le corps de la mystérieuse elfe guérirait, mais son esprit souffrait, et cette douleur était bien plus dangereuse que toutes les flèches de ce monde. Une autre question, bien plus personnelle lui brûlait les lèvres, mais tant par pudeur que par crainte de la réponse, il ne la posa pas, préférant le doute, à savoir ses pires craintes devenir réelle.  
>Legolas repassa en début d'après-midi et trouva la jeune rousse assise sur son lit, étudiant un livre de soins qui avait du être oublié là. Elle leva les yeux vers elle et cilla, mais ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer avec appréhension avant de lâcher d'un ton faible :<p>

-_Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo Legolas _; une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre.

-Mae govanen, répondit-il avec la main sur le cœur, surprit de l'entendre user de sa langue natale, vous arrivez à lire ce livre ?

-Non, dit-elle en le refermant d'un geste, non... Mon père m'a interdit d'apprendre la langue des elfes, je ne connais que les formules de politesse... Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, dit-elle simplement en détournant le regard en voyant l'air inquisiteur du prince, puis elle changea de sujet, le médecin m'a dit que je vous devez la vie, prince Legolas... J'ai une dette envers vous. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, mon prince, et je le ferais.

-Il est normal de porter secours à ceux qui souffrent, déclara Legolas, dont le souvenir de ses pleurs revenait le torturer, vous ne me devez rien.

-J'insiste, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique, il en va de mon honneur.

-Je ne serais vous en dépouiller, dit-il en inclinant la tête. Mademoiselle Niphredil, je sais que vous êtes encore faible, mais mon père, le roi Thranduil souhaiterait vous voir. Il a de nombreuses questions à vous poser...

Cette fois, la peur de l'elfe fut palpable, et elle eut un soudain mouvement de recul alors que son teint devint livide :

-Ne... Ne dérangez pas le seigneur votre père pour moi, dit-elle avec une pointe de panique, je répondrais à toutes vos questions.

-Permettez-moi d'insister, déclara ce dernier d'une voix calme en entrant à son tour dans la chambre, arborant fièrement sa couronne estivale sur ses longs cheveux plus blancs que blond, alors qu'il avait revêtu une tenue noire et argent dès plus impressionnante.  
>Mais le Grand Roi des Elfes semblait différent de Naur et de son propre fils. Aucun sourire se semblait pouvoir faire plier ses lèvres, et son regard était aussi pénétrant et dur que la glace. Niphredil déglutit péniblement, et ne parvenant pas à soutenir son regard, elle baissa les yeux et s'inclina difficilement devant lui, a tel pont que Legolas dû la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, mais elle se défit en un éclair de son étreinte.<p>

-Asseyez-vous, pria le roi des elfes en lui indiquant le lit juste derrière elle, Naur me dit que vous êtes encore faible.

-Je dois beaucoup à maître Naur, ainsi qu'à votre fils, Roi Thranduil...

-En effet, acquiesça simplement le roi sans la quitter des yeux en se postant devant elle. Mais à présent, je souhaiterais écrire à vos parents, afin de leur dire que vous êtes dans mon royaume, et les rassurer. À qui dois-je adresser mon corbeau ?

Niphredil leva les yeux vers le roi, de plus en plus pâle. La manœuvre était habile, mais les intentions du roi étaient claires. Hélas, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible qui lui permettrait de préserver le secret de ses origines bien longtemps. Aussi, la jeune elfe choisit d'être honnête, car même si la quête de la compagnie de Thrain avait échoué, elle pouvait encore espérer obtenir les bonnes grâce du royaume des forêts en son nom :

-Mon père est Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, fils de Thrain, descendant de la lignée de Durin. Notre maison se trouve dans le refuge de Khazad-bizar, au cœur des Montagnes Bleues.

Une expression choquée apparut sur le visage du Grand Roi des Elfes, qui la toisait avec étonnement, mais il ne laissa pas échapper le moindre son. Un instant, Niphredil se demande si ce n'était pas l'elfe à la carafe de vin qu'elle avait aperçu hier, mais en croisant son regard plus froid que la glace, elle écarta immédiatement cette hypothèse.

Thranduil est un roi arrogant et mauvais, murmurait la voix de son père dans son esprit, il te fera du mal, s'il le peut, car il méprise tout ceux que tu aimes.

-Cela ne se peut, souffla Legolas, tout aussi étonné que son père.

-Thorin m'a recueilli quand je n'étais qu'un nourrisson, expliqua-t-elle placidement, alors que ma mère avait succombé à une attaque d'orques, non loin de vos frontières. Il m'a élevé depuis ce jour, et bien que nous ne partagions pas le même sang, il m'a offert une famille, et son amour.

Thranduil resta un moment dans le silence songeur, puis déclara :

- Thorin-écu-de-chêne était-il a vos côtés, dans cette partie si dangereuse du monde ? Où êtiez-vous seule ?

-Je... Souffla-t-elle, prise de cours, J'étais avec une compagnie de nains, des amis de mon père, et nous nous rendions dans les Monts de Fer afin de renforcer nos liens commerciaux. La route des nains n'étant plus sûre, nous avons emprunté votre sentier.

Les deux elfes surent sur l'instant qu'elle mentait, mais le roi se contenant de hocher la tête et déclara enfin :

-Soyez assuré, princesse Niphredil que vous êtes ici la bienvenue, et que vous pouvez rester dans ce royaume le temps que vous désirez. Pour l'heure, je vous laisse aux bons soins de maître Naur. Je vous tiendrez informé des nouvelles de votre... Père, conclu-t-il presque en crachant, visiblement peu séduit par cette idée, comme si cela eut été la pire hérésie de ce monde.

Thranduil quitta la pièce, son fils sur les talons malgré son pas furieux. Après quelques instants, Legolas lui demanda :

-Vous savez qu'elle a menti sur la raison de sa venue, mais vous n'avez rien dit.

-Elle a été sincère, sauf à cet instant, rappela le roi, et son mensonge en dit long. Les héritiers de Durin préparaient quelque choses, et elle avait sans doute un rôle à y jouer. Ils nous ont volé un de nos enfants, il y a forcément un but à tout cela.

-Ne lui faites en faites pas payer le prix, murmura Legolas d'un ton inquiet, elle a déjà suffisamment souffert...

-Que crois-tu ? Répondit sèchement Thranduil en fronçant les sourcils avant de se détourner, agacé, laisse-moi, maintenant, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Naur, en privé.

Le prince s'éclipsa a regret, et le roi attendit Naur quelque instant devant la porte de la chambre du nain, faisant impatiemment les cents pas. Quad enfin l'ellon médecin se montra, il l'invita à faire quelque pas avec lui, et quand il fut suffisamment loin de la chambre de la jeune elleth, il demanda :

-Dit-moi tout ce que tu sais d'elle. Penses-tu que son histoire puisse être vrai, ou est-ce là une farce douteuse d'un esprit malade ?

- Tout porte à croire qu'elle dit la vérité, monseigneur. Notamment la bague à son doigt, qui porte les inscriptions de la lignée de direct de Durin, il n'en existe que six exemplaires en ce monde. Si l'orgueilleux Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne la tiens suffisamment en estime pour lui faire un tel présent, elle doit lui être réellement précieuse.

-C'est inconcevable, soupira Thranduil, visiblement dérouté, pour cette enfant, il aurait put négocier des montagnes d'or ! Il resta un moment silencieux, pensif, puis demanda enfin :

-Est-elle encore innocente ?

-Oui, mon roi, déclara Naur, nul créature n'a violé son corps. Elle a eut beaucoup de chance d'avoir peu séjourner aux mains des orques...

Après se court entretien, le Grand Roi des Elfes se rendit dans ses appartements d'un pas rapide pour se saisir d'une plume et d'un parchemin, s'attablant sur le balcon qui courrait tout autour de son appartement, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il savait qu'il devait choisir ses mots avec la plus grande précision, afin que le jeune prince nain ne sache à qui il avait affaire, sans pour autant se montrer menaçant. Ou méprisant, ce qui était nettement plus difficile pour le roi elfe, car son aversion pour les nains étaient aussi immense que la rancœur qu'il leur vouait.

Mais, il ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe de se montrer insultant, car il avait là une occasion inespérée de récupérer ce qu'il lui était dû, et tellement plus encore.  
>Pour le moment, la priorité était de découvrir ce qu'il mijotait, et dans quel but les nains avaient-ils donc inclus une elfe dans une compagnie en route vers l'Est.<br>Il l'avait caché aux yeux du monde jusque-là, et elle devait nécessairement avoir un rôle a jouer dans leur projet pour que cela change.

_Monsieur Thorin dit Ecu-de-Chêne, _

_Il y a une semaine, mes hommes ont abattu un groupe d'orque au Sud des frontières du Royaume des Forêts. Parmi les prisonniers se trouvait un nain du nom de Navri, ainsi qu'une elfe. Une très jeune elfe à la longue chevelure rousse, du nom de Niphredil, votre fille adoptive._

_Mon meilleur médecin œuvre actuellement pour que cette enfant, jadis née de mon peuple, puisse survivre à cette douloureuse expérience, avec espoir qu'elle puisse un jour se remettre d'avoir rencontré une telle abomination.  
>J'ai la conviction que vous êtes impatient de revoir ma demoiselle, la princesse d'Erebor. Mais bien qu'elle affirme être votre fille, une preuve du lien qui lie cette elfe à la lignée de Durin m'est indispensable pour protéger sa vie, et espérer pouvoir vous la rendre dans les meilleurs délais.<em>

_Comprenez, monsieur, que je ne puis renvoyer une si jeune enfant affronter le monde sans avoir la certitude qu'elle ne s'y retrouvera pas seule, au risque que cette fois, mon fils, le prince Legolas, ne sera pas là pour lui sauver la vie._

_Ayez l'assurance que la demoiselle Niphredil sera toujours traitée avec l'égard qui sied à son rang, durant son séjour dans le Refuge du Royaume des forêts. _

_Thranduil, Roi du Royaume de Vert Bois le Grand. _

_**Fin de chapitre !**_

Un avis à partager ? Une idée ? Une question ? Laissez une reviews !

**Le chapitre 8 : le Grand Roi des Elfes **sera pour la semaine prochaine (Thorin sera de retour !) Ou avant... si vous êtes sage ;)


	8. Chapitre 8 Le Grand Roi des Elfes

**Aloha !**

D'abords, un grand merci à tous pour vos petits mots, souvent d'encouragement (parfois pour me dire que j'ai été vilaine, et c'est pas faux ^^) c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire !  
>Et puis ce que nous sommes dans la caverne des elfes, un p'tit verre de la cuvée spécial Thranduil pour <strong>Salem75 <strong>! **Naheiah** ( c'est pas faux, il faisait un peu heros Legolas XD),** Lereniel, Noooo Aime, Toutouille, Sabrinabella, et Julindy !**  
>Et également merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire !<p>

;

Avant de vous laisser, comme un est chez les elfes, un peut de voc' en sindarin :  
>Ellon : homme elfe<br>Elleth : femme elfe  
>Wen : demoiselle.<p>

**Bonne lecture !**

.

-  
>.<p>

**Chapitre 8. Le Grand Roi des Elfes.**

_-Papa, gémit une petite voix dans l'obscurité, papa, réveille toi._

_Thorin ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par cette voix si familière.  
>Autrefois, sa sœur lui disait que rien ne pouvait le réveillé une fois qu'il était endormi, mais à présent qu'il y avait Niphredil, cela avait changé, car à présent, Thorin était un père soucieux. Il savait que ce n'était pas une enfant comme les autres, avec des peurs hors du commun. <em>

_Elle avait sans doute trouver le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre aisément, car elle voyait clairement dans l'obscurité.  
>La nuit ne lui faisait pas peur, comme les autres enfants, et ce n'est pas ce qui la poussait à venir se glisser dans ses draps la nuit.<em>

_-Encore un cauchemar ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillé alors que la petite elfe vint se nicher dans ses bras._

_-Oui... Des horribles monstres qui pues ! Ils sont dans la forêt, et ils font des choses horribles à des gens... De gens très grand et qui semblaient très gentil... Mais ils sont tous mort après, les monstres les ont tous tués... _

_Lui aussi faisait parfois un rêve similaire. Il rêvait du jour où il l'avait trouvé dans les bois, alors que les siens avaient été massacré par les orques. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait pu se souvenir de l'attaque, car le jour de l'attaque qui avait tué sa famille, elle n'était alors qu'un nourrisson. _

_Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne de pareil horreur. Nul enfant ne devrait voir pareil spectacle._

_-Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ma petite, tu ne dois pas y faire attention. Aucun monstre ne te fera de mal. Jamais. Je le jure._

_Mais dans l'ombre, il ne vit pas l'orque pâle surgir de nul part, et il ne réagit trop tard quand il arracha Niphredil de ses bras pour l'égorger devant ses yeux impuissants._

Thorin s'éveilla en sursaut, haletant et le front trempé de sueur, alors que le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel. Depuis plusieurs jours, ses souvenirs se transformaient en cauchemars. Des cauchemars où il voyait à chaque fois Niphredil mourir sous ses yeux.  
>Niphredil...<br>Sa chère fille était partie depuis presque trois mois maintenant, avec son père,Thrain, pour tenter de rejoindre Erebor.  
>Elle lui avait adressé des courriers de Bree et de Cirith Forn, et ensuite, plus rien.<br>Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la compagnie depuis presque un mois maintenant. Aucun des marchands qui arrivaient chez eux ne les avait vus, ou même entendu la rumeur de leur passage. Et pourtant, sept nains et une elfe, cela avait de quoi attirer l'attention sur la route.  
>Il avait même eu affaire à un homme de l'ouest qui avait soutenu dans la taverne de son cousin qu'il l'épousait sur-le-champ si jamais les valar la mettait à nouveau sur sa route, à peine un mois après leurs départs. Il aurait tué ce jeune sot, si Dis ne l'avait pas traîné hors de la taverne, se jurant d'en toucher un mot à Niphredil quand il la reverrait.<p>

Thorin refusait de l'avouer devant quiconque, mais il était malade d'inquiétude, et n'en dormait presque plus.  
>Mille fois, il avait songé à partir, à pousser son poney au galop sur la route pour aller les chercher en priant qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de mal.<br>Mais le prince nain ne pouvait pas ignorer son peuple, et son père lui avait confié la responsabilité des siens.  
>Que dirait-il à son retour, si Thrain apprenait que son fils avait tout délaissé sur un coup de tête pour sauver une elfe ?<br>Non, il ne pouvait qu'attendre, et espérer.  
>Maussade, Thorin se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour prendre un petit-déjeuner, alors qu'un bruissement attira son attention, mais il l'ignora superbement, n'accordant pas un regard à l'origine du bruit.<br>Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et de nouveau, le bruissement se fit entendre, léger et doux. Puis un hululement qui le fit sursauter sur sa chaise.  
>Une minuscule petite chouette blanche et fauve s'était posée juste devant lui, et hulula de nouveau en le fixant.<br>C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un animal se comporter de la sorte. Il voulut le chasser d'un geste de la main, mais la bête l'esquiva, et se reposa en face de lui avec un hululement de mécontentement.

-Tiens, prend, et déguerpis, fit-il en lui lançant négligemment un morceau de pain, ou tu finiras au dîner de ce soir.

Mais la petite chouette ignora superbement le morceau de pain et vint directement se poser sur le bras de Thorin. Ce dernier faillit la chasser d'un revers de ses puissantes mains de forgeron, mais il remarqua enfin un rouleau de parchemin attaché à sa patte.  
>Intrigué, et mue par une bouffée d'espoir, il détacha délicatement le papier de la patte de l'animal. Cette fois, la petite chouette eut un hululement chaleureux, et retourna se poser sur le dossier de la chaise en face de lui, saisissant le morceau de pain sur son passage pour le picorer avec allégresse.<p>

D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit la lettre ou figurait de fines arabesques émeraudes. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit celle de Niphredil, mais hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas.  
>La signature en bas lui fit manquer un battement, et le prince nain blêmit.<p>

_Thranduil._

Sans plus attendre, il lut le contenu du message, et alors qu'il découvrait les inquiétantes nouvelles, son regard s'emplit de désespoir et d'une rage sourde.  
>Sa fille, brutalisée par les des orques... Et il pas le moindre mot sur les autres membres de la compagnie, ou sur son père...<br>La mission avait donc échoué avant même qu'ils n'atteignent la montagne solitaire, et à sa connaissance, il n'y avait que deux survivants en ce moment même aux mains des elfes.  
>Le chagrin étreignit son cœur, et il hurla de rage en jetant au sol tout ce qu'il avait sous la main alors que les larmes commençaient à fuir ses yeux bleus.<br>Dis fut attiré par le bruit, et lâcha un hoquet de stupéfaction devant la scène. Son enfant ne tarderait plus à naître, et son ventre était plus rond que jamais, mais Dis restait une naine forte, et elle lui saisit le bras avec force avant de l'attirer contre elle dans un geste fraternel :

-Mon frère, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il lui tendit la lettre, se fichait d'être vu dans un tel état par sa sœur, alors que son cœur volait douloureusement en éclats :

-J'aurais dû retenir notre père ! J'aurais dû interdire à Niphé de partir... Ils sont tous perdus à présent... Par ma faute ! J'aurais dû pouvoir la protéger Dis, je le lui avais promis...

Thorin laissa son corps s'affaisser sur le sol, et s'abandonna à son chagrin et à ses remords, qui ne connaîtraient jamais de fin.

-Peut-être que d'autres ont rechapé aux orques ! S'exclama Dis pleine d'espoir, et Niphredil n'est pas perdu ! Le roi des elfes ne lui fera pas de mal, il le dit dans sa lettre !

-Ne comprends-tu pas ? Hurla Thorin en tentant de ravaler ses larmes, il veut que je lui prouve qu'elle est ma fille ! S'il existait pareil document, que crois-tu qu'un roi en ferait, Dis ? DIS-LE !

-Je... Je ne sais pas, fit-elle, en hésitant.

Mais en vérité, Dis savait. Elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas le dire, comme craignant que cela ne devienne réel ensuite.

-Il la fera son otage, pour nous forcer la main à loisir, au mieux ! Sinon forcera à épouser son fils, cette limace arrogante ! Après cela, les elfes pourront prétendre aux richesses d'Erebor, voir au trône, Mahal nous en préserve ! Et comme il le dit dans sa lettre « Niphredil sera toujours traité avec l'égard qui sied à son rang », si je ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut Dis, tu peux être certaine qu'il prendra grand plaisir à la traiter en moins que rien !

-Non ! Refusa Dis, l'or d'Erebor est sous les pattes d'un dragon ! Je ne dis pas que sa requête est innocente... Mais c'est ta fille, elle est blessée et elle doit avoir peur... Tu dois la sortir de là, Thorin, l'or n'est rien, en comparaison de la vie de ta fille...

Le prince nain passa sa journée à chercher une solution, tourna en rond dans ses appartements avec rage et désespoir. Il aurait tan voulu que Balin soit à ses côtés pour lui donner de sages conseils...  
>Mais Balin avait disparu, et il ne lui restait plus que Nali, qui était à ses yeux un nain assez sage et digne de confiance pour lui venir en aide.<br>Dis, même si elle était loin d'être stupide, était aveuglé par son amour pour Niphredil, et elle prenait bien trop à la légère au goût de son frère l'idée de laisser le Grand Roi des Elfes immiscer dans leurs affaires.  
>Il prit à part son beau-frère, et lui fit lire la lettre, lui confiant ses peurs et ses doutes comme il ne l'avait jamais depuis de départ de sa fille.<p>

_Renoncer à elle, serait comme renoncer ressentir toute joie..._

Ils parlèrent ensemble de longues heures, jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit noire, jusqu'à ce que toutes les solutions et alternatives soient dites et minutieusement décortiquées. Plusieurs fois.  
>Quand Nali partit, Thorin ne put trouver le sommeil qu'après de nombreux verres de tord-boyaux, et ses rêves se muèrent en de terribles cauchemars ou orques et elfes n'étaient que des bêtes sanguinaires qui détruisaient sa famille.<br>Et c'est le lendemain matin, que plus épuiser encore que s'il n'avait pas dormir, que Thorin prit sa décision finale, et rédigea sa réponse au roi des elfes.

_Que Mahal me pardonne..._

Cela faisait maintenant sept jours que Niphredil avait ouvert les yeux dans la maison de soin des elfes. Force-lui était d'admettre que leur magie faisait des merveilles, car de jour en jour, elle sentait ses forces lui revenir, lui permettant de se soustraire de plus en plus à la tyrannie de ses souffrances.  
>Aujourd'hui, Naur lui donnait l'autorisation de quitter la maison de soins, ainsi que sa surveillance pour qu'elle puisse investir des appartements dans la cité des elfes, gracieusement offerts par le roi Thranduil.<br>Thranduil. Ce roi de marbre, qui lui faisait si peur.  
>Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis leur entretien qui fut dès plus bref, et elle redoutait la prochaine, craignant que sa correspondance avec Thorin ne soit pas à son goût, déchaînant la colère de ce roi de glace. Elle se souvint de son regard perçant avec un frisson. Ces yeux semblaient vous transpercer quand il vous regardait, mettant votre âme à nu devant son jugement qui promettait d'être impitoyable.<p>

Durant ces jours, elle n'avait pas réussi à découvrir qui était l'ellon qu'elle avait rencontré durant la nuit, Naur lui ayant assuré que nul ne venait ici au soir sur le ton de la promenade. Le médecin lui avait également dit qu'elle avait passé trois jours sans ouvrir les yeux, terrasser par la fièvre, et peut-être cette rencontre n'était que le fruit de son imagination.  
>Heureusement, le prince Legolas était revenu de temps à autre, égayant ses journées mortellement ennuyeuses. Il était réellement gentil avec elle, et il venait la voir un jour sur deux pour prendre des nouvelles, lui assurant avec confiance qu'elle n'avait aucun souci à ce faire.<br>Mais Niphredil ne saurait dire si elle aimait vraiment ces visites, ou si c'était pour elle un calvaire.  
>Elle, qui n'avait été qu'un jouet entre les mains de l'orque pâle, un jouet qu'il avait réduit à l'état de loque. Une loque couverte de bandage et faible, errant dans la maison de soins vêtue d'une robe blanche de malade.<br>Comment pourrait-elle soutenir le regard d'un prince, aussi beau que puissant ?  
>Ni le sien, ni celui de Naur qui était la bienveillance incarnée, ni d'aucunes autres personnes.<br>Elle n'avait même pas eu la force de revoir Navri, plus que quelques instants, alors qu'il la réclamait presque chaque jour.  
>Accompagnée de Naur, elle était venue à lui. Elle lui avait rendu visite, et avait lu dans le regard du nain une sincère inquiétude, mais surtout de la pitié, et même une pointe de dégoût quand il avait porté le regard sur son avant-bras, dans lequel un des orques pâles y avait profondément planté sa dague. Non, elle ne pouvait supporter que l'on la regarde ainsi, lui rappelant encore davantage ce qu'elle avait subi. Navri était reparti vers les Monts de Fer, et elle demeurait là, et cette différence de traitement raisonnait à ses oreilles comme une sentence muette.<br>Malgré elle, les souvenirs de l'orque pâle ne cessaient de revenir la hanter, si bien que certaines nuits, elle croyait être de nouveau entre ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éveille en hurlant.

Assise sur son lit à chasser son ennui par des pensées sordides, elle regarda la porte s'ouvrir en tentant de chasser son appréhension, et sans surprise, c'est Legolas qui apparut, portant un tissu plier dans les mains. Il lui accorda un sourire et inclina la tête en signe de salutation.

_-Suilad, cund Legolas_, bonjour prince, dit-elle en sindarin, des mots qu'il lui avait appris durant ses visites les jours précédents.

_-Suilad,wen Niphredil, _dame Niphredil. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, car vous quittez enfin la maison des soins. Je pense sincèrement que c'est une très bonne chose, et pour l'occasion, je vous offre ceci.

Il lui tendit le vêtement bleu foncé qu'il avait dans les mains, et qui se révéla être robe de soie somptueuse, avec de longue manche blanche légère, et un décolleté brodé de fil d'argent.

-Elle est magnifique...

-Il est tant que vous quittiez les guenilles des guérisseurs, dit-il avec un clin d'œil complice. Je vous laisse l'enfiler, ensuite, rejoignez-moi dans le couloir, nous vous attendons avec Naur.

Il quitta la pièce, la laissant de nouveau seule. Niphredil fit glisser la robe de lin blanche, et jeta un œil au miroir non loin, même si elle savait que cela la dégoutterait.  
>Son visage était encore teinté de quelques ecchymoses bleutées éparses, et plusieurs cicatrices se dessinaient encore un sillon rouge le long de son coté droit jusqu'à sa lèvre que Naur avait du recoudre.<br>Mais son visage n'était pas le pire.  
>Niphredil refusait toujours obstinément de regarder ce qu'il y avait sous les pansements lorsque Naur venait les changer. Voir les lacérations des griffes d'Azog sur ses membres et sur son corps maigre la rendait déjà malade.<br>Elle repensait à Thorin, qui lui avait interdit de faire des travaux manuels durant toutes ses années pour la préserver.  
>Quel regard poserait-il sur elle, aujourd'hui ?<br>_Au moins, la robe que Legolas venait de lui offrir cacherait tout ça aux yeux du monde _songea-t-elle en tenant de ne pas se laisser aller à la mélancolie.  
>Elle la passa, et sourit. Le prince elfe avait raison, cela allait lui faire du bien de ne plus être dans un lieu qui lui rappelait sans cesse son calvaire.<br>Elle n'avait toujours pas recoiffé ses cheveux à la mode des nains, principalement par ce qu'elle était incapable de se regarder dans un miroir assez longtemps pour cela. Par conséquent, elle les laissait le plus souvent voler librement autour d'elle, lui descendant jusqu'à la taille, cachant son dos marqué.  
>Avec appréhension, elle rejoint Legolas et Naur, éternellement vêtu de sa tunique blanche à ceinture rouge dans le couloir. Les deux elfes la détaillèrent du regard, la faisant rougir, et Naur posa une main amicale sur son épaule qui n'était pas blessée et déclara :<br>-Ma mission auprès de vous touche à sa fin. Sachez Niphredil, que s'il y a quoi que ce soit, et même si vous avez simplement envie de parler, vous pourrez venir me trouver, quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit.

-Je vous remercie infiniment, pour tout, maître Naur... Le royaume des forêts peut s'enorgueillir d'avoir un médecin tel que vous.

-J'accepte le compliment avec plaisir, déclara le médecin en souriant, mais il faudra malgré tout que quelqu'un surveille vos blessures. Je vous confie aux soins d'Amdir. C'est un médecin talentueux et un ellon joyeux, je suis sûr qu'il a beaucoup à vous apporter.

-Naur je... Tenta-t-elle, visiblement inquiète à l'idée de rencontrer le médecin de guerre.

-Laissez-lui une chance, Niphredil, coupa Naur alors qu'il retira la main de son épaule en chasse une de ses mèches rousses, et si cela ne se passe pas bien, je promets que je reviendrais vers vous.

-Je connais bien Amdir, ajouta Legolas, un ellon aussi doux qu'Estë, je pourrais vous le présenter si vous voulez.

Niphredil acquiesça, et le prince sindar lui fit signe d'avancer vers la sortie de la bâtisse. Alors qu'il allait lui emboîter le pas, Naur le retint par le bras et s'approcha de son oreille :

-Elle est fragile, _cund vell, _prince bien-aimé, et malgré ses sourires, elle risque de s'effondrer à chaque instant. Surtout, ne la brusqué pas...

- _Hannon le,_Naur, merci, je vous promets d'être vigilant, répondis Legolas, même si cette déclaration fit naître une question dans son esprit. Mais il ne la posa pas, tant par peur d'être entendu, que par la réponse qu'il obtiendrait.

Niphredil attendait le prince devant la maison de soin. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait du bâtiment, et elle regardait autour d'elle avec autant d'appréhension que d'émerveillement. La lumière dorée du soleil inondait la caverne des elfes, alors que ce dernier n'était pas visible à travers les voûtes de pierre ou de bois qui s'élevait autour d'elle. Des elfes s'affairaient un peu partout autour, l'air paisible et adsorber par leurs activités, se saluant brièvement sans ralentir leurs courses.  
>Tout avait l'air si paisible, que Niphredil se surprit à se demander où se cachaient les elfes cruels et assassins dont son père lui avait tant parlé.<br>Legolas la rattrapa rapidement et l'invita à la suivre à travers les dédales de bois taillé, lui présentant au passage la ville. Les elfes aimaient être ensemble, aussi les lieux de vie commune occupaient la place centrale à la ville, principalement des jardins, répartis sur plusieurs niveaux, et même un lac à l'eau d'un bleu-vert surprenant se trouvait à l'ouest de la ville. Les habitations étaient la plupart du temps taillé dans la roche dans les plus hauts niveaux des cavernes pour profiter au maximum de la luminosité des astres. Legolas montra également la salle du trône proche d'un des plus beaux jardins de la ville, ouverte aux yeux de tous et imposante, puis ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers pour aller plus haut vers la lumière.

-Ici, ce sont les appartements de mon père, dit-il en montrant un escalier qui montait encore, avec au bout, une imposante porte de bois. Plus loin, il lui en montra une autre similaire en dehors des escaliers, en lui indiquant que c'était les siens. Puis poursuit un chemin et au détour d'un couloir sinueux, il lui montra une autre porte, faite en bois blanc et ajouta : vos appartements sont là-bas.

-Ils... Ils sont voisins des vôtres ?

-Presque, oui, ce sont nos appartements dédiés aux invités du roi... Hélas, nous avons de moins en moins de visite, et ils sont bien trop souvent vides.

-C'est... C'est vraiment très gentil à vous Legolas... Mais...

-Ne me remerciez pas, la coupa-t-il, c'est une idée de mon père, et il ne tolérera aucun refus. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter.

Les lieux étaient composés de trois pièces, toutes vaste aux murs de pierre d'un ocre chaleureux, un double salon avec tout le confort nécessaire, une chambre, ainsi une salle d'eau qui contenait une grande de pierre verte si grande qu'elle pouvait sans doute y faire une brasse.

-Ces lieux sont vôtres tant que vous serez ici. Vous y serez au calme, et en sécurité. D'autres vêtements sont à disposition dans l'armoire de votre chambre, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à en faire la demande.

Elle acquiesça doucement, mais une chose lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis un moment, et elle décida de se lancer :  
>-Legolas, puis-je me permettre une question ?<p>

-Biensur, je vous en prie, répondit-il l'air intrigué, toujours un éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

- Combien de temps allez-vous me garder ici ? Avez-vous des nouvelles des miens ?

Des questions inévitables, il le savait. Du peu qu'elle lui laissait savoir d'elle, elle était intelligente, et elle savait sans doute qu'elle ne puisse pas repartir d'ici pour le moment, même si sa santé le lui permettait.

-Il n'y a pas traces de vos compagnons de route, souffla Legolas, uniquement celui qui est à la maison de soin. Pour le reste, vous êtes pour le moment encore trop...

-Legolas, soupira-t-elle, s'il vous plaît... Dites-moi la vérité, ou ne me dites rien, mais ne me mentez pas.

-Vous devriez discuter de cela avec le roi, répondit-il avec un soupçon de tristesse, puis en voyant son visage se fermer, il ajouta : ne le craignez pas ainsi, il ne vous fera pas de mal.

Niphredil ferma les yeux. Oui, elle devait aller le voir, elle le savait, et pourtant, la peur était là, la paralysant depuis plusieurs jours alors qu'elle réalisait que c'était inévitable :  
>-Quand pensez-vous qu'il acceptera de me voir ?<p>

-Je vous le ferez savoir dans la journée, déclara Legolas. Il fit mine de quitter la pièce, mais alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte :  
>-Me permettez-vous une question à mon tour ? Puis voyant qu'elle acquiesça, il poursuivit : vous souvenez-vous de notre première rencontre ?<p>

-Oui, affirma-t-elle avec un léger sourire, oui, comme si c'était hier... Vous étiez le premier elfe que je voyais de ma vie.

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous enfui, lorsque vous avez su qui j'étais ?

-J'avais peur, répondit-elle sincère, je pensais que vous m'empêcheriez de rentrer chez moi... J'avais peur que vous m'emmeniez ici, et que vous me dites que je ne pourrais pas repartir voir ma famille...  
>Legolas aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle s'était fourvoyée. Qu'il ne l'aurait pas emmené à son père, et qu'elle n'aurait pas été retenue dans son royaume pour faire pression sur les nains d'Erebor.<br>Mais il réalisa avec peine que oui, Niphredil avait eut raison de le fuir ce jour-là.  
>Que sans doute, son père lui avait parler d'eux comme de croque-mitaines voleurs d'enfants... Et qu'aujourd'hui, en dépit de toutes leurs bonnes intentions envers elle, en dépit du fait qu'il haïssait les nains pour avoir arraché un nourrisson à son peuple, il savait qu'à ses yeux à elle, ils étaient toujours ces voleurs.<p>

Au cœur de l'après-midi, l'on vint frapper à la porte de Niphredil, et c'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrît une elfe aux longs cheveux blonds qui s'inclina devant-elle avec une mauvaise grâce évidente :  
>-Bonjour dame Niphredil, je suis Tarnnadh. Le roi Thranduil m'a chargé de vous informer que vous dînerez en sa compagnie ce soir, à dix-neuf heures dans ses appartements. Il souhaite également que vous portiez ceci.<p>

Elle ouvrit devant le regard surpris de la rousse un écrin bleuté contenait un magnifique collier d'émeraude et de mithril, qu'elle lui fourra ensuite dans les mains sans lui accorder un regard.  
>Niphredil était complètement dépassé par les événements, et ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à une telle invitation. Cependant, Tarnnardh, sa mission accomplie tourna les talons et la planta là, sans la moindre cérémonie, et elle ne put en apprendre plus de cette elfe aussi glaciale que son roi.<br>Elle avait espéré un entretien aussi formel que bref, qui lui aurait permis de savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Un entretien dans la salle du trône, entouré de témoin. Mais pas ça.  
>Comme elle aurait voulu que Dis soit là pour lui donner des conseils, l'éclairer sur le comportement à adopter dans une telle situation. Mais Dis n'était pas là, et elle ne savait pas à qui demander de l'aide.<br>Ou alors, elle n'irait pas à se dîner et dirait qu'elle était trop souffrante.  
><em>Oui, <em>songea-t-elle, _je n'irais pas, et nous aurons une entrevue un autre jour._

Vers dix-huit heures trente, l'on sonna à nouveau à sa porte, mais cette fois, c'est un ellon à la chevelure de miel et au regard vert chaleureux qui était là. Il était vêtu de la longue tunique blanche ceinte de rouge typique des guérisseurs, et dans une gracieuse révérence, il se présenta :

_-Mae Govanen, wen_ Niphredil, je suis Amdir, le médecin qui s'occupera de vous à l'avenir.

_-Mae Govanen,_ répondit-elle maladroitement en le regardant avec méfiance.

_Tous les elfes sont donc aussi beaux ? S_ongea-t-elle en observant l'ellon en face d'elle,_ comment peut-on déceler la ruse et le mensonge dans les yeux d'un peuple qui ne cesse jamais de rayonner ?_

-Mademoiselle, déclara-t-il en haussant un sourcil inquiet, vous ne semblez pas prête pour vous rendre à votre dîner avec le roi.

-Je n'irai pas, dit-elle avec une pointe de détermination, je suis trop souffrante pour veiller ce soir...

Amdir écarquilla les yeux, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et après avoir jeter un œil derrière lui, il s'invita dans ses appartements et saisit le poignet de la jeune elfe pour l'attirer à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière eux :

-Avez-vous perdu l'esprit de dire de telle chose ? Vous ne pouvez refuser l'invitation du roi ! Tout juste si vous étiez sur votre lit de mort !

- Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Gémit-elle avant d'ajouter avec véhémence, qu'attend t-il donc de moi ?! Jamais un roi ne s'isolerait avec une demoiselle, là d'où je viens, c'est terriblement inconvenant !

-Le roi Thranduil souhaite se montrer courtois en ne vous imposant pas une longue discussion sous le regard soupçonneux de sa cours ! Refuser serait une insulte, et croyez-moi, il vous le ferait amèrement regretter. Asseyez-vous, et par pitié faites moi confiance, nous allons tenté de mettre à profit le peu de temps qu'il nous reste, car il n'est pas question d'être en retard !

Il posa avec délicatesse une main sur son épaule pour l'inviter à s'asseoir sur la chaise devant lui et se saisit de ses cheveux :

- Ne bougez pas, je vais vous faire quelque chose de simple mais de pratique, que vos cheveux ne viennent pas traîner dans votre assiette durant le repas. Mais par pitié, ne dites rien à Legolas, implora-t-il, s'il me voyait coiffer les cheveux d'une elleth, il en rirait pendant un âge !

Niphredil s'était laissé emporter par l'énergie de cette ellon, et sourit à ses derniers mots. Il lui avait apporté son aide avec tellement de spontanéité et de conviction qu'elle n'aurait sue le repousser.  
>Naur lui avait décidément choisi plus qu'un médecin pour sa sortie de la maison de soins, mais aussi un ange gardien.<p>

-Je vous remercie, Amdir, pour votre aide... Dit-elle légèrement penaud de s'être emporter un peu plus tôt, je ne connais pas vos usages, je suis perdu dans cette cité... Mon père me disait que vous étiez... Différents.

-Votre père n'a passé que deux heures durant toute sa vie dans cette cité, j'avoue être curieux de savoir ce qu'il vous a dit de nous, rétorqua Amdir en tressant ses mèches de cheveux d'un geste doux et rapide.

-Oh, dit-elle en se reprenant, simplement que vous n'aimiez pas les étrangers.

Amdir laissa échapper un rire cristallin et répondit :  
>-Ah non, cela, n'est pas exact. Nous aimons beaucoup avoir la visite des voyageurs qui nous apporte les nouvelles du monde ! Mais les voyageurs se raréfient de plus en plus... Cela doit faire prêt d'un siècle qu'aucun dignitaire étranger n'a pas partagé la table du roi ! Je suis sûr que les cuisines ont dû redoubler d'efforts pour ce soir !<p>

Amdir venait de finir une demi-queue ou ses longs cheveux roux étaient retenus par deux tresses, puis il se releva pour dire plus sérieusement :  
>-Je peux comprendre votre appréhension envers nous. Vous êtes loin de chez vous, et de votre famille... Legolas dit que vous n'avez même jamais vu d'elfe avant lui, et aujourd'hui, vous êtes au cœur de notre cité... Une cité dont vous ne connaissez pas langue ou les usages... Alors, prenez ce conseil : acceptez la main que le roi vous tendra, car toute amitié est précieuse, et la sienne par-dessus tout.<p>

Niphredil eut tout juste le temps de mettre le collier de saphir, qu'Amdir la pressa de partir. Elle quitta ses nouveaux appartements avec l'impression qu'une main lui tordait les boyaux tant elle était inquiète à l'idée de se retrouver dans les appartements du roi elfe, tentant de se persuader que cela pourrait être un moment presque agréable.  
>Elle marcha au côté d'Amdir d'un pas lent, trouvant étrange de devoir être accompagné pour parcourir la centaine de mètres qui la séparait des appartements du roi, mais il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans sa présence. Il l'abreuva de derniers conseils en montant les quelques marches qui conduisaient la porte, leva le lourd loquet de la porte et l'entrouvrit :<p>

-Moi, je n'entre pas. Bonne chance, _Wen_ Niphredil.

_-Hannone le, Amdir, ten enoumentiellva ! _à notre prochaine rencontre !

Ce dernier rit et répondit _: Tenn' enomentiellva_, le sindarin est une vraie plaie pour les étrangers, mais vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

Niphredil entra timidement dans la demeure du roi. C'était très différent des appartements qui lui avaient été alloués, plus sombre, plus luxueux et bien plus grand. Elle passa un petit corridor au mur clair ou reposait plusieurs manteaux de différentes couleurs ainsi que plusieurs armes, et pénétra dans un vaste salon au parquet d'ébène.  
>Il y avait une grande bibliothèque le long d'un mur prêt d'un grand balcon blanc qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le royaume, et au-dessus, l'on apercevait le ciel. Non loin, une table recouverte d'une nappe rouge sang, avec dessus, bien plus de délicieux mets qu'ils ne pourraient en manger en un repas. Le roi était assis dans un crapaud de cuir brun installé prêt d'une table basse sous la bibliothèque, son regard bleu la fixant avec intensité. Il l'observa un instant, puis se leva et dit en posant son volume sur une étagère :<p>

-Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté mon invitation, demoiselle Niphredil. Par ailleurs, je vois que vous portez mes saphirs avec élégance.

-C'est vous que je remercie, roi Thranduil, pour la générosité que vous faites preuve à mon égard. L'appartement que vous m'avez alloué est fabuleux, ainsi que cette robe...

Car elle n'avait à présent plus de doute là-dessus, ce n'est pas Legolas qui était à l'origine de cette robe, qui était exactement de la même couleur que les , ou le prince et le roi avaient discuté débattu chiffons ensemble durant l'après-midi, ou bien Legolas n'avait accompli sa mission qu'à moitié, ce matin, obligeant son père à dépêcher une servante dans l'après-midi pour achever sa tâche.  
>Le roi inclina la tête, mais ses prunelles qui semblaient brûler d'un feu de glace ne la quittaient pas. Il se saisit d'une carafe de vin et empli deux verres de cristal et fit un geste léger de la main vers le siège en face de lui :<p>

-Prenez place, damoiselle.

Elle s'exécuta, et s'assit à son tour dans un crapaud de cuir en face de Thranduil. Le roi leva son verre à son attention, et savourant le contenu rubis qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge, les yeux mi-clos pendant quelque secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune elfe, qui lorgnait son verre avec appréhension.

-Craignez-vous que je vous empoisonne ?

-Nullement, répondit-elle en jetant malgré tout un regard d'appréhension à son verre, seulement... On dit que le vin que l'on sert en forêt noire est en tout point différent avec ceux du reste du monde ? Qu'il est plus... Corsé.

-Les rumeurs ont raison, approuva le roi avec un sourire fier, jugez-en part vous-même, je puis vous garantir que vous ne serez pas déçu.

Niphredil trempa ses lèvres dans son verre de cristal, et elle dut reconnaître que ce vin était une pure merveille. À la fois doux et fruité, mais corsé comme aucun autre sur sa fin, lui arrachant un bref toussotement qui fit sourire le roi.  
>Bien que toutes ses politesses qui suivirent à propos du vin furent charmantes, les échanges creux n'intéressaient guère l'elleth qui restait suspicieuse à l'égard de son interlocuteur. Alors qu'elle vida son deuxième verre et que le roi en eut bu le double, elle tenta :<p>

-Avez-vous eut des nouvelles de mon père ?

- Êtes-vous si pressé de nous quitter ? Esquiva-t-il d'une voix doucereuse en se tendant, vous disiez pourtant être satisfaite en arrivant dans mes appartements...

-Je le suis, coupa-t-elle, s'attirant un regard vaguement courroucé, mai sil n'y a nulles richesses en ce monde qui pourraient combler le vide que représente l'absence des miens, roi Thranduil.

Néanmoins, cette déclaration sembla détendre le roi, qui l'invita à passer à table sans rien ajouté sur ce sujet. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru, car après lui avoir fait signe de commencer à manger, il leur resservit une coupe de vin à chacun et ajouta :

-Les héritiers de Durin semblent penser que les richesses d'Erebor valent plus que la vie de leurs proches. Votre père vous a-t-il déjà dit combien de fois Thror a rit aux mises en garde des sages de ce monde ? Sa soif d'or l'avait rendu fou, tout comme elle a rendu fou Thrain, qui vous a mener sur la route qui aurait pu vous coûter la vie, et qui a sans-doute tuer vos compagnons.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris, et faillit lui demandait d'où il savait cela, puis se ravisa. Peut-être était-ce Navri. Mais pourquoi aurait-il révélé tant de choses, non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Navri était un nain, et un nain gardait farouchement ses secrets.  
>Réfléchissant à la réponse la plus juste à apporter, elle vida son verre malgré son esprit qui commencer à s'embrumer et répondit calmement :<p>

-Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Thrain ?

-Thrain a disparu, tout comme les cinq autres nains qui marchaient avec vous. Répondit le roi d'un ton las. Je sais que vous vous rendiez à Erebor, quoi qu'il puisse vous en coûter. Je le sais, car j'ai vu la cupidité dévorer son esprit jadis. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il aurait pris une demoiselle elfe dans sa compagnie.

-Je pense que si, vous le savez, roi Thranduil, répondit-elle calmement, bien que la conversation avec de Thrain lui revînt en lui brisant le cœur à nouveau.

-Dites-le, ordonna-t-il froidement en la fixant avec intensité.

-Thrain voulait que je l'accompagne, car je suis née elfe, et il pensait que ma présence pourrait faciliter la discussion entre nous, et le royaume des forêts si nous venions à nous rencontrer.

-Nous y sommes, fit le roi sylvestre avec un sourire mauvais. Thrain allait prendre notre route, et agiter une jeune fille sous mon nez en cas de litige, tel un ver au bout d'un hameçon... Voilà qui est digne d'un homme qui revendique un trône, se moqua-t-il en piquant avec un couteau dans une viande et la ramena jusqu'à son assiette en poursuivant :Tu ne sembles pas stupide, petite elfe, quel âge as-tu ?

-Qu... Quatre-vingts ans, je crois...

-Quatre-vingts ans... Trop jeune pour tomber dans les mains d'un orque, fit-il en repoussant son assiette avec une soudaine mine dégouttée et se leva, trop jeune pour prendre une route si dangereuse, et trop jeune pour qu'un seigneur veuille vous sacrifier comme une vulgaire chèvre contre quelques faveurs.

-Il n'allait pas...

-Oh si, il allait, poursuivit-il en s'approchant lentement, vous êtes une elfe, et je devine sans mal qu'il ne vous aimait pas beaucoup. Allait-il donc se soucier de ce qui vous arriverez, à partir du moment où il obtenait ce qu'il voulait ? Des vivres, des armes ? Imaginez, dit-il en frôlant sa nuque, ce qu'il m'aurait laissé vous faire, pour une armée...

Niphredil réprima un frisson alors qu'elle sentait son souffle dans son dos, alors que sa présence embaumait l'air d'une fragrance délicate de cèdre fruitée. Cet elfe n'était vraiment pas comme les autres, il y avait une grande part d'ombre en lui, et le reste n'était que mystère. Un mélange aussi terrifiant qu'hypnotisant.

- Vous ne m'aurez rien fait de pire que les tortures que m'a infligées l'orque pâle, murmura la jeune elleth en se retournant pour faire face au roi qui lui lança un regard surprit.

Cependant, le seigneur elfe refusait de laisser paraître son trouble et suivit dans sa lancée, ignorant ses propos qui le blessèrent plus qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre, et il poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- La vérité ne va pas tarder à vous exploser au visage, Nipherdil... Et vous avez déjà tant souffert... Mais je crains que votre père ne vous aide pas à repartir d'ici.

- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de mon père, et vous refusez de m'en parler, roi Thranduil ? Pourquoi ? Lacha-t-elle sur un ton sec, perdant patience à ce jeu qui prenait une tournure de plus en plus dangereuse. A présent, elle voulait juste que cela finisse.

-Oui, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne m'a répondu ! Et puis-ce que tu tiens tant à le savoir, naïve enfant, pour toi, il ne fera rien du tout ! Tu m'entends ?

-Non, souffla-t-elle au bord des larmes alors que les mots, prenaient douloureusement un sens dans son esprit, non, ce n'est pas possible ! Vous mettez ! Jamais Thorin ne m'abandonnerait ici ! JAMAIS ! VOUS ETES UN MENTEUR ! UN MENTEUR ET UN TRAITE !

-Je ne vous permets pas de vous adresser à moi sur ce ton, petite Niphredil, répondit-il avec colère en la saisissant par les épaules pour la plaquer contre un mur avec force, ce que je vous dis est la pure vérité ! Votre père à refuser de me transmettre un document prouvant que vous êtes lié à lui ! Il craignait bien trop pour l'or d'Erebor ! Il craignait sans doute que je vous marie à mon fils, et réclame une part d'un trésor enfoui sous un dragon ! Un or dont il ne dispose pas, mais il en rêve, à en perdre la tête !

Le roi s'approcha de son oreille et murmura : tu l'as entendu gémir dans son sommeil, n'est-ce pas ? Gémir après l'or d'Erebor... Il a préféré ses rêves d'or à une épouse, et maintenant, ils les préfèrent à toi... Sans ce document, tu n'es plus rien qu'une orpheline, petite...

La jeune elleth voulu se débattre, mais le roi elfe était bien trop fort. Alors la colère laissait place au désespoir, les larmes fuyaient ses yeux à présent, et Niphredil s'effondra, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Thranduil, ne sachant plus qui était ses amis, de ses ennemis.  
>Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte quand Thranduil la serra dans ses bras, trop anéantit par le chagrin. Elle ne se rendit pas plus compte qu'il la poussa à s'asseoir au sol, la serrant toujours contre lui comme si c'était sa propre fille, et se maudit d'avoir dit des mots si durs à une enfant dont le cœur était déjà en ruine.<br>Sa colère l'avait aveuglé, et le vin l'avait fait parler avec violence. Mais en vérité, il n'était pas en colère après elle, mais après l'héritier de Durin. Il avait volé cette enfant au siens, l'avait contraint à l'errance et bercé de mensonges, pour finalement, quoi ?

_C'est cruel, même venant de la part d'un nain..._

-J'aurais préféré mourir, gémit-elle dans ses bras alors qu'elle était secouée de tremblements, être en paix dans le royaume de Mandos...

-Shhhh...

Thranduil ferma les yeux et se mit à psalmodier dans une langue ancienne, alors que doucement, Niphredil s'endormit dans ses bras, sous le charme d'une magie bien plus ancienne que l'elfe qui en faisait usage.

_Cela ne doit pas être,_ fit la voix sévère d'Elrond, surgissant de ses souvenirs, _jamais. Nous n'avons pas le droit de jouer avec la mémoire des nôtres. Ce serait cruel, et les rendraient dépendants de nous._

Ignorant ses souvenirs, il psalmodia encore de longues minutes, et fermant à nouveaux les yeux pour coller son front contre celle de la rousse endormie, et continua sa supplique alors qu'il entra dans son esprit.  
>Un esprit doux, innocent, dangereusement fragilisé, ne lui opposant aucune résistance alors qu'il fouilla dans ses souvenirs les plus récents. Il vit à travers ses yeux les orques qui l'avaient violenté, et la nausée lui vint, ainsi qu'un sentiment de rage si puissant que ses mains en tremblèrent. Il aurait voulu se détourner, mais il ne le pouvait pas, sans quoi, elle n'oubliait jamais. Car il le savait d'expérience, jamais l'on ne pouvait oublier les atrocités du Mordor, une fois qu'on les avait vus.<p>

Quand il eut enfin fini, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le sofa avant de s'asseoir en face, se servant une nouvelle coupe de vin.

_Les choses seront différentes demain... Mais que vais-je faire de toi, petite fille ?_

Tout cela n'avait pas été planifié. Ni sa venue, ni le fait que son couard de père refuserait ce misérable bout de papier. Un papier en vertu de quoi il aurait laissé libre cours à son imagination pour donner une leçon d'humilité au prince déchu, lui demandant promesses, de l'or, et pourquoi pas quelques autres fantaisies avant de renvoyer la petite elfe aux siens.  
>Sien, qui, il l'avait aperçut, ne représentait pas une menace pour elle.<p>

Peut-être même l'ont-ils vraiment aimé, songea-t-il sans parvenir à comprendre comment un membre de la lignée de Durin, avait put aimer un jour autre chose que l'or, et lui même.

_Comme si j'aurais imposé à mon fils une épouse qui n'a rien de noble, seulement un père adoptif en exil de son propre royaume...Stupide nain..._

A présent, il aurait l'air d'un fieffé imbécile s'il la renvoyée sans rien attendre en échange.  
>A présent, il ne savait plus comment tirer son épingle de ce jeu qui n'avait rapporté que des larmes et de la souffrance.<p>

Il se resservit un autre verre de vin, à la recherche d'une réponse. Puis un autre, pour tenter de chasser ce qu'il avait vu dans son esprit. Des atrocités, qu'il avait non seulement vues comme s'il y était, mais qu'il avait ressentit.

Un ressentit qui lui fit vider bien plus qu'un verre cette nuit là.

_Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi maintenant, petite elfe ?_

.

.  
><strong>Fin de chapitre !<strong>

.  
>La plume est à vous !<p>

Laissez votre avis par reviews, je ne mange pas les gens, quoi qu'ils disent, c'est (presque) promis !


	9. Chapter 9 : Pour vous servir

**Salutation,**

D'abords, merci à tous pour vos petits mots : Noooo Aime, Naheiah, Sabrinabella. Et également merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

.  
>.<p>

.  
>.<p>

.

**Chapitre 9. Pour vous servir**

.  
>.<p>

Legolas pénétra à pas de loup dans les appartements de son père, alors que le matin était encore jeune. Le roi était d'ordinaire plutôt matinal, et il espérait le trouver déjà debout et apprêter pour se rendre à la réunion avec les nobles du royaume prévu pour dans la matinée, et disposé à lui raconter son repas de la veille au soir avec leur invitée.  
>Il avait veillé tardivement prêt de sa fenêtre, espérant voir passé Niphredil pour lui demander des nouvelles, mais il ne l'avait pas vu.<p>

Alors qu'il passa le corridor, l'esprit léger, il s'immobilisa, stupéfait du tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

Le roi était affalé dans son éternel crapaud de cuir, encore vêtu de ses atouts de la veille, avec autour de lui un unique verre de vin et une multitude de carafes vides, et allongé dans le sofa en face de lui, Niphredil. La jeune elfine était étendu, inconsciente, l'air paisible, une fine couverture sur elle pour lui tenir chaud.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il inquiet, alors qu'il s'approcha rapidement de la jeune elfe, s'agenouillant face à elle, que lui avez-vous fait ?

Thranduil lui jeta un regard noir, et ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de soupirer douloureusement :

-Elle dort, rien de plus. Elle se réveillera d'ici deux ou trois heures. Ramène là à ses appartements. Qu'elle finisse sa nuit et se rafraîchisse. Mets un garde devant sa porte, et ne la laisse pas se balader en ville tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu à nouveau.

-Vous lui avez fait quelque chose, souffla Legolas en se retournant vers son père ne sachant pas si il devait être impressionné ou effrayé.

-Tu avais raison, fils, son âme allait faiblir, rongé par le souvenir de la cruauté des orques et de ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir... Expliqua-t-il en tentant de se lever de son crapaud avant de se laisser retomber sans grâce. Le danger devrait être écarté à présent, car j'ai regardé dans ses souvenirs pour en effacer ce qu'il y avait de pire... En partie... Il ne reste plus qu'à m'assurer que tout va bien.

- Vous avez effacé sa mémoire... À quel point ? Se souviendra-t-elle de qui elle est ? D'où elle vient ?

-Oui... Lâcha le souverain, las en repoussant son verre de vin devant lui d'un air dégoutté, faire disparaître plus que quelques heures dans sa vie pousseraient son esprit à chercher ce qui manque, et la conduirait à la folie... Il faudra être vigilant, Legolas, j'ignore quand, si ce sera dans un mois, dix ans ou un millénaire, mais un jour, elle se souviendra... Et je devrais recommencer.

-Combien de fois ? Questionna le prince, inquiet.

-Autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire, soupira le roi.

_Il est encore saoul... Que s'est-il passé hier soir pour qu'il en vienne à boire jusqu'à l'aube ? _

La seule certitude du prince elfe, était qu'il s'était bel et bien passé quelque chose de particulier hier soir entre son père et la demoiselle, sans qu'il ne parvienne à imaginer quoi.  
>Une chose qui avait profondément touché le roi, à tel point qu'il avait usé d'un pouvoir dangereux, qu'il avait juré de ne jamais utiliser, risquant de tout simplement détruire l'esprit de la jeune elleth. Mais un risque n'était rien, car Legolas savait que si Thranduil avait ce choix, c'est qu'il avait la certitude de ne pas avoir d'autre solution pour sauver l'elfine d'une vie aussi mélancolique que courte.<p>

Délicatement, Legolas déposa Niphredil sur son lit, prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller, et s'éclipsa pour se rendre à la réunion avec les quatre maisons noble de Vert-Bois, afin d'y remplacer son père.  
>Ce dernier n'était certainement pas en état de présider un conseil ce jour, vu qu'il était incapable de tenir debout. Mais son fils l'avait déjà remplacé par le passé, et à plusieurs reprises. Les quatre nobles ne se formaliseraient pas de ce changement de dernière minute. Du moins, il l'espérait.<p>

La réunion lui sembla interminable, et malgré ses espoirs, les Seigneurs posèrent bien trop de questions à son goût, s'intéressant particulièrement à Niphredil, dont tout le monde parlait, sans jamais la voir, allant jusqu'à s'int »rroger sur la raison qui poussait Thranduil à la garder recluse.  
>Ce n'est que sur les coups de midi qu'il put enfin retourner vers les appartements de l'elleth rousse, mais il trouva la porte fermée la clé, et étonna, il se mit à tambouriner dessus :<p>

-Niphredil ! C'est moi, Legolas ! Ouvrez !

- Certainement pas ! S'écria une voix féminine.

-Elle est comme ça depuis une demi-heure, déclara la voix de Wilwarin en sindarin derrière lui, il n'y a rien à faire, elle a seulement accepté de laisser entrer Amdir...

-Une damoiselle qui se barricade pour ne pas te voir, déclara Legolas en lui adressant un regard moqueur, je dirais bien que cela ne me surprend pas, mais ce serait mentir.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, déclara le guerrier d'une voix presque gémissante, le roi exige sa présence depuis près d'une demi-heure, et ils restent enfermés là-dedans à bavasser ! Ton père me fera nettoyer toutes les écuries de la ville si elle tarde davantage !

-Niphredil, quel grief avez-vous donc contre mon ami ? Demanda Legolas, en haussant la voix, aussi curieux que désireux de démêler cette histoire.

-Il a voulu me traîner dans les appartements de votre père de force, comme du bétail ! S'il est puni, ce sera tant mieux, peut-être cela lui apprendra-t-il la courtoisie !

Legolas se retourna vers Wilwarin qui fit un geste d'impuissance, la mine navrée. Il fit un pas vers la porte, et posa délicatement sa main dessus avant de déclarer d'une voix douce :  
>-Je tiens à m'excuser pour mes manières épouvantables, <em>wen <em>Niphredil... Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi grossier envers une dame, et cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous en fais la promesse.

Legolas inclina la tête en signe d'approbation, et comme par magie, la porte s'ouvrit après que les deux elfes reclus à l'intérieur aient échangé quelques murmures.  
>C'est Amdir qui l'avait ouverte, jetant un regard réprobateur et légèrement moqueur au capitaine des éclaireurs. Niphredil se tenait à côté de lui, apprêter comme le roi Thranduil l'avait souhaité, et visiblement prêt à partir. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Legolas, le prince fut étonné de ne pas y voir la même tristesse qu'à l'accoutumer. Non, son regard avait changé, aujourd'hui flottait un air mutin sur les traits de la jeune elleth où les traces de violences passés avaient presque totalement disparu.<p>

-Allez-vous bien_, Wen _Niphredil ? Demanda le prince avec un air soucieux, votre dîner avec mon père s'est-il bien passé ?

- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, prince Legolas. Pour ce qui est du dîner... Hé bien, je pense que vous connaissez ce genre de soirée en sa compagnie mieux que moi : du vin, des chants grivois, des danseuses... En résumé, une fête du tonnerre !

Legolas écarquilla les yeux de surprises devant ses propos, stupéfait, et c'est le rire cristallin de Wilwarin à ses côtés qui le ramena à la réalité alors qu'à son tour, Amdir s'esclaffait.

-Oui, je reconnais là mon père, approuva-t-il avec un sourire hilare à présent, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer pareille scène, vous devriez vous hâter, demoiselle. Wilwarin me dit que vous êtes déjà en retard.

-Laissez-moi vous accompagner, proposa Wilwarin en posant une main sur son dos.

Main qu'elle délogea de son omoplate d'un simple geste de l'épaule agacé avant de lui répondre sans un regard :  
>-La demeure du roi est à moins de cent mètres, je ne vais ni me perdre, ni m'enfuir, maître éclaireur.<p>

Sans un mot de plus, elle se mit en route d'un pas fier, laissant les trois ellons en plan, la suivant des yeux, sidéré par le brusque changement de comportemens de la jeune elleth qui ne parvenait pas à soutenir leurs regards la veille.

-Quoi que votre père lui est dit ou fait hier, souffla Amdir avec un regard suspicieux, il l'a ramené à la vie... Je suis persuadé qu'aujourd'hui seulement, nous venons de rencontrer Niphredil, telle qu'elle fut avant sa terrible mésaventure.

-Un minois charmant, et un sacré caractère, assura Wilwarin d'un air rieur et sans la moindre rancune, je comprends maintenant pourquoi les nains ont voulu la garder pour eux ! J'espère qu'elle reste parmi nous quelque temps, cela promet d'être terriblement amusant !

Niphredil entra dans les appartements du roi à d'un pas léger et prudent, toujours aussi impressionné que la veille d'entrer dans ses lieux majestueux et sévère. Sans surprise ce dernier l'attendait non loin de là, debout sur son balcon, les yeux fixés sur son royaume grouillant de vie.

-Vous êtes en retard, Niphredil.

-Nuit difficile, déclara-t-elle calmement en s'avançant vers lui. Du moins, j'imagine, car à mon dernier souvenir, je suis assis dans votre salon avec un verre de vin.

Cette déclaration attira l'attention du Grand Roi des Elfes qui lui jeta un regard vaguement, tant étonné par ce brusque changement d'attitude que par sa déclaration. Il fit un pas vers elle, puis un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, la scrutant avec intensité. Elle baissa les yeux, et après avoir prit une grande inspiration, elle lui demanda :  
>-Avez-vous eut des nouvelles de mon père, roi Thranduil ?<p>

-Nous en avons parlé hier, vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

Elle fit non de la tête, troublée par la révélation du roi des elfes. Cette réponse arracha un imperceptible sourire satisfait à Thranduil, qui se détendit. Elle avait oublié leur conversation, comme elle avait du oublier plus de la moitié de son séjour parmi les orques. Il avait regardé dans son esprit malgré sa réticence à faire un tel acte qu'il trouvait violent et intrusif, et il avait choisi d'en retirer ce qu'il y avait de pire. Assez pour qu'elle ne souffre plus de ses souvenirs immondes, mais avec suffisamment de prudence, pour qu'elle ne se perde pas elle-même.

-L'offre que votre père m'a faite est une insulte, affirma-t-il avec une dureté, mentant délibérément.

Thorin avait proposé plusieurs coffres d'or et de pierres précieuses, mais l'or, Thranduil en avait déjà, c'est tout autre chose qu'il voulait. Il voulait un moyen de faire pression sur ses nains, un moyen de découvrir leurs secrets, et leurs secrets valaient bien plus que quelques coffres de richesses.

Mesurant soigneusement l'impact de ses mots en observant sa jeune interlocutrice, il poursuivit calmement : vous resterez dans le royaume des forêts jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à de meilleurs sentiments. Et vous travaillerez à mon service, comme servante en attendant.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Fit-elle en se raidissant alors que la colère commencer à pointer tant dans sa voie que dans ses traits, chassant la peur qu'elle avait de ce roi. Qu'espérez-vous de lui ? L'or d'Erebor ? Il ne l'a plus en sa possession ! Nous menons une vie simple dans les montagnes bleues, que désirez-vous que vous ne puissiez déjà avoir ?

- Voir la lignée de Durin revenir à la raison et faire preuve d'humilité ! Tonna-t-il avec force. Les voir demander pardon pour le mal qu'ils ont fait, aux régions de l'Est en attirant le dragon, détruisant ainsi des milliers de vies innocentes !

-Alors vous aurez le plaisir de voir la fille de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne récurer votre sol à genoux avec toute l'humilité que vous trouverez séant, siffla-t-elle avec un regard assassin. Après tout, je suis votre prisonnière, vous disposez de moi comme il vous plaît.

Thranduil sentait la colère monter à nouveau en lui, car jamais aucune elle ne s'était permise de lui répondre de la sorte. De la colère, mais aussi une étincelle de curiosité. Elle avait grandi parmi des nains sans roi ni royaume, et son attitude sauvage n'était pas une surprise en y repensant, ni dénuée d'un certain charme qui lui rappelait Vert-Bois dans les temps anciens.

-Préféreriez-vous que je vous jette dehors, aux mains des orques ? S'énerva-t-il.

-Je préférerais assainir le marais des morts à la petite cuillère plutôt que d'avoir à servir l'elfe qui a abandonné ma famille à l'errance, et à la mort ! S'emporta-t-elle en s'écartant du roi.

-Ne me pousse pas à bout, petite elfe sans cervelle ! Tonna-t-il en la tutoyant inconsciemment, nous t'avons sauvé la vie alors que tu allais devenir le jouer d'orques cruelles qui ne t'auraient épargné aucune souffrance ! Il m'apparaît qu'un minimum de gratitude soit le bienvenu, ainsi que tu te rendes utile tant que tu es parmi nous !

_Touché._ Songea le roi alors qu'il vit la demoiselle rousse pâlir, satisfait. Cette petite elleth au caractère de nain pourrait potentiellement être apprivoisé avec de la patience, et du temps.  
>Or, Thranduil avait les deux.<p>

Il regarda d'un air interrogateur Niphredil défaire son collier pour le poser sur la table non loin d'elle d'un geste délicat alors qu'elle lui dit d'une voix mutine :  
>-Je doute que vos servantes portent des pierres précieuses... Quels sont vos ordres, monseigneur ?<p>

Les yeux du roi s'éclairèrent d'une lueur glacée et il lui fit signe de la suivre pour lui faire le tour du reste de ses appartements.  
>Au vu de la seule pièce qu'elle avait vu, Niphredil se dit que sa tâche serait aisée, puis il la mena dans le salon privé, bureau, puis sa chambre, la loggia et la salle d'eau. Partout régnait un désordre semblable à celui qu'aurait pût provoquer une horde de gobelins enragés : les rideaux étaient déchirés et recousus ensemble de manière grossière, des affaires diverses jonchaient le sol, des verres et des carafes de vin était posés un peu partout, parfois couverts de poussières. Et dans tout ça, pas la moindre trace d'une reine des elfes sylvestres. Ou de la moindre présence féminine.<p>

- Voilà ta tâche en tant que servante du roi : remets tout ça en ordre. Tu dépoussiéras mes bibelots ainsi que ma bibliothèque, laveras mon linge et veilleras à ce qu'il y ait toujours du vin en quantité disponible. À l'occasion, tu auras également un rôle d'échanson lors de certaines réunions avec la noblesse.

-Si c'est là votre désir, acquiça-t-elle sans conviction alors qu'il avait la mena vers la porte d'entrée, révélant une porte dans le vestibule d'entrée. Ce dernier donné sur une grande chambre avec vue sur le royaume, bien plus simple que le reste des lieux, avec néanmoins tout le confort nécessaire.

-Voici tes nouveaux appartements. Tu pourras les arranger comme bon vous semble. Sache que je me passerais de ta présence entre 21h et que je prends mon déjeuner à six heures chaque matin. Entre-temps, tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble dans le royaume.

-Thranduil ? Demanda-t-elle, se laissant porté par sa curiosité, je ne crois pas avoir rencontré dame votre épouse...

Il lui jeta un regard lourd de menace, et ne répondit rien, la plantant là, et sortit rejoindre son peuple.

A contre-cœur, Niphredil se changea pour une tenue gris perle moins précieuse et commença sa tâche. Elle ne revit pas Thranduil avant le soir, et ce dernier semblait d'humeur massacrante, et ne lâcha pas le moindre mot, se contentant de garder les yeux rivés sur quelques documents rédiger en sindarin. Quand Niphredil disparut, puis revint avec son dîner, il ne leva les yeux et desserra enfin les dents :  
>-Tu devrais aller dîner dans les jardins du trône avec mon fils et ses hommes. Je te donne congé pour la soirée à présent.<p>

L'esprit sombre, Niphredil décida néanmoins d'obéir au roi sans discuter, et s'éclipsa, laissant le Grand Roi des Elfes seul à son repas qu'il entama d'un air maussade.  
>Seul avec le silence.<p>

_Vous ne m'aurez rien fait de pire que les tortures que m'a infligé l'orque pâle, _ses paroles qu'elle lui avait dites sans pouvoir s'en souvenir, et qui le torturait encore.

Les nains semblaient l'avoir décrit à la petite elfe comme le pire des monstres, à tel point qu'elle le croyait capable d'agir comme la plus infâme créature de ce monde.  
>Dans un mouvement de rage, il jeta tout ce qui occupé la table sur le sol, n'épargnant que la carafe de vin, qu'il saisit pour en avaler une grande rasade.<br>Pour impressionner qui s'encombrerait-il d'un verre ? Voilà bien des siècles que nul n'avait partagé sa vie...  
>De nouveau, le calme, et ce silence qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles à l'en rendre fou alors que raisonner ses paroles qui lancinaient son âme.<br>La carafe fut rapidement vidée, et il s'en saisit d'une autre, et ce ne fut pas la dernière.  
>Le vin, sa seule compagnie depuis trop de temps pour qu'il ne puisse le compter.<br>Le Grand Roi des Elfes était puissant et riche, mais malgré cela, malgré son peuple jovial, la solitude le dévorait de l'intérieur, et transformer son cœur en pierre.  
>À qui parler ? À son fils, pour qu'il ait ensuite mauvaise opinion de lui ? À son peuple, qui douterait ensuite de son jugement ?<br>Non, il était seul. Et c'est avec cette pensée obsédante qu'il tituba autant sous l'effet de l'alcool que par cette sensation de solitude, et se laissa choir sur son lit de plume sans cérémonie.  
>Il s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb. Dormir, voilà ce qui le faisait tant boire. Dormir, pour que son éternité passe plus vite.<p>

Niphredil de son côté s'était rapidement changé avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds, pressé de quitter cette ambiance oppressante qui régnait dans la demeure du seigneur elfe.  
>Elle descendit les escaliers en colimaçon d'un pas rapide, et perdu dans ses pensées, elle rentra dans une personne qui avancer d'un pas plus lent. La jeune elleth, légèrement sonné s'excusa platement, et fut étonné d'entendre la voix rieuse de Legolas :<br>-Ce n'est rien, ma chère. Je suis heureux de vous voir enfin parmi nous ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Vous tombez à pic, si je puis dire... Je me demandais s'il y avait une taverne, ou un lieu similaire dans votre cité. J'ai envie de voir la vie, et d'entendre rire.

Trop heureux de l'entendre tenir de tels propos, il ne lui posa pas d'avantage de questions et la conduit dans le jardin central du refuge ou plusieurs elfes se retrouvaient pour la nuit dans une ambiance légère et festive. Bien qu'impressionné devant la vingtaine d'elfes qui la dévisagèrent avec curiosité, elle prit une grande inspiration et leur répondit par un sourire timide.  
>Elle retrouva Amdir avec un sourire sincère, avec à ses côtés Wilwarin, qui s'inclina devant elle avec respect avant de lui mettre une coupe de vin dans les mains, désireux de mettre loin d'eux la mésaventure de la matinée.<br>Elle reconnut également Tarnnadh non-loin de là, qui lui jeta un regard étrange avant de lui adresser un signe de la tête avec un sourire poli. Hormis les trois ellons à ses côtés, tous parlaient uniquement le sindarin, ce qui augmenté le sentiment de Niphredil d'être perdu, et surtout, terriblement seule dans cet endroit.  
>Néanmoins, leur compagnie était un soulagement, car malgré qu'elle les connaissait peu, leurs rires cristallins semblaient sincère alors qu'il lui parlait de la Forêt, de la ville, ponctué d'anecdote légère.<p>

-Votre vin est excellent, soupira Niphredil, mais la bière brassée par les miens me manque ! Ah ! Une bonne bière des montagnes bleues, un bon quartier de viande, la musique et les chants toute la nuit !

-Vous avez réellement grandi parmi les nains ? Osa Amdir, sous le regard courroucé de son prince, toute votre vie ?

-Plus de quatre-vingts ans, aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs ! Assura-t-elle avec un sourire sans ombre. Je suis enfin majeure aux yeux de mon peuple, nous avons fêté cela durant deux jours ! Un des conseillers de mon père m'avait offert une petite flûte en ivoire, hélas, je crains de l'avoir perdu... Soupira-t-elle, l'air chagrin.

-Oh, fit Wilwarin, ne soyez pas triste, douce Niphredil, regardez, je l'ai trouvé non loin de l'endroit où.. Enfin, je crois que c'est à vous.

Il lui tendit la petite flûte blanche en forme de dragon, et la jeune elleth le gratifia d'un sourire des plus chaleureux qui soit alors qu'elle saisit le présent que lui avait fait Balin comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors. Elle en fit quelques notes avec, et chassa une larme de joie qui pointait avant de prendre Wilwarin dans ses bras, effaçant toute sa rancœur des événements de la matinée à son égard :  
>-Merci ! Merci infiniment, Wilwarin...<p>

L'éclaireur fut surpris d'un tel débordement d'affection, mais il ne se défit pas de son étreinte qu'il trouva plutôt agréable, sentant dans ses cheveux roux une douce odeur de fruit des bois. Elle se détacha rapidement, et il croisa son regard bleu souligné de tache de rousseur mutine sur sa peau d'albâtre.  
><em>Bien trop jolie pour pleurer ainsi songea-t-il en essuyant une larme du revers du pouce.<em>

-Savez-vous en jouer ? Demanda Amdir, vous pourriez nous faire un air !

-Je ne connais aucune mélodie elfique, souffla-t-elle en se rasseyant paisiblement, cela risquerait de ne pas vous plaire.

-Un peu de nouveauté nous fera le plus grand bien ! Assura Wilwarin alors qu'il fit un clin d'œil imperceptible à Legolas.

Niphredil se mit à jouer un air entraînant, parmi ceux que les nains lui avaient appris, et à sa grande surprise, cela attira l'attention de plusieurs elfes présents, et certains en profitèrent même pour esquisser quelques pas de danse, riant joyeusement en lui adressant des signes d'encouragement.  
>Elle en enchaîna plusieurs, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue se fasse sentir et qu'elle choisit de rentrer à ses appartements, l'esprit serein.<br>Elle ne put résister à la tentation de passé un œil dans le salon pour voir le seigneur des lieux, et l'aperçu de dos, une carafe de vin devant lui, et sans plus tarder, elle disparut dans ses appartements.  
>Cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, elle ne fit aucun cauchemar quand le sommeil vint la prendre.<p>

Le lendemain matin, le roi resta dans ses appartements, rédigeant quelques documents d'un air bien plus paisible que la veille dans son salon privée, alors qu'elle était en train de faire la poussière. À un instant, il leva les yeux vers elle et lui demanda, bien qu'il se doutât de la réponse :  
>-Sais-tu comment fonctionne la forêt-noire ?<p>

-Non, du tout, avoua-t-elle, intrigué par la question.

-Hé bien, prend place, déclara le roi, je pense qu'un peu d'instruction pourrait t'être utile durant ton séjour dans la cité refuge. Assis-toi.

La jeune elleth obtempéra, sa curiosité piqué à vif, et s'assit en face du roi, mais ne lui en dit rien et le laissa expliquer :  
>- Vert-Bois est un grand royaume, qui fut autrefois divisé en quatre afin que les affaires courantes soient gérées par quatre nobles seigneurs. Il y a Bar-en-hâr, la maison du Sud, Bar-annui, ceux de l'ouest, Bar-rhùnen à l'est, et enfin Bar-en-forod au nord. Chacun seigneur à en plus de cela un domaine d'expertise qui est alloué depuis des siècles. Par exemple, Naur était autrefois le chef d'Arphen-en-forod, devait s'occuper des relations avec les autres peuples. Hélas, soupira le roi, depuis dix ans, il a cédé sa place à son fils, Heledir...<p>

-C'est plutôt compliqué, dit Niphredil avec une moue dubitative, j'aurais cru pourtant comprendre que Naur était médecin en chef, et non pas une sorte d'ambassadeur...

-Oui, mais il faut avouer qu'en dehors des temps de guerre, cette responsabilité est peu prenante... Pour le reste, tu apprendras avec le temps, déclara le roi, satisfait de ses explications. De plus, tu rencontreras ses gens assez vite lors des réunions. Des réunions souvent longues pour ne pas dire grand chose, mais sauf exception, la tradition veut qu'elle se déroule une fois par lune.  
>Le roi hésita un instant puis poursuivit :<p>

-Ce matin, nous avons reçu un courrier des Monts de Fer, hélas, rédigé en Khuzdul... Pourrais-tu ?

Il lui tendit un parchemin qu'elle saisit, en fronçant les sourcils. Après un bref instant, elle le lui rendit et mentit :  
>-Désolé, je ne sais pas lire le Khuzdul, uniquement le parler.<p>

Le roi lui jeta un regard lourd de reproche mais ne dit rien en se saisissant du parchemin avant de le mettre de côté : tant pis, je transmettrait au fils de Naur dans ce cas, peut-être sera-t-il en faire bonne usage...

_Avoir sa confiance et sa coopération sera sans doute un travail de longue haleine..._

Mais Thranduil était un ellon patient. Il attendrait le moment propice, qu'il soit dans une semaine ou dans un siècle, mais il gagnerait sa confiance, et dresserait son caractère sauvage.

.  
>.<p>

Quand un matin, Balin, Dwalin et Ori arrivèrent aux portes du village refuge de Khazad-Bizar, la rumeur de leur retour se propagea comme une traînée de poudre, et nombreux furent les nains à venir à leur rencontre, les accueillant tel des héros enfin de retour.  
>Thorin fut parmi les premiers à se précipiter dans la rue, dans une tenue à peine descente, et revoir ses amis lui arracha son premier sourire depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre de Thranduil. Il les invita dans sa demeure dans le but d'enfin découvrir ce qui s'était passé durant leur voyage, espérant qu'ils lui apporteraient des nouvelles de son père, qui demeurait introuvable, et que nul n'avait vu.<p>

Le récit fut long, et alors qu'ils en vinrent à leur raconter leurs déroutes dans la Forêt-Noire, Thorin perdit espoir d'un jour revoir Thrain quand il sut qu'il avait été pris par les orques. Lui n'avait pas eut la chance de rencontrer les elfes, et nul ne lui était venu en aide...

-Nous sommes désolés, Thorin, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour lui, souffla Balin, ni pour Niphredil, ou Navri...

-Navri est en vie, révéla le prince nain, illuminant le regard de Dwalin qui affichait une mine sombre en entendant le nom de son fils perdu. Avec Niphredil, ils ont été sauvés des mains des orques par les elfes sylvestres. J'ai reçu un corbeau des monts de Fer hier disant qu'il était arrivé à leur porte en bonne santé.

Dwalin lui fit un sourire immense et s'exclama : mon garçon ! Mon garçon est en vie, et il est chez Dáin ! Thorin, vous ne pouviez m'apporter meilleure nouvelle

-Et ta fille ? Demanda Balin qui fut également soulagé malgré une inquiétude qui perdurait, elle n'est pas avec lui ?

-Non, soupira Thorin en fermant les yeux, la mine sombre, le roi des elfes la retient... Il veut... Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il veut, mais tant qu'il ne l'aura pas, il ne la laissera pas partir

-Elle est en vie, déclara Ori, et c'est ce l'essentiel. Nous n'avons perdu que trop de nains dans cette aventure... Je suis désolé Thorin, mais si Thrain n'a pas croisé la route des elfes, il ne reviendra pas...

-Père est mort ? Demanda la voix brisée de Dis derrière eux, alors qu'elle venait d'apparaître dans le salon, au cœur de leur demeure de bois.

La naine venait d'entrer dans la vaste pièce ou un feu crépité dans l'âtre sous une énorme marmite qui dégageait déjà une délicieuse odeur de ragoût, tenant contre elle un bébé minutieusement emmailloté dans un linge bleu roi. Ses traits étaient tirés à cause de la fatigue, mais elle semblait néanmoins en forme.

-Est...Est-ce votre fils, Dis ? Demanda Dwalin en fixant le minuscule bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras avec une lueur d'émerveillement dans les yeux.

-Oui, dit-elle avec fierté en s'approchant pour lui tendre son enfant, il s'appelle Kili, il est né il y a dix jours.

-Il est magnifique Dis, murmura-t-il en prenant le petit prince aux cheveux blonds dans ses imposantes mains avec un sourire béa, il sera un gaillard beau et fort, comme son oncle !

-Vous avez là une belle famille Dis, mes félicitations, déclara Balin avec un sourire bienveillant, les enfants sont l'espoir de notre peuple. La promesse d'un avenir radieux... Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde...

-Nous avons perdu père, murmura la petite naine en s'adressant à son frère, Thorin, donne au roi Thranduil ce qu'il veut, qu'il nous ramène Niphredil... Notre famille a suffisamment souffert, et je prie chaque jour pour que l'on soit de nouveau réunie.

-Dis, soupira Thorin, les choses ne sont pas si simples...

-Si, elles le sont ! S'exclama-t-elle avec tristesse et colère, Niphredil fait parti de notre famille, et aujourd'hui, elle ne sait même pas que mon fils est né ! Par ce que tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire d'un vulgaire bout de papier la disant comme ta fille adoptive ! Parfois, je me dis que tu ne veux pas qu'elle revienne !

-Je discuterais de cela plus tard avec Balin, dit-il froidement, pour le moment, je pense qu'il a hâte de revoir son foyer, et Dwalin, sa femme.

-Hé bien, j'espère messieurs, que vous serez moins nigaud que mon frère ! Et pour la paix de vos foyers, je vous conseille de bien réfléchir à ce que vous direz ! Menaça-t-elle.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent au rythme de la vie elfique, et une routine s'installa dans les appartements du Grand Roi sindar, qui retrouvait lentement une allure digne du rang de son occupant.  
>Thranduil passait le plus souvent la première partie de sa matinée au calme de ses appartements, lisant ou écrivant sur quelques parchemins qui semblait d'un ennui terrible, gardant un œil distrait sur Niphredil qui s'affairait discrètement autour de lui.<br>Parfois, il lui expliqué des choses à propos de son royaume ou du reste du monde, désireux d'avoir une seconde opinion sur un sujet qui l'avait interpellé. Si au début de son séjour dans ces quartiers, elle restait méfiante à son égard, elle finit par baisser sa garde, et multipliait ses questions, avides de connaître ce monde si différent de celui qu'elle avait toujours connu.  
>Par ailleurs, il avait également demandé à Tarnnadh de lui enseigner le sindarin, et deux heures par jours, les deux elleth se retrouvaient dans ce but. Cependant, Tarnnadh était de loin l'elfe la moins agréable que l'elleth rousse avait rencontrée depuis son arrivé. Elle ne lui parlait qu'uniquement pour accomplir son devoir, ne tenant jamais un propos hors de la leçon et des politesses, s'éclipsant à la fin de chaque séance en silence.<p>

Chaque soir, Thranduil la congédiait, quand il sirotait son vin en solitaire sur son balcon, sous la lumière des étoiles, ne désirant pas qu'elle le voit ainsi enchaîner verre sur verre, la mine sombre. Elle passait une grande partie de ces nuits dans la cité, souvent en compagnie d'Amdir et de Wilwarin, et même parfois de son fils. Ces derniers, éternels larrons de foire, étaient de bien plus agréable professeur de sindarin que l'elleth blonde, et ils n'hésitaient jamais à la convier aux festivités ainsi qu'à leur petit larcin dans le but de faire tourner fou l'intendant royal en charge des réserves de vin. Mais souvent, Thranduil la savait sur la plus haute terrasse de la ville à observer les étoiles, leur adressant des prières muettes ou jouant de son étrange flûte d'ivoire.  
>Quand elle regagnait ses appartements, elle passait souvent devant l'ombre d'un roi ruiné par le vin, et cela, toujours sans un mot, le laissant seul à ruminer de sombres pensées qui le minaient chaque jour un peu plus.<br>Certains de ces soirs, Thranduil la soupçonnait d'avoir compris combien il pouvait souffrir de sa solitude. Il pensait parfois que si elle gardait si souvent le silence, c'était pour mieux le torturer.  
>Pour se venger de la garder loin de ceux qu'elle considérée comme sa famille.<br>Cependant, cette hypothèse lui paraissait toujours improbable dès qu'arrivait la lueur du jour, car dans les yeux de cette elleth, il n'y avait aucune haine, seulement de la déception, et de la tristesse.

.

.

Un matin, alors que Niphredil était dans la maison de soins au côté d'Amdir pour que celui-ci refasse ses pansements, il déclara d'un ton enjoué que maintenant, les bandages ne seraient plus nécessaires, ni ses services de médecin par ailleurs.

-C'est enfin cicatrisé, assura-t-il à l'elleth qui détournait toujours le regard, vous pouvez regarder, Niphredil, tout est net à présent, et pour la plupart, elles disparaîtront avec le temps...

Celle-ci fit non de la tête, ne lui adressant pas un regard. Un refus qui le préoccupé depuis le début, mais pour la première fois, il se permit de lui demander :  
>-Pourquoi craignez-vous de regarder vos propres cicatrices ?<p>

-Autrefois, mon père m'interdisait d'apprendre la joaillerie, pour pas que je ne m'abîme les mains... Il disait qu'il mourrait de honte de savoir que je porte des marques... Murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste.

-Il n'aura pas honte en vous revoyant, assura Amdir. Ce sera plus facile pour vous, si vous essayez d'accepter ce qui s'est passé. Prenez le contrôle de votre histoire Niphredil... Vous êtes forte, vous y arriverez.

-Ses politesses, m'épuisent, on devrait se tutoyer, Amdir, qu'en dis-tu ? Dit-elle en espérant détourner son attention du sujet.

-J'en serais ravie, Nipherdil, assura le médecin, vous... Tu devrais y aller à présent, je crois savoir que tu as rendez-vous avec Tarnnadh...

Mais Niphredil n'avait aucune envie de retrouver l'elleth au visage sévère, et lui posa une question qui trottait dans son esprit depuis son arrivé :  
>-Où est la reine ? Legolas doit bien avoir une mère quelque part...<p>

-Ah, fit Amdir en regardant autour de lui d'un air craintif, comme s'il craignaient qu'ils fussent entendus, j'imagine que tu as posée la question à notre roi, qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Il n'a pas daigné me répondre, et m'a seulement gratifié de son regard du genre, elle prit une voix grave, tentant de l'imiter " je suis le roi, comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi de la sorte, pinig ? Va donc cirer mes royales chaussures !"

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, assurant l'ellon châtain en laissant échappé un rire amusé avant de reprendre son sérieux, c'est un sujet tabou pour notre peuple, mais comme tu es nouvelle ici, je vais répondre à ta question, et jamais tu n'en reparleras : Notre reine, Meliana a été prise dans une embuscade orque, il y a prêt de mille ans de cela alors qu'elle voyager avec son amie de toujours, Celebrian. Toutes deux ont survécues, mais la joie et le désir de vivre avaient quittés leurs cœurs. Celebrian, l'épouse du seigneur Elrond, à choisi de partir vers le Rivage Gris, pour tenter de retrouver la paix en son cœur, mais Meliana, elle... Elle a choisi de quitter la vie, son âme, _son fea _souffrait tant qu'il s'est consumé...

-Elle s'est suicidé ? Souffla Niphredil d'un air choqué en portant sa main vers ses fines lèvres.

-Non, c'est bien plus que cela... Poursuivit Amdir, le visage sombre comme jamais, son âme s'est consumée en même temps que son corps, au lieu de se diriger pour aller vers Mandos... Certains disent que Thranduil à su réagir à temps pour la sauver, d'autre qu'elle a disparu dans le néant...

-C'est... C'est réellement affreux... Murmura Niphredil qui s'en voulait à présent terriblement honte d'avoir évoquer le sujet devant Thranduil avec tant de légèreté.

-Ca l'est, oui, confirma tristement Amdir, et c'est pourquoi nous n'en parlons pas. Il est inutile de tourmenter davantage notre roi, car son chagrin est immense, et s'il n'était pas de loin l'ellon le plus fort que je connaisse, il aurait sans doute lui-même succombé au chagrin.

Je te promets de ne plus évoqué le sujet, dit Niphredil la main sur le cœur, car mon désir n'est pas de tourmenter Thranduil...

-J'en suis certains, fit-il en chassant l'ombre de chagrin sur son visage, à présent, va, ou tu va être en retard.

Mais Niphredil n'obtempéra toujours pas, préférant parcourir la ville, songeuse après avoir entendu pareille histoire, alors que l'attitude du roi elfe prenait lentement un sens dans son esprit.  
>Son chemin la mena devant les portes qui donnaient à l'extérieur, vers la forêt, grande ouverte à cette heure de la journée, garder par deux soldats en armure dorée et verte. Elle s'immobilisa là, ses yeux se perdant dans l'immensité de la verdure, partagée entre le désir de fuir, et la crainte.<br>La crainte de parvenir à fuir, et tomber à nouveau aux mains des orques. Ses souvenirs de sons séjour parmi eux étaient flous, mais la peur qu'elle avait ressentit à cet instant encore vivace.

-_Mae Govannen,_ fit la douce voix de Wilwarin non loin d'elle en tenu de combat, la tirant de son introspection.

Niphredil se détourna à regret de sa contemplation pour le saluer, et soupirant, elle fit mine de passer son chemin, mais il la retint d'un geste doux. Depuis leur première rencontre, leur relation s'était développé en une amitié sincère, et le caractère plaisantin de Wilwarin avait fini par avoir raison de la méfiance que l'elleth rousse lui portait. Il s'enquit de son bien-être, car sans doute avait-il perçu le trouble de son esprit, mais ce dernier était fugace, et la bonne humeur du chef des éclaireurs le chasse en un instant.

- Mes éclaireurs disent avoir vu Mithrandir dans les environs, je vais à sa rencontre pour m'assurer que la route soit sur, nous serons partit trois ou quatre jours... Pourrais-tu annoncer la nouvelle au roi s'il-te-plaît ? Legolas a ordonné un départ prompt, et je ne saurait faire attendre mon prince, acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

_- N__o tiriel, mellon nin,_ Soit vigilant mon ami. Je vais porter la nouvelle au roi sur l'instant.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit sans tarder, enthousiaste à l'idée de recevoir des nouveaux venus dans le refuge, lui offrant l'occasion de voir une démonstration de l'hospitalité des elfes. Le roi était dans la salle du trône, discutant avec un grand ellon à la chevelure noire comme la nuit et au visage sévère. Elle fut étonnée de voir plusieurs larges cicatrices blanchit par le temps courir sur toute la moitié droite de son visage, mais en détourna les yeux, restant à l'écart en attendant patiemment que le roi est fini son entretien.  
>L'attente ne fut d'ailleurs pas longue, car dès qu'il l'aperçut, il lui fit signe d'approcher alors que l'ellon à la chevelure sombre s'inclina avant de partir, lui jetant un regard froid et suspicieux, dénué de tout sourire.<p>

-Qu'y a-t-il Niphredil ? N'es-tu pas à ta leçon avec Tarnnadh ? Demanda le souverain elfe en lui adressant un signe de salut amical.

-Wilwarin m'a prié de vous avertir que ses hommes ont vu Mi... Mithrandir non loin de vos frontières. Il est parti à sa rencontre avec votre fils, ainsi que ses hommes, dit-elle en guise d'excuse.

-Oh, fort bien, répondit le roi, avec un imperceptible sourire, je suis bien curieux de savoir ce qui l'amène... Bien, va prévenir les cuisines ainsi que Gallion que nous ferons un banquet pour célébrer sa venue. Ensuite, vas à ta leçon de sindarin, parler cette langue disgracieuse m'écorche les lèvres un peu plus chaque jour.

Mais Niphredil n'avait toujours pas l'intention d'obéir et passa la moitié de sa journée dans les cuisines, ou elle rencontra Gallion. C'était un jeune ellon de _Bar-annui_ qui avait la responsabilité d'organiser les festivités dans toute la ville. C'était un grand brun aux yeux couleur de miel qui semblait méfiant à son égard, la toisant comme si elle risquait de lui sauter à la gorge à chaque instant. Méfiant, mais qui lui fit néanmoins visiter toute un partie de la cité qu'elle ne connaissait pas, des cuisines à l'immense garde mangé copieusement fourni.

Elle ne rentra que tardivement dans les appartements du roi, et elle profita que ce dernier soit désert pour aller œuvrer dans la chambre à coucher royale. Au final, avoir un rôle dans ce royaume, si insignifiant soit-il, la rassurait, lui rappelant un peu son village dans les montagnes bleues où elle veillait toujours à ce que son père et sa tante ne manque de rien.  
>Aujourd'hui, elle s'en prit au rideau ocre du roi, souvent déchiré et recousu de manière très grossière, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse jamais être ouvert. Alors qu'elle était perchée sur une chaise pour tenter de les descendre, fredonnant une chanson pour elle même, une voix grave raisonna dans la pièce :<p>

-Mes ordres sont-ils si insignifiants qu'ils peuvent être ignorés à loisirs ?

La voix du souverain la fit sursauter manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre devant une fenêtre, avec de l'autre côté, trente mètres de vide . En un éclair, le roi la saisit par la taille et la déposa sur le sol :

-Par Eru, fait donc attention ! Que n'ai-je vu une elleth perdre ainsi l'équilibre !

-Alors n'apparaissez pas subitement comme ça ! Rétorqua Niphredil en s'écartant de son souverain, serrant contre elle les rideaux avant d'ajouter : je vais dire à vos couturières d'en faire d'autre, ceux-là sont irrécupérables, j'en ai peur.

-Je t'avais ordonné de rejoindre Tarnnadh ce matin, mais tu n'y es pas aller, dit-il en ignorant son propos, pourquoi ?

-Par-ce-que rester enfermée me rend malade !S'exclama Niphredil, une langue ne s'apprend pas que dans les livres, mais dehors ! Au contact du monde ! Je ne peux déjà par sortir de cette caverne, ne m'enfermez pas en plus dans un salon à mourir d'ennui !

_Cette elleth à vraiment un caractère de nain, c'est à peine supportable,_ songea Thranduil en tenant de contenir sa façon de penser sur les elfes qui haussait la parole contre lui. Aucun des sujets de son royaume n'oserait lui répondre de manière aussi impertinente, et elle le faisait sans même ciller. Aussi, il commençait à savoir que la confrontation n'était pas une solution avec elle, car à chaque fois qu'il s'emportait, elle s'enfermait au mieux dans un silence buté, parfois pendant des jours.

-Fais comme tu veux, mais débrouille toi pour apprendre ta langue natale, soupira-t-il, avec l'aide de ton choix.

Comme il l'avait espéré, elle s'apaisa immédiatement, et déposa les rideaux qu'elle portait dans ses bras pour les poser au sol et s'en prit au suivant. Appréciant l'endroit d'où Niphredil avait balayer les débris de ses soirées de solitude et de tourment, il du s'avoué qu'elle avait fait du bon travail depuis son arrivé. Cela, sans jamais qu'elle ne pose sur lui un regard de critique ou de pitié, sans jamais poser de questions.  
><em>Une servante idéale, mai qui doit avoir bien d'autre talent, et une éducation digne d'une dame de haute naissance...<em>

-Demain, je tiendrais conseil à huit heures avec les seigneurs. J'aimerais que tu sois notre échanson.

-Encore un conseil ? S'étonna-t-elle en descendant de nouveaux rideaux, les derniers de la chambre pour les jeter sur les autres en tas.

-Oui, soupira Thranduil en s'asseyant sur son lit derrière elle, cela fait presque une lune que le dernier a eu lieu, et je tiens à être au fait de tout ce qui se passe dans le royaume avant l'arrivée de Mithrandir. Ses déplacements sont rarement immotivés.

-C'est une personne importante ? Demanda-t-elle e se retournant vers le roi, les yeux brillants d'une curiosité enfantine, s'asseyant en face de lui, un elfe d'une autre région ?

-C'est un Istari... On t'a expliqué ce que c'était ?

-Oh oui ! Dit-elle avec un sourire franc, j'en ai rencontré un, il y a quelques années ! Il s'appelait Gandalf, c'est un ami.

-Mithrandir est le nom elfique pour Gandalf, révéla Thranduil, étonné par la révélation de la jeune rousse en face de lui alors que celle-ci poussa une exclamation de surprise mêlée de joie.

Encouragé par l'ellon à la longue chevelure d'argent, elle lui raconta sa dernière rencontre avec le magicien errant avec enthousiasme, rêvant de revoir les fusées de lumière de l'envoyé des Valar.

_Ainsi donc, Mithrandir connaissait son existence,_ songea Thranduil en se jurant d'en toucher un mot ou deux au magicien quand il sera là. Mais pour le moment, il se laissa porter par l'enthousiasme de sa cadette, et l'invita dans le salon pour lui conter l'histoire de la venu des Istari en se monde, ainsi que leur rôle en ce monde, la ponctuant d'anecdote de sa propre expérience à travers les millénaires.

Elle avait toujours mille questions à lui poser dans les instants qu'ils partageaient ainsi, et bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il aimait la façon dont il captivait son attention alors qu'il lui apprenait à connaître le monde des elfes. Qu'il chérissait tant.

_Thranduil, dites-moi ce qu'il a écrit sous ce dessin ! Thranduil..._

Avec ses manières qui n'avaient rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait connu, elle avait chassé un peu de la solitude qui empoisonnait sa vie.

.

**Fin de chapitre !**

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ça m'intéresse, si si !


	10. Chapter 10 Manoeuvre royale

Salutation !

Comme promis, le chapitre 10 avant la fin du week-end !

Merci pour vos reviews, **Sephora4, Juu-Greenleaf, Noooo Aime, Julindy, Naheiha et Sabrinabella,**

je les attends et les dévore comme des chocolats de Noël !

Merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10. Manœuvre royale**

Le conseil durait déjà depuis une heure, qui semblait être une éternité à Niphredil. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu une robe couleur bleu pâle et prit le temps de tresser ses cheveux à la manière de chez elle, dans un entrelac de nattes et de ruban. Bien que Dis ne fût pas là pour lui venir en aide, elle était plutôt satisfaite du résultat, et Thranduil, bien qu'étonné devant cette coiffure typiquement naine, n'avait rien eut à redire à ce sujet.

De ces échanges d'apparence mortellement ennuyeux, elle n'avait clairement compris que les présentations, ainsi quelques brides de conversations en sindarin. Parmi les quatre participants en plus du roi, elle n'avait reconnu que Heledir, qui était le portrait craché de Naur, avec le visage légèrement plus rond mais un air doux, semblable à son père. Ce dernier semblait peu à l'aise dans cette assemblée, et le roi le regardait avec dureté les rares fois où il posait ses yeux d'acier sur lui.  
>Il ne parlait presque pas, mangeant d'abords le déjeuner qu'elle avait servi à chacun des seigneurs en silence, jusqu'à ce que Niphredil voie Thranduil ressortir la note écrite en Khuzdul ainsi qu'une autre pile d'un air courroucé, et ordonna à sa servante de la porter jusqu'au jeune homme. Elle croisa le regard du roi qui brilla d'une lueur étrange, alors que de son côté, Heledir était plus livide que jamais.<p>

-Je crois comprendre que depuis que tu es en charge des relations extérieures, tu rencontres des difficultés avec Daïn, le roi des monts de fer, déclara Thranduil en langue commune, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes, et voilà qu'à présent, il m'écrit en Khuzdul. Quelles solutions proposes-tu à cela, Heledir, Seigneur de Bar-en-forod ?

L'ellon tritura la note, mal à l'aise, et il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à soutenir le regard du roi. Tentant de se ressaisir, il parla en en langue commune, se pliant à la volonté de son roi qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point :  
>- Un traducteur devrait arriver d'ici quelque semaines pour traduire la lettre... Pour... Pour apaiser nos relations, je pensais offrir plus d'or à Daïn pour le vin qu'il nous fait parvenir, ainsi que l'argent.<p>

Niphredil laissa échapper un imperceptible murmure avec un sourire qu'elle dissimula en une seconde, mais ce détail n'avait pas échapper au Grand Roi des Elfes, qui fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.

-Nous payons déjà l'argent plutôt cher, seigneur, Heledir, soupira Mallos, le seigneur de l'Ouest, à ce rythme-là, toute la fortune royale y passera.

-Tu es un imbécile, Heledir, soupira Thranduil, un imbécile qui fait honte à son père. Tu ne mérites pas l'honneur qu'il te fait, en te laissant gérer sa maison à sa place... Depuis dix ans que tu es ici, nos relations avec le monde dont tu es responsable diminuent, et meurent !

-Pardonnez-moi, mon roi, dit-il, la tête basse en accusant les reproches, de plus en plus blême, mais...

-Je me fiche de tes excuses ! Ma servante serait plus douée que toi dans cette affaire ! Tonna-t-il, puis il ajouta avec un sourire carnassier, tien, faisons une expérience, échangez vos places.

Tous les seigneurs se raidirent en entendant les paroles du roi, et à présent, le pauvre Heledir semblait ne plus avoir de couleur :  
>-Je... Je vous demande pardon, murmura-t-il, monseigneur...<p>

-Lève-toi de cette place, ordonna-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, laisses la demoiselle Niphredil s'y asseoir. Sers-lui du thé, et continue de débarrasser la table. Dois-je également t'expliquer le rôle d'un échanson ? Cette tâche est-elle aussi hors de ta portée ?

L'elfe à la chevelure dorée n'ajouta rien, et se leva, invitant poliment Niphredil à prendre sa place d'un geste tremblant, et repoussa galamment la chaise derrière elle. L'elleth, qui elle aussi avait blêmit s'assit à la table des seigneurs, fixant résolument son regard sur les correspondances devant-elle en cherchant à reprendre contenance.

-Niphredil, déclara le roi d'une voix douce, je crois savoir que vous êtes familier des nains, peut-être pourriez nous éclairer sur la lettre de Daïn ?

Il lui jeta un regard intense, et elle sut qu'elle était piégée. Ou elle niait à nouveau, et serait humilier devant ces nobles gens, ou elle obéissait... Et Thranduil obtenait ce qu'il voulait d'elle grâce à son petit larcin. Néanmoins, elle tenta sa chance et d'une main tremblante, elle se saisit du parchemin et commença à lire :  
>-Moi Daïn Ier, roi des monts de Fer, salue la noblesse de la Forêt-noire, ainsi que le... L'interprète que ce fieffé crétin d'Heledir Naurion aurait sans doute fait venir de l'autre bout du monde par ce qu'il n'a jamais fait l'effort d'apprendre un seul mot notre noble langue... Dit-elle en déglutissant péniblement, vous avez déjà raté les fiançailles de ma fille, Lysa, et ce manquement est un terrible affront. Elle célébrera ses épousailles le jour de Durin de cette année, sous le regard de Mahal... Puissiez-vous être présent, ou soyez assurés que notre amitié commerciale prendra fin... S'en suis tout un tas de formules de politesse, acheva Niphredil d'une voix tremblante.<p>

Un silence de plomb retomba sur l'assemblée, et enfin Sirion, le seigneur du Sud s'adressa à l'échanson d'un jour en lui adressant un regard sincèrement navré : avons-nous reçu une invitation pour ses fiançailles ?

-Je... Je l'ignore, mais il y a déjà eu une lettre en Khuzdul un jour...

-Oui, elle devrait être rédigée en Khuzdul également, et vous avez dû la recevoir il y a environ un an, déclara timidement Niphredil. Les nains des Monts de Fer sont très superstitieux, et ils craignent de traiter des affaires aussi importantes à leurs yeux en langue commune, de peur de s'attirer la malchance en faisant affront à Mahal, leur créateur. Ce n'est ni une injure, ni une provocation, roi Thranduil, seulement une tradition.

- La tradition exige-t-elle également une réponse dans cette langue ? Demanda le roi, d'une voix calme et posée, avec néanmoins une légère intonation dans sa voix qui trahissait un sentiment de satisfaction.

-Cela serait très apprécié, répondit-elle en reprenant doucement contenance. Le jour de Durin est dans cinq mois, monseigneur... Mes seigneurs ne devaient pas trop tarder à se décider, car plus la réponse tarde, plus le roi Daïn, qui est particulièrement susceptible, le prendra comme un désintérêt de votre part pour son royaume, et une insulte personnelle.

Thranduil la dévisagea un moment en silence, toujours cette étrange lueur dans les yeux et déclara : bien, je pense pouvoir dire que l'expérience est concluante. Heledir, tsu transmettras tout ce que vous avez à ce sujet à Niphredil, tu ne t'occuperas plus des Monts de Fer à l'avenir. Votre ignorance a été remarqué par les autres royaume, et nuit gravement à nos relations.

-Mais, monseigneur, s'insurgea Heledir, la demoiselle Niphredil n'est ici que de passage, est-ce bien sage de lui confier les secrets de notre cité ?

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre conseil à ce sujet, cracha-t-il Thranduil en lui jetant un regard assassin, seul votre incompétence est la cause de ceci. Taches d'y remédier au plus vite.

La séance se fini peu de temps après au grand soulagement de Niphredil, que Thranduil pria de rester un peu, alors que Heledir quitta la pièce en lui jetant un regard venimeux, lui fourrant dans les mains une pile de papier. Elle soupira, tentant de reprendre contenance en buvant une gorgée de thé et demanda au roi qui affichait un sourire victorieux :  
>-Pourquoi avoir humilier votre seigneur de la sorte ? Les nains ne font pas confiance aux étrangers, je doute que Daïn lui est un jour facilité la tâche...<p>

-Il s'en remettra, et avec un peu de chance, il tira-t-il leçon de cela, répondit Thranduil d'un geste dédaigneux. Toi en revanche, tu as fait forte impression pour ta première réunion, je te félicite, j'ai eu raison de croire en toi.

-Oui, grâce à vous, maintenant, ils me détestent ! S'exclama-t-elle inquiète, je ne veux pas avoir à traiter avec Daïn, je veux rentrer chez moi, Thranduil ! Je veux juste... Rentrer voir ma famille !

-Je sais, dit-il en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule, et je te promets que si tu parviens à améliorer les relations entre Vert-Bois et les Monts de Fer, je te rendrais à ta famille... Nous nous rendrons au mariage de la fille de Daïn, et tu seras libre d'aller où le désire à la fin des festivités...

Niphredil cligna des yeux, étonné et murmura : vraiment ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

-Tu as ma parole, assura le roi, un air confiant sur le visage. Ces échanges commerciaux sont importants pour nous... Tu n'auras plus à jouer les échansons à présent, car nul ne doutera plus de ta valeur après ton intervention. Ta place dans le royaume est maintenant celui d'ambassadeur auprès des nains de Fer. Soit digne de cet honneur.

Niphredil réfléchit un moment, ses yeux parcourant distraitement l'expression du roi, sans voix. Il lui faisait un grand honneur c'était incontestable, mais aussi, il lui promettait ce dont elle rêvait : la liberté de revoir les siens. A présent, ses inquiétudes s'étaient envolées, et elle finit par demander avec un sourire complice :  
>-Depuis quand préparez-vous ce petit tour ?<p>

Il lui rendit son sourire, accompagner d'un rire cristallin qui la choqua presque, car depuis un mois qu'elle était ici, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire, avant de reprendre plus un peu plus sérieusement :  
>-Niphredil, je crois avoir comprit que tu aimais beaucoup Mithrandir. Demain soir, nous festoierons en l'honneur de son arrivé, j'espère que tu nous feras l'honneur de ta présence.<p>

Le Grand Roi des Elfes sortit à son tour de la salle de conseil, avec un sourire victorieux, mais malgré tout, une ombre sur le cœur.

Le soir des festivités vint rapidement. Thranduil s'était apprêté pour recevoir Gandalf en milieu d'après-midi, alors que Niphredil était resté dans ses appartements à lire chaque document concernant les Monts de Fer. Une lecture terriblement ennuyeuse, qu'elle avait éparpillée tout autour d'elle sur le lit ou elle était assise au milieu tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans une correspondance négligée depuis des années.  
>Les appartements de service, autrefois sobre, avait été arrangé pour être plus chaleureux, et sur le mur qui ne comportait pas de fenêtre, des dessins de forêts et des portraits crayonnés de Thorin et Dis figuraient, mais aussi d'autres nains chers à son cœur, des amis qui lui manquaient terriblement.<br>Le roi vint troubler son étude, vêtu de ses atouts rouges et ocre qui le rendait particulièrement impressionnant, sa couronne tenant ses cheveux en arrière en une cascade d'or au reflet d'argent. Niphredil le détailla un instant avant de siffler d'admiration :  
>-Vous êtres très élégant, Roi Thranduil.<p>

-Tous ce passe comme tu veux ? Déclara-t-il en la remerciant pour le compliment d'un geste de la tête.

- Tout ceci est terriblement assommant...Soupira-t-elle en posant la note qu'elle avait dans la main, je me demande comment Heledir n'a pas put mourir d'ennui...

-Tu devrais t'apprêter pour ce soir, déclara le roi en voyant qu'elle portait toujours sa tenue grise qui lui servait à faire le ménage, n'importe quelle elleth s'y attellerait déjà depuis midi..

-Leurs journées doivent être bien plus ennuyeuses que ses dossiers alors, déclara-t-elle en commençant à réunir ses parchemins par pile. Mais vous avez raison, je vais m'y mettre.

-Je t'ai mis des vêtements plus adéquat pour les festivités dans ma salle de bains, tu peux l'utiliser à ta guise... Legolas vient de rentrer avec les éclaireurs. Il viendra te chercher d'ici deux heures, soit prête.

Niphredil cligna des yeux, surprise, et alors que le roi fit mine de partir, elle le retint :  
>-Thranduil ?<p>

-Oui,_ pinig, _petite ?

_-Je crois que je ne vous ai encore jamais remercié pour... Tout._

Il lui accorda un dernier sourire, inclina la tête et disparu.

Legolas vint précisément deux heures trente plus tard. Il trouva la jeune rousse assise dans le salon, occuper à tresser une mèche de ses cheveux avant de l'attaché avec les autres qui formait une demi-queue soigneusement élaborée, entrelacé de perles irisées. La demoiselle avait revêtu une robe bleu pâle et blanche vaporeuse ainsi qu'un collier d'opale, arrachant un murmure admiratif au prince elfe. Lui-même était très élégant dans une tenue dorée et blanche, le front ceint d'une fine couronne d'argent qui retenait ses cheveux en arrière, à la manière de son père.

_-Wen Niphredil, ech vain sui ninniach, _dame Niphredil_, _tu es aussi belle que l'arc en ciel.

- _Nin Ernil, glassen na chen cenin, Man mthach _? Mon prince, je suis heureuse de te voir, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais très bien, assura le prince, aucune ombre n'a croisé notre route... Viens, les festivités vont bientôt commencer, et crois-moi, tu n'as jamais vu un banquet, tant que tu n'as pas vu ceux de notre cité ! On dit que Gallion s'est surpassé pour l'occasion !

Il lui offrit galamment son bras, la menant vers la plus haute terrasse de la ville. A la grande surprise de Niphredil, l'un des murs taillés dans le roc qui entourait le jardin semblait s'être ouvert pour révéler un large escalier qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, et qui menait plus haut encore, au-dessus du refuge sylvestre. Au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir depuis son arrivé, loin sous la voute celeste qui lui manquait tant.

-Nous n'ouvrons ce passage que pour les banquets, expliqua Legolas en voyant son air surprit, car il serait trop dangereux de laisser une telle trouée vers l'extérieur ouvert en permanence... Mais quand nous célébrons un événement, c'est toujours sous la lumière des étoiles.

-L'extérieur, répéta rêveusement Niphredil alors que son regard s'était embrasé, cette simple idée me réjouit.

-Vous êtes bien une elfe des bois, murmura Legolas avec un sourire amusé, il faudrait être fou pour en douter. Puis il ajouta plus sérieusement : il y a beaucoup de monde là-haut. Ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser, souriez et ne lâchez pas mon bras, tout ira pour le mieux.

Les escaliers de marbres blanc débouchèrent sur le haut d'une colline au cœur de la forêt-Noire, et dominait celle-ci, offrant une vue dégagée à couper le souffle. Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans la contemplation de la vue crépusculaire, s'arrêtant sur la montagne solitaire avec émotion, alors que celle-ci disparaissait dans les dernières lueurs du jour. De vieux chênes entouraient la place circulaire, ainsi que plusieurs lampadaires de pierres blanches du même esthétique que la porte des elfes, portant chacun un lampion qui dégageait une puissante lumière blanche. Au centre de tout cela, se trouvait de grandes tables arrangées en cercle, ou devait trôner deux cents convives, au bas mot.  
>Elle entendit la voix lointaine d'un Herault qui annonça leurs noms alors qu'elle constatait avec horreur qu'ils étaient devenus le centre de l'attention, et elle adressa un regard angoissé à Legolas qui lui accorda un sourire rassurant. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la table d'honneur, et Legolas lui indiqua sa place, qui était à côté de la sienne, face à deux elfes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle reconnut Gandalf à la droite du Roi Thranduil, la place d'honneur, et celui-ci lui lança un regard dès surprit, et se pencha à l'oreille du roi pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais Gandalf ne semblait guère rassuré par les propos du roi.<p>

-_Wen_ Nipredil,laissez-moi vous présenter, Haldir de Lorien, déclara la voix de Legolas la ramenant à la réalité, ainsi que son frère jumeau, Orophin, respectivement commandant de la garde, et commandant des archers. Messieurs, voici dame Niphredil, fille de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, chef des nains d'Erebor, et ambassadrice du royaume de Vert-Bois auprès des Monts de Fer.

Elle les salua poliment, ignorant leurs airs surpris. C'était deux elfes vêtus de blanc, plus blond encore que Legolas, si cela était possible, leurs trains fins, rayonnants de bienveillance, tant que cela semblait à peine réel. Cependant celui que Legolas avait présenté comme Orophin avait une minuscule cicatrice prêt de l'oreille, aussi, elle sut qu'elle pourrait au moins les différenciés, lui épargnant des situations gênantes.

-J'ignorais que les nains avaient de tels trésors, complimenta Haldir, votre histoire doit être passionnante !

-Je crains au contraire qu'elle ne soit ennuyeuse à mourir, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire poli, des palabres à n'en plus finir, rien en comparaison des aventures de guerriers émérites.

Le compliment eut l'effet escompté, car les deux elfes de la Lorien partirent sur des récits épiques, laissant de coté l'histoire de Niphredil, que cette dernière était peu désireuse de raconter. Elle jeta un regard envieux à la table des gradés où Amdir et Wilwarin étaient assis, et ou l'ambiance était bien plus ardente qu'à la table d'honneur.  
>Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'ennuyer une seule seconde, car ses compagnons de table s'enhardissaient au fil du temps, et il y avait toujours de l'animation, que ce soit de la part des convives ou des artistes qui venait présenter leurs talents.<br>La nuit se fit noire et avança au rythme des douces flûtes et du vin qui s'écoulait sans cesse, et nul convive ne ressentait de lassitude, si bien que les festivités auraient pu continuer ainsi pendant des années.  
>Niphredil voulut rapidement modérer sa consommation de vin alors qu'Orophin la servait copieusement dès que son verre se vidait un temps, soit peut. Hélàs pour l'archer, l'elleth était toujours inquiète à l'idée d'avoir oublié une soirée entière auprès de Thranduil et craignait que cela ne se reproduise à nouveau, mais en compagnie d'ellon bien moins honorable que le roi.<p>

Legolas, dont le regard pétillait, était bien moins dans la retenue qu'à l'ordinaire, et alors qu'Orophin parlait de quelque voyage qui l'avait mener à Meduseld, cité royale du Rohan, il déclara d'une voix forte, un sourire hilare sur les lèvres :  
>-Ah le Rohan ! La cité de Meduseld est un peu rustre à mon goût, mais les grands espaces de cette région sont impressionnants, l'air y est pur, et leurs femmes ont le sens de l'hospitalité comme nul part ailleurs !<p>

Cette déclaration fit rire tous les convives à table, hormis Thranduil qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette et lui accorda un regard réprobateur avant de déclarer en arrachant la coupe de vin des main de son fils :  
>-Peut-être est-il temps que tu emmènes notre invitée sur la piste de danse.<p>

-Je doute que Mithrandir soit intéressé par mon invitation, répondit-il, toujours hilare malgré les signes d'avertissement d'Orophin qui tentait de prendre un aspect sérieux sous le regard du roi, alors qu'un sourire béa flottait toujours sur ses lèvres.

-Le prince n'a pas tort, répondit Gandalf, désireux d'éviter tout ennui au prince sylvestre, mais néanmoins, dame Niphredil, si vous acceptez de m'accorder cette danse, en souvenir de notre dernière rencontre, j'en serais très heureux.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, Gandalf, répondit cette dernière alors que l'Istari s'était déjà levé, mais je ne connais rien aux danses des elfes...

-Allons, c'est assez simple, vous verrez, dit-il avec un sourire confiant alors qu'il saisit sa petite main pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse ou plusieurs couples se laissaient porter par la musique.

Les pas étaient, en effet, assez simple, car assez proche de ceux des nains, mais ce n'était pas l'amour du rythme qui avait poussé Gandalf à agir, car son visage se fit soucieux dès qu'il fit dos à la table d'honneur :  
>-Es-tu bien traité ici, Niphredil ?<p>

-Les elfes ont été très bons avec moi, Gandalf, ils m'ont sauvés, soignés... Je leur suis très reconnaissant, vraiment... Mais Thranduil ne veut pas me laisser partir, et ma famille me manque terriblement.

-Je sais, cela, soupira Gandalf, et je ne peux rien hélas pour toi. Tu es mineure selon les lois de ce royaume, et il cache ses véritables intentions en prétextant devoir te protéger du monde...

-Quelles intentions Gandalf ? Fit-elle avec un élan d'inquiétude, il ne m'a rien demandé de particulier depuis mon arrivé... Thranduil est très différent de ce que père m'en avait dit...

-Ce n'est pas un ellon mauvais, je te l'accorde, assura le magicien, mais méfie toi malgré tout, Niphredil, Thranduil est une âme torturée, et il peut faire beaucoup de mal sans le vouloir. Tu dois à tout prix t'éloigner de lui avant que l'ombre de son cœur ne s'étendre sur toi.

La chanson s'acheva, mais Niphredil ne put quitter la piste de danse, car ce fut au tour d'Amdir, de l'inviter à danser d'un pas incertain, étourdit par le vin et plus joyeux encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Puis à celui de Naur, rayonnant dans sa tunique blanche, et enfin Wilwarin, qui lui, malgré sa résistance d'elfe, chancelait sous l'effet du vin plus encore que son acolyte à la chevelure brune.  
>La chanson s'achevait lentement, et alors qu'elle crut qu'il allait à présent la relâcher, il resserra son emprise sur elle et se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer :<p>

-_Meratyen anta miquelis *?_

-Je... Je ne comprends pas, Wilwarin...

-Viens chez moi, et je t'apprendrais ça, et bien d'autre chose... Poursuivit-il en caressant une mèche de ses cheveux alors que son haleine envinassé chatouillait les sens de la jeune elfine d'une manière peu séduisante.

-Vous devriez davantage aller vous assurez que vos hommes sont toujours à leurs postes, et sobre, déclara une voix aussi glaciale que menaçante sur leur droite.

C'était Thranduil. Si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, Wilwarin serait mort foudroyé sur place. Aussi, il s'éclipsa sans rien ajouter après une profonde révérence, l'air penaud, tel un enfant qui aurait été pris en faute.  
>Encore une fois, Niphredil cru qu'elle pourrait regagner sa place, et encore une fois, elle se trompait. Thranduil se saisit de sa main, et s'inclina devant elle avant de l'entraîner dans une valse plus rapide que les précédentes.<p>

-Que... Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en tentant d'ignorer les regards qui se posaient sur eux, se laissant porter par l'assurance du souverain.

-Hé, bien, à première vue, je danse avec toi, répondit-il d'un ton légérement moqueur.

-Oui, répondit-elle en croisant son regard, oui vous dansez... Avec moi... Je danse avec le roi... Et tout le monde nous regarde...

-Ne sois pas si nerveuse, ce n'est qu'une valse, assura-t-il, toujours ce sourire à la fois moqueur et amusé, les musiciens le prendrait comme un reproche si je restais indifférent à leurs musiques.

Tentant d'ignorer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, mais le regard impitoyable du roi n'en manqua rien :  
>-Timide, <em>pinig<em>... Ça pour une surprise...

-Je n'ai pas grandi dans ce monde de fête et d'opulence, Thranduil, se défendit-elle. C'est déjà un défi pour moi de comprendre ce que votre langue...

-Tu es très jeune Niphredil, déclara-t-il paisiblement, et te voilà déjà plus soucieuse que mon fils, qui est ton aîné de plus de deux mille ans... Imagines que la vie est comme cette valse, et acceptes de me faire confiance pour te guider, la vie n'en sera que plus douce...

Quand le rythme s'apaisa, le roi invita Elena, l'épouse de Mallos de la maison du Nord à danser, laissant Niphredil seule avec ce dernier. Mallos était un ellon roux aux yeux vert comme les profondeurs de la forêt, il portait la noblesse sur lui, rayonnant d'une prestance incontestable. La sévérité de ses traits s'était légèrement dissipée, mais contrairement à la plupart des elfes présents, il était totalement sobre. Il posa sur elle un regard qui la mettait plus que mal à l'aise, aussi, elle prétexta avoir besoin d'un verre d'eau pour s'esquiver, et retourna rapidement à sa table, à présent vide de convive. Après cette troublante rencontre, Niphredil s'écarta un peu des festivités pour prendre l'air, et remettre ses idées en place alors que la valse de Thranduil l'étourdissait encore et que ses propos raisonnaient dans son esprit. Marchant à travers les chênes centenaires, elle inspira profondément et se reposa quelques secondes, les yeux rivés vers les étoiles. Une vision qui l'apaisa immédiatement, mais hélas, que pour un court instant, car une voix familière retentit derrière elle :  
>-Il n'est de plus beau spectacle que celui des étoiles. <p>

C'était Heledir, qui malgré ses paroles douces, ne lui adressa qu'un regard plein de haine et de dégoût malgré son beau visage, qui paraissait si doux au matin. Elle le salua et fit mine de s'esquiver pour rejoindre la fête, mais l'ellon la retint par le bras et la poussa contre l'arbre le plus proche sans la moindre douceur :  
>-Que vas-tu faire maintenant, fille de Thorin l'exilé, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus le roi pour te protéger ?<p>

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te causer le moindre tord, Heledir Naurion... J'ignorais..

-Ah oui ? la coupa-t-il d'un ton venimeux, je ne te crois pas ! Voilà un mois que tu restes recluse dans les appartements du roi, à empoisonner son esprit de tes paroles pleines de convoitises ! Tu n'es qu'une vile catin, Niphredil ! Et je le ferais savoir au monde !

Pour toute réponse, elle lui cracha au visage, et lui assena une claque magistrale, qu'il lui rendit aussi sec avant de se saisir de ses poignées pour éviter toute riposte. Il était fort, bien plus qu'elle, et il ne lui laissait pas la moindre chance.

-Mais c'est qu'elle mord la gueuse ! Rit-il d'un ton froid, et j'ai entendu dire que tu étais couverte de cicatrices, hideuses... Allons, ne soit pas timide, montres-les moi... Imagine que je suis ton roi, cela t'aidera peut-être.

Il déchira sa robe sans ménagement, alors qu'un sourire sadique naissait sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il posait ses yeux sur les épaules meurtries tandis que l'elleth se débattait tant bien que mal contre lui.

-Il suffit, _ion-ni__n_, mon fils ! As-tu perdu l'esprit ?

Naur venait d'apparaître, l'air furieux, et administra une violente gifle à son fils, qui le projeta au sol dans une exclamation de surprise. Le médecin en chef défit sa cape blanche sur ses épaules, signe qu'il s'apprêtait sans doute à quitter la fête, et la posa sur les épaules de Niphredil qui avait les yeux rougit et tremblait de rage, serrant contre sa poitrine sa robe déchirée.  
>Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, mais Niphredil le repoussa, ivre de rage et donna un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen du jeune ellon, se fichant que sa cape glisse de son épaule, exposant au médecin de bataille des cicatrices qu'il connaissait déjà. Cependant, Naur rajusta le tissu et déclara sur un ton d'excuse, tentant d'apaiser sa colère sans pour autant tenter de protéger son héritier :<br>-Je le punirais sévèrement pour ce qu'il vient de faire, je vous le jure Niphredil ! Il le regrettera amèrement... Mais par pitié, ne dites rien à Thranduil...

-Je suis pourtant sûr que cette histoire l'intéresserait au plus au point... S'exclama-t-elle en défiant le seigneur blond du regard, alors qu'Heledir se relevait douloureusement.

-Je vous implore dit Naur, presque gémissant, les yeux pleins de tristesses, pas pour lui, mais pour moi, et pour l'honneur de ma maison... HELEDIR ! Rentre dans tes appartements, MAINTENANT !

-Certainement pas ! Dit-il en portant la main à sa lèvre que Naur avait fendue, je ne vais pas quitter le banquet à cause d'une traînée !

Naur le frappa à nouveau, écorchant sa joue cette fois de son imposant joyaux blanc qui trônait sur sa main : hâte-toi, ou je te battrais jusqu'à ce que tu consentes à obéir ! Cher Sang de mon sang.

Heledir foudroya son père du regard, mais obéit en silence cette fois.  
>Naur invita Niphredil à faire quelque pas avec lui, et alors qu'il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, Amdir apparu. Il leur jeta un regard surpris et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la légère entaille sur la joie de l'elleth, mais Naur coupa l'ellon d'une voix sèche dans son élan :<br>-Wen Niphredil a trébuché, je me charge de prendre soin d'elle Amdir, tu peux rejoindre la fête.

Ce dernier s'inclina profondément devant eux, les salua en lui accordant un bref regard inquiet à Niphredil avant de disparaître en silence.  
>Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelque pas de la fête, Naur s'immobilisa un instant, tournant un visage soucieux vers l'elleth rousse qui semblait perdue dans sa cape trop grande pour elle :<br>-Nous allons passer devant le banquet, fait comme si de rien n'était. Je te raccompagnerais jusqu'à tes appartements. Si nous avons de la chance, nulle ne se rendra compte de notre passage.

Niphredil ne dit rien, les sourcils froncés et obtempéra en silence. Ils passèrent d'un pas de promenade et silencieux sur la place de la réception ou la fête battait encore son plein, et s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans les escaliers qui menaient à la ville.  
>Après quelques minutes de silence, l'elleth fini par déclarer d'un ton mordant :<br>-Ainsi, vous protégez Heledir des conséquences de ses propres méfait. Vous le laissez déshonnerer votre maison...

-Je suis désolé, répondit-il d'un ton triste, j'aurais aimé que les choses ne se passent pas ainsi, mais Heledir est mon fils, mon héritier... N'en veux pas à Amdir d'avoir passé son chemin, car tu dois comprendre certaines choses : Amdir n'a en aucun droit de me questionner sur mes activités, ni sur celle de mon fils. Sa mère est servante pour la maison du Nord, et sa famille fait parti de la plus basse branche de notre clan. Il s'est élevé au grade de capitaine en travaillant durement pour ça. Si moi ou Heledir était mécontent de lui, les conséquences pour eux pourraient être terribles...

-Il est de votre clan, souffla Niphredil en écarquilla ses yeux encore rougit.

-Oui, affirma-t-il, c'est bien cela. Heledir est son seigneur, il a tous les droits sur lui, ainsi que sur sa famille... Hormis celui de mort, qui n'appartient qu'au roi Thranduil.

Il n'en dit pas plus, mais Niphredil, comprit très bien ce qu'il voulut dire. Après quelques instants, elle soupira :  
>-C'est donc cela, la vie chez les elfes... Comme j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi.<p>

-Ne dis pas cela, la reprit-il, tu as des amis ici, et malgré ton arrivé récente, tu fais partit des privilégiés. Espérer n'avoir que des alliés étaient un rêve enfantin, mais tu en as... On te protégera... Et s'ils n'y parvenait pas, alors Thranduil le fera. Tu as une chance inespéré de rapprocher deux peuples en froid, Niphredil, ne laisse cette chance passé pour une simple robé déchirée.

Thorin était paisiblement allongé sur son lit, lisant un épais volume de cuir qui retracé l'histoire de ses ancêtres, cherchant à se concentrer sur leurs aventures les plus héroïques, et prendre leçon de leurs défaites. La nuit de printemps était noire depuis longtemps, mais le sommeil semblait résolu à le fuir, ce soir encore.  
>Il entendit le pas léger de Dis, et une seconde plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement :<br>-Thorin ? Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sur, dit-il en refermant son livre pour se redresser, entre ma sœur.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit en face de lui, la mine peinée :  
>-Thorin, je sais que ces temps sont durs pour toi... Mais comme tu le sais, Nali est invité au mariage de la fille de Daïn en tant qu'artificier... Et je pense qu'à la fin de la semaine, nous allons prendre la route avec lui pour rejoindre la maison de notre cousin.<p>

-Tu... Tu t'en vas ? Dit-il d'une voix neutre, mais ses yeux trahirent sa peine. Sa soeur était de loin sa meilleure amie, et depuis toujours, elle apportait de la douceur et de la stabilité dans sa vie chaotique. Elle, qui avait par ailleurs largement influencé le caractère bienveillant de sa fille perdue...

-Ce n'est pas chez nous ici, Thorin, ce n'est qu'un refuge... À chaque tournant, j'attends de voir Niphredil apparaître, avec son sourire, et ses rubans dans les cheveux... Ça me fait trop de mal... Je dois changer d'air...

-Dis... Je... Soupira Thorin, l'air sincèrement navré, puis ne trouvant pas les mots, il lui tendit une note qu'il y avait à côté de lui. Cette dernière s'en empara d'un geste inquiet, redoutant le pire. Mais c'est une exclamation de joie qu'elle laissa échapper en découvrant son contenu, écrit dans la langue commune.

-C'est le document de Thranduil exige pour la libérer... Souffla-t-elle sans oser y croire.

-J'ai eu une longue discussion avec Balin à ce sujet. Tu avais raison Dis, j'aurais dû la refaire venir au plus vite... J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera un jour d'avoir tant tardé.

Mais en vérité, ce n'est pas seulement l'amour qu'il portait à la petite elfe qui l'avait poussé à se décider, bien qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avoué devant sa sœur qui débordait à présent d'enthousiasme.  
>Il avait longuement parlé avec Balin, oui, et ce dernier lui avait exposé un point de vue tout autre du siens : Niphredil était une elfe qui connaissait nombre de secrets des nains d'Erebor, et plus que de convoiter l'or de la montagne solitaire, c'était peut-être bien cela que Thranduil souhaiter avoir. Les secrets, le trésor le pus vaste et le mieux gardés de tous les nains. Leur langue, leurs tunnels secret, leurs mots de passe... Tout cela, Thranduil n'avait à présent qu'à tendre la main pour s'en saisir, car combien de temps encore Niphredil garderait ses secrets en se croyant abandonné par les siens ?<p>

Non Dis n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout cela. Thorin ne voulait pas qu'elle le croit sans cœur, car ce n'était pas le cas. Mais depuis que Thrain était parti, il devait faire passer les intérêts du clan avant tout. Même avant ceux qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.

La naine blonde étreignit son grand frère, émue et enchanté de voir qu'il était revenu à de meilleurs sentiments. Néanmoins, elle ajouta :  
>-Viens avec nous aux Monts de Fer, Thorin, toi aussi, tu as grand besoin de changer d'air... Il n'y a plus rien pour toi ici, que la tristesse... Daïn est ton cousin, et un nain jovial, il sera égayer ton coeur, et tu le connais : la fête sera sans égal.<p>

-Les seules choses que je puisse vouloir n'est pas à notre portée...

-Tu dois te faire connaître parmi les autres royaumes nains, en tant que chef des nains d'Erebor ! Ce n'est pas en offensant Daïn que les choses changeront ! Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

Thorin soupira. Elle avait raison. Trop souvent d'ailleurs, s'en était presque agaçant. Néanmoins, alors qu'il hésitait depuis prêt d'une semaine, ce soir-là, Thorin alla confier le précieux document qui lui rendrait sa fille à un corbeau, et ce dernier prit son envol sur le champ, ignorant la nuit.  
>Ce soir, il ne ferait pas de cauchemars ou il la voyait souffrir aux mains des orques, car il avait l'esprit en paix.<p>

Fin de chapitre !

_Meratyen anta miquelis* ? : _Me donnerais-tu un baiser ?

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis !


	11. Chapter 11 Histoire de confiance

Salutation !

.

Je me rends compte que j'ai commencé cette histoire sur un coup de tête cet automne, et déjà, le chapitre 11 !

.

Merci à tous pour à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et pour vos reviews :

**Sephora4, JPLF, Juu-Greenleaf, Noooo Aime, Julindy,Thisisstaek, ScottishBloodyMary et Sabrinabella ! **Je les attends toujours avec impatiences et les dévorent tel un repas de fête !

.

Merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.

.

**Chapitre 11. Histoire de confiance**

Le lendemain des festivités, Niphredil resta recluse dans ses propre appartements, se plongeant à nouveau dans les mêmes documents que la veille, déterminé à agir au mieux auprès des Monts de Fer. Une correspondance éparse, qui traité de commerce, et de diplomatie, - si l'on pouvait appeler le tissu de conneries écrit par Heledir, de la diplomatie -.  
>Thranduil de son côté, avait du rentrer après l'aube, et il n'émergea qu'après midi, aussi, il ne se formalisa pas de l'absence de sa servante dans ses appartements, la pensant fatiguée par l'étourdissante fête de la veille.<br>Au début.  
>Il avait tiré les rideaux de son salon, tamisant la lumière du jour, aiguisant paisiblement une longue dague. Alors qu'elle vint lui apporter son déjeuner, il tenta d'engager la conversation, mais rien n'y fit, et elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.<br>C'est également ce qu'elle fit le lendemain, ne se présentant devant lui que pour assurer le minimum de ses responsabilités, et quand il tenta de lui faire part de son mécontentement, elle l'éconduisit de manière sèche : « Je ne suis plus votre bonniche, Thranduil, mais votre conseillère ».  
>Ces manières étaient loin d'être dans ses habitudes, car elle avait dit cela d'une voix atone, et dénué de son habituelle passion taquine.<br>C'est comme s'ils étaient revenus un mois en arrière, mais en pire, car à présent, Niphredil n'avait plus peur de montrer son courroux, comme jadis.  
>« Je veux juste rentrer chez moi » disait-elle simplement avant de disparaître dans ses appartements.<p>

_Que s'est-il passé ? _

Le surlendemain de la fête, le Grand Roi des Elfes sortit de ses appartements d'un pas rageur après avoir revêtu sa tunique noire et sa couronne. Le vin qu'il avait bu en solitaire la veille faisait battre fort le sang contre ses tempes, mais il l'ignora. Il avait l'habitude.  
>Arrivé dans la salle du trône, il exigea de voir Wilwarin sans s'encombrer de cérémonie, et ordonna à Gondren, son garde personnel de le lui ramener.<br>Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se présenter docilement, impeccable, comme à son habitude. C'était un bon soldat, un excellent éclaireur, et rien ne trahissait son manque de repos sur son visage parfait.  
>Il s'inclina profondément devant lui, et attendit que son roi ne parle le premier. Mais Thranduil se contenait de l'observer, juché sur son trône. Il en descendit lentement et susurra d'une voix tranchante :<br>-Es-tu une bête, Wilwarin de Bar-rhùnen, es-tu un vulgaire animal qui se laisse dominer par ses plus basiques instincts ?

-Non, mon roi ! Fit-il promptement, sachant que le seigneur s'apprêtait à le sermonner au sujet des propos qu'il avait tenu à Niphredil. Propos qu'à présent, il tentait de chasser de son esprit, saisit de honte et remords envers sa jeune amie.

Je t'interdis de poser la main sur la fille de Thorin, tu m'entends ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix tranchante. Son père la récupérera un jour prochain, et elle sera intacte ce jour-là, il en va de l'honneur du refuge de Vert-bois ! Pour ce que tu lui as fait avant-hier, je devrais te faire perdre tous tes grades !

-Mon roi, commença l'ellon qui avait pâle, je promets d'aller présenter mes excuses à la douce Niphredil pour mes propos discourtois, avec votre permission ! Le vin m'a fait tourner la tête, mais j'aime cette elfine comme une petite-sœur... Croyez-moi, je le jure sur ma vie, je ne lui ai fait nul mal, et jamais je ne lui causerais de tort.

Thranduil lui lança un regard perçant, cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge sur son visage, mais il n'y en avait aucune. Sans surprise, car Wilwarin était bien des choses, mais certainement pas un ellon qui faisait du mal aux jeunes elfines du royaume. Aussi, il n'était pas responsable de ce brusque changement de comportement chez Niphredil, le roi n'avait plus le moindre doute à ce sujet.

-Bien, fit placidement Thranduil. Tu passeras à ses appartements en fin d'après-midi pour présenter tes excuses à Niphredil, et à l'avenir, je ne veux plus t'entendre l'inviter à faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne ferais pas à ta propre sœur. Est-ce clair ?

-Plus que limpide, mon roi, je ne vous décevrai pas.

Thranduil se détourna de lui, alors qu'il lui ordonna de disposer, son regard se perdant dans les profondeur de son royaume. Hors, un éclat roux attira son regard sur l'un des terrasses inférieures. C'était sa servante, qui bavardait en compagnie de Naur sur une terrasse des jardins du roi. Hélas, il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il se disait à cette distance, mais la discussion semblait guère chaleureuse, car il crut entendre un éclat de voix de l'elleth parvenir à ses oreilles alors qu'elle tournait délibérément le dos à l'elfe blond qui lui, gardait son calme, comme toujours.  
>Certains disaient le calme du roi sylvestre légendaire, mais ceux-là ne connaissaient pas Naur, que Thranduil estimait comme le plus patient des ellons qu'il est connu, derrière son père.<p>

-Wilwarin ! S'exclama le roi sylvestre alors que l'éclaireur allait quitter la salle du trône, ma conseillère se trouve au niveau inférieur, allez donc lui rendre visite maintenant. Gondren, vous l'accompagnez.

L'impressionnant ellon à la balafre sortit de l'ombre du trône, le visage dénué d'expression, et emboîta silencieusement le pas de l'éclaireur, faisant frissonner celui-ci. Le garde royal faisait une tête de plus que lui, et pas moins imposant en muscle, avait une bien sombre réputation, si bien que nul n'était rassuré de se retrouver seul avec lui. Hors, c'était la deuxième fois que le roi lui imposait sa présence. L'avertissement était, on ne peut plus, clair.

Mais Thranduil n'avait cure de la peur palpable de son éclaireur, car il était reparti dans sa contemplation, et cilla quand il vit son elleth tendra sa robe de l'avant-veille au médecin, peu avant de se détourner de lui.  
>Ces craintes étaient fondées, il s'était nécessairement passé quelque chose le soir de la fête, et maintenant, il était certain que Naur était dans la confidence.<p>

_Naur... Quels sont donc ces secrets que tu caches à l'Est ?_

L'ancien chef de Bar-en-Forod ne tarda pas à s'éclipser, croisant les deux ellons brun en leur accorda un bref signe de la tête, mais ne s'attarda pas en palabre, contrairement à son habitude.  
>Dans le jardin, Niphredil s'était assise sur le muret qui séparer cette terrasse de verdure du vide, et elle accorda un faible sourire en voyant Wilwarin s'approcher, et salua les deux guerriers qui la tirèrent de ses songes. L'éclaireur, savait que son roi l'observé sans doute depuis la salle du trône, mit un genou à terre devant la demoiselle et déclara solennellement, avide de faire amende honorable pour ses actes :<br>-Dame Niphredil, je vous est manqué de respect l'autre soir, et je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour les propos licencieux que j'ai pu vous tenir ! Votre amitié m'est précieuse, et...

-Du calme la coupa-t-elle en allant à sa rencontre, déposant une main amicale sur son épaule, il n'y a rien à excuser, Wilwarin. Tu es un véritable ami à mes yeux... Et un ellon d'honneur, nul ne serait en douter.

L'ellon brun se releva et lui accorda un sourire des plus radieux, mais sentant toujours le regard de son roi sur lui, il ne s'attarda pas de trop, et retourna à ses activités, comme il était séant de le faire quand on avait aucune inclinaison pour une demoiselle. Hors Gondren ne le suivit pas cette fois, et s'approcha de l'elleth qui fit un pas un arrière, intimidé devant cet ellon semblable à une montagne, fort et inébranlable :  
>-Le petit oiseau du roi n'a pas à avoir peur de moi, je ne joue pas à leur jeu.<p>

-Je ne crois pas vous connaître... Dit-elle en essayant de paraître le plu polie possible en tentant de masquer son appréhension.

-Je suis Gondren, Garde de sa majesté Thranduil, et général des armées de Vert-Bois, dit-il d'une voix grave, légèrement dédaigneuse en énonçant son propre titre.

-Vous n'êtes pas seigneur d'une maison, s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle aurait cru qu'un grade aussi élevé dans l'armée serait forcément attribué à un chef de maison, et un seigneur de haute naissance, hors, il était certains que Gondren n'était pas comme les autres nobles, joyeux esprits amoureux de fêtes et de poésies. Il semblait plus rude, et bien plus brutal.

- Peste soit sur les maisons nobles ! Cracha-t-il, et ce lot d'infâmes comploteurs ! Je sers Thranduil, et nul autre. Allons petit oiseau, retourne vite dans ta cage, va vite cacher cette écorchure que tu as sur la joue pour mieux sourire à ton roi. Il se doute de quelque chose, et pour le bien de tous, il vaudrait mieux pas qu'il ne découvre pas tes petits secrets.

Niphredil ouvrit la bouche, surprise, et passa la main prêt de son oreille droite ou elle sentit une infime coupure, sans doute du à la gifle que Heledir lui avait administré. Elle s'inclina brièvement et s'éclipsa pour suivre les conseils de cet ellon mystérieux alors que la peur la saisit à nouveau.  
>La peur, et l'envie de partir, vite, très vite, retrouver enfin sa famille.<p>

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Thranduil toqua à sa porte avant d'entrée à pas de loup, lançant un regard inquisiteur autour de lui. Niphredil était assise sur le sol, lisant un livre à même le sol, et le salua brièvement avant de fuir son regard :  
>-Pardonnez-moi, Thranduil, demain, je serais plus présente à votre service.<p>

-Je comptais sur toi pour rédiger la lettre au roi Daïn, dit-il durement, tu ne peux pas déroger à ton devoir dès que cela te chante. C'est indigne des responsabilités qui t'incombent à présent.

-J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, dit-elle en lui lança un regard courroucé, que voulez-vous de plus ? Puis avant qu'il est pu réagir, elle soupira et s'excusa de nouveau: je suis désolée... Allons faire cette lettre.

Une réaction qui le surprit, si bien qu'il restât figé quelques instants, ne sachant quelle attitude adoptée. Elle semblait réellement troublée par quelque chose, et son secret l'intéressait bien plus qu'un impair de plus dans son langage, surtout que pour une fois, elle s'était excusée spontanément.  
>Apprend-t-elle à être docile, ou est-ce le trouble de son esprit ? Se demanda-t-il, restant un instant plongé dans les yeux bleu foncé de l'elleth avant qu'elle ne se détourne. Elle faisait toujours cela quand elle voulait lui cacher quelque chose.<br>Se souvenant que l'agressivité ne ferait que la poussé à se fermer à lui, il s'assit calmement sur le lit sur d'elle alors qu'elle tripotait nerveusement la pointe de ses cheveux, telle une enfant.

_Une enfant, oui... Elle est si jeune. _Songea-t-il en se souvenant de son âge, _si fragile, tel le bourgeon d'une fleur d'hiver émergeant doucement dans la forêt gelée..._

Il se saisit d'une des mèches qui masquaient son visage et la repoussa derrière l'une de ses oreilles pointue, en murmurant :

-Me fais-tu confiance, pinig ?

-Pas totalement, répondit-elle franchement, comme elle le faisait toujours.

Elle avait détourné son regard, encore une fois, mais Thranduil se saisit de son visage pour l'obligé à la regardé d'un geste néanmoins doux et délicat qu'elle ne prit pas comme une menace. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant à la convaincre, à sonder son esprit en cherchant pourquoi elle lui résistait tant.  
>Les elleth lui faisaient toujours facilement confiance à l'ordinaire, et ce depuis toujours, mais aujourd'hui, il peinait à comprendre ce qui était différent.<br>Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais son attention fut capter par un fin relief longiligne sur la joue de l'elfine. Il passa son pouce sur la fine entaille, à peine visible, mais qui n'avait pas échappé à ses sens aiguisés d'elfe millénaire, malgré la tentative de Niphredil pour le cacher à l'aide d'un peu de poudre de soleil.

-On a levé la main sur toi, dit-il entre ses dents alors que sa prise se fit plus forte sous la colère, c'est égal à un acte de trahison que de violenter les invités du roi...

-Tu te trompes, dit-elle en soutenant son regard, j'ai dû me griffer dans mon sommeil, rien de plus.

-Et tu mens, poursuivit le roi, visiblement peu enclin à abandonner la partie, pourquoi?

-Par ce que ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Thranduil, soupira-t-elle, en cessant de vouloir mentir, ce qui n'était décidément pas l'un de ses talents. Tout comme l'ensemble des elfes présents dans votre royaume, j'ai le droit à une vie personnelle.

Il la relâcha, surpris, mais se contenta d'acquiescer, bien que la réponse n'était visiblement pas à son goût. Un mois qu'il discutait ensemble chaque jour, comme des amis, mais ses appréhensions envers lui restait tenace, et elle ne lui toujours pas confiance.  
><em>Qu'importe, elle y viendra, que cela prenne une semaine, un mois ou siècle.<em>

Il l'invita à se rendre sur son balcon pour qu'il puisse ensemble rédiger la lettre qui serait adressée à Daïn autour d'une tasse de thé. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Thranduil se laissa guider par les conseils de Niphredil alors que cette dernière rédigeait un brouillon en langue commune, lui expliquant les us et coutumes des nains des Monts de Fer en matière de correspondance. Elle semblait sûre d'elle, et dans son élément en parlant de ce peuple qui se cachait dans leurs montagnes depuis plusieurs âges. Bien que les coutumes de ces êtres parussent au roi aussi étrange que stupide, elle chassait ses soupirs d'exaspération avec un sourire amusé, et lui expliqué patiemment comment il devrait procéder pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces du seigneur nain, et par extension, de meilleurs accords commerciaux.

-Tu as été très instruite à propos de ce peuple, pourtant à l'autre bout du monde des montagnes bleues, s'étonna le souverain sylvestre.

-Daïn est le cousin de mon père, il lui paraissait essentiel que je puisse établir le dialogue avec lui. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais on dit qu'il n'est pas le plus subtil des seigneurs nains, ni le plus amoureux des elfes... Face à un tel personnage, il est essentiel de savoir comment agir, et réagir.

Thranduil voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais il entendit toquer à sa porte, et la voix de Gandalf s'éleva pour annoncer qu'il souhaitait une rapide entrevue.  
>Le roi sylvestre soupira, et lui donna la permission d'entrée dans ses appartements, bien que peu séduit par cette idée. Le magicien les rejoint sur la terrasse royale, leur accordant un bref regard inquisiteur avant de s'incliner devant eux en les saluant poliment.<p>

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mithrandir ? Questionna Thranduil en s'adossant nonchalamment contre le dossier de sa chaise, lui lançant un regard pénétrant.

De son côté, Niphredil avait accordé un grand sourire ainsi qu'un signe de tête avant de poursuivre la rédaction de la lettre en Khuzdul avant de faire mine de se lever :  
>-Je devrais peut-être vous laisser.<p>

De son côté, Niphredil avait accordé un grand sourire ainsi qu'un signe de tête avant de poursuivre la rédaction de la lettre en Khuzdul avant de faire mine de se lever : Mithrandir ? Relança-t-il avec une certaine impatience.

-Hé bien, en fait, c'est la demoiselle Niphredil que je souhaiterais voir... Lança Gandalf en soutenant le regard intrigué du roi.

Il était, en vérité, venu parler au roi au sujet de la petite elfe, mais à présent, qu'il la voyait souriante, et détendu en face du souverain, il se ravisa. Au fond, cela pourrait être une bonne chose pour l'Est qu'une amitié entre la fille adoptive de l'héritier d'Erebor, et l'inflexible Thranduil Oropherion.  
>Comme d'autre avant lui, il voulait tirer parti de la candeur de cette enfant. Chassant cette douloureuse pensée, il poursuivit :<br>-Demoiselle, que dirais-tu d'aller faire quelque pas avec moi dans la cité ?

Malgré l'air réprobateur de Thranduil, Gandalf jeta un coup d'œil sur la lettre que la jeune elleth était en train de rédiger et poussa un soupir d'approbation avant de demander :  
>-Avez-vous déjà rencontré Dain, des Monts de Fer, seigneur Thranduil ?<p>

-Je n'en ai pas eu le plaisir, dit-il d'un ton neutre, alors qu'il scrutait le magicien, en quête d'information. La présence de Mithrandir dans son royaume l'intrigué toujours, car ce dernier n'avait toujours pas révélé le motif de sa visite. Peut-être au fond, n'était-il la réellement que pour une simple visite au fond, mais le caractère suspicieux de Thranduil le poussait à envisager toutes éventualités. Même celui que ce soit Thorin qui avait envoyé le magicien récupéré sa fille, si bien qu'il avait doublé le nombre de gardes aux portes de la ville, de jour comme de nuit.

-J'espère qu'il pourra naître une véritable amitié entre vos deux peuples, les royaumes de l'Est ont tout à gagner à s'unir.

-Les nains ne s'unissent avec personne, Mithrandir, répondit durement Thranduil, ils ne défendent que leurs propres intérêts, et vous le savez. Ils ne font qu'apporter le malheur, et fuir devant les conséquences de leurs actes.

-J'espère de tout cœur que les festivités aux Monts de Fer vous feront changer d'avis sur le peuple de mon père, déclara l'elleth rousse en tendant le parchemin ainsi que sa plume au roi, si vous voulez bien signer ici, la lettre sera enfin prête à être expédiée.

Il y jeta un coup d'œil rapide, et du s'avouer qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien au caractère qui s'étalait devant lui. Il n'avait en réalité qu'une seule option : lui faire confiance.  
>Ça, et demander discrètement à Naur de lui donner son avis, car il avait malgré tout, quelques fragiles notions en Khuzdul, et serait au moins capable d'identifié le sujet de cette lettre.<p>

-Pourquoi avez-vous écrit votre nom ainsi votre fonction en bas de la page ?

-Il est d'usage d'identifier les interprètes lors des échanges entre peuples, expliqua Niphredil, Ainsi, si ce dernier a mal accompli son devoir, il peut être identifié, et sanctionné par les deux partis selon leurs coutumes respectives.

Thranduil acquiesça lentement, et se dit que finalement, il ne serait pas utile de demander une relecture. Au fond, la petite rousse semblait se plaire dans la cité, et était bien moins pressée de partir que ce qu'elle pouvait dire sous le coup de la colère.

Cette dernière fila rapidement avec Mithrandir, et passa en sa compagnie une grande partie de l'après-midi alors qu'il lui fit à nouveau visiter la ville, ponctués d'anecdotes plus pittoresque que celle d'Amdir. Il s'enquit à nouveau de son bien-être, et avec plus d'assurance que la dernière fois, elle lui assura que tout allait bien dans le royaume sylvestre, et qu'elle était parvenue à maîtriser les grandes lignes de leur langue ainsi que de leurs habitudes de vie. Elle lui révéla également que Thranduil lui avait promis de la rendre aux siens après le mariage de la fille de Daïn, et cette nouvelle rassura l'Istari bien plus qu'il l'avoua.  
>Il la mena dans les jardins aquatiques du sud, ou le bruit de l'eau chaude qui jaillissait de la terre couvrait leurs paroles, et là, il lui demanda avec sérieux :<br>-Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est difficile, mais j'aimerais que tu me parles un peu des orques qui t'ont fait du mal... Tout ce que tu as réussi à savoir à leurs sujets, et ce qui s'est passé avec Thrain... C'est très important, Niphredil...

-Les nains, dit-elle alors que son expression joyeuse disparue, les nains ont commencé à se comporter de manière étrange dans la forêt... Thrain à perdu l'esprit est à attaqué les notres... J'ignore pourquoi, mais tout est devenu chaos, et les orques nous sont tombés dessus... Un groupe d'orque monté sur des Wargs ont emmenés Thrain vers le sud, et ensuite... Tout est flou dans ma mémoire, Gandalf... Je me souviens de la douleur, oh oui, et d'un orque immense, borgne, qui a tué l'épouse de Mr. Beorn... Et au soir venu, plus rien... Je... Je ne vois plus rien... Et je ne veux pas me souvenir Gandalf ! Je ne veux plus songer à cet enfer !

-Ta mémoire peut receler de très précieuses informations, Niphredil, des informations capitales pour la sécurité des régions de l'Est, et pour ton père. J'aimerais regarder dans ta mémoire pour voir ses orques, avec l'aide de Thranduil, tu ne te souviendrais de rien...

-Je refuse que vous vous amusiez à manipuler mon esprit, Mithrandir ! S'énerva t-elle en s'écartant, au lieu de vous soucier de l'apparence des orques qui ont voulu me tuer, vous devriez davantage chercher à savoir si Thrain est toujours en vie !

Une lune passa comme un instant dans la sérénité du refuge sylvestre. Quoi que l'Istari pût dire, Niphredil refusa toujours l'accès de son esprit à Gandalf, et lorsque ce dernier tenta de trouver un soutien auprès de Thranduil, le roi s'y opposa avec plus de violence encore que l'elleth, et lui interdit formellement d'évoquer à nouveau le sujet. Une réaction qui surprit beaucoup le magicien qui dû se résoudre à renoncer à son projet, alors qu'il annonça qu'il reprendrait la route vers le Sud de l'immense royaume sylvestre, vers Dol Guldur.  
>Si cette nouvelle peina beaucoup le peuple sylvestre qui aimait beaucoup la présence de l'Istari, elle sembla au contraire soulagée Thranduil, qui semblait las de voir le magicien se mêler des affaires de son royaume, et qui ne lui accordait qu'une confiance mesurée.<br>Fidèle à leur réputation, le peuple sylvestre voulu organiser de grandes festivités pour la veille de son départ, créant une grande agitation au sein du refuge ou tous voulait contribuer aux préparations qui s'annonçaient bien plus simple et conviviale que celle de son arrivé, le mois précédent.

Comme à son habitude, Thranduil proposa à Niphredil une nouvelle tenue pour l'occasion. Il lui présenta avec un air fier un magnifique collier d'émeraude et d'argent sculpté en forme de feuilles, qui devait valoir à lui seul de quoi acheter le village entier où elle avait jadis vécu avec Thorin. Elle observa le bijou avec un air émerveillé qui enorgueillit le roi et demanda :

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi me pretez-vous toujours des choses si magnifique... Robe, bijoux...

-Les robes ne sont pas faites pour habiller les penderies, déclara-t-il simplement, et je t'avouerai que tu portes également les colliers bien mieux que mes coffres.

Cette déclaration arracha un rire à Niphredil, qui était toujours si versatile dans ses humeurs, mais depuis le jour ou elle avait rédiger la fameuse lettre avec Thranduil, elle se montrait amicale envers lui, en vertu de quoi il la traitée en égal dans le cercle privé. Il ne parvint pas à apprendre ce qui s'était passé le mois précédent lors du banquet, mais il remarqua qu'elle évitait soigneusement le quartier Est, si bien qu'elle ne se rendait même plus aux appartements d'Amdir, ni à la maison de soin voir Naur.  
>Elle demeurait le plus souvent dans les quartiers du roi, ou parfois dans ceux du sud, où Wilwarin et Legolas semblait vouloir lui apprendre l'art du combat à l'elfique, trouvant ses techniques naines trop rustres pour une elfe. Elle y rencontra par ailleurs la demoiselle Tauriel, une elleth encore jeune, mais au talent guerrier plus que prometteur qui conseillait sagement Niphredil, qui de son coté, était tout juste novice.<p>

Malgré la chaleur, et malgré les éprouvants entraînements au combat, la petite elfe refusait obstinément de porter les tuniques aux manches courtes et au dos nus que ses camarades lui proposaient. Le Grand Roi des Elfes n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qui pouvait s'y cacher, pourtant, la pudeur qu'elle exprimait à ce sujet l'étonné beaucoup, car les nains étaient, quant à eux, plutôt fiers de leurs blessures de combat.

-Pourquoi caches-tu toujours ses cicatrices, Niphredil ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il tendait l'écrin de velours noir contenant le collier d'émeraude, Quel honte pourriez-vous ressentir au fait d'avoir survécu aux orques ?

-Votre peuple trouve ces stigmates d'une grande laideur, et digne de mépris, Thranduil, et je n'ai aucune envie que l'on me regarde avec dégoût.

-Caprice d'enfant qui n'a pas connu la guerre, soupira Thranduil, peiné de l'image déplorable qu'elle pouvait avoir des siens, avant de déclarer d'un air complice : montre-moi ces cicatrices, et je te montrerai un petit tour de passe-passe.

Elle lui jeta un regard effrayé, ceux à quoi il la gratifia d'un « fait-moi confiance » alors qu'il se plaça derrière elle, et commença à défaire le laçage qui se trouvait dans le dos de sa robe couleur de soleil. Niphredil se raidit, mais ne tenta pas de s'interposer, car elle savait qu'il le lui ferait aucun mal, et qu'une mauvaise intention ne le poussait à agir de la sorte.

Thranduil était comme une rivière, parfois doux et tranquille, parfois d'une violence surprenante.. Parfois, elle songeait qu'il lui rappelé un peu Thorin, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vu que la partie douce et adorable du nain, elle savait qu'une part d'ombre demeurait dans son cœur.

Par ce qu'elle voulait essayer de faire confiance à ce bel elfe qui avait toujours été bon et généreux envers elle, elle se força à courber la nuque sous ses doigts pour lui faciliter la tâche.  
>Même si tout en elle le mettait en garde contre cet être au regard si indéchiffrable, ressassant encore et encore les mise en garde de Gandalf et de son père, elle voulait croire en lui.<p>

_Qu'est-ce que père dirait en voyant cela ?_

Songeant à cela, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains alors que la honte lui montait aux joues, alors qu'elle sentit le roi faire glisser l'une de ses manches le long de son bras d'un geste doux. Son bras droit, que l'orque à la peau claire avait lacéré.  
>Plus que jamais, elle voulait fuir, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus, et le regard d'acier du roi sur elle la rendait malade de honte, une honte bien plus forte qu'elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer.<p>

-Regarde, lui murmura-t-il doucement.

Après avoir déglutit péniblement, elle jeta un regard sur son épaule ou une large cicatrice rosâtre courait sur son bras. Le seigneur sindar passa sa main douce et chaude dessus, et comme par magie la cicatrice s'effaça sous sa paume, laissant sa peau blanche intacte.

-Co... Comment ? Balbutia-t-elle, abasourdit, même Naur a dit qu'une jamais une telle cicatrice ne pourrait disparaître qu'après plusieurs siècles.

-Ce n'est qu'une illusion, expliqua-t-il toujours derrière elle, l'autre main retenant sa robe pour l'empêcher de tomber sur le sol, la cicatrice est toujours là, mais nul ne peux la voir.

-Comment faites-vous cela ?

-C'est en mon pouvoir, dit-il avec un air énigmatique. Si tu le souhaites, ce soir, tu pourrais arborer une robe légère, et ne plus avoir à te cacher en craignant le regard des autres.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire radieux, mais avant qu'elle est pu ajouter quelque chose, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et une seconde plus tard, Legolas apparu d'un pas léger et rapide, sans jeter un regard aux deux elfes qu'il n'avait pas encore vu.  
>-Père, vous avez reçu une...<p>

Le prince s'immobilisa, la bouche ouverte devant la scène alors que Thranduil fit un nœud rapide sur le corsage de Niphredil tout en déclarant d'un ton placide, sans exprimer la moindre gêne alors que Niphredil de son côté, avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, cherchant sans doute un éventuel trou de souris pour s'y cacher.

_-Na, Ion-nîn ? _Oui, mon fils ?

-Une... Une lettre des... Des nains... Et... Balbutia-t-il péniblement en perdant toute couleur, tout en détournant les yeux de la demoiselle qui rajustait ses habits. Cette dernière tenta d'imiter l'indifférence de Thranduil et tendit la main vers le courrier que Legolas tenait à présent contre lui,

-Mon roi, puis-je ?

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, déclara distraitement Thranduil, allez, vous deux, allez donc vous vêtir pour ce soir. Niphredil, reviens me voir quand tu seras prête.

Il lui fourra dans les mains l'écrin qui contenait le collier d'émeraude, et disparu d'un pas rapide, alors qu'elle évita le regard inquisiteur de Legolas et disparu dans ses appartements, troublée.  
>Le prince s'approcha de son père et murmura avec dureté :<br>-Ada, que faites-vous avec cette elfine, par Elbereth ?

-Je m'assure d'avoir sa confiance, mon fils, déclara-t-il avec nonchalance. La confiance est une chose précieuse, et un atout majeur quand on traite avec dans les relations avec les autres peuples. Quand la petite Niphredil retourna chez son père, je veux être sur qu'elle défendra encore nos intérêts.

-Pour l'amour d'Illuvatar, cessez de tourmenter cette enfant, dit-il d'une voix aussi triste que colérique. Les gens commencent à s'imaginer des choses, et remettent en cause son honneur.

-Tu te soucies sincèrement d'elle, remarqua Thranduil d'une voix doucereuse, et bien, tu n'as qu'à faire taire ses racontars, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les elfines ont un cœur tendre et qui laissent aisément conquérir...

-Je ne serais lui prendre sa vertu en lui donnant de faux espoir père, cette elleth n'est point celle que mon âme désir, et j'ai trop d'affection à son encontre pour la duper. Vous n'avez nul besoin d'agir de la sorte pour avoir son affection. Si vous passiez moins de temps à essayer de la manipuler, vous le verriez.

Le soir venu, Niphredil rejoignit Wilwarin, Amdir ainsi que les jumeaux Galladrim devant la salle du trône. Tous furent étonnés de la voir arborer une robe émeraude aux manches de voile qui s'ouvraient librement aux niveaux de ses épaules, et au dos nu, et sans doute Amdir plus que les autres. Il avait été son médecin, et il fut perplexe en observant ses bras d'une blancheur ou seule quelques taches de rousseur qui venaient faire office d'agrément.  
>Elle avait trouvé cette robe dans sa chambre, déposée sur son lit, et avec agacement, elle avait réalisé qu'une fois de plus, Thranduil avait tout minutieusement prévu à son insu, la menant exactement là ou il le voulait, quand il le voulait.<br>Une constatation plutôt effrayante.

Ils rejoignirent le plus haut jardin de la ville où tables et chaises avaient été installés à l'intention des convives. L'ambiance était bien plus décontractée que le mois passé, et une bonne cinquantaine d'elfes conversaient gaîment, tous dans un esprit joyeux et léger, bien loin des restrictions protocolaire. Elle s'assit librement prêt de Gandalf et Mallos, qui la saluèrent avec chaleur alors que Thranduil prenait place au côté de Naur et de Gondren, espérant pouvoir profiter de la fête. Ce fut le cas durant toute la durée du repas, mais une fois celui-ci achevé et alors que les elfes se déplaçaient de table en table, ou se retrouvant parfois sur l'herbe pour s'asseoir au sol pour s'adonner à quelques jeux de cartes ou autres, une elfe à la longue chevelure blonde et aux yeux d'émeraude s'attabla auprès de Thranduil. Ce dernier retint un soupir d'agacement et déclara poliment :

-Bien le bonsoir, Dame Anneth.

-À toi aussi, mon roi, répondit l'elfe dans un geste gracieux.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi en cette douce soirée d'été ?

-Hé bien, hormis le plaisir de ta compagnie, j'aimerais que tu me parles un peu de ta petite protégée, mon cher Thranduil. C'est une bien belle elfine que ton fils à trouver dans les bois, et plutôt maline, dit-on.

-Tu sembles savoir beaucoup de choses déjà, Anneth, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'être d'un grand secours... Fit-il d'un ton las, sachant pourtant que cela ne la ferait certainement pas partir. Anneth n'était pas de celle qui renonçait aussi facilement.  
>Autrefois douce et tendre elleth, les siècles avaient aiguisés sa langue et son esprit sur un caractère déjà audacieux.<br>Un caractère qui avait séduit son si cher ami d'enfance, qui lui était la douceur incarnée.

-Ah, ne soit pas stupide, Thranduil, répondit-elle, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça. Tu caches cette petite dans tes propres appartements. Cela commence à beaucoup parler d'ailleurs à ce sujet dans le refuge... Ce n'est guère convenant que pour une si jeune elleth de vivre si proche d'un ellon solitaire.

-Tu dépasses les bornes, 'Naneth, rétorqua le roi d'un ton ennuyé. C'est une elfine, elle n'a pas encore fêté son premier siècle, ce serait contraire à nos lois. Loi que j'ai rédigé moi-même, si tu as encore un semblant de mémoire.

L'elleth blonde laissa échapper un rire amusé et poursuivit : c'est son honneur qui est mis en doute, pas le tiens. Prendre ses distances lui ferait du bien. Nous avons d'excellent appartement de disponible dans le quartier Est, nous pourrions l'y accueillir. De plus Heledir, à sans doute plein de choses à apprendre. Un poste de conseiller, alors qu'elle n'est qu'une elfine comme tu dis, la tâche ne doit pas lui être facile...

-Il est absolument hors de question qu'elle vive dans le quartier Est, Anneth. La fille de Thorin est une invitée du roi, et elle le restera jusqu'à son retour dans son clan, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

-Toujours aussi inflexible, soupira Anneth, alors soyons franc, toi et moi. Tu as humilié mon fils en utilisant cette petite. Tu l'humilies depuis trop d'années, Thranduil... Mais tu as fait une erreur en l'entraînant dans ce jeu... Elle paiera tes erreurs, comme Heledir paye les nôtres.

-Tu perds l'esprit, déclara durement le roi en se levant, comme le jour où tu as convaincu Naur de laisser les rênes de l'Est à ton fils... Ce dernier ne fait que subir ma colère pour ses propres erreurs. Et Illuvatar m'en est témoin, elles sont légions.

Thranduil voulut s'esquiver, mais la blonde se leva et le retint pour murmurer :  
>-Cesse de tourmenter mon fils, Thranduil, et confie nous l'elleth, ou je le jure, ton petit animal de compagnie en fera les frais.<p>

-C'est une invitée diplomatique, Anneth, lui faire du mal serait un acte de trahison envers le royaume, et tu sais comment sont punis les traîtres dans mon royaume.

Sur ce, il la congédia sans ménagement, et peu après, il quitta la fête d'un pas rageur.

Niphredil passa la plus grande partie de la nuit à jouer aux cartes en compagnie de ses amis, et de quelques flacons d'un excellent cru recommandé par le roi, qui demeurait par ailleurs introuvable depuis plusieurs heures. Wilwarin profita d'ailleurs pour se vanter d'avoir fait la conquête d'une elleth du quartier Nord la veille, sous les exclamations taquines de ses camarades.

L'elfine se laissa porter par la bonne humeur de ses compagnons et ne rentra que très tôt le matin, alors que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir. À sa grande surprise, Thranduil était encore debout, accouder sur son balcon, dos à elle, et mais hélas, sans surprise, en compagnie d'un verre de cristal et d'une carafe de vin. Elle hésita un instant, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, elle alla à sa rencontre, et s'appuya sur la rambarde de pierre du balcon, à côté de lui.  
>Il lui jeta un regard étonné, mais ne dit rien, et se resservit un verre de vin qu'il fit mine de porter à ses lèvres, mais Niphredil retint son bras :<br>-C'était vous, n'est-ce pas, que j'ai vu un soir lorsque j'étais encore dans la maison de soin.

-C'est exact pinig, dévoila Thranduil. Je voulais savoir si tu étais ou non, un danger pour mon royaume. Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais dû prendre des mesures que Naur aurait pu réprouver...

Elle ne répondit rien, mais alors qu'il fit mine de porter le verre à ses lèvres, elle posa délicatement sa main sur son bras, sans exercer la moindre force :  
>- Ne faites pas cela...<p>

Thranduil lui jeta un regard surpris et s'immobilisa une seconde, avant de lâche un soupir en dégageant son bras d'un geste sec en déclarant d'un ton menaçant :  
>-je t'aime bien pinig, mais prends garde à ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te concerne pas.<p>

-Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire alors que je vous voir vous détruire...

- Tu peux prendre congé, je n'ai que faire des états d'âme de mes conseillers. Affirma t-il en lui tournant délibérément le dos tout en vidant sa coupe d'un trait.

Niphredil ne sut dire si son attitude la blessa ou la mit seulement en colère, mais loin de la surprendre, le souverain la déçu simplement. Il avait radicalement changé depuis l'après-midi, à tel point qu'elle avait peine à croire qu'elle avait en face d'elle le même ellon. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle avait perdu toute chaleur, et il la dardait presque avec dédains à présent.  
><em>Quand était-il vraiment sincère ?<br>_Elle brûlait de lui hurler dessus, de tenter de lui faire entendre raison, mais n'en fit rien. Cela ne servirait a rien, car elle le savait aussi inflexible que la roche.  
>Elle s'éclipsa, laissant le roi seul, selon ses désirs, sachant que rien de bon ne pourrait ressortir de cet instant.<p>

Quand Thranduil entendit la porte de la chambre de l'elleth claqué, il soupira, et se maudit.  
>Il la privée de sa liberté, et de sa famille, et elle trouvait malgré tout le moyen de se soucier de lui, sincèrement. En retour, lui... Lui n'avait fait qu'essayer d'acheter sa dévotion, par tout les moyen, au risque de la blessée.<br>Et son fils le méprisait que plus encore pour cela...

_-Un acte généreux ne devrait jamais être accueillit avec mépris, murmura t-il pour lui même. _

Les paroles de son père, Oropher, jadis roi fondateur de Vert-Bois-Le-Grand. Un roi aime de tous, un brillant guerrier qui n'aspirait qu'à la paix et a la prospérité de son peuple.  
><em>Que dirait-il s'l le voyait a présent ?<em>  
>Thranduil, le roi craint des autres peuples, méprise par son fils qui avait pour seule distraction le tourment d'une elfine. Niphredil, qui n'avait en vérité pas d'autre choix que de subir sa présence, et qui partirait sans un regard en arrière si elle le pouvait.<br>Elle ne lui accordait qu'une confiance hésitante, fragile par ce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix...

_Lui, le roi qui avait été incapable de sauver sa propre épouse... _

Cette seule pensée le fit trembler de remords et dans la rage, si bien qu'il brisât son verre sur le sol, puis sa carafe préalablement vidée. Ensuite, il alla dans sa chambre d'un pas rapide, ignorant les bris de cristal qui se fichèrent dans la plante de ses pieds et laissa exploser sa fureur dans sa chambre où il dévasta meubles et divers objets sans parvenir à se contrôler.  
>Sa colère s'apaisa uniquement quand son regard se posa sur l'alliance qu'il portait jadis, et qui trônait a présent sur sa table de nuit.<br>Il ne parvenait plus à porter ce qui symbolisait aujourd'hui pour lui son échec à protéger sa famille.  
>Son fils n'osait pas croiser son regard, n'exprimant que colère et dégoût à son encontre, et son épouse tombée sous ses yeux...<br>Que dirait-elle si elle le voyait en cet instant ?  
>Il fit mine de le prendre dans sa main, puis se détourna et se laissa glisser contre le mur, et sombra dans un sommeil ou les larmes qu'il avait retenues fuyaient enfin ses yeux mi-clos.<p>

**Fin de chapitre !**

.

.

A vous la plume maintenant !

.

Le prochain chapitre est encore en cours, et s'appellera « Le Quartier Est ».

.

.

Beaucoup d'OC sont apparus dernièrement, alors voici un petit pense bête, pour pas se perdre :

**Wilwarin **: il est le chef des éclaireurs, originaire d'une branche mineur de la maison du sud (Bar-en-hâr)., dirigé par Sirion. C'est un ellon aux longs cheveux bruns, et aux yeux bleus. Il a un caractère joyeux, et un grand charmeur. Son nom signifie papillon.

**Amdir :** médecin de bataille, Amdir est un elfe modeste originaire de la maison de l'Est (Bar-rhùnen) où sa mère est servante. Profondément bienveillant, il s'est immédiatement lié d'amitié avec Niphredil à son arrivé, à qui elle accorda sa confiance sans hésitation. Ses cheveux sont châtains dorée, tout comme ses yeux.

**Naur **: ancien chef de Bar-rhùnen, il a cédé ce titre à son fils pour se consacrer à l'art du soin, et dirige la maison des soigneurs de Vert-Bois. C'est un ellon blond aux yeux bleus qui rayonne par sa douceur et sa bienveillance. Père d'Heledir, il tente tant bien que mal de rattraper les erreurs de son héritier, et de cacher celle-ci aux yeux du monde. Son nm signifie soleil.

**Anneth** : épouse de Naur et mère d'Heledir, elle ne semble être propre de Thranduil et n'hésite pas à se montrer menaçante envers lui. Blonde aux yeux bleus, son nom signifie Don.

**Gondren** : garde royal. Ellon craint par le peuple, et plus brutal que les autres, il se dit loyal envers Thranduil et méprise les seigneurs des maisons nobles. Une grande cicatrice orne son visage, et il porte de longs cheveux aile de corbeau. Son nom signifie pierre.


	12. Chapter 12: Les quartiers Est

Suilad!

.

Alors commençons par les remerciements rituels pour nos chers reviewer : aliena wyvern, Julindy, Noooo Aime, Sabrinabella, ScottishBloodyMary, Elegentis !  
>Un grand merci également à tout ceux qui suivent aussi cette histoire !<p>

.

Je sais bien qu'habituellement je publie le week-end, mais je tente au mieux de rapprocher les chapitre 12 et 13 car ils sont très liés, aussi, pour cette fois, il y aura une exception ^^

.

Et maintenant, un brin de lecture !

.

.

.

**Chapitre 12. Les quartiers Est.**

.

C'est une sensation douce et chaude sur son poignet qui le tira du royaume des songes. Une sensation qui partit de son poignet et remonta jusqu'à ses épaules pour se glisser entre lui et le mur froid.  
>Une délicate odeur de jasmin et de pin vont chatouiller ses narines, et il ferma les yeux, craignant que ce doux songe ne s'envole. Un instant, il crut d'être dans la forêt avec son épouse, à l'époque de paix où il était jeune roi et qu'il passait des nuits à parler avec elle en observant les étoiles.<br>Mais elle était morte, et alors qu'il revoyait son agonie, il ressentit ce vide béant qu'elle avait laissé dans son cœur comme un brûlure atroce.  
>Or il réalisa que ce n'était pas un rêve quand il sentit une petite main passer sous ses genoux, et mue par un brusque sursaut de conscience, il se jeta sur son assaillant avant que ce dernier ne puisse lui faire quelconque mal, le poussa violemment contre le sol, l'immobilisant avec violence.<br>Les forces du Mordor étaient vicieuses, et tentaient d'empoisonner son esprit, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire !  
>Il la vengerait !<p>

-Thranduil, du calme, ce n'est que moi, fit une voix douce et tremblante de frayeur, dissipant ses songes et cauchemars, le laissant réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans ses appartements, et que son assaillant n'était qu'une elfine a la longue chevelure cuivrée.

Surpris, Thranduil radoucit sa prise sur la jeune elleth, qui la fixait avec un air effrayé, sans pour autant se débattre contre lui. Inquiet d'avoir pu lui faire du mal, il la prit dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur son lit en ruine, le regard soucieux.

-Vous êtes... Un grand malade... Murmura t-elle d'une voix étranglée encore tremblante d'émotion.

_La peur, encore et toujours..._

Il fit mine d'examiner ses épaules qui prenaient déjà une couleur violacée, cependant Niphredil ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et le repoussa avec un air courroucé empreint de peur et articula difficilement :

-N'y comptez même pas !

- je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien, _pinig_... Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser.

- J'imagine que c'est donc un espèce de salut d'elfe que de se sauter à la gorge le matin ! Les nains se contentent de se faire la bise, vous devriez essayer !

Il ne la réprima pas pour ses propos, car sa colère était compréhensible et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait que sous la torture, il se sentait responsable de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait abusé du vin, plus qu'à l'accoutumé, et il n'était pas rare que cela trouble son esprit jusqu'au matin.

Hors, la présence d'une tierce personne dans ses appartements l'était.

Présence que l'on lui avait conseillé d'éloigner, et qu'il avait royalement ignoré.

Il était sur de pouvoir assuré sa sécurité contre le monde... Mais qui la protégerait de lui ?

-Si tu parviens à sortir de telles sottises, c'est que cela doit aller, assura-t-il en renonçant à l'examiner à contre cœur. Allons... Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'amène dans ma chambre.

-J'ai vu du sang dans le salon... Je venais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien...

Les yeux bleus foncé de l'elleth parcoururent l'ellon assis sur le sol en face d'elle et malgré sa colère, elle du s'avouer que la scène avait quelque chose de comique qui lui arracha un sourire. Elle était assise à même le sol, face au roi de la foret noire qui ne portait qu'une tunique et un pantalon blanc d'intérieur, et contrairement à son habitude, le royal souverain était dépeigné, et ses cheveux retombés de manière éparses sur ses épaules.

Il ne ressemblait plus au Grand Roi des Elfes, mais à un simple ellon au réveil, et bien qu'il soit toujours le même, cela lui conféré un aspect plus accessible, plus sympathique.

Mais même ainsi, il restait d'une beauté impressionnante, et majestueux.

_L'on ne peut nier qu'il est fait pour être roi..._

Niphredil cessa sa contemplation quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le pied droit du roi qui comportait sur sa plante une plaie d'aspect peu ragoutante. Sans cri et gare, elle se saisit de son pied et l'examina avec attention, ignorant la surprise de son propriétaire.

-Il y a des bouts de verres dans votre pied, déclara-t-elle après un court instant en reposant le dit pied sur son genou, et vous avez commencé à cicatriser au-dessus, je vais devoir rouvrir la plaie pour les en sortir... Avez-vous une trousse de pharmacie quelque part ?

-Laisse, dit-il en tentant faisant mine de vouloir se lever, j'irais voir Naur pour qu'il s'en charge.

Mais Niphredil ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et rattrapa sa cheville fermement en déclarant :  
>-Hors de question que vous marchiez dans cet état ! Et à moins que vous souhaitez que je fasse venir Naur ici, vous allez devoir me faire confiance.<p>

Son audace amusa le roi, et plutôt curieux de la voir à l'œuvre, il abdiqua et lui indiqua ou se trouver sa trousse de secours qu'il gardait pour ce genre d'incident, qui s'était déjà produit à maintes reprises par le passé. En vérité, Thranduil n'allait jamais voir de médecin quand il se blessait dans ses soirs d'ivresse déraisonnable, et se soignait seul.  
>Un peu d'aide n'était pas de refus, et constaté qu'elle se souciait réellement de lui le toucha plus qu'il ne se l'admit.<p>

Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint auprès de lui avec la dite trousse ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau chaude et l'invita a s'asseoir sur son lit pour qu'elle puisse procéder avec davantage d'aisance.  
>Ses gestes étaient précis et d'une grande douceur, mais une fois qu'elle eut fini de nettoyer la plaie et qu'elle fit une incision, le roi laissa échapper une exclamation douloureuse accompagnée d'un sursaut avant de tonner :<br>-Par Eru, je ne suis pas une pièce de viande ! Est-ce un boucher qui t'as appris à soigner ?

- Si vous étiez venu me voir plus tôt, cela n'aurait pas été nécessaire ! Restez tranquille, je vous prie.

-Si tu étais un peu plus délicate, je ne bougerais pas !

-Oh, je vous en prie, fit-elle le levant les yeux au ciel, un éclat d'amusement dans le regard. Qui aurait cru que Thranduil Oropherion, un des plus grands guerrier de ce monde, aurait pu se montrer douillet pour une blessure d'à peine un pouce ?

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, il laissa lui-même échapper un sourire, et ne remua plus alors qu'avec douceur, elle extrayait minutieusement chaque morceau fiché dans sa chaire.

-Qui vous a appris l'art du soin ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Dis, ma tante, et également à l'aide des livres que son mari me ramenait de , ma tante, et également à l'aide des livres que son mari me ramenait de voyage. Je voulais également me rendre utile auprès de Dis quand elle mettrait au monde son fils...

-Les soins, un art que chacun connaît dans ce royaume, assura Thranduil. Naur aurait sans doute des choses à t'apprendre si tu lui demandais, et il serait sans doute ravi d'avoir une nouvelle élève.

-J'irai lui soumettre l'idée, dit-elle en refermant un bandage sur son pied meurtri.

-Tu... Tu en auras tout le loisir, déclara Thranduil après une hésitation, Anneth, son épouse, t'offre de loger dans le quarter Est à partir de ce soir... Tarnnath viendra t'aider à déplacer tes effets.

Niphredil se figea, et pâlit légèrement à la nouvelle, puis elle reprit le rangement de la trousse de soin :  
>-J'irai la remercier pour cette offre, mais mes appartements me conviennent à merveille, déclina-t-elle poliment, en se faisant la réflexion que jamais Naur n'avait évoqué son épouse avec elle.<p>

-Hélas, soupira Thranduil, légèrement étonné par sa réaction, Anneth n'est pas une personne à qui l'ont peu refuser quelque chose, déclara Thranduil, tu n'as pas le choix en vérité.

-Vous me chassez, dit-elle d'un ton peiné, de plus en plus pâle, pourquoi ?

-Trêve de bavardage, soupira Thranduil qui regrettait de plus en plus sa décision, va préparer tes effets à présent, c'est un ordre. Ta place n'est plus ici.

Elle lui jeta un regard effrayé, mais la peur se transforma en colère, à nouveau, et sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur, laissant Thranduil perplexe, et seul.

Tarnnath se présenta en début d'après-midi, et elle fut surprise de voir que la conseillère du roi n'avait rien préparé en vue de son départ.  
>« Je ne possède rien de ce qui se trouve ici,avait déclaré Niphredil morose, tout appartient au roi ».<br>Mais Tarnnath ne se découragea pas et saisit deux robes au hasard dans l'armoire de sa cadette avant de la prier de bien vouloir la suivre. Niphredil quitta les appartements royaux sans même adresser un regard au roi, l'angoisse pesant sur ses pas. Elles firent une grande partie du chemin dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que pour la première fois, l'elleth blonde engagea la conversation en sindarin avec elle, et la complimenta même sur les progrès qu'elle avait fait, bien qu'elle lui reprochait toujours certaines fautes d'un air sévère.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la demeure noble de Bar-rhùnen, Niphredil fut étonné de voir qu'elle avait été battit sur un modèle très proche de Bar-en-Aran, la maison du roi, hormis les ornements récurant qui ne représentait non pas une feuille verte, mais un soleil avec en son centre un oiseau qui porté une flèche dans son bec.

Vêtu de jaune, une elleth qui ressemblait beaucoup à Tarnnath les attendaient en bas d'un escalier et s'exclama d'une voix chaleureuse :

-Bonjour, demoiselle Niphredil, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous dans la cité ! Je me présente, je suis Anneth !

-Je vous remercie de vous accueillir dans votre maison, ma dame...

-Oh c'est un plaisir mon enfant, s'exclama-t-elle, je crois que vous connaissez déjà toute la famille ! Puis voyant, l'air surprit de l'elleth rousse, elle ajouta : Tarnnath, est ma fille, et la sœur d'Heledir, notre seigneur bien-aimé.

-Thranduil n'avait pas trouvé cela utile que je le mentionne nos liens de sang, déclara timidement Tarnnath en guise d'excuse.

-Ah, celui-là et ses manigances ! Lâcha Anneth avec un hoquet de dédain, enfin, Niphredil, venez, nous allons vous montrer vos nouveaux appartement pour que vous puissiez vous installer.  
>Elles la menèrent dans un appartements assez vaste dans une aile de la battisse conçut en forme d'étoile, avec en son centre, une grande salle commune à l'ensemble de la maison noble orné de verdure. Par la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle apercevait le chemin par lequel elle était venu, ainsi que la petite masure ou vivait Amdir.<p>

Par ailleurs, une fois qu'elle fut enfin seule, le médecin de campagne ne tarda pas à venir lui rendre visite. Il semblait troublé et méfiant, prenant le temps de bien s'assurer que chaque porte et fenêtre était close avant de parler. Il lui assura que le Grand Roi des Elfes avait été prit d'une soudaine envie d'aller à la chasse avec ses nobles, et qu'ils ne reviendraient que dans une semaine, voir deux. Sa visite fut dès plus brève, et sans donné davantage d'explication, il la pria de tout faire pour retourner vivre dans la maison du roi dès que ce dernier reviendrait, avant de disparaître rapidement.  
>Un comportement dès plus inhabituel chez cet ellon avec qui elle passait parfois des jours entiers, parlant à cœur ouvert et sans détour.<p>

Elle n'avait fait que quelques centaines de mètres dans la caverne, et pourtant, tout semblait différent dans ce quartier qu'elle avait toujours soigneusement évité, de peur de rencontrer Heledir.  
>Heledir...<p>

Quand il rentrerait de la chasse, elle ne pourrait plus l'éviter...

Néanmoins, durant son absence pendant les jours qui suivirent Niphredil fut de voir que Tarnnath et Anneth furent plutôt gentilles avec elle, et la laissait librement parcourir la cité, comme elle le faisait auparavant, retrouvant Tauriel pour aller s'entraîner au tir à l'arc dans le quartier sud.

Legolas et Wilwarin au loin, Thranduil l'ayant chassé de ses appartements avant de partir Niphredil se sentait comme abandonné dans cette cité qu'elle ne pouvait quitter, elle.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour aller dans la forêt avec eux... Au point de juré de ne pas s'enfuir, voulant juste savourer l'air libre qui lui manquait tant.

Aussi, tentant de ne pas se laisser aller à ce sentiment qui pesait sur sa bonne humeur, elle passait de longues heures en compagnie de Tauriel à s'entraîne à l'arc dans le quartier Sud.

L'elleth l'accueillait toujours avec le sourire, l'encourager à apprendre le maniement des armes lui confiant qu'elle rêvait d'un jour être le capitaine de la garde. Elle avait pour cela le soutient de Gondren qui lui avait apprit le maniement de l'épée depuis son enfance, suite à la mort de ses parents, faisant d'elle une pupille de roi, et une elleth d'origine on ne peux plus modeste...

Un soir, alors que Niphredil s'entraînait avec Tauriel jusque tard dans la nuit, et alors qu'elle rentrait à l'Est dans ses appartements, elle vit Amdir sortir par la fenêtre des appartements de Tannath, si discrète sœur fille de Naur.  
>Si la surprise prima, la scène amusa assez Niphredil, qui se promit d'en toucher un mot à ce petit cachottier qui jusque-là, ne lui avait jamais confié son inclinaison pour une quelconque demoiselle. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il lui avait conseillé de quitter le quartier Est en vérité... Pour préserver au mieux son petit secret.<br>_Qui n'a pas de secret dans cette ville ?_ Songea-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse. Malgré elle, elle ne parvenait plus à avoir confiance en ses elfes, et ne rêvaient que du jour ou elle quitterait cette caverne pour retrouver les siens.

Pensive, elle entra dans ses appartements, sans se donner la peine d'allumer la moindre chandelle. Après tout, elle voyait très bien dans le noir, et dans la demeure noble, ne se trouvait actuellement que Tarnnath et Anneth.  
>Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle commença à se dévêtir, quand elle sentit une présence, s'immobilisant alors qu'une voix familière s'éleva :<p>

-Pardonnez-moi... Murmura une voix familière non loin d'elle, avant qu'une main chaude vînt se poser sur son épaule.  
>Elle pivota légèrement sur le coté et vit avec une surprise mêlée de crainte Heledir, l'épée à la ceinture et vêtu d'une armure de cuir. Il l'examina de pied en cap, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le saluer poliment, priant pour qu'il soit de meilleure humeur qu'à leur dernière rencontre.<br>Ils étaient seuls dans ses appartements, et si ce n'était pas le cas, nul ne lui viendrait en aide.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé lors de notre dernière rencontre, dame Niphredil, dit-il avec la mine contrite, l'abus de vin ne me sied guère... Je sais que cela ne m'excuse en rien, mais je voulais que vous le sachiez. Je suis heureux que notre roi vous ait offert la chance de pouvoir rapprocher le peuple de votre père du notre, c'est une sage décision de sa part.

Il déposa dans ses mains une grande fleur blanche, et sans cri et gare, il lui vola un baiser avant de s'éclipser sans un mot de plus, laissant Niphredil complètement hébété.  
>Il se passe vraiment de drôle de chose dans le quartier Est... Difficile de savoir si elles sont bonnes, ou mauvaises.<p>

Le lendemain matin, une servante aux longs cheveux noirs vint faire savoir à Nipherdil qu'Heledir souhaitait sa présence à sa table pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle sauta rapidement dans une robe et se rendit dans la salle commune de la maison noble, une immense pièce ouverte sur des jardins avec au centre, une table qui pouvait accueillir une trentaine de convives.  
>Était présent à table Anneth, Heledir et Tarnnath, mais nulle trace de Naur. En prenant place en face de la sœur du chef de maison, elle remarque que cette dernière arborait sur sa joue un hématome bleuté ainsi qu'une égratignure qui montait jusqu'à son oreille. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est que cela ne sembla étonner personne à table, où tous l'attendaient pour commencer le repas.<br>Une chose plutôt inhabituelle, car jusqu'à présent, jamais elle n'avait pris un repas avec la famille de l'Est dans un climat aussi solennel.

-Les repas sont servis à sept heures, quatorze et vingt et une heures dans ma maison, déclara Heledir avec une pointe de sévérité. Si Thranduil t'a confié à nous, je pense qu'il est important que tu sois présente à ma table, et à l'heure, comme chacun d'entre nous.

-Oui, seigneur Heledir, répondit-elle sobrement, ne sachant jamais à quoi s'en tenir avec cet ellon, je ne serais plus en retard, je vous le promet.

Le repas commença sur cette note, et Anneth, tenta d'engagé la conversation avec son fils :  
>-Je n'ai pas vu ton père rentrer, hier soir... Sais-tu où il est ?<p>

-La chasse se poursuivit encore au moins une semaine, expliqua le fils, aussi Naur doit pour assurer son rôle de médecin en cas de blessure. Mon rôle en tant que chef de la maison et de lui faire bon accueil, mais également de m'assurer de la bonne marche du royaume en tant que neveu du roi. Mon rôle en tant que chef de la maison et de lui faire bon accueil, mais également de m'assurer de la bonne marche du royaume en tant que neveu du roi.

À cette affirmation, Niphredil manqua de s'étouffer avec le pain aux olives qu'elle était en train de manger, et demanda ensuite d'une voix étranglée :  
>-Pardon ?<p>

-La reine Meliana était la sœur cadette de Naur, expliqua Anneth. Sans doute une chose de plus que notre bon roi à omis de te dire...

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Niphredil. Car cela ne signifiait pas seulement qu'Heledir était plus puissant encore qu'un seigneur de l'une des maisons nobles, mais aussi qu'il apparaissait sur la ligne de succession pour le trône de Vert-Bois, et qu'en l'absence de Thranduil, Legolas et Naur, c'est à lui qu'échouaient les pouvoirs royaux.

_Comme c'est le cas présentement... _

Une constatation qui fit pâlir d'angoisse, alors qu'en face qu'elle, le sourire d'Heledir grandissait, toujours indéchiffrable.

Après le petit-déjeuner, elle se rendit à la demeure d'Amdir. Le médecin l'accueillit avec chaleur malgré ses traits tirés et lui servit une tasse de thé dans son salon. C'était un endroit simple, décoré de nombreuses plantes et et de cartes de la terre du milieu ou était indiqués ou poussait plusieurs plantes médicinales. La médecine était plus qu'un métier pour l'ellon presque millénaire, mais une véritable passion.  
>Après quelques minutes, Niphredil vint au cœur du sujet qui avait suscité sa visite :<p>

-Je suis rentrée tard hier de l'entraînement avec Tauriel, et j'ai vu une chose étrange, prêt de la fenêtre de Tarnnath...

Il lui lança un regard effrayé et perdit toute couleur mais avant qu'il ait put dire quoi que ce soit, elle poursuivit dans un murmure :  
>-Pourquoi donc te cacher dans l'ombre, l'amour n'est-elle pas la plus belle chose qui soit ?<p>

-Non, ce ne l'est pas ! S'exclama Amdir en commençant à faire les cent pas, nul ne doit le savoir, jamais ! Heledir m'interdit de faire la cours à sa sœur depuis plus d'un siècle ! Je ne pensais pas que les chasseurs rentreraient si tôt, sinon, jamais je n'aurais faire courir un tel risque à Tarnnath... Je prie les Vala qu'il ne se doute de rien sinon... Il... Tu n'as pas idée de qui il est, Niphredil...

- S'exclama Amdir en commençant à faire les cent pas, nul ne doit le savoir, jamais ! Il ne s'était tu jusqu'à présent, que pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, et non pas pas ruse.

A présent elle comprenait également mieux l'origine des traces de coups sur le visage de la discrète dame de l'Est, mais n'en dit rien au médecin.  
>Il semblait déjà bien assez peiné, et inquiet, et cette information ne ferait que plus apporter plus de tourment, alors qu'en contrepartie, il ne pouvait rien faire.<br>Car Heledir était son seigneur, et lui n'était que d'origine modeste.  
>Amdir se laissa tomber sur son sofa, et se prit sa tête entre ses mains, laissant chuter ses longs cheveux d'ébène autour de lui. Voyant le chagrin grandir dans le cœur de son ami, elle se leva et alla le gratifier d'une accolade réconfortante, un genou à terre devant le canapé où l'ellon était assis, et posa un genou à terre. C'est hélas le moment que choisit Heledir pour entrer en trombe, sans frapper, l'air on ne peut plus courroucé. Il jeta un regard noir sur la scène et s'exclama :<br>-Que faites-vous ici, dame Niphredil ?

-Je venais prendre le thé avec un ami cher à mon cœur, dit-elle simplement en se relevant.

-Seule, et dans ses appartements... Voilà qui n'est guère convenable, murmura-t-il, visiblement ennuyé, Thranduil vous a donné de bien mauvaises habitudes... Retournez donc à vos appartements, nous avions bien des choses à nous dire. Mais pour l'heure, c'est Amdir, et non vous, que je souhaitais voir.

-Merci pour tout Amdir, et ainsi que pour le cours sur l'art du soins que tu m'as généreusement donné hier soir. Nos enseignements sont différents, mais je me fais une joie de parfaire mes savoirs !

Elle avait lancé ceci spontanément avant de prendre congé, espérant pouvoir protéger ne serait-ce qu'un peu, son ami de la colère du seigneur de l'Est. À contre-coeur, elle exécuta l'ordre du seigneur de l'Est et resta dans la maison noble. Néanmoins, elle partit à la recherche de Tarnnath, espérant pouvoir parler avec la demoiselle, espérant qu'elle accepterait de sa présence, mais surtout son aide.  
>Cette dernière était toujours très réservée à son égard, et si au début de son séjour elle avait pris cela pour du dédain et du mépris, ces derniers jours lui avant donné tord, car en vérité, Tarnnath semblait avant tout d'une timidité maladive.<br>Elle la trouva prêt d'une fontaine, en train de coudre un vêtement, et la rejoint, faisant rougir cette dernière qui cacha son far derrière ses longs cheveux couleur soleil.  
>Cette dernière était toujours très réservée à son égard, et si au début de son séjour elle avait pris cela pour du dédain et du mépris, ces derniers jours lui avant donné tord, car en vérité, Tarnnath semblait avant tout d'une timidité maladive.<p>

-Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face d'elle, se permettant d'être familière en espérant que cela pousserait à réagir, d'une manière ou d'une autre

Mais Tannarth se contenta de lui jeter un regard vaguement étonné et lui répondit d'une voix douce qu'elle allait bien. L'elleth rousse allait la relancer quand elle reconnu le tissu bleu qu'elle tenait à la main. La demoiselle était en train de raccommoder la robe qu'Heledir avait ruinée sur son dos un mois plus tôt. Cette constatation la fit hoqueter de surprise et elle lui demanda :  
>-Comment... Comment avez-vous eut ceci ?<p>

-Mon père l'avait confié à la mère d'Amdir... Mais la pauvre s'est cassée deux doigts ce matin dans un accident... Je l'aide, pour pas qu'elle ne se fasse punir pour son retard.

-C'est très généreux de ta part...Son visage était d'une grande beauté, et assez proche de celui de Naur, si bien qu'elle se surprît à ce dire quelle aurait pu remarquer leur parenté d'un seul regard. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, mais je crains d'être une bien piètre couturière, et ce tissu est d'une telle beauté.

-Je pourrais t'apprendre la couture, dit-elle, puis après une grande inspiration, elle prit tout son courage et ajouta : mais tu dois surtout apprendre à obéir à Heledir, pour ton propre bien... Si tu fais ce qu'il demande, il ne te brutalisera pas...

-Tu n'as rien fait qui mérite qu'il lève la main sur toi, assura Niphredil, je suis sûr que Naur...

-Je ne veux pas tourmenter père plus qu'il ne l'est déjà ! Se décharger de sa mission envers notre maison lui fait beaucoup de bien, et ce n'est pas le devoir de sa famille de lui causer du chagrin. Mère dit qu'il va mieux au fil des jours... Je suis prête à payer le prix fort pour cela.

Niphredil ne répondit rien, car elle comprenait malgré tout le raisonnement de Tarnnath, bien que l'idée qu'elle accepte de se faire violenter par son frère sans rien dire la révoltait au plus haut point. La demoiselle sindar voulait juste préserver son père du chagrin de cette révélation.  
>Car oui, Naur souffrait de voir son fils si cruel, Niphredil avait pu le constater par elle-même. Mais si seulement Tarnnath accepter d'en parler à Thranduil, il lui viendrait en aide, elle en été sur...<br>Ruminant ses idées, elle n'entendit pas le pas léger qui vint derrière elle.  
>Heledir apparu, et l'on pouvait aisément deviné à son visage que la discussion avec Amdir n'avait pas été à son goût.<p>

_Comment un elfe seul peut-il causé autant de tourment autour de lui ?_

-Ma sœur, tu ne sortiras pas de la maison noble tant que père ne sera pas revenu de la chasse, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Dame Niphredil, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

Elle acquiesça, et il mena la rousse dans les jardins de la maison noble, un endroit légèrement différent des jardins du roi qu'elle fréquentait habituellement. La verdure était sculptée en formes géométriques strictes, si bien que nul ne s'asseyait sur l'herbe bien taillée, loin de l'ambiance chaleureuse des autres jardins qui accueillit les festivités nocturnes des elfes de Vert-Bois.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des bancs de pierre blanche et s'assit en face d'elle en se saisissant de ses mains pour les prendre dans les siennes, posant sur elle un regard étrange, et terrifiant.

-Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin vous parler tranquillement... Vous êtes une personne étrange assurément, mais avec de nombreuses qualités... Je vous ai détesté pour cela, et je le regrette... J'aimerais prendre un nouveau départ avec vous... Douce Niphredil, j'aimerais que vous me permettiez de vous faire la cour.

Niphredil se raidit, et rencontra le regard bleu acier du seigneur de l'Est. Un regard sur, implacable, mais dans lequel ne brillait aucune passion, aucun sentiment, seulement celui d'un homme qui convoité quelque chose.  
>Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait qui pouvait bien intéressé un elfe qui avait déjà tout ?<p>

-Je ne crois pas être une elleth digne de votre intérêt, seigneur Heledir. Votre proposition me touche, mais dans votre intérêt, je me dois d'y refuser... Dit-elle en priant pour qu'il la laisse partir, loin, le plus loin possible de lui.

-Je vous laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour y réfléchir, Dame Niphredil, mais sachez qu'il serait très impoli de votre part de refuser. Impoli, dit-il en se levant, l'air visiblement contrarié, et très imprudent. D'ici là, je vous interdis de quitter notre demeure. Vous êtes l'hôte de la maison noble, et vous y resterez.

Niphredil resta un moment planté là, cherchant dans son esprit une solution pour se tirer de cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. La demeure de Naur ressemblait de plus en plus à une prison à présent, et alors qu'elle passa un œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre, en fin d'après-midi, elle constata qu'Heledir avait posté plusieurs gardes autour de la maison noble.  
>Heledir ne plaisantait pas, et il avait une idée en tête.<p>

_Thranduil savait-il ce qui se passait ?Le permettait-il ?Pourquoi lui faisait-il cela..._

Elle en doutait sérieusement, mais quoi qu'il l'en soit, il l'avait abandonné à son sort, dans le pire endroit qui soit.

Ruminant un plan qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir, l'heure du repas arrive, et elle déclina poliment à la servante qui vint la voir.

Qu'importe les conséquences, de toute manière, ce soir, la colère d'Heledir se déchaînerait sur elle, au moins, elle s'épargnait un de ces repas à l'ambiance mortifère. De plus, la proposition de l'ellon lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Les représailles ne tardèrent pas.  
>Moins d'une heure plus tard, Heledir entra en trombe dans sa chambre, et lui administra une claque magistrale :<p>

-Pour qui te prends-tu, stupide petite elfe ? Crois-tu pouvoir te moquer de moi de la sorte, et me ridiculiser devant ma famille ?

-Et toi, pour qui te prends-tu pour lever la main sur une invitée du roi ? Rétorqua-t-elle, peu encline à se laisser faire. Ce petit impertinent avait l'habitude qu'on se plie à sa volonté, et si il avait été élevé avec plus de violence, sans doute ne serait-il pas un sale con prétentieux à l'heure actuel.

-Ma maison, mes lois, dit-il en la saisissant par les épaules, et tu apprendras à t'y plier ! Maintenant, supplie à genou mon pardon, et peut-être que je ne serais pas trop sévère avec toi !

Mais Niphredil ne cilla pas, et le défia du regard. Jamais elle ne s'était mise à genou pour supplier, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela commencerait. Elle était la fille de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, et pour l'honneur de son père, elle ne se courberait pas devant cet elfe prétentieux. Il fit mine de lui porter un coup, fou de rage devant son refus de ce soumettre, mais elle para ce dernier, et lui un violent coup de tête en plein visage. Ce dernier vacilla sous l'impact, mais riposta avec violence, ignorant le sang qui s'échappa de son nez et sa lèvre fendu. Ils luttèrent ainsi plusieurs minute, jusqu'à ce qu'Heledir la fasse basculer en arrière, et la plaque sur sa couche, une dague sous la gorge :

-Vous trichez, souffla-t-elle.

-Je gagne, corrigea-t-il, vous vous comportez comme un vulgaire chat sauvage. J'aurais cru que votre séjour auprès de mon oncle t'aurais appris la soumission, mais il semblerait qu'il est manqué de fermeté avec toi... Je ne commettrais pas cette erreur.

Il saisit de sa gorge d'une main et serra sa gorge, un grand sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'oppose plus la moindre résistance et que devant ses yeux se mirent à danser des tâches noires.  
>Elle ne parvint pas à se débattre quand la relâcha, alors qu'elle avala une grande bouffée d'air en emmenant des sifflements inquiétant.<br>Heledir glissa sa main le long de ses épaules pour la prendre dans ses bras et murmura : voilà, c'est ainsi que tu dois être entre mes mains, comprends-tu ce ?

-Va te faire foutre, souffla-t-elle d'une voix à sifflante et étranglée, toujours trop faible pour se débattre.

Heledir eut un rire froid, et alors qu'elle commencé à récupérer, il l'assis à même le sol pour l'attacher au montant de son lit à baldaquin, encore sonné, et qu'il prit son visage dans ses mains et dit :

-Mère insiste pour que je me lie à la fille de Thorin Oakenshield. J'ai tenté la manière douce, mais il semblerait que tu ne comprenne que la violence, alors c'est ce que tu auras. Est-ce vraiment cela que tu veux ?

-Stupide elfe... Je ne suis pas de la lignée de Durin, je n'ai aucune valeur...

-Tu crois cela, Dit-il en souriant de plus belle, alors c'est que tu ignore qu'il y a une dizaine de jour, Thranduil a reçu un document te reconnaissant comme sa fille... Il a du oublié de te le dire... Oublié, ou alors omis pour ne pas avoir à continué à jouer un peu plus avec toi...

Sur ses mots, il planta là sans rien ajouter, et à peine entendit-elle ses pas disparaître dans les couleurs que Niphredil se laissa aller à ses larmes.

Thorin l'avait abandonné... Thranduil avait fait de même... Elle était seule face à ce monstre, un sentiment qui lui rappela ce qu'elle avait vécu chez les orques.

Mais son désespoir se transforma en rage lorsqu'elle entendit du raffuts provenir de la chambre de Tarnnath, non loin de la sienne, suivit de pleure alors que s'élevait la voix d'Heledir, toujours aussi froide et autoritaire.

Ce monstre était allé passé sa rage sur l'elleth.  
><em>Et elle le laisse faire... Depuis combien d'années ?<br>_Cette nuit, Niphredil ne dormit, pas même quand le calme revint, et rêvant du jour ou elle tuerait ce monstre au visage d'ange.

La nuit passa, et Niphredil resta attaché au montant de son propre lit, ressassant de sombres pensées, oscillant entre peine et colère. De sentiments qui devenaient bien trop familier à son gout.  
>Heledir ne revint la voir qu'au matin, et alors qu'elle était assoupie, il lui jeta un seau d'eau glacial en plein visage en guise de salut avant de tendre sous son nez un papier où elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son père.<br>Elle cligna des yeux à maintes reprises, peinant à croire ce qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.  
><em>Heledir avait dit vrai, et Thranduil avait mentit..<em>.  
>L'elfine aurait donné tout l'or d'Erebor pour que l'inverse fut, mais hélas...<br>_On lui avait menti, et jeté en pâture à un elfe cruel... Le neveu du roi qu'elle avait eu le malheur de prendre pour son ami..._  
>Ce bel enfoiré a bien préparé son coup, songea-t-elle.<p>

-Comment ça fait, demanda Heledir 'une voix doucereuse, de se faire tromper de la sorte ? Thranduil s'est amusé à tes dépens, et t'a jetée ensuite... Sais-tu qu'il traite mieux les chiens du royaume ? Mais je me demande, poursuivit-il, ce qu'il avait bien pu murmurer à ton oreille pour parvenir à gagner ta confiance... Ou alors s'était-il joué de ton esprit ? Il est très doué pour cela, tu sais...

-Est-donc lui qui a rendu ton esprit malade au point que tu vas jusqu'à battre ta propre sœur ?

-Ma sœur est la plus parfaite de toute les elleth ! Tonna Heledir,alors que cette simpel phrase semblait lui faire perdre tout contrôle si bien qu'il en tremblait de rage, nul n'est digne de sa douceur et de sa beauté ! Je ne lui veux aucun mal, mais elle doit se souvenir de son rang, et cesser de le déshonorer avec ce médecin sans noblesse !

-Il est bien plus noble que tu le seras jamais, siffla Niphredil d'un ton provocateur, car lui n'a pas besoin d'enchaîner les elleth au montant de leur lit pour se faire aimer d'elle.

Il fit mine de la frappe, mais se ravisa au dernier instant, et lui accorda un sourie entendu :  
>-Espères-tu pouvoir te soustraire à moi en arborant devant mon père quelques distinctions de ma part ? C'est plutôt malin, jeune elfine...<p>

Il fixa sa gorge où des marques violacées de la veille s'étaient dessinées, traçant sans vergogne ses doigts sur son cou gracile. Il soupira de rage et se saisit de sa dague, et lança un regard railleur à la demoiselle avant de se saisir de l'un de ses pieds, et glissa la lame de son arme sous l'ongle du plus gros de ses oreilles, lui arracha un franc cri de douleur.

-Ne joue pas à cela avec moi, pauvre petite sotte ! Il y a tant et tant de moyens d'obtenir ce que l'on veut de quelqu'un sans que cela ne laisse de trace... Sais-tu qu'avant d'être seigneur de l'Est, j'étais aux renseignements du roi ? Pour lui, j'ai toujours réussi à obtenir ce que je voulais de l'ennemi... J'étais le meilleur...

Pour accompagner ses dires, il glissa lentement sa dague sous un autre de ses ongles, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qu'elle étouffa en se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang alors que des larmes de douleurs perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Un spectacle dont Heledir se délecta, poussant le vice de sa perversion jusqu'à lécher les larmes salées de la jeune fille avant de quitter la pièce d'un air satisfait.  
>Heledir fit par la suite plusieurs allées et venu dans sa chambre durant la journée, se contenant de la narguer, de l'insulter et de lui raconter combien elle était seule dans cette cité ou nul ne lui viendrait en aide. La plupart du temps, elle ne disait rien, et ne le regardait que quand il l'y força, et cette indifférence semblait le prendre encore plus fou de rage que son insolence.<br>Néanmoins, il ne leva pas la main sur elle « mère dit que ce n'est guère digne d'un seigneur de lever la main sur sa promise... Mais si demain, tu ne viens pas à de meilleur sentiment... Nous verrons... Après tout, personne n'est indestructible. » 

La nuit vint, et quand elle fut au plus noire, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Niphredil ne se donna pas la peine de lever les yeux vers son hôte, et quand ce dernier posa une main douce sur sa joue, elle rencontra avec surprise le regard inquiet d'Amdir. Il défit ses liens et murmura :

-Tannath est venu me voir hier pour me dire ce qui se passer... Je vais te sortir de là.

Il l'aida à se relever, et ils filèrent ensemble à pas de loup par la fenêtre de la dépendance. Là, il déposa sur cape verte sur ses épaules et lui fit signe de le suivre en silence. Il la mena d'un pas rapide à tavers des dédals sineux, jusque dans un escalier dérobé qui était dans les parois même des murs de la cité refuge à l'extrême Est de la cité.  
>Là, ils furent à l'abri des regards, et Niphredil se laissa tomber sur son séant dans les escaliers à bout de souffle. Elle se jeta sur la gourde d'eau que le médecin lui tendit et après quelques minutes, il lui dit enfin :<br>-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt...

-Tu es venu... Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante mellon nin... Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi...

-Heledir a perdu la raison... Puis il posa les yeux sur sur pieds et ou le gauche était ensanglanté et jura. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir éviter cela, mais hélas, il était arrivé trop tard, et c'est en boitant dans sa robe orangée que Niphredil devrait fuir. Il aurait pu se procurer des vétements de patrouille, mais attendre plus de temps, signifiait la laisser plus de temps au main de cette brute dénué de remords.

Ils montèrent ensemble tout en haut de l'escalier de colimaçon qui donnait sur l'extérieur par un simple trou derrière une pierre, sans la moindre fioriture, au cœur de la forêt.  
>La forêt, avec son parfum frais de mousse et liberté, cette seule odeur qui redonna des forces à Niphredil.<br>Amdir lui tendit un sac avec à l'intérieur deux lambas ainsi que de l'eau, et une paire de dagues :  
>-Suis la piste qui va vers le Sud-Est pendant un jour, et tu tomberas sur une auberge de passage. Là, tu pourras choisir de prendre le chemin qui te plaira... J'aurais voulu faire plus, mais hélas le temps presse...<p>

-Merci mille fois Amdir, c'est plus que je n'osais rêver... Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné... Comme les autres.

-Personne ne t'a abandonné, douce Niphredil... Si tu fais le choix de revenir, tu découvriras ce qui s'est réellement passé... Je comprendrais que tu ne le veuilles pas, assurément, mais penses-y... Toi, tu pourrais arrêter, Heledir en racontant ce qui s'est passé à Thranduil ! Il t'apprécie, et écoutera ce que tu as à dire !

-Thranduil s'est joué de moi... Il m'a menti, et il a manigancé tout cela ! Il m'a jeté dans les pattes de son neveu sans remords !

-Jamais il ne ferait cela ! S'insurgea Amdir, jamais ! Notre roi est un homme compliqué, mais jamais il ne ferait du mal à l'un des siens, jamais !

-Je ne suis pas l'un des vôtres ! Je n'ai même pas de chez moi où être en sécurité et prendre du repos ! S'écria-t-elle, avant de se ressaisir, en voyant le visage peiné de son ami.  
>Préférant ne rien ajouté, elle l'étreignit et près lui avoir murmurer des adieux, elle disparut en courant dans la nuit.<p>

Malgré sa fatigue et son pied blessé, elle courrait jusqu'à en perdre haleine, suivant le chemin qu'Amdir lui avait indiqué.  
>La nuit était calme et apaisa doucement sa panique. La fraîcheur de la forêt, son pas silencieux qui la laissait entendre le bruissement du vent, le fourmillement des petits animaux tapis sous les feuilles et les fourrés raisonnaient comme un douce musique à ses oreilles.<p>

L'elfe sindar est lié à la forêt comme la montagne est lié au profondeur du monde, murmura le souvenir de la voix de Thranduil à ses oreilles, qu'elle chasse promptement.

Si son manque de repos lui pesait il y a encore une heure, la liberté l'avait revigorée, et elle ne ressentit pas le besoin de prendre de pose. Elle ralentit légèrement le pas pour ne pas s'épuiser, elle poursuivit sa route toute la nuit, espérant pouvoir ainsi atteindre plus rapidement l'aubege indiqué par son ami, puis les Monts de Fer.

Mais elle n'avait le physique des nains, aussi, elle ne pouvait prier pour que Dain accepte de lui ouvrir sa porte. Et rien n'était moins sûr.

Nali, Dis et Thorin voyageaient depuis plus d'un mois et demi maintenant, empruntant les routes secrètes des nains sous les montagnes, rendant visite à leurs parents par la même occasion. Le chemin était bien plus sur et agréable sous les montagnes que sûr les grandes routes, mais malgré cela, voilà plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient dû quitter les Montagnes Grises. Ils se dirigeraient vers Esgaroth, et en continuant vers l'Est pendant trois jours, ils atteindraient enfin les Monts de Fer.  
>Tous étaient las du voyage, et Fili n'était encore qu'un tout petit enfant, aussi, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge à l'extrémité Est de la forêt. Un endroit ou elfes, hommes et nains se côtoyaient depuis toujours dans un esprit pacifiste, bien que les aînés d'Illuvatar soient bien plus rares.<br>Néanmoins, cette fois, les choses étaient différentes : l'auberge grouillait littéralement d'elfe.  
>Il y en avait absolument partout, certains encore trempée par la pluie et en armes, alors que d'autre semblaient ici depuis plusieurs jours, et flottait dans des tuniques aux couleurs de Vert-Bois.<br>Cette constatation fit pâlir les nains, mais hélas, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix car il pleuvait à torrents ce soir-là, et Kili risquait de tomber malade si il se risquait dehors jusqu'au prochain village.  
>Ils rabattirent leurs capuchons sur leurs visages et se frayèrent un chemin parmi les elfes pour atteindre le comptoir ou Nali demanda une chambre à un imposant aubergiste d'une soixantaine d'années.<p>

-Nous n'avons hélas plus qu'une chambre de libre, au demi sous sol, maître artificier ! Les elfes sont arrivés il y a presque une semaine pour la chasse, et l'auberge ne désemplit pas. Des nobles, des nobles, une clientèle bien capricieuse, murmura l'homme sur le ton de la confidence.

-Nous n'avons hélas pas le choix, répondit Nali, chagrin, il pleut à torrents dehors, et mon épouse et moi-même avons un bébé...

-Oh, une petite merveille ! S'exclama l'aubergiste avec un sourire, hé bien cela tombe bien, nous avons un berceau que nous pourrons vous apprêter ! Si le bout d'chou est malade, allez voir Naur, c'est l'elfe aux cheveux blonds là-bas, c'est le médecin du roi... Un chouette bonhomme, je vous assure, il vous aidera gracieusement.

Nali acquiesça, et avec son épouse et son beau-frère, ils allèrent s'installer dans la chambre à mi sous-sol, qui heureusement, était un peu à l'écart des autres, plus au calme. Thorin, bien qu'étant d'accord avec les autres pour s'accorder qu'ils avaient besoin de repos et d'un abri chaud, était, on ne peut plus incommodé par la présence des elfes. Des elfes de la forêt Noire, à n'en pas douter. Se savoir si proche de sa fille sans pouvoir la voir le rendait malade, si bien qu'il lui semblât que ces elfes le narguaient. Discrètement, il avait demandé à l'aubergiste si il avait vu une dame elfe à la chevelure rousse, mais hélas, non.  
>Elle n'était pas ici, Thranduil n'avait pas prit ce risque... Si ça se trouve, il était là, entre ses murs ! La simple idée de voir ce voleur d'enfants sans pouvoir agir le rendait fou de rage.<p>

Il refusa catégoriquement de sortir de leur chambre, alors que Dis berçait soucieusement le petit Kili qui ne cessait de pleurer.  
>-Je devrais l'emmener au médecin, dit-elle, il a peut-être attrapé du mal, et nous n'arriverons pas au Mont de Fer avant des jours... IL n'y aura pas un seul guérisseur digne de ce nom jusque-là !<p>

-Les elfes sont traîtres, déclara Thorin sans desserrer les dents, et sûrement ivre à l'heure qu'il est.

-Mais ils sont aussi de merveilleux guérisseurs, renchérit Nali. Pour notre fils, Dis, nous pouvons oublier nos rancœurs quelques instants. Au cours de mes voyages, j'ai déjà entendu parler de ce Naur, on dit qu'il est de loin l'elfe le plus généreux qui est foulé cette terre, Mahal est avec nous, ma douce.

Encourager par son marri, Dis se rendit donc auprès du grand ellon vêtu de blanc, qui buvait un thé en face d'un autre, à la chevelure de miel qui l'accompagnait avec un verre de vin.  
>Le rouge aux joues, elle lui désigna le bébé aux cheveux blonds qui pleurait dans ses bras et lui fit par de ses inquiétudes. À son grand étonnement, il lui accorda un sourire chaleureux alors que bien que plus méfiant, l'autre jeta néanmoins un regard attendrit et curieux à l'enfant dans ses bras.<p>

-Venez avec moi, madame, dit le médecin en se levant, je vais examiner votre fils au calme dans mes appartements. Puis voyant son hésitation, il ajouta avec un sourire angélique : allons, n'ayez craint, je ne suis pas un ogre mangeur d'enfant.

Dis laissa échapper un rire amusé, et consentit à le suivre. Avant de s'éloigner de la table, le médecin jeta un regard et déclara en sindarin :

_-Wilwarin, hirach Heledir, lassui. _

Naur mena ensuite la naine au premier étage de l'auberge jusqu'à ses appartements, ou il lui indiqua une table avec une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'installer avec son fils. L'endroit était plus douillé et chaud que leur chambre, mais aussi bien plus bruyant, car entouré d'elfe à l'esprit festif.  
>Elle déposa le bébé, toujours en larme sur la table de l'elfe, et ce dernier l'attira doucement vers lui pour commencer à l'examiner. Il murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes en elfique sous l'œil angoissé de sa mère, et l'enfant fixa son regard sur lui, et cessa rapidement de pleurer. L'ellon blond prit l'enfant dan ses bras tout en continuant à murmurer la langue qui fascinait le petit nain. Après plusieurs minutes, Naur fini par remettre l'enfant apaisé et endormi dans les bras de sa mère t déclara :<p>

-Il a pris froid, rien de plus. Trois infusions de camomille bien chaude pendant trois jours, et tout ira bien. Je vais vous donner ce qu'il faut pour le petit... ?

-Kili, affirma Dis, la voix plaine de gratitude, merci, merci maître soigneur... Infiniment.

-Ce n'est rien assura le médecin, c'est un plaisir que de pouvoir aider son prochain.

Alors qu'il fouillait dans sa mallette d'herbe médicinale des bruits de pas lourd se firent entendre dans le couloir ou les bruits de fêtes avaient diminué, pour laisser place ceux d'une lutte accompagner d'une violente dispute. Le bruit se rapprocha et Dis put distinguer une voix féminine s'exclama dans une langue qu'elle identifia comme du Sindarin :

_-Tevenel Thranduil ! Heniach nin ? Nai Valaraukar tye-mátar ! Gwarth ! *_

Une voix qui lui paraissait étrangement familière, si empli de peine et de colère qu'elle en fut bouleversée. Puis une voix masculine, grave et sévère répondit :

_-Daro i pinig ! Lorno ! Daro sen rach !_

Un murmure semblable à un grondement provenant d'un autre elfe, un cri, puiq le bruit d'un claquement, qu'elle idenfia sans mal comme une gifle, qui mit apparament fin à la lutte alors que des pleures remplacèrent les cris.

Un pas lourd s'éloigna alors que la porte de la chambre du médecin s'ouvrit à grand fracas. Un ellon apparu, vêtu d'une armure argenté et noire, ses traits déformé par la fureur contrasté avec l'aspect céleste que ses cheveux blond argenté qui dégoulinait abondamment d'eau de pluie.  
>Dis n'avait jamais vu cet ellon, mais elle sut immédiatement qui il était, tant sa présence était royale et majestueuse.<br>Il aboya des ordres en sindarin sur Naur qui devint livide alors qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains un petit peau contenant de la camomille. Le son grave et terrifiant de sa voix, similaire à celle qu'elle venait d'entendre dans le couleur, avait fini par réveiller le petit Kili qui s'était remis à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère.

-Mon roi, murmura-t-il en langue commune, j'en ai pour une minute à apaiser cet enfant... Je suis à votre service dans un instant...

-Une minute, gronda le roi d'un ton menaçant, et si tu tardes, par Elbereth, j'ordonne à Gondren de partir sur-le-champ pour faire pendre ton fils haut et court !

Thranduil disparut la seconde suivante, plantant là le médecin auprès de la naine avec son fils en pleur dans ses bras. Dis était presque choqué par cette violente intervention, et une seule idée trottait dans sa tête à présent : _« C'est cet homme, qui détient ma douce Niphredil... »._

.

**Fin de chapitre !**

.

* Ne me brûlez pas ! Je sais, je sais, il n'y a pas la traduction des dernières phrases écrites en sindarin, c'est normal ! Cela viendra dans le prochain chapitre ou cette scène sera raconter d'un autre point de vue ^^

.

D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot !  
>Vous pouvez me dire que vous voulez voir plus de Thorin ! Me proposer une corde pour pendre Heledir ! Je ne mords pas, ne jette pas de pierre, c'est promis !<br>.


	13. Chapter 13 vaine fuite

Salutation !

D'abords, joyeux solstice d'hiver ! (hey oui, c'est aujourd'hui ! ) Vin chaud pour tout le monde! Made In Vert-Bois !

.

Double ration de vin chaud pour N**oooo Aime, Sabrinabella, aliena wyvern, Sephora4, Manejei, ScottishBloodyMary** et un/une **guest **qui m'a laisser une reviews anonyme pour me proposer son aide ! Sort de l'ombre sans crainte, je ne suis point Smaug, et accepterait avec plaisir un coup de pouce, ainsi que de te livrer mes secrets pour le sindarin ;)

.

En ces jours plutôt frais, je vous laisse au coin de votre cheminée avec un peu de lecture !

**Chapitre 13. Vaine fuite**

Niphredil avait suivi la piste dans les bois jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit au zénith avant de s'accorder un peu de repos.  
>Elle était montée sur les plus hautes branches d'un énorme chêne pour pouvoir capter les faibles rayons de soleil qui disparaissait progressivement sous d'épais nuages noirs alors que l'air devenait de plus en plus lourd.<br>Son pied meurtri la faisait souffrir, mais la peur l'avait poussé à continuer la route, de peur d'avoir été suivi.  
>Mais elle ne percevait dans cette forêt rien d'autre que la vie palpitante de ses habitants, et nul menace à son encontre. Aussi, elle s'assoupit alors que son regard se portait vers la montagne solitaire avec admiration.<p>

Ce sont les premières gouttes de pluie qui tirèrent la jeune elfe d'un instant de repos, rapidement suivit du grondement sourd d'un orage prochain. Elle resta là un moment, regardant le spectacle des éclairs qui s'abattait sur Erebor avec un regard enfantin avant de fuir la pluie qui se densifiait en cherchant abris sous les arbres.  
>Elle ne devait plus être très loin de l'auberge à présent, aussi, elle se remit en route d'un pas alourdit par sa boiterie, ainsi que par la plante de pied qui s'écorchait sous sa longue marche sans chaussure sur le sol tortueux.<br>Cette pose ne lui avait pas apporté tout le réconfort qu'il aurait fallu, mais hélas, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix : il fallait continuer. S'éloigner au plus vite du territoire des elfes.

Continuer à marcher, des minutes, puis des heures.  
>Elle se perdait dans ses songes pour oublier ses pieds de plus en plus douloureux jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un cor de chasse la ramena à la réalité.<br>Un cor elfe.  
>Était-ce le cor d'un des nobles partit à la chasse avec Thranduil, ou avait-elle finalement été rattrapé par Heledir ?<br>Elle n'en savait rien, et n'avait aucune envie de le découvrir. Se glissant silencieusement parmi les ombres de la forêt, elle se réfugia entre les énormes racines tortueuses d'un frêne quand elle entendit des bruits de sabots qui se rapprochèrent.  
>Il y avait trois cavaliers, qui s'immobilisèrent seulement à quelques mètres de là :<br>-Es-tu sur d'avoir vu quelque chose, Gondren ? Fit la voix mélodieuse de Wilwarin, il n'y a pas la moindre trace de gibier par ici.

-La pluie te joue des tours, mon ami, ajouta la voix qu'elle reconnut clairement comme celle de Thranduil. Nous devrions prendre la route de l'auberge, j'avoue être peu enthousiaste à l'idée de bivouaquer sous cette pluie.

Après un instant de silence, les trois elfes s'éloignèrent au galop, encouragé par le souverain sindar.  
>Tout au long de leurs échanges, Niphredil avait hésiter à manifester sa présence, à chercher de l'aide chez les ellons, dont deux d'entre eux étaient à ses yeux des amis. Mais jusqu'à quel point était-il de mèche avec Heledir ? Elle n'en savait rien, et ne voulais pas prendre ce risque.<br>_Plutôt arriver aux portes des Monts de Fer en rampant que de retourner dans les mains de ce monstre._

Quand elle fut sur de ne plus entendre le galop de leur monture, elle sortit de sa cachette et reprit prudemment sa route, d'un pas silencieux et méfiant alors que la peur lui tordait les entrailles.  
>Mais après quelques minutes apparu Gondren au détour d'un arbre, l'air sévère et déterminé. Paniquée, L'elleth recula et fit mine de fuir, mais ses pieds blessés ne furent pas assez leste, et elle trébucha sur une racine d'arbre, avant de tomber durement sur le sol. Le garde royal ne lui laissa pas la moindre chance de fuir car il se plaça au-dessus d'elle pour la relever d'un geste sec et ne relâcha pas sa prise sur elle :<br>-J'étais sûr que quelque chose se tapissait par ici, mais j'étais loin de me douter que je tomberais sur le petit oiseau du roi... Que fais-tu si loin de ta cage ?

-Gondren je t'en prie... Je t'en prie... Non...

Elle frissonnait, et tenta de se débattre pour saisir la lame que lui avait confié Amdir, mais la prise du brun balafré était bien trop forte, et ses chances de pouvoir le semer à pied dans son état actuel était infiniment mince.

-Je vais devoir te ramener à Thranduil, tu comprends ? Dit-il sans la moindre expression, fixant ses yeux sombres sur elle, car tel est mon devoir envers lui.

-Non... Pitié Gondren, laisse-moi partir... Je ne dirais pas que l'on s'est croisé... Il n'en saura rien...

-Et où crois-tu que tu iras ainsi ? Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix grondante, tu es à blessée, et à pied ! Ne te souviens-tu pas qu'il y a des orques qui rodent par ici ? Allons, en route.

Il émit un sifflement aigu et sans ménagement, il jeta l'elleth par-dessus son épaule comme si elle eut été une biche qu'il venait de chasser. Elle se débattit, mais cela n'eut pour seul effet de faire grogner son assaillant qui la déposa en travers de sa monture. Ce n'était pas un cheval, comme ce à quoi s'attendait Niphredil, mais un élan d'une taille imposante. Elle hoqueta de surprise et voulu profiter de l'instant pour tenter de s'échapper à nouveau, mais une fois de plus Gondren l'immobilisa d'une seule de ses énormes mains, et soupira :  
>-Cesse de remuer, Niphredil, je te ramènerais au roi, même si pour cela, je dois te traîner pieds et poings liés. Si tu veux quitter le royaume, c'est à lui que tu dois le demander.<p>

Elle ne répondit rien à cela, et résigné, elle se redressa sur la monture de Gondren, et ils partirent au galop.  
>C'est en moins d'une demi-heure qu'ils atteignirent une grande auberge à la frontière du royaume des forêts, face à un immense lac. Une vingtaine d'élans broutaient paisiblement dans un champ, regroupé autour d'un autre, bien plus grand que les autres dont la seule ramure devait avoisiner les deux mètres.<p>

-Ta présence ici doit rester discrète, aussi, nous passerons par la porte de service, petit oiseau. Pas de grabuge, huh ?

- À votre convenance soupira-t-elle en descendant de monture en se réceptionnant difficilement dans la terre devenue boue sous la pluie battante.  
>Elle le suivit docilement jusqu'à la dite porte, au nord de l'auberge bien loin de l'entrée principale peuplé d'elfes rieurs, à quelques mètres à peine d'une large rivière qui se jetait dans le lac d'Esgaroth.<p>

La porte, certes moins fréquentée, mais elle semblait aussi bien plus réticente à s'ouvrir, et alors que Gondren tirait dessus en jurant, Niphredil recula discrètement avant de partir en courant en direction de la rivière. Son geôlier était vêtu d'une lourde armure de plates et de mailles, jamais il ne pourrait la suivre à la nage. Ce dernier jura de nouveau en la voyant s'éloigner, et fit raisonner son cor avant hurler d'une voix puissante, si bien qu'il dut être entendu sur des milles à la ronde :

-Par Morgoth Thranduil ! Sort de ce foutu trou à rat !

Plusieurs Ellon débarquèrent sur l'instant par la porte capricieuse, dont Mallos et Legolas, vêtu princièrement, mais Thranduil lui, ouvrit la porte du couloir de l'étage de l'auberge pour atterrir souplement devant Gondren, l'arme à la main, craignant que ses cris n'annonce une menace. Le brun ne prit pas le temps de lui parler lui lui désigna seulement l'elleth qui fuyait à la nage, à une centaine de mètre d'eux.

-Je peux l'atteindre à cette distance fit Mallos en bandant son arc, repoussant ses cheveux détrempés de pluie qui collaient son visage en secouant la tête, à l'épaule ou dans le dos, juste de quoi la ralentir.

-Père ! S'exclama Legolas, choqué par la proposition du seigneur du sud, je vais y aller ! Dit-il en se défaisant de ses bottes, et sans attendre de réponse, il s'élança à son tour dans la rivière d'un pas rapide et léger.

-Il est hors de question que l'un deux soit blessé !Tonna Thranduil en se rapprochant de la berge en maudissant sa propre armure de plates, tirez devant-elle pour la ralentir, mais ne lui faites aucun mal !

Bien que Legolas soit plus à l'aise sur la terre ferme, il la rattrapa Niphredil avant même qu'elle n'est pus atteindre la moitié du fleuve. Il passa l'un de ses bras puissants autour de sa taille, et la traîna sans grande difficulté jusqu'à la berge où Thranduil, qui avait de l'eau jusqu'au cheville vint à son aide. Haletante, elle se redressa face au roi qui la toisait tant avec surprise qu'une pointe de colère. Mais sa surprise se fit encore plus grand quand il remarqua sa gorge violacée, et que malgré l'épuisement évident dont elle faisait preuve, elle dégaina une dague pour le menacer avec :  
>-Laissez-moi partir Thranduil !<p>

-Vous tous, gronda le roi en direction de ses hommes qui observaient la scène, retournez à la fête ! Sauf toi, Gondren. Je te remercie mon fils pour ton aide, vas te sécher à présent.

À contre cœur, le prince obéit et disparu dans l'auberge avec les autres, ses vêtements dégoulinants abondamment de l'eau de la rivière, et l'esprit empli d'interrogations.  
>De son côté, Thranduil se défit de son manteau pour le poser sur les épaules de l'elleth qui était elle aussi détrempé, et ignorant sa dague, qui était plus une insulte qu'une menace à son encontre. Il la désarma en un geste avant d'emprisonner ses poignets et fit mine de la traîner à l'intérieur de l'auberge d'un pas rapide. Hélas, elle butta sous ses pieds douloureux et Gondren la retint pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol et la prit dans ses bras :<br>-Elle est blessée aux pieds...

Le seigneur Sindar inclina la tête pour signifier qu'il approuvait son geste, et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur. Mais malgré son épuisement, Niphredil n'abdiqua toujours pas et continué d'exprimer son désaccord avec la décision en se debattant tout en jurant. Thranduil, dont la patience s'amenuisait grandement attendit qu'ils soient à l'étage où il n'y avait aucun elfe dans les couloirs etse saisi brutalement d'elle en la maintenant par épaules :  
>-Par les Valar, mais que t'arrive-t-il donc ? Que fais-tu ici, et dans un état aussi déplorable ? Que s'est-il passé ?<p>

-Ne faites pas l'innocent, Thranduil ! Vous savez très bien ce qui s'est passé ! C'est vous qui l'avez ordonné !

Il la regarda sans comprendre, ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard du cou bleuté de l'elleth ou des traces de doigts fins se dessiner clairement. Il avait deux certitudes à ce sujet, la première et que ce n'était pas une main d'orque qui avait fait cela, et l'autre, c'est que jamais, il n'avait ordonné à quiconque de lui faire du mal.  
>Ni de la laisser arpenter les bois dans cette tenue.<p>

_Non, à l'heure qu'il est, elle devrait être aux cotés de Tarnnath et Anneth, à l'abri et en bonne santé... Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'Est... Une fois de plus...  
>Mais sur mon honneur, c'est la dernière fois.<em>

-Allons, nous allons discuter de tout cela dans mes appartements, déclara-t-il entre ses dents, déterminé à découvrir ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il retrouve sa servante blessée et terrifiée, seule au milieu des bois.

Mais cette déclaration sembla déclencha davantage encore la colère de l'elleth qui se mit à ruer avec ses dernières force et hurla :

_- Tevenel Thranduil ! Heniach nin ? Nai Valaraukar tye-mátar ! Gwarth ! _Je vous déteste, Thranduil ! Vous m'entendez ? Puisse les Balrog vous dévorer ! Traître !

Le souverain dont les mains tremblaient à présent tant de colère que de frustration ouvrirent la porte de sa chambre et il se retourna vers elle pour gronder avec colère :

-_Daro i pinig ! Lorno ! Daro sen rach ! Arrête_ ça, petite ! Du calme ! Cesse cette folie !

Mais Niphredil n'écoutait pas, son regard était lointain et flou alors que ses gestes devinrent aussi anarchiques qu'incontrôlable, si bien qu'elle finît par se blesser elle-même en se débattant alors que des cris de terreurs s'élevèrent de sa gorge.  
>Gondren était totalement désorienté par ce comportement hiératique, mais loin de se laisser décontenancer, Thranduil administra une gifle d'une violence mesurée pour faire cesser cette brusque attaque de panique. Suffisamment forte pour que l'elleth se calme immédiatement, tout en prenant soin de ne pas la blesser davantage.<br>Niphredil cessa de se débattre, et les larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux alors que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle

-Mènes la dans ma chambre Gondren, je vais chercher Naur, ordonna le Grand Roi des Elfes d'une voix grondante en se détournant d'eux.

Le grand ellon se saisit du l'elleth tremblante, et la porta jusqu'au la salle de bain du souverain et sans ménagement, il la déposa toute habillé dans la baignoire du roi, et alluma le poil qui alimentait la pièce en eau chaude, et en fit couler sur la demoiselle à la peau glacée pour tenter de la réchauffer.

_Une elfe à la peau froide, ce n'est jamais bon signe,_ songea-t-il en frottant énergiquement son dos ou ses vêtements collait sa peau, d'une manière presque paternelle, révélant une ossature osseuse et trop maigre.

À genoux et tremblante de froid dans la baignoire, Niphredil gardait les yeux rivé sur l'eau marronâtre qui s'écoulait, se passant lentement les mains sur les tempes en tentant de reprendre contenance, maudissant sa faiblesse.

Prenant garde à ne pas faire de geste brusque, Gondren saisit délicatement son pied le plu meurtri pour voir ce qui avait pu la faire ainsi boiter, et il remarqua avec stupeur que des plaies béantes et sales juste sous les ongles de deux de ses orteils, ainsi que les traces de liens qui avaient écorchés ses membres.

_Que fuyait-elle ? Quelle chose a bien li faire tant de mal, la poussant à courir à travers bois dans un état pareil ?_

Thranduil entra, dégoulinant d'eau de pluie et s'éclipsa quelques instants pour enfiler une tenue sèche. A son retour, accompagné par Naur, Gondren coupa l'eau d'où s'échapper des volutes de vapeur et leur montra les blessures qu'il avait repéré et murmura :

- On l'a retenu captive, pour s'acharner sur elle... C'est l'auteur de ceci qu'elle fuyait.

**Naur pâlit, fixant les blessures de l'elleth en appréhendant déjà ce qu'elle allait dire. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de méthode par le passé, et il n'y avait que deux personnes dans tout Vert-Bois qui avait l'âme suffisamment impitoyable pour en user.  
>Mais une seule avait disparu depuis plusieurs jours.<br>Sa réaction n'échappa à Thranduil, qui murmura d'une voix douce à l'intention de Niphredil :**

-Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé, tu n'as rien à craindre...

-Vous le savez ! Vous le savez... Vous m'avez abandonné et enfermé avec ce monstre ! Que vous ai-je fait, pour mériter cela... Gémit-elle en luttant pour ne pas craquer à nouveau.

Naur, plus livide que jamais, déglutit péniblement et demanda d'une voix éteinte, craignant d'en entendre la réponse :

-Est-ce... Heledir, qui a t'a fait du mal ?

-Et il y a pris grand plaisir, fit-elle d'une voix dure en lui jetant un regard défiant. N'aviez-vous donc jamais remarqué les martyrs qu'il impose à votre propre fille dès que vous avez le dos tourné ? Votre fils est un monstre Naur, et vous le protéger depuis bien trop longtemps.

Sous le choc, Naur se laissa choir sur son séant et prit sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'il sensait son univers s'écroulait autour de lui. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus lutter pour protéger son fils... Et au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle avait raison en disant qu'il ne l'avait trop protégé. C'était vrai...  
>Et c'est à cause de lui que les choses en étaient arrivées là.<p>

De son côté, Thranduil affichait un visage dur, et déclara :  
>-Gondren, prends une dizaine de guerriers, rentre sur-le-champ à la cité. Jette Heledir dans la plus sombre de nos cellules, il doit être puni pour ses actes.<p>

-Ce sera fait, assurant-il en tournant les talons d'un pas rapide.  
>Naur était resté hébété, et s'approchant machinalement de Niphredil pour tenter de lui prodigué des soins, mais son roi l'en dissuada :<br>-Naur... Tu n'es pas en état... Va-t-en.

-Si... Si, si, tout va bien... Je...

-Va reprendre tes esprits mon ami, déclara Thranduil d'un ton sans réplique, je m'occupe de la suite. C'est un ordre.

Hagard, le médecin à la longue chevelure blonde s'éclipsa, laissant Thranduil seul avec Niphredil. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard craintif et rassembla ses jambes sous elle, attendant simplement de voir ce qu'il allait faire d'elle à présent. Cette sensation de ne plus s'appartenir l'étourdissait à l'en faire perdre la raison. Le désir de revoir sa famille, était la seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir.  
>Le roi sindar se détourna d'elle quelques instants et revint vers elle avec un drap de bain qu'il lui déposa sur les épaules.<br>Il l'aida ensuite à sortir de la baignoire et fit mine de délasser la robe détrempé, comme il 'l'avait fait quelques semaines auparavant, mais cette fois, elle s'écarta et déclara durement :  
>-Merci, mais je vais m'en occuper seule.<p>

-Ne soyez pas idiote, vous êtes trop faible, rétorqua-t-il légèrement offensé d'être ainsi repoussé, vous ne tenez pas sur vos jambes.

-Je préfère m'écrouler, que d'être nue devant vous, Thranduil, assura-t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

-J'ai déjà vu une elleth nue, siffla-t-il avec un brin d'impatience, ne fait pas l'enfant. Tu porteras une de mes tuniques, à défaut de mieux jusqu'à notre retour dans la cité.

-Vous auriez pu voir Eru en personne dans son plus simple appareil que ça ne changerait rien ! S'enerva-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je ne me déshabillerais pas devant vous.

-Bien ! S'exclama-t-il en lui tournant le dos dans un mouvement rapide, bien ! Comme tu voudras ! Mais je ne quitterais pas la pièce ! Je refuse d'être responsable de davantage de blessures !

Le compromis sembla convenir à l'elleth car elle ne protesta pas, et il entendit sa robe tomber sur le sol dans un bruit humide. Il la sentit vaciller et gémir de douleur, mais elle se rattrapa au rebord de la baignoire avant de se glisser dans une tunique accrochée non loin.  
>La savoir trop souffrante pour tenir debout faisait fulminer de rage le Grand Roi des Elfes.<br>Contre Heledir.  
>Contre lui-même...<br>Il avait senti sa peur quand il avait parlé du quartier Est, mais il l'avait ignoré, pensant qu'il parviendrait à contrôler Heledir.  
>Il n'avait rien voulu lui dire des raisons qui l'avait poussé à agir, et à présent, elle le haïssait.<br>En une semaine, son neveu avait ruiné tous ses efforts pour faire de la fille de Thorin Oakenshield une alliée fidèle à la cause de Vert-Bois. Aucun châtiment ne pourrait racheter cela.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu que l'on te fasse du mal, confia-t-il, honteux, Heledir n'aurait jamais du être dans les quartiers de l'Est en même temps que toi.

-Je ne vous crois pas, dit-elle durement, car vous êtes un menteur, Thranduil... Vous m'aviez caché que mon père vous envoyé une lettre avec le document que vous exigiez pour ma libération ! Depuis plusieurs semaines... Vous n'avez fait que me mentir !

Thranduil se raidit en accusa le coup avant de murmurer, toujours dos à la demoiselle qui semblait emplie de rancœur :  
>-Ton père est sur les routes avec sa sœur, pour se joindre au mariage de Dain. Pour ta propre sécurité, il est convenu que tu les retrouveras à ce moment-là... Je ne t'ai pas fait par de cet accord, car cela ne changer rien à la promesse que je t'avais fait... Rien... Rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu...<p>

Niphredil resta interdite à ses révélations, et quelques instants plus tard, elle l'autorisa à se retourner. Elle était debout devant lui, vêtu d'une robe de tunique rouge trop grande pour elle qui dévoilait ses épaules. Le vêtement était si grand pour l'elleth qu'une partie de la tunique traînait au sol en masquant ses pieds qui s'étaient remis à saigner.  
>Il l'invita dans sa chambre, à s'asseoir sur son lit, et commença à penser ses pieds, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui il n'y a pas si longtemps.<p>

_Elle avait couru pendant de longues heures, pieds nus pour échapper à son tortionnaire... Pour m'échapper, en pensant que je l'avais trahi..._  
>Il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé... Terriblement.<br>Elle était sous SA protection, et il avait échoué dans son devoir.

Un seul instant, il avait reposé sa vigilance, la confiant à Anneth, sa famille par alliance.. Mais Anneth n'était pas digne de confiance quand il s'agissait de son premier-né...  
>Lui, le grand Roi des Elfes s'était fait flouer comme s'il n'était qu'un stupide elfing par cette sorcière.<p>

-Voilà, fit-il en refermant les bandages autour du pied GAUCHE de Niphredil. Il te faudra quelques jours de repos, mais cela guérira vite. Tu devras éviter de marcher d'ici là... Dès demain, nous rentrerons à la cité, ou tu pourras prendre du repos.

-Merci, dit-elle en rajustant la tenue qu'elle avait empruntée au roi, je vais aller m'enquérir d'une chambre, dit-elle en se relevant.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, coupa Thranduil, tu dormiras ici cette nuit. Toutes les chambres sont occupées par mes hommes, tu ne trouveras rien.

C'était vrai, mais par-dessus tout, Thranduil craignait qu'elle ne fasse de mauvaises rencontres. En allant quérir Naur, il avait vu une naine avec une enfant. La même naine aux longues tresses blondes dont Niphredil avait fait le portrait dans sa chambre. Il ne faisait nul doute que ce fût Dis, la sœur de Thorin, sa tante par adoption. Si elle était ici, sans doute son frère était également présent, et que si leurs routes se croisaient, il n'aurait aucun moyen diplomatique de la retenir.  
>Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, pas maintenant, ou sa méfiance envers les siens était à son comble. Si elle partait maintenant, il perdrait une précieuse alliée... Et une amie.<p>

_Je ne permettrais pas cela, quoi qu'il en coûte... Un nain errant mort m'est égal..._

Elle voulut lutter contre lui, plus pour exprimer son ressentiment et sa rancœur envers lui que par réel désire de quitter la pièce pour se retrouver confronté à une horde d'ellon saoul. Mais malgré ses excuses, elle lui en voulait terriblement de l'avoir abandonné... Néanmoins, elle ne parvenait pas à le haïr, car elle était certaine qu'il était sincè 'il n'avait jamais voulu ce qui s'était produit.

Thranduil la retint d'abords doucement, et voyant qu'elle ne cédait pas à sa volonté, il usa de la force pour la faire ployer à sa volonté. Elle tenta une faible parade pour se dégager, mais le roi sindar était un guerrier puissant avec des millénaires de pratique derrière lui, aussi, une elfine blessée n'avait pas la moindre chance. Il la plaqua sur le lit et l'immobilisa totalement avec un sourire victorieux, satisfait d'avoir trouvé un moyen de lui faire ravaler sa fierté et son insolence à cette sauvageonne. Voilà plus de deux mois qu'il faisait de son mieux pour l'amadouer par les mots, a présent, il n'hésiterait plus à user de méthode plus cavalière.

C'était la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps qu'il allongeait une femme sur sa couche, et c'était en usant de force, songea-t-il alors que le dégoût de lui-même lui revenait.  
>Un sentiment qu'il chassa rapidement : Il était le roi, et n'avait pas à rougir de ses actes.<br>Il pourrait bien prendre cette elleth sur le champ, que nul ne lui en ferait le reproche.  
>Mais il ne voulait pas être ce genre de roi.<p>

-Je jure que je ne t'ai jamais voulu aucun mal, assura-t-il avec aplomb, jamais. Heledir est fourbe, et habile au mensonge. Il convoite le pouvoir avec bien trop d'ardeur, et il est dangereux pour les nôtres. Pour ce qu'il a fait, il sera sévèrement puni. Tu as ma parole.

Niphredil l'écoutait calmement, ses yeux fixés dans les siens sans plus chercher à se libérer du puissant ellon au dessus d'elle, tant hypnotisée, que troublée par cette proximité. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un homme, et ce n'était guère une position séante pour tenir une discussion.

-Tu ne vas pas... souffla Niphredil sans achever sa phrase, alors que les longues mèches argentées du roi vinrent chatouiller son visage. Plongé dans ses yeux bleus semblables à deux lacs gelés, elle y vit plus de douceur qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire, mais aussi un chagrin immense.  
>Elle glissa doucement sa main hors de la poigne royale pour se saisir des quelques mèches qui venaient troubler cet instant, tel des flocons de neige venant troublé un printemps encore frémissant.<br>Elle les repoussa avec douceur dernière les oreilles du roi sans parvenir à détourner les yeux, incapables de se défaire de ses pupilles abyssales.  
>Le trouble de la jeune elleth finirent par contaminer le roi qui détourna son visage avant se relever et déclara sans la regarder, allant s'affaler dans un fauteuil non loin en se servant une coupe de vin.<p>

-Dors tranquille, j'ai du travail cette nuit, mais je ne quitterais pas cette pièce, et je ne t'importunerais pas non plus.

Pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvaille, elle ne protesta pas et se glissa sous les couvertures ou elle s'endormit alors qu'une voix intérieure murmura dans son esprit avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les limbes de l'inconscience :

_Prends garde, ou bientôt, il aura plus sur toi une emprise absolu et dévastatrice. Cela à déjà commencé..._

Peu après les premières lueurs de l'aube, la pluie cessa enfin.  
>Dis avait veillée toute la nuit, berçant son enfant dans les bras d'un air soucieux. Son frère dormait à poing fermé, visiblement exténué par le voyage, mais son mari lui s'éveilla, et encore groggy, il murmura :<br>-Tu n'as pas dormi ma douce...

-Je... Je serais plus tranquille quand nous serrons aux Monts de Fer, dans la demeure de notre cousin.

-Dis-moi ce qui t'inquiètes tant, poursuivit-il en se relevant de sa couche pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je... J'ai croisé... Ces elfes me font peur, dit-elle en jetant un regard soucieux à Thorin, et j'ai peur pour Niphredil... Puis voyant qu'il la poussait à continuer, elle raconta : Hier alors que j'étais avec le médecin elfe, j'ai vu Thranduil... Je jurerais que c'est lui, et rien que de poser les yeux sur lui, mon sang s'est glacé ! Je crois qu'il violentait une femme dans le couloir, elle pleurait... Sa voix me rappelait celle de notre Niphredil...

-Mais Niphredil n'est pas une vulgaire putain de taverne, murmura Nali en tripotant sa barbe brun tressée avec soins, il ne lui fera pas de mal. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il prendrait le risque de la faire sortir de la cité des elfes.

-Je veux qu'on me rende ma nièce Nali ! dit-elle les larmes aux bords des yeux. C'est encore une petite fille !

Peu de temps après, quand Dis s'apaisa dans les bras de son mari, ils éveillèrent Thorin pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Laissant frère et sœur préparer ensemble leurs effets, Nali se rendit aux écuries alors que le matin était encore jeune, espérant ne pas rencontrer d'elfe sur sa route.  
>Il n'y en avant en effet aucun elfe dans la salle commune de la taverne, mais alors que le nain parti sceller les poneys, il vit un groupe d'elfes auprès de leurs étranges montures. Deux d'entre eux portaient des uniformes d'éclaireurs, et d'autres, semblaient plus noble et portaient des riches tuniques de cavalier.<br>Ils se saisirent de plusieurs montures, dont l'une bien plus grosse que les autres et les approchèrent de la porte de l'auberge. Leurs visages étaient graves, et ils ne parlaient que par de rares murmures que l'artificier ne pouvait ni entendre, ni comprendre.  
>Un autre elfe apparu, sans doute Thranduil, car ses longs cheveux d'argent étaient coiffés d'une couronne d'argent, portant une forme frêle recouverte d'une cape argentée dans les bras. Son pas était rapide, mais malgré son empressement, sa démarche restait si altière que même sans couronne, Nali aurait put deviner qui il était.<br>Il déposa la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras au sol, et celle-ci se raccrocha en vacillant à l'orignal le plus imposant, juste à coté d'elle

_Une femme,_ songea Nali, _peut-être celle que Dis a entendu pleurer hier... _

Une chose était sur, ce n'était pas une putain de taverne, car les elfes aux alentours s'adressait à elle avec respect, et l'un deux, Naur, cru-t-il reconnaître, s'inclina profondément devant elle et déposa un baisé sur sa main avant d'enfourcher sa monture,  
>Tous l'imitèrent, hormis le roi, car son élan se mit à genou, et ce dernier aida la mystérieuse dame à monter sur sa monture avant de la rejoindre d'un geste félin. Alors que l'orignal se releva, la capuche argenté glissa de sa tête de la dame, et avec stupeur, Nali reconnu Niphredil.<br>Elle était là, à une centaine de mètres de lui, à peine.

_Si je cours, je pourrais la retenir..._

Il remarqua qu'elle avait la mine bien plus soucieuse qu'à son habitude et son visage était blanc comme la neige, aussi ses petits pieds couverts de bandage, et il comprit pourquoi on avait du la porter jusqu'à l'élan.  
><em>Mais pourquoi diable est-ce le roi qui la porte ?<em>

La mâchoire de Nali faillit même se décrocher quand il vit le roi repousser les cheveux de l'elleth, murmurant quelque chose à son oreille qui lui arracha un sourire.

S'en fut trop pour le nain à la chevelure sombre qui sortit en trombe de l'écurie.

Trop tard, car au même instant, les elfes s'élancèrent sur la route en direction du sud, et Nali eut la certitude que le roi lui lança dans sa direction un regard narquois. Nali cria le nom de sa nièce qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, mais le roi l'avait devancé, et il se saisit de son cor de chasse pour le faire raisonner avec force, couvrant la voix du nain et faisait sursauter l'elleth devant lui.

Les elfes étaient trop loin quand le calme revint, et l'artificier resta un moment là, peina à croire ce qui venait de se produire.

Pendant des heures, et même des jours, Nali hésita à parler de ce qu'il avait vu à son épouse ainsi qu'à son beau-frère.

Quel bien ou quelles peines cela leur apporteraient ?

Qu'avait-il vraiment vu au fond ?

Le sourire narquois du roi revenait sans cesse derrière ses paupières au instants les plus sombre de la nuit, comme venant se moquer du tourment qu'il lui causait.

_Pourquoi avait-il agit pour garder sa nièce encore quelques mois ? Le Grand Roi des Elfes n'agit jamais sans raison..._

Et elle, qui semblait évolué avec les elfes avec aisance... Elle côtoyait les nobles du royaume qui lui accorder visiblement un minimum d'estime et surtout, il était évident qu'elle s'était attiré les bonnes grâces du roi...  
>.<p>

_Que dirait Thorin en sachant qu'elle n'avait été qu'à quelques mètres de lui ?_

.  
>Après une réflexion de plusieurs jours, il se dit que non. Il ne parlerait jamais de cet instant aux siens.<br>_Trop de peur, trop d'incertitude..._  
>.<p>

_Que dirait Dis, si il lui apprenait qu'il avait laisser le roi des elfes l'emmener sans rien faire?Que dirait-elle en sachant qu'elle avait bel et bien reconnue sa voix..._

.  
>.<p>

**Fin de chapitre**

.  
>.<p>

Pas taper ! Je suis gentille... et peut-être un peu sadique certes. ;)  
>.<p>

.

Le chapitre 14 sera pour le week-end prochain, d'ici là, je vous souhaite de joyeuses festivités hivernales ^^

.

**A vous de faire couler l'encre à présent !**


	14. 14 Le cauchemar des uns

**Salutation !**

**Pour commencer en douceur la semaine, voici un petit/grand chapitre !**

****En premier lieu, je dédie mes louanges à **ma beta toute gentille toute neuve, Lereniel, **qui a corrigé ce long chapitre à la vitesse de l'éclair !

Merci également à ceux qui ont laissés un petit mot : Leithianel, **Thisisstark, Sissi-Gina, samara, **

Julindy, ScottishBloodyMary, Lereniel, Sephora4, Sabrinabella, Mane-jei, aliena wyvern, Noooo Aime !  
>Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette histoire, et ça, c'est mieux que le chocolat de noel !<p>

.

.  
>Et maintenant, un peu de lecture pour le coin du feu !<p>

.

.

;

.

**Chapitre 14. Le cauchemar des uns...**

.

Thranduil était juché sur son trône, affublé de ses atouts les plus royaux, jetant un regard implacable et perçant sur ses sujets qui affluaient dans la salle de trône où la justice allait être rendue sous peu.  
>Legolas était présent, ainsi que Naur et sa famille, attendant que l'on mène devant eux Heledir, qui leur avait été arraché au cœur de la nuit précédente, sans que rien ne leur soit dit, bien que tous soupçonnât aisément ce qui s'était passé.<br>Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Vert-Bois, un seigneur des maisons nobles allait être jugé pour des faits d'une extrême gravité, et cet événement honteux avait attiré foule de courtisans et de curieux.

Ce dernier apparut, encadré par quatre gardes, pieds et poings liés par de lourdes chaînes, guidé par Gondren en tête du cortège, la mine éternellement sévère. Le visage d'ordinaire si parfait d'Heledir portait à présent de nombreuses traces de coups, et il boitait du pied gauche, le même que Niphredil. Le souverain n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet : après l'avoir capturé, Gondren avait sans doute fait gouter à son prisonnier les mêmes sévices que ceux qu'Heledir avait infligé à la jeune elleth, car tel était le caractère de son sombre ami.

_Gondren déteste plus que quiconque ceux qui violentent les demoiselles, _se souvint le roi. Mais le garde royal ne serait pas puni pour cela, et Thranduil avait même envie de le féliciter de son initiative.

- Mon oncle, commença Heledir, si l'on me reproche la fuite de l'elleth, je ne suis en rien resp...

- SILENCE ! , tonna Thranduil, garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents ! Gondren que tu vois ici, a retrouvé Niphredil dans les bois hier soir, alors qu'à la demande de la maison de l'Est, je vous avais confié sa protection ! Elle a été séquestrée et torturée, sans nul doute plusieurs jours durant !

- Et je suis accusé ? , s'étonna Heledir avec un geste grandiloquent, c'est un malentendu, assurément... Si la douce Niphredil était là, elle nous le dirait, j'en suis sûr !

La requête de l'accusé d'être confronté à son accusatrice était légitime, Thranduil le savait bien, et pour que nul ne puisse remettre en cause son jugement, il ne pouvait que se plier à la loi. Même le Grand Roi des Elfes ne pouvait être au-dessus des lois. Aussi pria-t-il son fils d'aller chercher l'intéressée. _En espérant que pour une fois, elle obéisse sans faire d'esclandre, _songea-t-il avec un soupir.

A la surprise du souverain, ce fut le cas. D'une démarche visiblement douloureuse et difficile, Niphredil se présenta sans tarder, Amdir veillant à ses côtés. Elle avait enfilé une robe d'un blanc pur, aux manches ouvertes qui faisait ressortir les ecchymoses sur son cou ainsi que les marques des liens sur ses poignets. Elle n'accorda pas le moindre regard à Heledir, s'inclinant d'un geste maladroit devant le Grand Roi des Elfes, et ce fut le médecin de campagne qui lui évita la chute, alors que des murmures indignés parcouraient la salle.

-Je vous remercie d'être venu malgré votre état fragile, demoiselle Niphredil, déclara solennellement le roi, Heledir, que voici, voulait vous entendre formuler l'accusation à son encontre par vous-même.

Elle se tourna alors vers son tortionnaire, et c'est avec un regard dur et un visage dénué d'émotions qu'elle déclara :

-J'accuse Heledir d'avoir profité de mon séjour dans la maison de l'Est pour me séquestrer, ainsi que p...

-Jamais je n'ai voulu te blesser ma douce amie ! , s'exclama se dernier en lui coupant la parole, s'attirant le regard courroucé de l'assemblée, La vérité, mon roi, c'est que lorsque j'ai avoué à la demoiselle Niphredil que je nourrissais de tendres intentions à son égard, elle m'a brutalement repoussé ! J'ai... J''ai peut-être réagi avec trop de passion mon roi, mais ce n'était que sur le coup du chagrin...

-Ce sont des balivernes, intervint Amdir en prenant la parole alors qu'il sentait son amie faiblir, Mon roi, ajouta-t-il en posant un genou à terre en signe de respect, c'est moi qui suis aller délivrer Niphredil alors qu'elle était attachée au pied de son lit, sans eau ni nourriture, et ce depuis deux jours ! Deux jours, c'est bien plus qu'une impulsion mal contenue, c'est une volonté certaine !

De nouveau, des murmures indignés ondulèrent dans la foule tandis qu'Anneth cachait son visage entre ses mains, ravagée par le chagrin et la honte, attendant l'inévitable déchéance de son fils. Elle brulait d'intervenir à son tour, mais hélas, aucune vérité ne défendrait son enfant, et ses mensonges ne feraient qu'attirer plus de disgrâce encore sur sa famille.

Thranduil resta muet un instant, puis fini par remercier le médecin pour son intervention. Legolas les invita à s'écarter alors que le roi des elfes se levait de son trône pour déclarer la sentence d'une voix puissante :  
>-Moi, Thranduil Oropherion, deuxième roi de Vert-Bois le Grand, protecteur des elfes sindar, fait s'abattre la justice du roi sur le traitre Heledir Naurion. Je le dégrade de tous ses rangs et titres, le dépossède de tous ses domaines et de ses biens. Je le condamne à la prison, et au déshonneur durant une année Valar. Gondren, veuillez exécuter la sentence sur le champ.<p>

-Mon roi, mon oncle ! , s'exclama, Heledir en se mettant à genoux, je vous supplie de vous montrer clément ! C'est un malentendu !

-Silence ! Tonna le souverain, tu as déjà beaucoup de chance que je ne te fasse pas pendre, Heledir, comme le prévoient les lois de mon père pour les actes de trahison ! Tu ne dois cela qu'à l'affection que je porte à ton père. A présent...  
>Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et fit signe à Gondren et aux autres de mener son neveu à l'âme pervertie hors de sa vue.<p>

Le garde royal saisit l'ellon par les cheveux et les trancha de sa dague d'un geste sec avant de le traîner hors de la salle du trône ou raisonnait les pleurs d'Anneth, accablée par la culpabilité de n'avoir su protéger son premier né de ses penchants coupables.

Au soir, Niphredil apprit que Naur avait récupéré les rennes de sa maison au plus grand plaisir de Thranduil qui lui avait rendu visite en brandissant une carafe de son meilleur cru pour l'occasion. Elle apprit également que la responsabilité de la maison de soin échouait à présent à Amdir, qui avait lui-même demandé à rester sous la tutelle de Naur pendant quelques années pour apprendre à assumer ses nouvelles responsabilités. Et bien que cela soit parfaitement officieux, les mots du roi laissèrent entendre à sa conseillère que c'était lui qui avait œuvré en ce sens, voulant remercier Amdir pour avoir agi avec une bienveillance avisée.

Trois jours plus tard, le roi fit une annonce publique officielle à ce sujet, et le soir, la ville entière célébra la promotion des deux ellons. Niphredil, bien qu'encore vacillante sur ses pieds vint danser à la fête, et ce soir-là, nul ne vint l'importuner.  
>Elle festoya à la table du roi, et se risqua à quelques pas de danse avec Legolas qui la maintenait de manière à ce que ses pieds ne frôlent qu'à peine le sol sous les éclats de rire légers de sa cavalière. L'absence d'Anneth fut remarquée, tout comme l'exceptionnelle présence de Tarnnath qui demeurait timidement aux côtés de son père. Elle accorda néanmoins une danse à Amdir, ce dernier poussé par l'elleth rousse qui nourrissait l'espoir qu'un jour, le médecin trouve le bonheur auprès d'elle, car il semblait brûlant de sincérité à son encontre et à présent, nul n'entraverait leurs sentiments.<br>Dans ses jours ou l'automne vint, Thranduil accorda également de nouveaux appartements à Niphredil, qui lui seraient propres, et non rattachés à la demeure d'un seigneur.  
>Il se trouvaient juste en dessous des appartements royaux, toujours au cœur de Bar-en-aran, mais on lui assura qu'ils seraient siens aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirerait. Un soulagement pour la demoiselle, qui malgré elle, ne parvenait pas à être parfaitement sereine en se sachant constamment sous la surveillance des elfes. Cet espace qui était sien, et sien uniquement, lui faisait un bien considérable, car à présent, avait une chose qui lui avait cruellement manqué depuis son arrivé à Vert-Bois : le choix.<p>

Néanmoins après avoir pris quelques jours au calme, elle retrouvait ceux avec qui elle s'était lié d'amitié aussi souvent qu'avant, partageant avec eux des instants de joie et de complicité précieux.  
>Seul Legolas manquait régulièrement à l'appel, et c'est Wilwarin qui lui apprit avec un clin d'œil complice qu'il s'en allait régulièrement dans les bois pour parfaire l'entraînement de Tauriel qui ne tarderait sans doute plus à accéder au titre de capitaine de la garde. Le responsable actuel souhaitant s'éloigner d'une vie de combats pour être auprès de sa famille qui venait de s'agrandir de jumeaux, le rêve de l'elleth était sur le point de se réaliser.<p>

Régulièrement au fil des jours, et à l'approche du mariage de la fille de Daïn, Thranduil pria l'elleth rousse de bien vouloir lui apprendre les rudiments du Kuzdhul parlé, ainsi que des traditions en vigueur pour ce genre d'événement. L'idée d'aller dans un royaume où il ne savait rien de la langue couramment parlée lui déplaisait au plus haut point, car il ne voulait en aucun cas que les nains puissent rire à ses dépens.  
>Il lui fit cette révélation alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux dans les jardins du roi où elle flânait souvent, et touchée par cette révélation, avait accepté de bonne grâce, séduite à l'idée que pour une fois, ce serait à elle de mener la danse.<br>Niphredil passait bien plus de temps dans les jardins du roi que dans ses propres appartements, emmenant avec elle ses effets d'écriture, comme ce jour où elle y avait rédigé la liste de la suite qui les accompagnerait aux Monts de fer, d'après le brouillon qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt dans la journée.  
>Niphredil était adossé à un arbre, rédigeant studieusement le courrier alors que le roi était adossé à un arbre en face d'elle, caressant distraitement son arc long Bow en bois d'if après avoir vidé un verre de vin chaud dont Niphredil avait révéler le secret à Gallion. Une boisson qui avait eu un franc succès aux festivités de <em>Mereth-en-Gilith<em>. Il revenait tout juste d'un entraînement avec son fils et il avait rejoint l'elleth encore vêtu de sa tenue d'archer vert et beige et de ses armes quand il l'avait aperçue dans les jardins.

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu tirer à l'arc, _aran nin,_ dit-elle après un instant de silence._  
><em>-La réciprocité se vaut, dit-il en se levant, l'incitant à faire de même. Après un instant d'hésitation, il lui tendit son arc : Legolas dit que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès depuis ton arrivé… Montre-moi.

D'humeur joueuse, elle déposa ses effets au sol et se saisit de l'arme du souverain ainsi que d'une flèche, et bien qu'elle peina légèrement à tendre l'arc qui paraissait immense dans ses bras, elle visa adroitement une pomme dans un arbre non loin et ne la rata pas.

-Pas mal, concéda l'ellon, avant de se saisir lui-même de l'arme.

En un éclair, il tira à son tour, tranchant le fin lien qui reliait la pomme à la branche avec un air satisfait.

- Tirer sur des pommes est un bon exercice de base, déclara-t-il, mais il serait bon que tu saches le faire sur une cible mouvante... As-tu déjà chassé, Niphredil ?

-Oui... Je chassais souvent pour les miens avant...

-Quand nous serons aux Monts de Fer, nous chasserons ensemble, répondit-t-il, les sindar sont assurément les mieux placés pour t'apprendre à te servir de tes talents, que des nains balourds et bruyants. Nous te montrerons comment il est séant de tuer du gibier avec honneur, et sans souffrance.

Niphredil acquiesça, et visiblement satisfait de la réponse, Thranduil ne tarda pas à s'éclipser pour aller dans ses appartements. Il trouvait ces derniers bien vides depuis le départ de sa servante, mais il avait néanmoins la certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix. Les jeunes elleths n'avaient rien à faire dans les appartements d'un ellon esseulé qui abusait du vin, et elle avait eu bien assez de mésaventures en quelques mois pour un siècle.

Ce soir-là encore, il but plus que de raison.  
>Seul, alors qu'il entendait au loin les rires de son fils et de <em>son<em> elfine.  
>Elfine dont la méfiance à son égard avait redoublé depuis son malheureux séjour dans le quartier Est, si bien que jamais elle n'était revenue dans ses appartements, hormis pour prendre ses affaires. Elle invoquait toujours diverses raisons qui sonnaient juste, mais ses yeux eux, ne savaient pas mentir : elle ne se risquerait plus à être seule dans les appartements d'un ellon. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir été si indulgent envers Heledir, car si elle n'en disait rien, il avait vu la déception dans ses yeux...<br>_Mais quel ellon condamnerait à mort son neveu d'à peine mille ans ?_

Il traversa de longs couloirs d'un pas rapide, descendit d'interminables volées d'escaliers et n'adressa pas le moindre regard aux siens qu'ils croisaient, plus ou moins ivres de quelconques festivités. Il marcha ainsi plusieurs minutes alors que les idées les plus sombres assaillaient son esprit, accompagnées des suppliques qu'Anneth lui avait adressé, se disant prête à tout pour son fils.

Tout.

Il avait tristement constaté que ce n'était pas un euphémisme.  
>Il poursuivit sa route loin dans les cavernes, dans un endroit où les rayons du soleil ne filtraient jamais.<br>Ses pas léger étaient silencieux, et quand il croisa le gardien des clés jouant aux cartes avec un autre soldat, ce dernier se leva d'un bon pour le saluer. Mais il n'avait cure de ces jeunes soldats, et passa rapidement son chemin.  
>Le roi sylvestre longea de nombreuses cellules vides pour aller à la seule qui était occupée, et depuis maintenant plus de deux mois.<p>

Thranduil ouvrit la lourde porte de chêne et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, voyant son neveu pour la première fois depuis son emprisonnement.  
>Heledir veillait, assis sur le sol froid de sa cellule, ses cheveux mi-longs reposant négligemment sur ses joues, un livre entre les mains.<br>Sa peau privée de la lumière du soleil était devenue d'un blanc grisâtre, et il leva sur le roi un regard inquiet :  
>- Mon oncle, murmura-t-il simplement en se levant, Une surprise, assurément. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?<p>

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de toiser son cadet avec mépris, se demandant ce qui l'avait poussé à venir lui rendre visite. Mais il ne s'en souvint que trop vite, et se fichant d'être vu par Heledir, but une grande rasade de vin directement à la carafe. Il n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il savait être un monstre au visage trompeur, non, mais il craignait d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision. Encore.

- Pourquoi, Heledir ? Quelle folie t'a poussé à agir ainsi... , demanda alors le roi en poussant la porte derrière lui ? Pourquoi cette folie ?

- Voir cette impertinente se tortiller et gémir de douleur, dit-il sans complexe, c'était une des meilleures choses qu'il m'ait été donné de faire. Encore deux jours, et cette petite serait devenue plus docile qu'une jument du Rohan ! Si tu avais plus de courage, mon oncle, tu aurais pu la soumettre à ta volonté, et obtenir tout ce que tu voulais de ses sales nains qui osent se croire nos égaux ! Tu as gâché un précieux instrument en voulant paraître noble, et une distraction de choix par la même occasion.

- Tu es abject, siffla Thranduil crispant de rage sa main droite sur la dague à la ceinture, j'ai toujours su que tu étais déjà différent des autres quand tu étais enfant, mais la cruauté n'est pourtant pas notre nature...

- Ce n'est que le moyen ludique d'atteindre un but..., répondit Heledir avec dédain, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur malsaine, Et si tu es là, c'est sans doute par ce que tu as, toi aussi, encore un but à atteindre...

_Fou, monstrueux, mais pas stupide..._

Les jours passèrent à une allure folle, si bien que la veille du départ arriva sans que Niphredil ne revit le roi sindar lui tenir compagnie dans les jardins. Aux dires de Gondren, le souverain était d'humeur taciturne depuis quelques temps et, sachant cela, elle ne se sentait pas assez aventureuse pour se risquer auprès d'un seigneur à l'humeur massacrante. Elle avait confié son étonnement à Wilwarin, et ce dernier lui avait répondu, la mine contrite : "si notre roi a besoin de toi, il le fera savoir" ? Cette remarque laissa comme un goût amer à sa cadette qui n'ajouta rien à ce sujet.  
>Le soir avant le départ, alors qu'elle ambitionnait de prendre du repos avant de prendre la route, Legolas vint frapper à sa porte, et à son grand étonnement, voulut l'entraîner hors de la ville, désireux de lui choisir une monture pour le départ de demain.<p>

-Je croyais que les chevaux étaient dans le quartier Ouest, s'étonna-t-elle alors qu'il la menait au sud de la cité.

-Nous ne prendrons pas de chevaux, déclara le prince, mais des élans. Ils sont plus rapides, plus intelligents, et souffrent bien moins sur les routes escarpées.

-Les élans ? , répéta-t-elle, légèrement avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Assurément, ces montures étaient différentes, et Niphredil dut avouer qu'elle n'avait pas été à l'aise du tout quand elle était montée sur Celeg, l'élan de Thranduil. Cette immense bête la toisait d'une façon qui la mettait mal à l'aise, et ses manières étaient plutôt brutales.

-Celeg est un peu particulier, et n'obéit qu'à mon père, concéda Legolas, mais venez, je vais vous présenter le troupeau , je suis sûr que vous trouverez un bon compagnon de route !

Dans les tréfonds du quartier Sud se trouvait une porte dérobée dans la roche couleur de soleil, et cette dernière les mena dans les bois, longeant le cours d'eau qui traversait la ville. Ils n'eurent qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir avant de tomber sur ledit troupeau. Il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de ses immenses bêtes, et plusieurs d'entre eux vinrent à la rencontre des deux elfes, poussant le prince et la demoiselle rousse du museau de manière curieuse ou affectueuse.

-Je pourrais peut-être monter avec quelqu'un plutôt que d'importuner un de ces... Amdir m'a dit qu'il viendrait et...

-Je crains que cela soit hors de question, souffla Legolas. Je doute que votre père soit heureux de vous voir arriver sur la monture d'un autre elfe. Allons, voyez, ce sont des compagnons de route fabuleux, et des amis des elfes sylvestres depuis le début des Ages.

Niphredil se laissa prendre au jeu, murmurant des paroles douces aux élans à l'instar de Legolas qui semblait bien plus considérer ces animaux comme des amis que comme une monture. Une habitude qu'avec son éducation de nain, elle trouvait charmante et plutôt amusante. Le prince lui présenta Thenin, un élan qu'il disait connaître depuis plus d'un siècle, et ce dernier s'était pressé pour le saluer, n'hésitant pas à pousser les autres pour voir son cavalier.

-C'est lui – ou elle- qui te choisira, fais leur confiance, _mellon nin_. Thenin m'a choisi, et nous avons vécu tant d'aventures palpitantes ensemble ! , lui confia l'ellon en flattant l'encolure de l'animal concerné.

Alors que l'elfine craignait déjà de devoir faire la route à pied, à défaut d'avoir pu s'attirer l'affection d'un des élans du troupeau, une femelle se fit plus insistante que d'autres, et lui lécha la joue de sa longue langue rappeuse, arrachant un cri de surprise à Niphredil.

-Je crois que Ialla à un faible pour toi, estima Legolas en riant.

Puis il se saisit de l'elleth et sans prévenir, la déposa sur le dos de l'élan, et éclata de rire en voyant sa cadette s'approcher au coup de l'animal avec précipitation. Elle crut d'ailleurs aussi avoir entendu l'élan se moquer, car elle émit un étrange bruit rauque.

Legolas enfourcha Thenin d'un geste leste et s'exclama :

la première chevauchée est la plus importante ! Allons, cesse donc de cajoler Ialla, et redresse-toi ! Tu n'as qu'à te tenir comme sur un cheval ! _Almien ! _Bonne chance !

Les deux cavaliers s'élancèrent dans la forêt, et si en premier lieu, Niphredil était tendue au possible, elle ne prit pas moins rapidement confiance. Les foulées des élans étaient longues et souples, et leurs larges ossatures les rendaient bien plus agréables et stables à monter que les chevaux. De plus, ils ne semblaient absolument pas gênés par le sol tortueux, et avançaient d'un pas sûr à travers la forêt. Retrouver l'air de la forêt grisait la jeune elfe qui ne se lassait jamais de s'émerveiller sur cette nature luxuriante, bien loin de l'aspect angoissant et noirâtre de la frontière Ouest de forêt.

-C'est fabuleux, Ialla, merci, murmura-t-elle à l'intéressée qui émit un doux son grave.

-Je savais que cela te plairait, assura Legolas en se remettant au pas pour achever paisiblement leur chevauchée qui s'était poursuivie dans la nuit, dans une humeur légère.

-La magie des elfes ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, souffla Niphredil, je... Elle me manquera, dit-elle sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux des bois qui les entouraient.

-Et tu nous manqueras, assura Legolas d'un ton plus sérieux, Je n'essayerais pas de te convaincre de revenir avec nous à la fin des festivités, car je comprends le désir que tu as de revoir les tiens, et je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Cependant, sache qu'il y aura toujours une place pour toi dans cette cité.

-Tes paroles me touchent, et sache que je ne vous oublierai jamais, ni tout ce que toi et les autres avaient fait pour moi. Je te dois la vie. Si tu as un jour besoin de mon aide, Legolas, je viendrai, c'est une promesse.

-Et je ne l'oublierai pas, répondit le prince, mais allons, il est encore trop tôt pour les adieux ! Rentrons, la nuit avance, et tu as sans doute besoin de repos, car il n'y aura pas de halte durant notre voyage vers les Monts du Fer.

-Je pense que ce ne sera pas pour ce soir, soupira la rousse, je n'ai pas encore fait mes bagages... Je ne sais pas quoi emmener !

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour cela ! , s'exclama Legolas en flattant l'encolure de sa monture avant de faire mine de retourner vers la cité, père a déjà choisi les atouts qu'il comptait t'offrir pour ton départ. Je pensais qu'il t'aurait averti...

-Voilà plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai plu vus, soupira Niphredil d'un air songeur que le prince ne manqua pas de noter. Enfin, voilà qu'il m'ôte une épine du pied, je vais pouvoir prendre du repos à présent ! Merci Legolas, et à demain !

La petite elfe rentra sans détours jusqu'à ses appartements et prit tout juste le temps d'enfiler une chemise de nuit de dentelle blanche avant de se glisser dans ses draps. Un jour, elle pourrait elle aussi faire de nombreuses nuit blanche, à l'instar de ses amis dont le plus jeune, Amdir, avec ses sept cents printemps, disait ne dormir qu'un jour sur trois.

Mais ce jour n'était pas arrivé.  
>Et c'est avec cette pensée qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil.<p>

Un sommeil qui hélas, comme trop souvent, ne fut pas paisible, mais ponctué de cauchemar d'orques et de souffrance. Des cauchemars qui se faisaient de plus en fréquents, et bien trop réaliste pour n'être que de simple songe.

_Elle gisait dans la boue, entourée d'une horde d'orques enragées qui se délectaient de sa souffrance, et la gratifiant d'une pluie de coups de pieds. Un orque pâle la regardait en souriant et se saisit de sa gorge d'un geste puissant, la soulevant du sol sans le moindre effort, et sans qu'elle puisse réagir.  
>La peur la paralysait et son dos heurta durement un arbre non loin de là.<br>-Niphredil, tu fais un cauchemar, réveille-toi, fit l'orque pâle en face d'elle, alors que de sa main libre, il soulevait les chaînes qui entravaient ses mains.  
>Un autre orque vint clouer ses chaînes à l'arbre, et elle gémit de terreur en sentant le clou glisser contre ses doigts, les évitant par un heureux hasard...<em>

Elle sentit un liquide froid couler sur sa tête, et se mit à hurler à pleins poumons tout en cherchant à lutter contre son assaillant à la poigne puissante. Mais alors qu'elle reprenait conscience, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas dans la forêt, mais dans sa chambre à coucher, avec auprès d'elle Thranduil qui la serrait fermement contre lui pour l'empêcher de se débattre, une cruche d'eau vide à la main.

Le souffle court, elle cessa de gesticuler en rencontrant le regard écarquillé du souverain, et chassa les cheveux humides qui collaient à son visage :

-Je suis désolée, je faisais un...

-Cauchemar, acheva le roi en fronçant les sourcils. Quel genre de cauchemar ?

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit-elle en réalisant qu'elle portait qu'une chemise de nuit ne lui arrivant qu'au-dessus du genou, la forçant à tirer le drap vers elle, Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à une heure si tardive ?

-Ton cauchemar, insista Thranduil en pinçant les lèvres, tout en saisissant durement son bras.

-Des orques, répondit-elle en s'étonnant de le voir insister de la sorte, Souvent... Ça n'a rien d'étonnant... Dites-moi maintenant, que vouliez-vous ?

-L'aube approche, nous partons bientôt, expliqua Thranduil d'un air soucieux tout en jetant un œil appréciateur à la demoiselle avant de lui tendre un manteau d'intérieur. Couvre-toi, je t'attends dans le salon.

Elle le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, et remarqua avec étonnement qu'il avait fait monter une collation à leur intention, et que la table était dressée avec deux verres de vin chaud accompagnés d'une coupelle de fruits rouges, son péché mignon. Le roi lui fit signe de prendre place, et s'assit lui-même sur l'une des deux chaises, appréciant la table éclairée par deux énormes chandeliers avec un sourire satisfait.

-_**Ai, Mahal,**_ souffla Niphredil, inclinant la tête devant son assiette avant de se saisir de ses couverts, puis déclara alors que le roi lui jeta un regard surpris, c'est ainsi que les nains débutent un repas solennel. Daïn est un nain très pieu.

Durant le repas, elle fit de son mieux pour lui enseigner diverses formules d'usage et coutumes qui pourraient lui paraître surprenantes alors que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir. Durant ces derniers mois, elle avait préféré privilégier le langage mais à présent, il lui semblait qu'ils étaient à court de temps pour les indications plus pratiques.

_Cela ne vaut mieux que rien du tout, songea-t-elle, si seulement tout pouvait se passer au mieux..._

-Cette langue a été créée par des imbéciles bègues, soupira le souverain à la fin du repas, arrachant un rire clair à son professeur improvisé.

- **Khazâd Zirakinbar**, la demeure de la corne d'argent, répéta-t-elle patiemment, est le quartier dédié aux invités où vous résiderez sans doute avec votre suite. Ce sont parmi les plus beaux de la ville, car les nains sont très orgueilleux, et font de leur mieux pour impressionner leurs hôtes.

**-Kâzad Ziiraakinbar,** répéta Thranduil avec un léger accent, toi, tu ne seras pas dans cette partie des Monts du Fer ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit-elle, songeuse. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'accueil que me fera Daïn... Je pense qu'il logera ses cousins à **Kâzad Uzbad**, la maison du roi, et s'il me reconnaît comme une proche de Thorïn, j'y serai aussi, mais dans le cas contraire, j'irai sans doute dans les mêmes quartiers que votre suite. Les deux sont voisins je crois, de toute façon, donc cela ne changera presque rien.

-Cela change tout ! , s'exclama Thranduil avec colère, faisant sursauter Niphredil en face de lui.

-N'échauffons pas nos esprits en supposition, calma l'elleth en repoussant son assiette, Le jour est proche, nous devrions remettre cette conversation à plus tard...

Thranduil acquiesça et se leva de table pour présenter à Niphredil une tunique de cavalier bleu roi et blanche. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle tunique, mais la réplique exacte que celle de Thorïn lui avait offerte six mois plus tôt, lors de son départ des montagnes bleues.  
>-C'est impossible, murmura Niphredil en s'approchant, croyant rêver, Amdir m'a assuré qu'elle avait été détruite par les orques...<p>

-Elle n'était en effet pas réparable, mais nous avons été en mesure de t'en faire une copie , dit-il avec un sourire fier, avant de poursuivre en lui tendant un collier de perles irisées, J'aimerais que tu remplaces tes habituels rubans par ceci... Elles sont à toi.  
>Niphredil écarquilla les yeux devant les deux mètres de perles lui étant présentés, murmurant mille merci, et les frôla du bout des doigts. Elle eut envie d'embrasser le roi tant ces cadeaux la ravissait, mais la suspicion germa dans son esprit alors qu'elle se souvenait des paroles de son père « Le Grand Roi des Elfes n'agit jamais sans raison ».<p>

-Que me valent de tels présents ?

-J'escomptais que tu les portes pour notre arrivée... J'ai déjà préparé tes effets pour la suite, tout est à toi, en remerciement de tes services de conseillère... Le palefrenier de Gondren doit déjà les charger sur ta monture en ce moment même... Heledir occupe cette place.

Sous la surprise, Niphredil lâcha le collier qu'elle avait dans les mains et Thranduil le rattrapa d'un geste vif, mais garda un œil sur l'elleth, pensant qu'elle ne manquerait pas l'occasion de lui manifester son mécontentement de manière spontanée. Mais loin de la gifle qu'il s'attendait à recevoir, elle se détourna simplement de lui et dit :

Reprenez vos perles ! Ainsi que tous vos présents ! Je ne suis pas à vendre, Thranduil ! Vous aviez promis de punir Heledir durant une année Valar ! Cent quarante-quatre années gondoriennes, ce qui est déjà bien maigre pour des immortels ! Mais le voilà hors de sa cellule en quoi, trois mois ? Vous n'avez pas d'hon...

Il posa sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et lui expliqua :  
>-Je crains qu'en mon absence, Anneth ne se permette des libertés à son égard... Je ne peux pas rester une année Valar à surveiller les geôles, alors j'ai décidé de le mener avec nous aux Monts du Fer, pour négocier son emprisonnement loin d'ici. Loin de sa mère... Heledir ne sait rien de cela, et il ne doit rien savoir tant que ce problème ne sera pas réglé... Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, pinig, ajouta-t-il, déçu.<p>

-Je ne vous comprends pas, Thranduil, murmura-t-elle, vous compliquez toujours tellement les choses... Mais j'imagine qu'un merci est de mise pour... Tout ça.

Elle se saisit doucement du collier de perles entre ses mains et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue, et fila dans sa chambre en prétextant devoir se préparer.  
>Il resta un instant planté là, les yeux écarquillés ne sachant comment réagir devant tant de familiarité, et finit par se dire que lui non plus, ne parvenait pas à la comprendre.<p>

_Incompréhensible, mais assurément attachante..._

La suite de Thranduil partit à l'aube à vive allure, et profitant de l'endurance des élans, ne ralentirent le pas que vers midi après avoir passé le pont de bois d'Esgaroth. Ils contournèrent Lac-Ville sous le regard sidéré des habitants qui sortaient en nombre de la ville pour venir voir le cortège d'elfes passant sous leurs portes. Il faut dire qu'ils offraient tous un spectacle des plus saisissants avec leurs riches tenues de cavaliers et leurs montures tout droit venues d'un conte de fées, bavardant dans leurs langues chantantes, et Niphredil les soupçonnaient de s'enorgueillir sous les regards admiratifs des Hommes.  
>La route se poursuivit à travers un paysage escarpé et désertique, mais malgré le paysage désolé et l'ambiance qui s'alourdissait chez les elfes, rien ne semblait pouvoir entamer l'enthousiasme de Niphredil qui bavardait gaiement avec Amdir, ponctuant ses propos d'éclats de rire.<p>

-Je crois pouvoir dire que je t'ai rarement vu d'aussi bonne humeur, constata ce dernier, contaminé par l'enthousiasme de son amie.

-Il n'est de meilleur prétexte pour se laisser aller à l'allégresse qu'un mariage ! , s'exclama-t-elle, Pour celui de ma tante nous avons fait la fête pendant trois jours! J'avais tant bu que sans prendre garde, j'ai mis le feu à ma robe en dansant sur la table. Dwalïn a dû me jeter toute habillée dans la rivière d'eau glacée !

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais vue abuser du vin, s'étonna Legolas près d'eux avant d'ajouter, les nains dansent sur les tables ?

-Ils dansent partout ! , répondit Niphredil dans un éclat de rire, leur bonne humeur ne connaît aucune limite ! Il me tarde d'entendre leurs rythmes endiablés et de vous entraîner sur une des folles valses de Durïn !  
>-Cela ne doit être évident pour une dame elfe de danser avec un nain, fit amèrement remarquer Thranduil un peu plus loin, et bien qu'il ne se retournât pas, tous devinèrent son expression écœurée.<p>

L'humeur du roi semblait se dégrader un peu plus à chaque pas vers les Monts du Fer, et si les siens pouvait le voir laisser échapper d'imperceptibles sourires quand il parlait avec Gondren, à présent, il ne desserrait les dents que pour donner des ordres ou se montrer désobligeant.  
>La présence d'Heledir n'arrangeait rien à son humeur, bien que ce dernier restât en arrière et à l'écart, monté sur une élan plus petit que les autres et d'aspect maladif.<br>L'ellon en disgrâce avait à peine deux centimètres de ses cheveux blonds sur la tête, et contrairement aux autres, était vêtu des plus simplement, portant uniquement une tunique de lin noir et un pantalon. Sa tâche était de s'occuper des élans qui transportait les bagages du cortège, et à l'écart de tous, nul ne lui adressait la parole en dehors de Gondren qui lui aboyait ses ordres d'un ton dur et menaçant.  
>Sa présence avait également tendance à crisper Niphredil qui s'arrangeait toujours pour rester le plus loin possible de l'elfe en disgrâce, cheminant le plus souvent à l'avant du cortège.<br>Voulant écarter l'elleth rousse du souverain amer, Wilwarin offrit à Niphredil de l'accompagner plus avant du groupe, prétextant son devoir d'éclaireur pour lui murmurer son désir de la défier à la course sur cette route.  
>Cette dernière, bien que légèrement refroidie par les propos de Thranduil, accepta de bonne grâce, et talonna Ialla, prenant ainsi une légère avance sur son complice.<p>

Si premier jour de chevauchée fut aisé, c'est à la fin du deuxième jour que la fatigue commença vraiment à peser sur Niphredil. Elle s'endormait par à-coup aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, oscillant dangereusement sur sa monture qui avançait d'un pas lent à travers les plaines éternellement désertiques laissant courir sans obstacles le vent glacial qui fouettait durement le cortège.  
>Sans crier gare, elle sentit des bras encercler sa taille et l'instant d'après, se retrouva sur la monture de Legolas, devant celui-ci qui lui souffla :<p>

-Je crains que tu ne tombes en t'endormant de la sorte.

-Je... Je ne dors pas fit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

-Tu dormais, rétorqua Legolas avec amusement, et tu as bien raison, demain nous arriverons en milieu d'après-midi au Monts du Fer, il serait bien dommage que tu sois épuisée au moment où tu retrouveras ta famille.  
>-Tu es adorable, dit-elle en appuyant l'arrière de sa tête sur l'épaule du prince, avant de sombrer à nouveau, ses yeux bleus se fixant sur l'horizon.<p>

Ialla resta aux côtés du prince sindar, comme si elle veillait sur sa cavalière endormie dans son sommeil d'elfine, marmonnant parfois des paroles incompréhensible faisant sourire ses aînés, qui tentaient de deviner les rêves qui pouvait bercer leur cadette.  
>Jusqu'à l'aube, rien en vint troubler le paisible repos de Niphredil, qui bavait allégrement sur la tunique du prince occupé à la garder contre lui avec une bienveillance fraternelle, ignorant le regard réprobateur de son père à côté de lui. Ce dernier qui ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer sombrement quand Gondren salua l'initiative du prince.<br>Legolas sentit Niphredil se raidir contre lui et crut qu'elle s'éveillait, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et elle commença à trembler et à gémir. Il la secoua doucement, puis avec plus de force alors qu'elle commençait à s'agiter, et son regard s'éclaira, signe qu'elle s'était enfin réveillée.

-Mer... Merci Legolas, dit-elle légèrement troublée, je suis désolé, je n'ai que trop dormi...

-Encore un cauchemar ? , demanda Thranduil, inquiet.

-Toujours le même, répondit-elle en faisant mine de regarder sa propre monture, ignorant le roi qui fronça les sourcils, mais Legolas la retint.  
>-Attends, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.<p>

Au détour d'une colline rocailleuse parmi les milliers qu'ils avaient passé jusque-là, le paysage désertique changea radicalement. Une étendue forestière s'étendait sous leurs pieds, couronnée au loin par les Monts du Fer plongés dans les lumières orangées de l'aube. Ces dernières formaient une étrange assemblée qui s'élevaient en plusieurs pics neigeux dominant des flancs plus pierreux où seules les plus basses altitudes étaient couvertes de pins. Entre deux de ces montagnes s'écoulaient une rivière à la couleur rougeoyante bien plus vive que tout le reste, bien trop pour que cela ne soit dû qu'à un simple jeu de lumière. Le spectacle était réellement de toute beauté, et le prince s'amusait de la candeur brillant dans les yeux de Niphredil qui souffla :  
>-C'est... Magnifique, mais cette rivière...<p>

-C'est le fleuve Carnen, dont les eaux sont toujours rouge ou orange, car les nains s'en servent pour le travail du fer, expliqua Legolas, devançant sa question. Cette eau est empoisonnée par les métaux lourds. En aucun cas, nous n'y mènerons nos montures pour boire.  
>-Les nains détruisent tout ce qu'ils touchent, ajouta Thranduil dans un grondement avant d'ordonner : Niphredil, retourne sur ta monture, nous entrons sur le territoire des nains. À partir de maintenant, plus personne ne s'éloigne du cortège, pas même les éclaireurs.<p>

Quand le soleil était au zénith d'un ciel bleu, ils arrivèrent au pied de la montagne, où un pont de pierre grise, si vaste que dix cavaliers pouvaient aller de front, les menaient devant une porte démesurément grande, gardée par deux statues de nains en armures sculptées, qui devaient faire près d'une vingtaine de mètres chacun.  
>Un cor résonna dans l'atmosphère, puissant et grave, et au loin, ils entendirent les tambours se mettre à gronder avec force sur le rythme d'une marche solennelle.<p>

Thranduil prit place à l'avant du cortège, suivie de près par son fils, puis Gondren, qui fit signe à Niphredil de chevaucher à ses côtés juste derrière les représentants de Bar-an-aran, alors que derrière eux, les autres elfes se regroupaient également par maison pour former une colonne régulière et disciplinée.  
>Le pont fut rapidement franchi, les élans trottant avec fierté de leur pas le plus élégant. Les portes de pierre finement sculptées que les elfes regardaient avec une admiration certaine furent également franchies, avec pour seule présence vivantes deux gardes qui ne réagirent pas plus à leur passage que les statues au-dessus de leurs têtes.<br>À l'intérieur s'offrit à eux un long couloir bordés de colonnes couleur rouille et or sur environ deux cents mètres, avec entre chaque pilier, des nains de part et d'autre faisant résonner des tambours aussi gros qu'eux. Derrière ces nains, la foule s'était rassemblée pour venir voir le cortège d'elfes ayant ralenti le pas, pour finalement s'immobiliser devant le trône de marbre rouge dans lequel était installé Daïn.  
>La salle était tout simplement immense tant par sa surface que sa hauteur, mais les nains, ces tailleurs de pierre inégalables, avaient minutieusement serti et décoré chaque pilier de la salle, chaque dalle du sol pour créer un rendu générale difficile à décrire tant c'en était époustouflant.<br>Niphredil s'était attendue à un accueil royal, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru à une telle démesure, tant dans la demeure des nains que dans les moyens déployés par Daïn pour impressionner le seigneur Thranduil et sa suite en cet instant.  
>Si cela est uniquement pour un accueil, que sera le mariage ? , se dit-elle en faisant tout pour garder une expression neutre et digne, à l'instar des autres, cherchant discrètement sa famille des yeux parmi la foule. Et c'est seulement quand elle arriva devant le trône du roi qu'elle les vit enfin.<p>

Dis était debout, non loin du roi, au côté de Maïa, l'épouse de Daïn et de Thorïn, tous tendus au possible. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe d'un blanc pure, et ses nattes blondes étaient tressées de ruban de la même couleur. Avec anxiété, elle vit apparaître Thranduil, majestueusement impressionnant sur son élan de plus de deux mètres au garrot, revêtu d'une tenue argentée rayonnante. Près de lui venait son fils au visage moins sévère, puis le cœur de Dis manqua un battement quand elle vit enfin apparaître sa chère nièce aux côtés d'un grand elfe aux longs cheveux noirs. La naine sentit aussi son frère tressaillir en la voyant, et se dernier déglutit péniblement. Niphredil était tout simplement resplendissante dans la même tenue bleu et blanche qu'elle portait la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, et ses cheveux étaient minutieusement tressés de perles irisées qui provenaient sans aucun doute de la baie d'Harondor.  
>À l'instar de tous les autres elfes, l'elleth rousse avait un visage impassible, et son port princier aurait pu la faire passer aux yeux de tous ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas pour une princesse elfe au cœur aussi froid que le roi qui menait ce cortège.<p>

Un instant, Dis craignit que ces longs mois passés chez les elfes n'aient changé sa nièce, et que celle-ci n'aspire plus qu'à retourner dans la forêt avec eux, à jamais.  
>Mais ses inquiétudes se dissipèrent quand son regard croisa enfin celui de l'elfine. Niphredil tressaillit, et lui accorda un sourire fugace avant que l'immense elfe brun à ses côtés ne lui tende une main galante pour l'aider à descendre de sa monture, à l'instar des autres elleths présentes dans la suite du roi.<p>

Daïn fit un bref discours protocolaire pour assurer aux elfes qu'ils étaient les bienvenus en ses lieux, et conformément à la tradition, rompit le pain avec le seigneur de ses hôtes, les plaçant tous sous les lois sacrées de l'hospitalité. Une tradition des plus primordiales entre toutes, et commune à tous les peuples civilisés d'Arda qui assurait la sécurité des invités contre toute agression.

-Ce soir, nous dînerons tous ensemble !, s'exclama le roi sur un ton qui se voulait joyeux alors que ses yeux trahissaient son ennui, à présent, les miens vont vous montrer vos quartiers.

Puis il ajouta :  
>- Il me semble savoir que vous avez parmi vous la fille de mon cousin Thorïn.<p>

Thranduil se retourna vers Niphredil et lui fit signe d'approcher, chose qu'elle fit d'un pas hésitant, sentant que tous les regard s'étaient posés sur elle. Daïn posa un regard intrigué sur elle et déclara après un instant passé à la détailler :  
>-Hé bien mon enfant, va, tu es libre de retrouver ta famille à présent.<p>

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Thranduil qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et d'un pas de plus rapide, elle se dirigea vers son père, ignorant les elfes quittant la salle menés par deux nains qui les conduisaient vers le quartiers des invités. Elle arriva devant son père, des larmes d'émotion perlant aux coins de ses yeux, posa un genou à terre et déclara en Kuzdhul d'une voix étranglée:  
>-Père... Dis… Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir enfin après tout ce temps...<p>

Thorïn hésita un instant, puis prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, tremblant d'émotion , très vite rejoint par sa sœur qui s'exclama :  
>-Oh ma chère enfant, nous étions si inquiets à ton sujet, nous avons eu si peur...<p>

-Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je pense à vous, gémit Niphredil, pas un sans que je rêve de ce jour !

-Allons, murmura Thorïn qui avait hâte de quitter ce lieu à la vue de tous, rentrons à nos appartements, nous avons tant à nous dire.

Niphredil disparut de la salle du trône avec sa famille, et alors qu'il allait sortir à son tour, Thorïn sentit un regard lourd de reproches peser sur lui. Se retournant, il rencontra le regard de Thranduil, glacial et menaçant.

.  
>.<p>

**Fin de chapitre !**

.

La suite dans une semaine, comme toujours !

.


	15. Chapter 15 : Le bonheur des autres

**Salutation !**

.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Elles ont toutes étaient accueillit dans l'agresse et sont tendrement bichonnées dans ces temps de tristesses.

J'ai prit du retard, et je suis vile, vile, et je vous demande pardon en me roulant sur le sol entre la cité des elfes et les Monts de Fer.

Gloire à ma Beta ! **Lereniel **qui est ensevelit sous les partiels de début d'année, et qui à malgré tout trouvé le temps de me corriger !

.

.

**Chapitre 15. ...Le bonheur des autres**

Thorïn ramena sa fille dans les appartements que Daïn avait mis à leur disposition à leur arrivée, plusieurs mois plus tôt. Le seigneur des Monts du Fer avait été plus que sceptique quand son jeune cousin lui avait parlé de Niphredil, mais avait néanmoins fait le choix d'accepter sa requête de la loger dans ses appartements. Si Thorïn voulait cette elfe comme dame compagnie, cela n'avait aucune importance pour Daïn, et voir le Grand Roi des Elfes enrager lui serait d'une grande distraction.

Les appartements de Niphredil étaient comme elle les avait imaginé, dans les quartiers du roi, avec ceux de son père. Ces derniers étaient bâtis sur la partie Sud de plus grosse des montagnes. Les couloirs de cette partie du royaume nain étaient couleur rouille, comme tout le reste, et les bas-reliefs teintés d'or représentaient les grandes batailles au cours desquelles les nains avaient triomphé à travers les Ages de ce monde.

Le quartier était divisé en sept grands appartements, avec au premier, le plus à l'Ouest, celui de Daïn et de ses plus proches parents. Ceux de ses cousins, héritiers de la lignée de Durïn, étaient les plus à l'Est, presque mitoyens aux quartiers de la Corne d'argent réservés aux invités de marque. Niphredil avait une chambre voisine à celle de son père, avec de nombreuses parties communes à ce dernier, ainsi qu'à Dis et son époux.  
>Son père et sa tante lui firent visiter l'endroit qu'ils avaient préparé à son intention. Niphredil fut comblée en voyant une vaste chambre avec une salle de bain privée, et dans le salon commun de la famille, un grand balcon taillé dans la roche qui donnait sur la pleine de Rhùn et la forêt qu'elle avait traversée quelques heures plus tôt.<br>Mais en cet instant, la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était être avec sa famille.

Elle les rejoignit rapidement pour partager un repas, et d'une voix pleine d'émotion, ils rattrapèrent ensemble les longs mois qui les avaient vu séparés.  
>Nali ne vint qu'après le repas, alors qu'ils prenaient le thé, confortablement installés dans les immenses canapés du salon commun, et lui présenta fièrement son fils, Fili, qu'il venait tout juste de ramener d'une visite chez un de ses cousins. Le minuscule bébé avait des yeux bleus, comme ceux de Dis, et déjà, une épaisse chevelure blonde auréolait son visage poupin. Niphredil le prit dans ses bras, à la fois fascinée et terrifiée, tandis qu'elle rencontrait enfin l'héritier de la lignée de Durïn.<p>

- Il est magnifique, Dis, souffla-t-elle alors que l'enfant la gratifia d'un immense sourire en saisissant une mèche de ses cheveux roux.

-Il sera un fier gaillard, approuva Thorïn. A présent, ma chère fille, raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé depuis ton arrivée chez les elfes... Navri nous a raconté pour les orques, mais ensuite... , dit-il avec un geste d'impuissance, la mine triste et grave, les elfes lui ont interdit de te rendre la moindre visite, et il a été jeté dehors sans nouvelles de toi...

-Qu'a-t-il dit ? , demanda-t-elle en se raidissant.

- Peu de choses, lâcha Dis en reprenant son qui commençait à s'agiter, Juste que les orques...

Sa voix s'étrangla et elle poursuivit d'un ton quasi inaudible:

- qu'ils t'ont torturé...

- J'ai très peu de souvenirs de cette nuit-là, répondit Niphredil en blêmissant, hormis ce que les elfes m'en ont dit. Naur, le médecin du roi, m'a soigné de longues semaines, puis Thranduil m'a accueilli dans la maison du roi pendant presque toute la durée de mon séjour dans la cité refuge. Malgré ma réserve à leur égard, ils m'ont toujours considérée comme une des leurs.

-Daïn m'a montré plusieurs lettres écrites et signées de ta main, dans lesquelles tu portais le titre de conseiller de roi, déclara gravement Thorïn en la fixant d'un regard aussi soucieux que perçant. As-tu été contrainte de quelque manière de les rédiger ?

- Non, Père, fit nerveusement l'elfine, Thranduil... était mécontent de son conseiller qui avait en charge la négociation avec les peuples nains. Dans notre intérêt commun, j'ai accepté la tâche de conseiller pour la durée de mon séjour pour œuvrer à la paix entre nos peuples. C'était la raison même de ma présence dans la compagnie de Thraïn, après tout.

-Tu as agi avec sagesse, intervint Nali, La présence des elfes à un mariage nain est un véritable événement. À vrai dire, Daïn s'est fait prendre à son propre jeu, mais l'on peut espérer que du bon ressorte de cette étrange situation.

- Que veux-tu dire ?, s'étonna Niphredil.

- Jamais Daïn n'aurait invité les elfes s'il avait cru une seconde qu'ils viendraient ! , s'exclama Thorïn, Aucun elfe Sylvestre ne sait lire de Kuzdhul, aussi n'était-ce qu'une ruse pour réclamer plus d'or au roi des elfes une fois le mariage passé, en dédommagement de leur absence.

Niphredil écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette révélation, et plaqua l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche en réalisant son impair. Elle avait espéré que son intervention permettrait à Thranduil de rencontrer un roi nain bien disposé, alors que c'était en vérité tout l'inverse.

- Tu as agi avec plus de sérieux et d'honneur que notre cousin, la réconforta Dis en se penchant vers elle pour lui prendre la main, Il se peut que de bonnes choses ressortent de ces festivités, car je ne crois pas à un hasard si bien tombé.

Il y eut un instant de silence et Nali, qui caressait pensivement sa barbe demanda :  
>- Où le roi te logeait-il ? Tu as dit que tu étais presque toujours dans les quartiers royaux, mais où étais-tu le reste du temps ?<p>

Cette question rendit Niphredil nerveuse. Que pouvait-elle bien dire à ce sujet, ou plutôt, qu'étaient-ils prêts à entendre ?  
>Elle n'avait aucune envie de mentir à son père, mais que dirait ce dernier en apprenant que sa fille avait été la servante du roi des elfes ? Quant à « l'incident » du quartier Est, Thranduil l'avait prié de ne rien en dire en son absence, assurant que ce sujet serait traité après les festivités comme il se devait. Elle avait fait fondé tant d'espoirs sur cette visite pour rapprocher deux peuples en froid, qu'elle ne voulait en aucun provoquer la colère de Thorïn.<br>Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une réponse évasive, on toqua à la porte. Trop heureuse de pouvoir se dérober à cette encombrante discussion, elle se précipita pour ouvrir, et découvrit Wilwarin sur le palier, avec derrière lui, Heledir, chargé d'une énorme malle, la tête baissée.

-Re-bonjour princesse ! s'exclama l'éclaireur en langue commune dans un geste théâtral avant d'éclater de rire, je viens t'apporter tes effets !

-Entre, je t'en prie, dit-elle en laissant échapper un rire, ignorant superbement Heledir, ravie de voir qu'il y avait au moins un elfe qui semblait réussir à s'amuser dans ses lieux, Viens, j'aimerais te présenter à ma famille.

-Père, Dis, Nali, j'aimerais vous présenter Wilwarin, le chef des éclaireurs de Vert-Bois, à qui je dois la vie. Wilwarin, voici mon père, ainsi que ma tante et mon oncle.

-Mes compliments, seigneur Thorïn dit-il avec une révérence gracieuse, votre enfant est assurément une des elleth les plus charmantes que j'ai rencontré ! Elle a apporté au sein du royaume un véritable souffle de vie !  
>-Je vous remercie, répondit Thorïn d'un ton raide, regardant l'éclaireur avec autant de perplexité que de dégoût devant cet elfe qui se comportait de manière trop familière à son goût avec sa fille.<p>

Il regarda Niphredil le saisir par le bras pour lui montrer sa chambre avec un œil réprobateur, tandis que l'autre elfe au cheveux étonnamment court les suivait en silence, traînant la lourde malle derrière lui.  
>L'éclaireur réapparut bien vite et déclara :<br>-Je suis également venue te dire que Thranduil souhaiterais te voir avant le dîner. Comme tu l'as remarqué, il est d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en sindarin d'un ton complice,_ il a bien besoin de conseil pour affronter les jours prochains, essaye de ne pas trop le faire tourner en bourrique._

Cette réplique que Thorïn ne comprit pas fit voler en éclats sa patience déjà malmenée et il s'exclama avec colère :  
>- Si Thranduil veut voir ma fille, il viendra la voir ici même ! Il n'est plus dans son royaume pour la faire mander comme une servante !<p>

Wilwarin, connaissant le caractère tempétueux de son amie, crut qu'elle allait défier son père comme il l'avait vue faire des centaines de fois avec son roi, mais à sa grande surprise, il n'en fut rien. Niphredil se contenta d'incliner la tête et dit d'une voix plus faible :  
>-Je me dois d'obéir à mon père, Wilwarin.<p>

-Je transmettrai ton message au roi, dit-il en s'inclinant promptement avant de disparaître.

Niphredil reprit place auprès de son père et saisit doucement ses mains :

- Père, je ne suis pas sûre que provoquer la colère du seigneur Th...

- Il n'a plus d'ordre à te donner, ta place est à nos côtés, maintenant, la coupa-t-il d'une voix plus douce malgré des vibrations de colère encore présentes. De plus, Daïn a ordonné que tu danses ce soir avant l'ouverture du bal, tu n'as pas le temps de courir à travers les palais !

Si la nouvelle semblait faire la fierté de sa famille, Niphredil blêmit. Elle avait dansé des centaines de fois pour les siens dans les montagnes bleues, mais ce n'était pas l'augmentation du public nain qui lui inspirait de la crainte, mais le regard des elfes présents dans la salle.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit très approprié père, murmura-t-elle, les elfes n'ont pas l'habitude de ce genre de ch..

-Et bien qu'ils aillent se faire fourrer par Morgoth ! , tonna-t-il sous le regard réprobateur de Dis, cela les détendra peut-être ! Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, et va t'apprêter pour ce soir !

Niphredil prit une heure de repos avant d'aller se plonger dans un bain, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées en se savonnant dans l'immense baignoire de sa salle d'eau couleur d'or et ocre, qui devait être assez grande pour qu'un nain puisse y faire quelques brasses.  
>Si elle était transportée de joie de revoir les siens en bonne santé et égaux à eux-mêmes, elle avait aussi la sensation d'être déchirée entre deux mondes. Elle voulait rester avec Thorïn, continuer à l'écouter lui conter ses voyages des derniers mois, mais une partie d'elle voulait aussi être auprès du rieur Wilwarin, à parcourir les couloirs inconnus de ce royaume, être auprès de Thranduil pour lui donner de derniers conseils.<p>

_Mais hélas, ces peuples s'entendent comme chien et chat..._

Dis vint la tirer de ses ruminations, tambourinant à sa porte pour la presser de sortir de l'eau afin de venir se préparer. Lorsque l'elleth se présenta enroulé d'un drap de bain, la naine lui montra une robe d'un rouge carmin faite de tissu vaporeux, et au décolleté bateau audacieux.

-Je vais avoir l'air d'une putain de palais, soupira Niphredil avec angoisse.

-Ne dit pas de sottises, tu seras la plus belle dame de toute la Terre du Milieu, rétorqua Dis, Avant de rencontrer Nali, je rêvais de danser à un tel événement, ne pensant qu'à rencontrer celui avec qui je partagerais mon existence...  
>-Je sais que c'est un grand honneur que me fait Daïn, et qu'il espère honorer les elfes en faisant cela. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos espérances à tous... , dit-elle en prenant la robe avant de disparaître derrière un paravent.<p>

-Tu le seras, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, répondit Dis.

Puis d'un ton moins sérieux et espiègle, elle demanda en masquant une pointe d'inquiétude :

- Crains-tu de déplaire à un elfe qui aurait ravi ton cœur ? L'éclaireur qui est venu tout à l'heure par exemple...

-Dis ! , s'écria Niphredil d'un ton faussement outré avant d'éclater de rire, tu n'y es pas du tout. Wilwarin est mon ami, comme c'est le cas de plusieurs ellons que j'ai côtoyé pendant ces derniers mois, mais il n'y a rien de plus.

-Que tu es sage ma chère nièce, dit-elle regardant d'un air appréciateur l'elfe qui se présenta devant elle, vêtue de la robe rouge qu'elle lui avait confiée, avec une légère capeline de soie sur les épaules.

Cette agrément ne sembla guère au goût de Dis qui lui ordonna de l'ôter d'un air légèrement exaspéré. Niphredil ouvrit la bouche pour protester, avant de se rendre compte que cela était vain, et s'exécuta en silence, évitant le regard de Dis alors que celle-ci découvrait avec stupeur ses cicatrices :

-Je doute ce que ce genre de spectacle soit au goût de quiconque, elfe ou nain, soupira sa nièce d'un ton désolée à la pensée de l'image qu'elle devait offrir à sa tante.  
>Dis s'approcha d'elle, livide, et passa sa petite main sur les cicatrices de ses bras nus, dévoilés par des manches rouges ouvertes, détournant le regard des larges lacérations qui se dessinaient à la naissance de ses seins, ne trouvant pas ses mots. Navri avait dit qu'elle avait dû beaucoup souffrir, mais jamais, au grand jamais Dis n'avait voulu croire qu'une telle chose arrive à sa chère nièce.<br>Qu'importe la taille de Niphredil, elle verrait toujours la petite fille qui courait à la forge de son père avec des rubans dans les cheveux...

-Les orques, dit simplement Niphredil en guise d'explications.

Elle se détourna pour s'installer à sa coiffeuse dans le but de commencer à discipliner ses cheveux.

Dis reprit contenance et la rejoignit promptement, lui prenant la brosse des mains :  
>-Laisse-moi faire, cela me rappelle quand tu étais une petite fille... Mais tu n'es plus une petite fille, je sais, dit Dis d'un ton nostalgique, ... Tu es une grande et belle elfe, Niphé, si bien que quand tu es arrivée sur ton cerf ce matin, j'ai cru un instant voir une princesse elfe tant tu étais magnifique ! Tu l'es vraiment, ma petite, ajouta la naine en prenant l'elfe dans ses bras avec un sanglot, et ce n'est pas quelques cicatrices qui changeront cela...<p>

La gorge de Niphredil se serra et c'est d'une voix étranglée qu'elle la remercia en répondant à son étreinte. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent frapper à la porte avec vigueur. C'est Dis qui invita l'intrus à entrer en Kuzdhul, avant de reprendre son ouvrage avec les cheveux de sa nièce, chassant d'un geste les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage.  
>Après un instant d'hésitation, Thranduil apparut, sa couronne d'automne dominant des vêtements royaux rouge et argent. Il avait la mine sévère, et Dis tressaillit légèrement en croisant son regard de glace. Tout dans cet elfe la mettait mal à l'aise, à tel point qu'elle fut surprise de voir que ce sentiment n'était pas partagé par Niphredil , cette dernière tournant la tête et graciant le souverain elfe d'un sourire chaleureux. Elle fit mine de se lever, mais il l'en dissuada d'un ton sec :<br>- Ne te donne pas cette peine, je sais encore me servir du vin seul.

Thranduil, j'aimerais vous présenter, Dis, ma tante, une personne d'une grande bonté, et chère à mon cœur, poursuivit l'elleth, sans se laisser démonter par le ton de l'intrus.

Ce dernier avait traversé le salon d'un pas rapide pour se diriger vers la desserte où se trouvait du vin chaud encore fumant et inclina la tête en direction de la naine pour toute réponse, avant d'ajouter en langue commune :  
>- Du vin, ma Dame ?<p>

- … Non... Non merci, seigneur Thranduil, répondit-elle troublée, mais sans pour autant arrêter son ouvrage.

Le ton du roi était dur, et pourtant, il était presque... serviable dans son attention, un contraste qui ne faisait que dérouter davantage la naine. Si bien que ce fut d'un regard méfiant qu'elle le vit tendre une tasse à Niphredil, accompagnée d'une poignée de baies rouge avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil non loin d'elles. Il prit une gorgée de vin, et visiblement satisfait, enchaîna, dans la langue chantante du sindarin :

_J'ignorais que le rouge était ta couleur._

C'est Daïn qui a insisté, soupira Niphredil en langue commune, La tradition veut qu'une noble demoiselle annonce l'ouverture du bal vêtue de cette tenue. Les nains des Monts du Fer ont beaucoup de superstitions à ce sujet. Refuser aurait été un affront terrible.

- _Tu offriras un spectacle bien plus gracieux qu'une naine replète_, estima Thranduil en sindarin, se fichant de paraître impoli devant Dis, _Je te sens nerveuse, est-ce les nains qui t'effrayent à ce point ? Qui donc est ton cavalier ?_

Je n'en ai point, fit-elle en tripotant nerveusement la queue des baies rouges, avant d'ajouter en sindarin : S_i un convive trouble cet instant ou quitte la salle durant la danse, cela est pris pour une grave offense faite à la demoiselle et à sa famille... Inutile de préciser que plus l'homme est noble, et pire sera l'offense._

_Pourquoi dis-tu cela, pinig ?_ , demanda Thranduil en plissant les yeux, légèrement méfiant.

Elle n'avait jamais hésité jusqu'à présent à se montrer explicite sur les coutumes naines, et sa soudaine réserve était aussi surprenante qu'inattendue aux yeux du souverain elfe.

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, dit-elle de nouveau en langue commune.

Dis termina rapidement son office, et Niphredil la remercia chaleureusement, car comme toujours, la naine avait fait des merveilles à un vitesse impressionnante. L'elfe se leva pour admirer l'ouvrage de sa tante et faire quelques pas avant de lui demander nerveusement :  
>- Dis, pourrais-je rester un instant seule avec le seigneur Thranduil, s'il-te-plaît ?<p>

Je ne sais pas si c'est très convenable, hésita la naine avant de désigner ses bras, Et nous n'avons pas réglé ce problème...

À l'allusion des cicatrices, Thranduil se leva sans un mot, pour aller à la rencontre de l'elfine. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard interrogateur lorsqu'il s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres d'elle seulement. Alors que Dis fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière à l'approche du souverain, Niphredil, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se refusant à laisser sa tante ou l'ellon deviner qu'elle pouvait le craindre.  
>Sans un mot, il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et commença à psalmodier dans un murmure à peine audible. Dis ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais alors que la main du roi glissait le long de l'avant-bras de Niphredil, elle vit que les cicatrices avaient disparues et hoqueta de surprise :<br>- Co... Comment...

La magie des elfes sindar, souffla Niphredil, Tout va bien Dis, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

La naine ne se fit pas davantage prier pour prendre congé, de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance étrange, bien que l'idée de laisser sa nièce seule avec Thranduil ne lui plaise guère. Il y avait quelque chose dans leurs échanges qui lui déplaisait, car s'il semblait y avoir une relation de confiance entre les deux elfes, il y avait également dans leur manière d'agir ce qui ressemblait à un affrontement muet, une tension étrange, à peine perceptible, mais qui avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

_Et de tous les elfes en ce monde, ce dernier est bien le pire choix sur lequel ma fragile nièce a pu porter son attention..._

-J_e ne crois pas vous avoir jamais vu d'humeur aussi exécrable,_ déclara Niphredil en sindarin alors que l'illusion de Thranduil recouvrait à présent presque la totalité de ces cicatrices, Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il se passe qu'en plus d'être cerné par les nains, voilà que je dois maintenant me déplacer dans les appartements de mes conseillers, dit-il abruptement en se détournant de l'elfine après avoir terminé, Tu t'es engagée à me servir en tant que conseillère, et ceci est inacceptable !

-Je ne crois pas que répondre à vos moindres désirs faisait partie du marché, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer par le passé, je suis encore mineure, et par conséquent, j'obéis aux ordres de mon père.

-J'avoue ne pas avoir cru Wilwarin quand il m'a annoncé cela, déclara froidement Thranduil d'un air narquois, Il ne me semble pas t'avoir vu si docile en six mois parmi nous !

-Vous n'êtes pas mon père, Thranduil, siffla Niphredil, Ce que j'ai fait pour vous, c'est par reconnaissance et par gentillesse, et non pas par ce que vous êtes le roi !

Thranduil se mit à faire les cent pas et s'exclama avec colère :

_-_Tu es impossible_ pinig!_ Impossible !

Cette déclaration arracha un rire à l'intéressée, qui se planta audacieusement devant lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour déclarer avec douceur et sincérité :

Nos disputes me manquerons aussi, Thranduil

Cela eut le mérite de surprendre le souverain elfe. Elle s'écarta rapidement, néanmoins, et enchaîna :  
>- Vous ne m'avez pas dit la raison pour laquelle vous vouliez me voir.<p>

D'un ton plus calme, il lui posa de nombreuses questions sur le déroulement des évènements à venir. Il apprit ainsi que si une grande fête était prévue ce soir, demain, l'ambiance serait bien plus calme au Monts du Fer, car consacré aux derniers préparatifs du mariage prévu le jour suivant. Aussi, les nains avaient pour habitude de consacrer la veille des noces à leurs proches, car c'était le jour où les futurs époux disaient au revoir à leur famille, avant d'en fonder une qui leur serait propre. Le souverain elfe fut enchanté de savoir qu'il pourrait par conséquent vaquer à ses propres occupations, et qu'il ne serait donc pas amené à voir Daïn ce jour-là, car même si elle n'en dit rien, Niphredil comprit aisément qu'il ne lui portait aucune sympathie.

Par ailleurs, alors qu'ils buvaient une nouvelle coupe de vin ensemble, assis sur le lit de Niphredil, le roi eut une légère hésitation avant de lui confier :

- Daïn m'a également prié de... D'ouvrir le bal avec Divra, sa fille cadette...

Cette fois, Niphredil ne put retenir un éclat de rire, qui vexa légèrement le roi, avant de s'excuser, masquant son hilarité d'une main devant sa bouche. Mais elle eut beau tenter d'avoir l'air sérieuse, elle finit par exploser à nouveau de rire en imaginant le roi, dépité, faisant danser une jolie naine rieuse au visage rond, si bien que les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

- Je suis ravi de voir que la situation t'amuse, dit-il en haussant un sourcil, mais j'apprécierais davantage que tu trouves une solution à ce problème.

- Il y a en a une, répondit-elle en inspirant profondément, avant de rire à nouveau, faisant grincer des dents le roi des elfes.

- Divra est une princesse, reprit-t-elle finalement plus sérieusement, Et par conséquent, vous pouvez déléguer cet... honneur à votre fils. Ouvrez donc le bal avec Tarnnath, elle est de noble naissance. De cette manière, Daïn ne pourra y voir aucune offense.

- Legolas ne connaît pas plus les valses naines que moi...

- Détrompez-vous, sourit Niphredil, il en connaît les rudiments. J'ai appris à votre fils ainsi qu'à plusieurs de vos hommes quelques danses, afin qu'ils puissent profiter l'esprit léger des festivités à venir.

Thranduil parut soulagé par la nouvelle, et son visage se détendit quelque peu. Se retrouver au cœur d'un royaume nain lui déplaisait au plus haut point, mais il n'avait guère le choix, car il devait accomplir son devoir de souverain. Néanmoins, rien ne l'empêchait de se détendre un peu avec son elfine. Il se mit debout, tendant la main à Niphredil, et la gratifia d'un sourire complice :  
>- Veux-tu me montrer ?<p>

Thorïn se présenta fièrement au dîner, vêtu d'une riche tenue bleue et blanche, les couleurs de sa famille, avec son bras Niphredil, qui rayonnait littéralement. A leurs côtés se tenaient Dis et Nali. L'artificier, plus familier des Monts du Fer que les autres, fut celui qui détendit l'atmosphère en gratifiant Daïn d'une courbette bien trop prononcée alors que ce dernier accueillait les hôtes de marque avec fierté et suffisance, accompagné son épouse et ses deux filles, tous roux et vêtus de rouge et de blanc. Une fois les hommages à la famille royale faits, Niphredil s'excusa quelques instants en voyant Dwalïn, Balïn et Navri dans la salle. Les trois nains lui firent un accueil plus que chaleureux après tous ses mois d'inquiétude.

La salle du banquet était une pièce immense pouvant facilement accueillir environ quatre cents convives, comme ce serait le cas ce soir. La table du roi en présidait quatre autres, qui semblaient s'étendre à perte de vue. Entre la table du roi et les autres s'étendait un vaste espace, avec sur la gauche un orchestre, et Niphredil se rendit compte avec angoisse que ce devait être la piste de danse.  
>Étant l'invité d'honneur, Thranduil se retrouva placé à la droite immédiate de Daïn. En face de lui fut assise Niphredil, et à sa propre droite l'ensemble des siens, alors que les nains furent disposés à gauche sur la table d'honneur. Cette séparation fut accueillie par les deux partis avec soulagement, bien que Niphredil se retrouvât dans une situation quelque peu déplaisante, assise entre son père et Legolas. Le prince remarqua son trouble et lui murmura gentiment en sindarin :<p>

_-Sois sans crainte, mellon nin, tu es sans doute celle qui a le plus d'amis à cette table._

-_Et son père préférerait sans doute qu'elle en eut bien moins !_ , s'esclaffa Wilwarin non loin, _J'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'étrangler tout à l'heure !_

-_Il suffit,_ soupira Niphredil en levant les yeux au ciel,_ Profite donc du repas, et raconte moins de sottises, mon ami._

Le repas avança terriblement lentement aux yeux du roi sylvestre. Daïn n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens, avec pas moins de sept services en plus des entrées et desserts. Bien que Niphredil semblât tentée de rejoindre la conversation des elfes, il la vit se forcer à se tourner vers les nains, attirant l'attention du roi nain à l'imposante chevelure rousse qui remplit généreusement ça chope de bière tout en déclarant en langue commune :  
>-Maintenant que vous êtes libre de vos choix, que comptez-vous faire, demoiselle Niphredil ?<p>

-Ce que mon père m'ordonnera, répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation, Bien que j'espère de tout cœur qu'il me permettra de rester à ses côtés. Nous avons été séparés trop longtemps.

Thorïn lança un regard satisfait à sa fille alors que son cousin renchérissait :  
>- Aussi loyale que tu me l'avais décrite. Une chance, cousin, une chance inestimable, bien des pères ont des enfants de leurs sangs qui n'en penseraient pas la moitié. Mais dis-moi jeune fille, quelle place donnes-tu aux elfes dans cette histoire ? Tu partages sans doute les liens du sang avec certains d'entre eux.<p>

Niphredil croisa brièvement le regard de Thranduil, qui avait sans doute suivi une partie de la discussion, voir la totalité, et répondit avec une pointe d'hésitation :  
>-Je leur suis infiniment reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Daïn, car voyez-vous, j'accorde un certain plaisir à savoir ma tête reliée à mon corps, déclara-t-elle sur un ton léger qui fit rire le roi nain, Ils sont mes amis, et j'aimerais plus que tout œuvrer pour que ce sentiment soit partagé par le plus grand nombre.<p>

-Ah, la jeunesse ! , s'exclama Daïn avec un reniflement méprisant, La tête pleine de rêves ! Et des rêves, j'espère que sauras en revendre, car le moment est venu de chanter l'Hydromel* ! Va donc te mettre en place, la prochaine chanson sera pour toi !

-l'Hydromel* ? , répéta Thranduil en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui ! , s'exclama Daïn d'un ton bourru, Que l'on resserve nos amis, car ensuite, Niphredil, fille de Thorïn, dansera pour nous !

Son annonce déclencha des vivats dans la salle, et très vite, des paroles se mirent à fuser dans l'air :

_Boire de l'hydromel, de la bière et du vin  
>Tous, oui, tous doivent être saouls !<em>

_Boire de l'hydromel, de la bière et du vin  
>Tous, oui, tous doivent être saouls !<br>Et quand la nuit commence  
>Remplissez les verres, remplissez les verres !<br>Et quand la nuit commence  
><em>_Remplissez les verres jusqu'à ras-bord !_

Ces vers furent clamés haut et fort dans une ambiance de plus en plus survoltée, car le repas fini, la plupart des convives avaient déjà été servis copieusement en boissons alcoolisées et ce, à maintes reprises, poussant nombre d'entre eux à laisser de côté les règles de la bienséance au profit d'un comportement plus jovial.  
>Sous le regard étonné des elfes, les serviteurs coururent à travers la salle pour que chacun ait une coupe pleine à ras-bord et débarrassèrent les dernières assiettes abandonnées sur la table d'honneur. Lorsque ce fut fait, Daïn s'exclama haut et fort que la nuit allait enfin commencer. Sous un tonnerre de satisfaction et de cris, Thorïn saisit Niphredil et la déposa sur la table du roi sous le regard choqué des elfes.<br>- Danse petite ! , ordonna Daïn, d'une voix forte avant de lever sa chope pour en vider la moitié d'une traite.

De puissantes percussions résonnèrent dès que le roi nain se rassit, mais ce fut seulement quand une sorte de biniou se joignit à elles que l'elfe commença à se mouvoir, d'abords lentement, et avec grâce, enchaînant ensuite de plus en plus vite des mouvements sulfureux tout en tournant sur elle-même. Daïn saisit un des pans de la robe de l'elleth et, brandissant un couteau, en taillant une ouverture qui monta jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Thranduil se crispa, mais les nains acclamèrent leur roi, et Niphredil continua comme si de rien n'était, avançant un peu plus sur la table des nains, évitant habilement les couverts et les coupes sur son chemin sans rien renverser.

_Que n'aurais-je épargné celui qui aurait brandi une arme contre ma fille pour l'exhiber à la foule comme une bête de foire..., _songea furieusement le roi des elfes alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une rage sourde.

Jamais il n'aurait permis qu'on la traite de la sorte, quand elle était sous sa protection. Jamais il n'aurait permis qu'une elleth serve de distraction à des nains. Mais Thorïn, lui, semblait s'en amuser.

D'autres nains imitèrent leur roi, quand le rythme de la musique se fit plus rapide encore et lorsque Niphredil sauta souplement sur le sol, la robe avait été découpée à maints endroits, laisser entrevoir les fines jambes de l'elfine qui tournoyait sans fin, hypnotisant toute la salle.

-Quelles traditions sont attachées à cela ?, demanda Thranduil à Dis sans détacher le regard de son elfine dansante.

Mais elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, subjuguée, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Niphredil s'immobilise, recevant un tonnerre d'applaudissement enthousiaste.

- L'on dit que si la demoiselle effectue la danse sans chute, son habilité attira sur sa personne la grâce de Mahal. Ce dernier désignera parmi les hommes présents celui qui deviendra son époux, et ils auront un mariage d'une grande fertilité.

- Ma fille, déclara soudainement Daïn à une demoiselle aussi rousse que lui, Toi et ton futur époux, allez rejoindre la demoiselle elfe. Il est temps d'ouvrir le bal. File !

Dis en fit de même avec son époux, et alors que Legolas se levait pour inviter la cadette du roi à danser avec lui, Thranduil s'attarda en voyant Dain retenir Thorïn pour lui murmurer en Kuzdhul des paroles qu'il ne put, hélas, comprendre, alors que Tarnnath venait le rejoindre.  
>Il entraîna sa timide nièce sur la piste de danse, et se maudit de ne pas avoir pu capter le sujet de conversation des deux nains. Il ne doutait pas du sujet de cet entretien, à voir leurs regards qui convergeaient vers Niphredil, occupée à reprendre contenance non loin de là grâce à un verre de vin bienvenu.<br>Il se promit de faire la lumière sur les intentions des nains vers son elfine, mais pour l'heure, le protocole, si ennuyeux soit-il, requérait autant sa présence que son attention, et il chercha dans sa mémoire à se souvenir des pas que lui avait enseigné Niphredil quelques heures plus tôt.  
>Les nains présents jetèrent des regards narquois aux elfes qui se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse, mais quand la musique commença et que d'un pas d'apparence sure, ils se déplacèrent au rythme des danses traditionnelles naines, les sourires de leurs hôtes moururent rapidement, laissant place à une certaine déception.<p>

Thorïn faisait danser sa fille parmi la foule des courtisans du roi Daïn, la félicitant chaudement pour sa performance sans fautes. Néanmoins, il peinait à masquer l'ombre qu'il avait sur le cœur, apparue suite à la brève conversation qu'il avait eue avec Daïn quelques instants plus tôt. Les mots de son cousin trottaient encore et encore dans son esprit.  
>Après la première danse, il finit par la confier au bons soins de Balïn, et s'esquiva pour poursuivre cette affaire avec le roi des Monts du Fer.<p>

La nuit se poursuivit dans l'allégresse où nains et elfes se croisaient sans trop se mélanger, mais Niphredil n'avait cure des intrigues politiques ce soir, désireuse de passer d'agréables retrouvailles avec ceux qui lui avaient tant manqué. Elle entreprit ainsi de trinquer avec des verres de Dorwinion qu'elle vidait à une cadence bien supérieure à celle qu'elle avait jusque-là montré aux elfes de Vert-Bois.

Alors que la nuit avançait, Legolas brava le regard courroucé de Thorïn et entraîna sa fille adoptive dans une valse douce, durant laquelle, étourdie par l'alcool, elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

_-Man mathach, mellon nin ?_ Comment vas-tu, mon ami ?, s'inquiéta le prince,_ tu sembles... saoule._

-Pourquoi faut-il que les valses tournent autant... ?

-Un véritable mystère ! , s'esclaffa Legolas, tu nous avais caché tes talents de danseuse ! C'était... Époustouflant.

-Je doute qu'ils soient au goût des tiens, soupira-t-elle en réponse, Je crois que ton père était au bord de commettre un grave impair...

-Il m'a aussi donné cette impression par moments, souffla à son tour le prince, Il.. Il tient à toi. Plus qu'il ne le devrait, d'ailleurs, car ta place est auprès de ta famille... Je suis heureux et rassuré de voir que tu es aimée ici... Cet étrange amour qui vous lie, toi et la lignée de Durïn est hors de ma compréhension, je l'avoue, mais il est pur.

-Tu es un ellon sage, Legolas, fit Niphredil en tentant de prendre contenance alors que la tête lui tournait, Bien plus sage que nombre de tes aînés.

-Merci, répondit-il d'un ton sincère, Et la sagesse me pousse à présent à te ramener à ton père, il semble des plus soucieux, et tu as besoin de repos.

À la fin de la danse, Legolas accompagna Niphredil jusqu'à Dis, et pria celle-ci de bien vouloir raccompagner l'elfine à son lit. Si l'intervention du prince elfe surprit la naine, elle fut néanmoins appréciée, et c'est de bonne grâce que les deux dames disparurent ensemble dans les couloirs de Monts du fer, jusqu'à leur couche pour trouver du repos.

Hélas, Irmo, le Valar des rêves et des illusions, fut cruel une fois de plus, car la sérénité de Niphredil ne dura pas. A l'aube, ce furent encore les cauchemars qui la tirèrent de son sommeil, la laissant tremblante et couverte de sueur.

_Le même, encore et encore... Mais plus le temps passe, et plus tout semble si ? Réel..._

Incapable de se rendormir, elle se leva, et alla prendre une collation dans le salon commun. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver Dis qui, assises dans une chaise à bascule, berçait doucement son fils gazouillant, les traits tirés par la fatigue.

-Tu ne dors pas ? , demanda Niphredil en se servant un verre de thé fumant ainsi qu'un pain aux olives.

- Fili ne me laisse pas dormir... Il est plutôt matinal, qu'importe la fête...

Niphredil soupira et déclara :

- je ne pourrais plus dormir... Laisse-moi enfiler une tenue décente, et je m'occuperai de lui. Nous irons tous les deux dans les jardins suspendus, ça nous fera du bien de prendre l'air... J'aimerais voir cet endroit dont Navri m'a vanté la splendeur.

Dis était épuisée après la fête de la veille, aussi elle n'eut pas le cœur de refuser, et confia son fils à sa nièce avant d'aller se recoucher avec soulagement, après avoir laissé à Niphredil une outre de lait et une couverture bien chaude.  
>L'elfine ajouta à son paquetage de l'eau et quelques pains pour son petit-déjeuner et se rendit dans les jardins suspendus d'un pas bien moins rapide qu'à l'accoutumé.<br>Ces fameux jardins se trouvaient au-dessus du quartier de Kâzad Uzbad. Une vaste ouverture avait été creusée dans le flanc sud de la montagne, laissant entrer le soleil à grands flots. Les parois étaient recouvertes d'immenses miroirs dorés qui répercutaient la lumière du jour dans l'ensemble des jardins, et même bien plus loin dans la montagne, illuminant les parois ocre et rouille de la vaste demeure des nains du nord. Niphredil n'avait encore jamais rien vu de comparable, et parcourut un moment les jardins, l'air émerveillé, avant de s'allonger dans un carré d'herbe grasse, en retrait du point de vue dégagé pour fuir le vent froid qui portait avec lui son lot de flocons.  
>Les forges des nains se trouvaient non loin, sous la partie la plus basse, baignant cette partie des jardins dans une ambiance douce et tiède.<br>A côté d'elle, Fili, loin de craindre la fraîcheur matinale, rampait allégrement sur le sol, laissant parfois échapper des expressions émerveillées en fouillant l'herbe dense et fraiche. Malgré son manque de repos, ce cadre si serein reposait l'elfe qui surveillait le petit nain d'un œil songeur. Sa garde totalement baissée, elle ne sentit aucunement la présence s'approcher d'elle, et sursauta quand elle leva les yeux vers Thranduil.  
>Le souverain sindar était penché au-dessus d'elle, vêtu d'une tunique verte simple et d'un pantalon brun, ses cheveux retenus en une demi queue lâche qui donnait à son allure quelque chose de naturel et qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses traits exceptionnellement paisibles.<p>

_- Le suilon, aran Thranduil. Man carel leas ?_ Bonjour, roi Thranduil, Que faites-vous ici ? , dit-elle en se redressant.

- _Be le, pinig,_ comme toi, petite dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle, Je visite ces lieux apaisants.

Puis son regard se posa sur le nain qui rampait en direction de Niphredil, et il reconnut l'enfant de Dis. Il l'avait déjà aperçu dans l'auberge quelques mois auparavant, mais n'en laissa rien paraître et demanda distraitement :

-Qui est ton garde du corps ?

-Fili, le fils de ma tante. J'ai pris le petit avec moi pour qu'elle puisse avoir un peu de repos.

Puis elle gémit en passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

_-Meran muro... _Je voudrais dormir...

-Une elfing doit prendre plus de repos que cela, murmura Thranduil, ton âme est bien trop jeune pour être tourmentée sans repos. C'est... dangereux.

-J'irai demander un peu de vin sans rêves à Amdir, répondit doucement Niphredil, pour le moment, je dois surveiller mon neveu.

Elle fouilla dans son sac avant d'en ressortir deux pains aux noix dont un qu'elle tendit au roi. Ce dernier accepta de bonne grâce et croqua dedans en se reposant sur son coude. L'air détendu, il s'égara dans la contemplation de l'horizon qui perdait doucement sa teinte orangée. C'était un de ses instants où Thranduil redevenait un simple ellon, et ou le poids de ses responsabilités semblait avoir disparu pour le laisser partager des moments de paix avec les siens.  
><em>Des instants trop rares<em>,_ jamais un aussi beau visage ne devrait se troubler,_ se dit Niphredil en observant un instant le roi avant de détourner les yeux en rougissant légèrement, se maudissant muettement.

Heureusement pour elle, Thranduil ne remarqua rien de son trouble, car il avait posé ses yeux sur l'enfant nain qui revenait vers l'elleth, et qui commença à tirer sur sa robe en se mettant à geindre, l'éloignant de ses songes interdits. Elle le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il gémissait de plus en plus, et alors qu'elle sortait l'outre de lait, Fili se laissa tomber sur son séant et agita les bras en signe d'approbation avec un sourire enfantin.

Voyant l'air perplexe de Niphredil qui ne savait visiblement pas trop comment s'y prendre, Thranduil se rapprocha et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard étonné, mais ne protesta pas et se cala confortablement dans les bras de l'elfe tandis que ce dernier lui tendait l'outre. Le bébé la saisit avec avidité entre ses petits doigts pour la porter à sa bouche.

-Je suis tellement maladroite... , s'excusa l'elfine d'un ton sincèrement navré, observant l'étrange scène avec étonnement.

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, elle aurait vu le Grand Roi des Elfes de Vert-Bois prendre dans ses bras un enfant nain, elle n'en aurait rien cru.

-Ces choses-là ne sont pas innées, répondit Thranduil d'un ton rassurant, les yeux rivés sur la petite chose logé dans ses bras avant de murmurer d'un ton nostalgique, Il est aussi petit que Legolas à son premier jour...  
>Niphredil avait souvent du mal à croire que Legolas et Thranduil étaient parents, car tous deux semblaient souvent si dissemblables. Et bien que Legolas n'en parlât jamais, il tenait une rancune à son père sur un sujet qu'elle ignorait, creusant entre eux un fossé si vaste qui les laissait parfois face à face, sans parvenir à trouver les mots pour se parler. Mais en cet instant de paix, jamais elle ne vit le père tant ressembler au fils par sa douceur, lui qui ordinairement était plus froid que le cœur de l'hiver.<br>-Je vais veiller sur l'enfant, prend donc un peu de repos, déclara Thranduil, plus sur le ton de l'ordre que de la proposition.

Niphredil voulut protester, mais le souverain leva la main pour la faire taire, et lui fit signe de s'allonger. Peu désireuse de lutter avec Thranduil de si bon matin, elle s'exécuta simplement et ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de demander :

-Quel âge avez-vous, Thranduil... Racontez-moi comment était Vert-Bois quand vous étiez vous-même un elfing...

-J'ai quatre mille deux cent ans... Je suis né alors que mon père, le roi Oropher, venait d'être proclamé roi de Vert-Bois-Le-Grand. À cette époque, notre royaume était encore plus vaste, et Dol Guldur n'était guère plus qu'un bastion pouilleux d'orque sans grand pouvoir, incapable d'assombrir notre Forêt ou nombreux étaient les Ents qui veillaient encore à la sauvegarde de la nature. Les Ents sont des...

Bercée par la voix douce de l'ellon, Niphredil glissait peu à peu dans un sommeil léger quand elle sentit une main s'entremêler doucement dans ses cheveux. Elle ne fit néanmoins rien pour l'en déloger, avec l'étrange sensation que cette présence la poussait plus loin sur les sentiers du repos.  
>Hélas, elle entendit très vite de lourdes bottes frapper le sol, se rapprochant dans leur position, et redressa la tête, légèrement désorientée, pour voir l'intrus venu troubler cet instant de paix absolue. Quand elle aperçut Thorïn, l'air plus furieux que jamais, elle se redressa aussi sec et se mit bien droite sur son séant, le regardant s'approcher, incapable de réagir. Mais il ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard et d'un pas rageur, se planta juste en face de l'ellon.<p>

- Thranduil, rendez-moi mon héritier... Je vous prie, articula-t-il en peinant à sortir les derniers mots, comme s'ils lui écorchaient la langue.

Le grand Roi des Elfes le fixa un instant, les traits soudain durcis, et lui tendit le petit Fili sans le moindre effort, alors que ce dernier hoquetait de mécontentement alors qu'il était interrompu en plein repas.

-Viens, Niphé, ordonna alors durement Thorïn, il est grand temps que nous ayons une sérieuse discussion toi et moi.

- Je dois encore m'entretenir avec votre fille à un sujet des plus sérieux, annonça Thranduil alors que son impassibilité commencer à se fissurer pour laisser entrevoir des signes d'agacement.

-Vous parlerez à ma fille une autre fois, répondit sèchement le nain sans la moindre cérémonie, Niphé, maintenant.

La jeune fille s'exécuta sans un mot, la mine basse, suivit son père d'un pas traînant pour disparaître dans les méandres des monts du Fer.

**Fin de chapitre.**

.  
>.<p>

* Cette chanson s'appelle en vérité Trink vomt met, soit « je bois de l'hydromel » de Corvus Corax.  
>Les paroles ne m'appartienne donc pas, votre humble serviteur les a juste traduite pour ce passage, car je trouvais qu'elle collait bien à l'ambiance que je voulais décrire.<p>

.  
>Voilou !<p>

.  
>.<p>

A vous la plume ! Pour le chapitre 16 ( ou 17), quel point de vu aimeriez connaître ?

.

.

.


End file.
